


The Last Wish

by lennoxmacduffes



Series: Pacifica's Last Wish [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Sexual Humor, Teen Romance, accidental nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 97,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennoxmacduffes/pseuds/lennoxmacduffes
Summary: Third part of Pacifica's Last Wish.Seeing no way out, Pacifica decides to use her magical wish in an attempt to have a final chance for a romance with Dipper.





	1. Prologue: Marshmallows

As Pacifica walked through the garden, the confidence her wish had granted her faded quickly.

_'What if I have formulated it wrong? What if it simply doesn't work?'_

Doubts filled her mind. She went from walking to almost running. Pacifica got inside the manor and rushed into her room. The heiress didn’t want to run into her parents and discover that it hadn’t worked. She grabbed the llama sweater Mabel had gifted her, sat on her bed and hugged it. It was fluffy, and it reminded her of the night she had spent in the Shack. The sweater relaxed her. Pacifica put on the comfy sweater and sighed.

There was a knock and her bedroom door opened immediately afterwards.

“Pacifica?” Her mother poked her head in. “There you are.”

The heiress practically jumped out of her skin. She couldn’t hide the sweater she was wearing.

"Are you cold, dear?" Priscilla asked as she raised an eyebrow at the sweater.

"Hum...” She pushed a lock of hair out of her face. “No, I was just seeing if this still fitted me."

Priscilla frowned for a second since she didn’t recognize the sweater. Her daughter however had so many clothes that she assumed she must’ve forgotten about this one in particular.

"Pacifica, we have to talk." She sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Okay." Pacifica nodded as she thought _'It's over'_.

“Your father and I need to ask you a favor.” The Northwest matriarch began. “We’re going on a business trip overseas, and we would like you to try to take care of the manor on your own while we’re out.”

Pacifica did the biggest of efforts to keep her eyes from bulging out and her jaw from falling open. She nodded impassively.

“I would’ve liked you to come with us,” Priscilla explained. “but your father insists that this opportunity will help you build character and be more responsible, and I agree with him that this might be a good experience.”

“Sure, no problem.” Pacifica shrugged as she inwardly yelled _‘It’ worked! Oh my gosh, this is amazing! I can’t believe it worked!’_

“You can call us on the phone for anything, although I think the butlers will be enough to assist you in anything you need.”

_‘There is the first setback.’_ Pacifica thought.

While most butlers saw their jobs as just a job, and the rest knew that one day it would be Pacifica who would be giving them their paychecks, the heiress didn’t want to risk them calling her parents if she did something unusual.

Before Priscilla left the bedroom, Pacifica called for her.

“When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow after having lunch.”

When her mother left, Pacifica jumped onto her bed and began bouncing on it. Her face was beaming and she was grinning broadly.

Finally things were going her way.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

“Tell me again why do we have to go to London all of a sudden?” Priscilla asked her husband while packing up her favorite dresses. She knew that where there were business trips, there were social meetings. She needed to look perfect for that.

“I received a fantastic financial proposal about an hour ago.” Preston smiled happily. “If everything goes right, I’ll finally own that street on the nearest side of town. I have been after it for years!”

“If it’s so urgent, can’t you just phone them right now?” Priscilla asked.

“That would be rude.” Business was Preston’s thing, not Priscilla’s. “I need to be present for the deal. Moreover, I’d like to consult with some accountants and managers there first.”

“Hm.” Priscilla closed the zipper on her bag. “Are you sure about leaving Pacifica here?”

“Yes.” Preston replied after a moment of hesitance. “She’s mad at me at the moment. A few days apart will calm her. Besides, she should get used to order the butlers around on her own. One day they’ll be hers.”

“Preston,” Mrs. Northwest insisted. “why don’t you fix things with her before leaving? Just in case.”

“I have nothing to fix.” Preston declined the idea. “She should just behave like the heiress she is.”

“And you wonder why she is so stubborn?” Priscilla commented amusedly. “She’s just like you.”

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Mabel arrived to the Shack from the grocery store. She hopped off the bus carrying a marshmallows bag almost as big as herself, making her walking comically looking. Mabel had felt very sorry for her brother after he told him what he had learned in his first date. Every step that Dipper attempted to make towards Pacifica placed him further from the heiress. The cheerful brunette wanted to do something for her brother and, in her mind, there was nothing like a tasty meal.

Dipper was in the meantime sat in the Shack’s porch sofa. He was staring blankly into the forest, his head resting on a fist. He was thoughtful, wondering why Pacifica hadn’t called yet. When he saw his sister, or rather a walking marshmallows bag with the legs of his sisters behind it, he couldn’t help but smile. Dipper stood up and went to give her a hand.

"Thanks, bro-bro." Mabel was relieved she could see where she was going now that she was sharing the weight with Dipper. "Has she called yet?" Dipper shook his head. "Don't worry. She will call." She reassured with a smile.

"I hope so." Dipper muttered.

They twins carried the bag into the Shack. When they were halfway through the corridor, the phone on the table next to them began ringing. Mabel reflexively let go of the bag to pick it up, and Dipper, unbalanced, fell to the floor on top of the marshmallows bag with a _‘Poof!’_ of dust.

"Mabel here!" The preteen chirped. "Hey Pacifica! Yeah, he is right here, on the floor, lying on top of a marshmallows bag. He seems a pretty annoyed." She smirked teasingly at her brother. "He is getting up and he’s glaring at me. Here he comes! If I disappear by tomorrow, tell everyone it was Dipper!"

Dipper snatched the phone from a giggling Mabel.

"Pacifica?" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "I mean, um... Hey." Dipper put on a manly voice.

"Dipper?” Pacifica was attempting to hold her laughter after picturing what Mabel had described. “What were you doing lying on a marshmallows bag?"

"I was ah…" Dipper was at a loss of words.

Mabel had an idea and began gesturing it to her brother.

"I was walking through the corridor,” Dipper read the gestures. “when I saw a group of mice trying to… steal our marshmallows bag so I jumped on top of it?"

Dipper gave a confused look to his sister, but Mabel gave him a thumb up. He had got her gestures right, which only confused Dipper more. He facepalmed, realizing how stupid he had just sounded.

“Yeah, sure.” Pacifica snickered on the other side of the line. “And I thinking you tripped with the bag on your way to pick up the phone.”

“No, no.” Dipper quickly declined. “My story was better and more… uh… heroic. Yes.”

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Ask her what happened!" Mabel whispered as she jabbed her brother in the side. The cheerful brunette tried to hear the conversation by placing her ear on the other side of the phone handset.

"Shh." Dipper hushed his sister and resumed talking. "So… how is everything?"

"Great!” Pacifica said happily. “I called to ask you a favor actually."

"Sure.” The happy tone made Dipper smile broadly. “What do you have in mind?"

"You see, my parents are leaving for some business trip overseas, and I’ll be alone in the manor for a while." She made a pause as she wondered how to formulate her question. "Would you, and I guess your sister too, like come stay with me for a few days?"

Dipper’s eyes widened at the sudden proposition, his hand stopped responding and the phone slipped out of it. Mabel was quick to react and grabbed the handset before it hit the floor.

“Dipper?” Pacifica asked, impatient for an answer.

"Hey Pacifica!" Mabel chirped. "I think my brother just short-circuited. What do we need to take with us?"

"Oh.” Pacifica giggled. “Well, clothes, toothbrushes and all that stuff. The manor probably has the rest. Ah, and swimsuits too. I have a pool in the backyard." She commented smugly.

"Neat! We'll be there in a couple hours." Mabel attempted to give the phone back to Dipper, but he was still astonished by the news. "Earth to Dippingsauce, wake up!" Mabel poked his cheek with the handset. "We are going on a sleepover!"

Dipper finally reacted and took the phone clumsily in his hand.

Mabel ran out of the corridor in search of Grunkle Stan.

"Grunkle Staaaan, we need you to take us to Pacifica's manor!" She yelled, leaving the room.

The boy remembered very well the last time he had a sleepover with Pacifica. In fact, it was the only time he had had a sleepover with Pacifica. During that sleepover, he had considered the heiress just as a friend. What had just left him dumbfounded was: what would happen now that they were something more?

"Dipper?" Pacifica asked and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yes! I'm here."

"What happened? You don’t want to come?"

"No! I mean… Yes! Ugh, how does one answer that question properly?" Dipper mumbled and caused Pacifica to giggle on the other side. "Of course I want to go! I was just… a little surprised at the idea. I guess your parents don't know a thing about this?"

"Nothing at all."

"And don’t you think the butlers might sell you out?"

"That's already taken care of.” She smiled nonchalantly. “I gave all the butlers a paid week off."

"So… we will be all alone in the manor? With no adults watching over us?"

"Well, there’s the kitchen staff. But they come, make the food, and leave afterwards." She explained. "Aside from that… Yeah! We will be pretty much on our own here."

“That…” Dipper had to blink as the possibilities crossed his mind. “That sounds great!”

"I know, right?" The heiress replied excitedly.

"You used the wish for this, didn’t you?" Dipper remembered the events that took place yesterday.

"Maybe. I didn't exactly wish for this." Pacifica said doubtfully.

"What did you wish for then?" Dipper was, as usual, very curious.

"I'm not telling you." Pacifica suddenly felt very thankful Dipper couldn’t see her flushing red.

"Was it for me to fall on a marshmallows bag?" Dipper asked playfully. “Because that has already happened.”

"Yep. That is all I could come up with. You caught me, Dork." Pacifica joked.

Their happy laughter was interrupted by Mabel's voice, which came from upstairs.

"Dipper! What underwear do you want me to pack you!? Do you think Pacifica will like the briefs or should I just pack the boxers?"

Dipper quickly covered the microphone with his hand.

"Mabel! That's no one's business! I'll do my own baggage!"

"I heard briefs!” Mabel ignored her brother and giggled. “Alright, I'm packing them!"

"Something wrong?" Pacifica asked after hearing nothing but muffled mumbling through the phone.

"N-no!” Dipper quickly got back into the conversation. “We'll be there. I need to hang up before Mabel messes my bags."

"Alright. See you later."

"Later." Dipper hung up the phone and ran upstairs.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Pacifica shifted her weight from feet to feet. She was nervous. She had been waiting for a while outside the fence gate. The heiress had the twins’ bedrooms ready and she had already ordered the kitchen staff to prepare the dinner. All that she needed now was her guests. Finally, after the tenth time she checked her watch, she saw the red Cadillac appearing on the road.

"Mabel, I still don't know why you have brought those." Dipper protested. He was carrying his dark blue bag on his lap.

"I wasn’t going to leave them to spoil.” Mabel replied, her magenta bag on her lap as well. “Besides, I'm certain Pacifica will love it."

The bag of marshmallows Mabel had bought earlier in the day was in between the twins on the back seat, causing it a tight fit for them to sit there.

"Hey, stop your bickering.” Stan grumbled. “We are already here."

"Are you sure you are not going to miss us, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked before hopping out of the car.

"You kidding, right?” Stan raised an eyebrow. “Now I won’t have to worry about my slippers being wet with milk! This is a week of vacations for me." Stan shrugged.

Mabel didn't seem very convinced, but she gave in. She was not about to miss what Dipper and Pacifica would do in the manor.

They stepped out of the car. Mabel immediately ran up to Pacifica and hugged her, lifting her in the air for a second and earning a yelp of surprise from the heiress.

"Hi, Pacifica!" Mabel chirped after letting the heiress back on her feet.

Pacifica wasn’t very happy at the sudden display of affection, but she guessed that if she was going to keep seeing Dipper she would have to get used to Mabel's mabelness.

"Hey Mabel." The heiress replied dryly.

"You really liked the sleepover at the Shack and that’s how you got this idea, right?" Mabel asked excitedly and began bouncing.

"Yeah. Can you calm down?"

"Sure!" Mabel stood still but kept grinning from ear to ear.

Dipper walked up to the girls, his bag on one hand and the big marshmallows bag on the other. The boy was struggling greatly to keep his balance, and his walking resembled that of a duck’s.

“Oh my! Sorry, Dipper!” Mabel went to his aid and. “I completely forgot!”

“Hm.” Pacifica smiled teasingly at Dipper. “I see you’ve already ditched me for someone baggier.”

“What?” It took a second for Dipper to catch the joke. “Oh, yeah. It’s not going to work, though. I’m more of the slim blonde type.”

The comment, in addition to Mabel’s _‘Ohhhhhh’_ , earned a blush on Pacifica’s cheeks.

“Fine, I take you back.”

Pacifica pulled Dipper by the collar of his vest into a hug. Mabel had to grab the marshmallows bag, and Dipper’s own bag fell to the ground as he returned the much needed embrace. They both had been a complete ball of nerves for the last few days because of Pacifica’s parents, and at the moment they couldn’t believe they could hug, even if it was only temporary.

A click followed by a flash snapped them out of their daydreaming. Mabel chirped happily as she commented something about her new scrapbook and retrieved the picture from her instant camera.

Dipper was about to protest, but Pacifica hugged him tighter and whispered into his ear.

“Let her take all the pictures she wants. She’ll have to sleep eventually, and then I’ll get my hands on that camera.”

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Pacifica finished showing the twins their bedrooms. They had a room each, identical and one next to the other. The heiress had also showed them were the bathroom was in that wing of the house, since all the doors were the same. Mabel had commented the bathroom was so big it resembled a bathhouse.

Once they had left their baggage, the three preteens went to the dining room. It was already dark outside and dinner was about to be served. The dining room was big and rectangular, like most rooms in the manor. It had a rectangular table in the center with a chandelier hanging over it and a big fireplace on the wall.

"Are you sure these guys won't call your parents?" Dipper whispered to Pacifica while the kitchen staff entered the manor and went to the kitchen.

"Quit worrying, Dipper. The kitchen staff is hired.” She waved a hand dismissively. “They have no relation with the Northwest family. I don’t even think they know my name. As far as they’re concerned, Mabel could be the heiress."

"What do you mean? Don’t I look like an heiress?"

Mabel had two rolled up napkins sticking out of her nose. She looked like a walrus. Dipper was used to those kind of jokes and rolled his eyes, but Pacifica chortled and had to raise her hand to her mouth to keep herself from bursting into laughter.

"So... What are we having for dinner?" Dipper asked once Pacifica had calmed her desire to laugh.

"I'm not sure. They usually give two dishes to choose. But I think tonight’s theme it is seafood."

"Breaded calamari rings, breaded calamari rings!" Mabel repeated like a mantra with her fingers crossed.

Finally, the kitchen staff came.

"Hello sir and ladies. Today's menu is breaded calamari rings..." The waiter began.

"Yes!" Mabel yelled jubilantly.

"...covered in caviar..."

"What?! Alright I want the desserts menu." Mabel concluded, a frown on her face.

"...or the steamed lobster." The waiter finished.

Dipper and Pacifica agreed on having lobster while Mabel had a bowl of ice cream.

The waiter left and came a few minutes later with both dishes. Dipper had asked for the lobster mostly because that was what Pacifica had asked for, and because he was curious to see how it tasted. However, he immediately regretted his decision. The waiter placed in front of him the steamed lobster, full.

"So... The shell is edible?" Dipper asked poking his meal with a finger. The dead crustacean’s eyes were creeping him out, and he was expecting his meal to wake up and run away any second.

"No, silly. You have to remove it. Use the lobster cracker." Pacifica said taking hers. "What's edible is the meat inside."

The heiress twisted and pulled one of her lobster's claws, separating it from the body. Then, she took the meat from inside the claw using a lobster's fork.

"I... I don't think I can do that." Dipper had a nausea expression on his face.

The waiter approached to the boy.

"I can crack open the lobster for the sir." He offered, taking the lobster and skillfully cracking the claws and then the tail, all in front of Dipper's face.

The poor boy's eyes widened, his desires to throw up increasing dramatically. He moved a hand to cover his mouth.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" He hurried out of the room.

Pacifica directed a confused expression towards Mabel, who was happily eating her ice cream.

"We have a pet lobster in the Shack." Mabel explained.

"Oh." Was all Pacifica could say. _'Great. Nice job, Paz.'_ The heiress reproached herself.

Pacifica thought she had definitely failed as a host. That had been their first meal together and she was the only one eating it. Mabel had skipped to the desserts and Dipper was probably throwing up what he had eaten a few hours ago. Pacifica began to rack her brains for a solution. She first stared at Mabel in hopes that the cheerful preteen would come up with an idea, but she seemed too busy with her ice cream. Pacifica sighed and stared at the flames in the fireplace for some time, until an idea struck her mind.

"That's it!" She jumped up from her chair. "You!" She pointed to the waiter. "We are finished with the dinner."

The waiter nodded and began to clear the table.

Pacifica then grabbed Mabel by the sleeve and ran upstairs to the twin's bedroom.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

"I don't want to know anything about lobsters ever again."

Dipper had managed to calm his stomach in time. He washed his face to ease his nausea and left the bathroom more relaxed. He walked back to the dining room.

"I guess the desserts will have to do. I hope tomorrow they serve something more... common." He thought aloud, not very convinced.

Dipper sighed sadly. He knew that if wanted to go long-term with Pacifica, he would have to get used to the fancy food, and he had just discovered that was not going to be easy. He found Mabel waiting for him on top of the stairs.

"Hey, bro-bro! How are you feeling?"

"Good now. Is Pacifica upset because of the dinner?" He asked worriedly.

"Nope. In fact, she is waiting for you! C’mon!" Mabel cheered, grabbing Dipper by the vest and pulling him downstairs two steps at the time.

"Careful with the steps!" Dipper yelled, fearing to trip and fall downstairs.

Mabel took him outside to the back yard. They found Pacifica sat on a bench. The heiress had taken some of the firewood reserved for the fireplace, and with some of the garden's rocks and some fuel she had managed a good campfire between the stone benches. She had a huge marshmallows bag behind her.

"I'm sorry for the dinner." Pacifica apologized. She had been worried that Dipper would not like the fancy food. She knew that if she wanted to go long-term with the boy, she would have to give up some things. But she didn't care at all.

"It's alright. I didn't come to the manor to have dinner." Dipper reassured with a smile.

"Wanna eat some marshmallows with Mabel and me?" The heiress offered.

"Are you sure? Eating those doesn't involve dismemberment." Dipper teased, feigning doubt.

"I guess you'll have to teach me then." She said, patting the spot on the bench beside her, inviting him.

Dipper gladly sat beside the heiress, his hand slightly brushing hers in the process and getting him the goosebumps. Pacifica noticed his reaction and grabbed his hand to give it a squeeze. She had a small smile on her face, her teeth shining due to the campfire. Dipper knew that smile very well. Pacifica never smiled broadly. All she gave were small smiles. The boy guessed that it was due to her psychologically hard childhood. He loved the smile, and considered it a great achievement every time he managed to place one on her face.

Dipper’s stomach growled in hunger loudly enough for Pacifica to hear, who giggled.

_'Great timing.'_ Dipper thought, suddenly hating his stomach.

He began showing Pacifica how to roast marshmallows.

"It works like this." Dipper explained. "You take a marshmallow and place it on the twig's tip. Then you roast it on the fire." Dipper handled the heiress a twig with the marshmallow already impaled. He then got another twig ready for himself.

Mabel laughed at her brother.

"That is too slow, Dippingsauce. Behold... this!" She exclaimed after a pause. Mabel pulled a twig from behind her back with a row of six marshmallows impaled on it. "This is six times faster than yours!"

"Maybe, but in the time it takes you to eat six, half of them get cold." Dipper countered.

In the meantime Pacifica, who was ignoring the debate between the twins, took the twig and placed the marshmallow inside the fire. The sugary product quickly caught on fire. The heiress guessed that was normal, as it was being roasted anyways. What she took out of the fire was coal black.

Dipper noticed the result of Pacifica's try and chuckled.

"You don't have to place them inside of the fire. Look, it's like this." Dipper roasted his marshmallow for a while on the fire and then handed Pacifica the twig.

The heiress took a bite of the spongy confection.

"Mhm, it tastes like a cloud made out of sugar!" Pacifica gave a satisfied hum while chewing. "Dipper, try some!" She pointed the marshmallow towards the boy instead of handing him the twig.

Dipper, not overthinking it, took a bite from the previously nibbled food.

"It could use a little more roasting, but it is good." He agreed.

The pair looked at Mabel, who was with the camera ready and a broad smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" Pacifica asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You have just shared the same food! I’m waiting for you to bite it at the same time for my scrap book!" Mabel cheered.

Dipper and Pacifica glanced at each other. They had failed to notice that detail.

"Should have taken her camera." Dipper muttered.

"Agreed." Concluded Pacifica.

The preteens dealt with the marshmallows while having a conversation around the fire. Dipper and Pacifica held hands now and then, but they were cautious not to be seen by the cheerful brunette to avoid more picture material. They didn't mind that Mabel took pictures, but they were enjoying the excitement of holding hands furtively.

Eventually they had their bellies full and the strong fire turned into embers. They had been silent for some time, resting from the day.

"Hey Dipper. Look at the fire!" Mabel told her brother.

"What about it?"

"It's on embers! Tell a scary story! Pleaaaaaase" Mabel pleaded.

"Alright." Dipper bent over to make the dim light of the campfire give him a scary look. "Once upon a time, a man named Tennyson was walking back home. He was late so he went through the corn field to shorten..."

"Bah, you always tell that one." Mabel protested.

"I haven’t heard that story." Pacifica said, interested in it. She didn't have much experience in the horror subject and she was curious.

"I'll go have a walk while you tell the story." Mabel stood up and left.

Dipper continued with the story. In the meantime, Mabel petted some of the peacocks that didn't run on sight. They were very friendly and used to people. Then she sneaked back to the campfire, without being seen by the heiress. Dipper noticed his sister making a gesture for him to remain silent, a mischievous smile on her face.

Dipper smiled and began to finish the story.

"…And Tennyson barely escaped the house of the three old hags who have tried to throw him alive in a pot, but what he didn't know is that what awaited him in the corn field was even worse..." He paused to add suspense. Pacifica was practically on the edge of the bench, her hands on her mouth. Mabel was by now right behind the heiress. "…because Tennyson was racing blindly through the corn field for his life, until he ran into the scarecrow and fell back to the ground. He was at first relieved it was just a scarecrow, but that didn't last long. The scarecrow turned on his pole, grew feet of hay and leaned over him, opening his mouth filled with dagger teeth and asking in a deep voice: _'Tennyson, are your teeth like these?'_."

The very moment Dipper said the last sentence, Mabel jabbed Pacifica's sides with her forefingers, yelling 'Boo!' in a gruff voice. The heiress shrieked in complete horror and jumped up almost her entire height.

Dipper burst into laughter and Mabel did the same, falling to the ground and rolling too.

Pacifica, scared to the bones and embarrassed by her loss of composure, began yelling at the twins and throwing marshmallows at them.

"You are a bunch of idiots!" The heiress stormed off to her room.

When their laughter subsided, Dipper just noticed what he had done.

"Oh boy. I have just messed bad, right?"

"Nah, it was a joke, Dipper." Mabel reassured. "Go talk to her, I'll get the marshmallows inside."

"Mabel,” Dipper paused for a second. “thank you for bringing the marshmallows." He had a feeling he shouldn't have rebuked her back in the car. "It was a good idea."

Mabel beamed at the praise.

"All ideas are good ideas! Now go talk to Pacifica!"

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

"Pacifica, are you in there?" Dipper knocked on Pacifica's door.

"No." Came Pacifica's voice from inside.

"Can... I come in?"

There was a moment of silence, and then he heard the heiress again.

"What's the password?"

"Uh...” He hesitated for a moment. “Dipper is a dork?"

"Close enough." She opened the door and poked the head out. Pacifica was wearing the same white nightgown of the past Tuesday. Dipper's eyes glanced quickly at her dress and then fixed on her eyes.

"You know it was just a joke, right?" Dipper asked with a worried expression on his face.

Pacifica stared into the boy's eyes. His worried gaze made her reconsider her anger a few times, and she eventually gave in.

_'I am a sucker for those hazel eyes.'_ Pacifica protested inwardly, biting her lower lip. She wasn’t mad at the boy anymore, but at herself instead for forgiving him so quickly.

"I know." She finally said. "I was just..."

"Scared?" Dipper guessed.

"I’m not very used to scary stories." She admitted.

"I'm sorry." Dipper now felt guilty.

"Don't worry. I'll survive." The heiress reassured and yawning.

"We'll better go to sleep." Dipper suggested.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Dork." She closed the door.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Approximately two hours later, Pacifica was thrashing in her sleep. She suddenly sat up straight, completely awakened and covered in cold sweat. Her hands were shaking and she had distress written on her face. She had just had a nightmare.

The heiress took her pillow in her arms and walked out of her room. She knocked on Dipper's door. A few seconds later, a very drowsy Dipper opened the door.

"Pacifica? Something wrong?" He noticed the distress on the girl.

"I-I was sleeping, and there was a c-corn field where I was running..." She stammered.

Dipper recognized the scenario immediately and his heart sunk with guilt. He had caused the heiress a nightmare.

"Come in." He stepped aside.

They sat on the bed, Pacifica still clenching her pillow.

"Dipper, I don't want to go back to sleep." She was scared.

"We don't have to. Let's just lie in bed." He calmed her.

Dipper lay on his back and covered his face with his hands. The last thing he wanted was Pacifica associating him with a scary experience. He didn't dare looking at the heiress, ashamed of what had just happened. He was supposed to be the smart boy; he should’ve seen this coming. Pacifica lay on her side, facing the boy and hugging her pillow. The heiress closed her eyes and attempted to sleep, but she couldn’t stop picturing her nightmare and, instead, her hands began shaking again. The sight was the straw that broke the camel’s back for Dipper. He acted, sliding his hand within hers to give her comfort.

Pacifica stared at the hand in surprise. His hand was warm and firm; it comforted her shaking hand. The heiress pushed her pillow away and scooted a little closer to Dipper. She pulled his arm closer, and hugged it with her other arm, resting her head on Dipper’s shoulder. The arm was comforting and it stopped her shivering. Pacifica clung to his arm and gave it another try to close her eyes. A few minutes later, her breathing was steady and her eyes had remained closed. She was had fallen peacefully asleep.

By contrast, Dipper was now stiff as a stick and staring at the ceiling with eyes opened as saucers. His arm was rather close to many of Pacifica’s charms, and Dipper couldn’t help but feel a mixture of nervousness and excitement that kept him from trying to sleep.

_‘Serves me right for messing with her.’_ Dipper thought with a sigh.

Dipper turned his head towards her, careful not to wake her up, and smiled. She didn’t look stuck-up like the proud heiress usually looked when she was awake, but completely relaxed and with a small smile on her face instead. Dipper used his free hand to stroke her cheek. The guilt he had felt earlier had completely washed away when he had seen her asleep face. Dipper gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and closed his eyes.


	2. A cold shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Accidental nudity, sexual humor.

**[Act 1: Sunday - part 1]**

Dipper and Pacifica were sat on a rug in front of the fireplace. It was the only source of light, making their eyes sparkle with the orange flames. They had been there avoiding each other's gaze for a while now, Pacifica biting her lower lip that entire time and waiting for the boy to make his move. Alternatively, Dipper had been rubbing his arm in a series of different awkward ways. He finally let out a deep sigh and fixed his hazel eyes on her blue ones. The boy raised his hand and caressed Pacifica's cheek. The heiress rested her face on it, rejoicing in his warm and slightly sweaty touch. Dipper felt his hand to sweat buckets and quickly retrieved it, much to Pacifica's disappointment. The heiress rolled her eyes, a mischievous smile appearing on her face. She pushed the boy on his back and climbed on top of him.

"P-Pacifica?" Dipper stammered nervously, his eyes widening the size of saucers.

"Do me a favor, Dork. Open your mouth and close your eyes." Pacifica gave him one of her small smiles as she leaned even closer.

Dipper complied, approximately. He opened his mouth, but kept his eyes wide open. The heiress giggled and dived all the way in.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

A very flushed Pacifica opened her eyes slowly. The light coming through the curtained windows was dim. Pacifica noticed the taste of fabric in her mouth. She pulled back slightly with an _‘Ew’_ only to see she had made a mess of saliva on Dipper’s t-shirt sleeve. She was in Dipper's bedroom lying on her side and facing Dipper, who was on his back. She had Dipper's hand in hers while cuddling the rest of his arm with her body. The boy was sleeping with a satisfied smile.

Pacifica tried leaving bed and avoiding being caught chewing on his t-shirt, but Dipper had an iron grip on her hand. She sighed and snuggled closer, trying to get more comfortable. She wasn’t about to wake him up yet. Pacifica rested her free hand on the boy's chest. The way Dipper's chest rose and fell entertained her enough to forget why she wanted to leave the bed in the first place. She raised her gaze and studied his facial features. With her free hand, she lifted his brown locks and had a look at his birthmark. Pacifica was fascinated by that ever since he had showed her. What were the chances that a birthmark was the exact representation of a constellation? She knew Dipper had to be very special. A smell of pine needles and ink written book came from his hair. Pacifica loved the smell, and she clung to his arm a little tighter.

The heiress stayed like that for long, her mind drifting. She was very happy she had decided going to the Shack almost a week ago. Everything had changed to the better since that day. Well, almost everything. She had trouble with her parents, but she decided not to think about that now. This was her wish after all.

Yesterday she had been very excited about asking the twins to come to the manor. There were many possibilities about what could happen with them here, some of them making her flush crimson red. However, Pacifica didn't expect to have such a nightmare on the first night. She had experienced nightmares before, but none as vivid as that one. She definitely did not enjoy scary stories. Last night, the heiress had left her bedroom in search of help and Dipper had given her all the comfort she so badly needed. She released a sigh of contentment.

There had been a small thought that had crept into her mind now and then, about whether this crush on the boy was nothing but a hormonal crush and that she was getting in trouble with her parents over nothing. She had already repressed that thought several times but, after last night, that thought as completely erased from her mind. Pacifica knew this was the right thing. This was not just a hormonal crush.

Her stomach suddenly grumbled and Pacifica sighed.

"I’m hungry…" She muttered to herself.

The low mutter made Dipper move in his sleep.

"Mhmm… Pacifica…" The boy moaned softly.

Pacifica giggled. She saw this as her opportunity to finally leave the bed, as she had remembered now that she really hungry. The heiress leaned closer and whispered into his ear.

"Dipper, let go of my hand and I'll give you a reward."

Dipper groaned briefly, but finally loosened his iron grip on Pacifica's hand.

"Thanks, Dork." She freed her hand and gave him a peck on the cheek.

A silly smile crept on on the boy's face _._

 _'I wonder what he is dreaming about.'_ The heiress thought as she got up from bed.

A quick glance at the boy while she walked to the door made her notice a small tent on the bed sheets, halfway up Dipper's body. Pacifica wondered at first what that could be.

 _'Oh, right.'_ Clarity dawned on her as quickly as her face flushed red.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Mabel awoke in her bed. She quickly stretched and went to see what time it was. Ten in the morning. She jumped up and walked around her enormous, four poster bed to leave the bedroom.

 _'Time to wake up Dipper! Although I should wake Pacifica up first, I'm starving.'_ She chirped in her mind.

Dipper's bedroom was the one next to hers. The very moment she was reaching to the doorknob, the bedroom door opened to the corridor and someone came out.

"Hey, bro-bro! Wanna go get breakfasts?" The preteen cheered.

However, it was not Dipper who appeared behind the door but a very flushed red Pacifica in her nightgown.

"Oh um… Good morning Mabel." Pacifica babbled. _'Of all the time I had to get out of the room, I had to pick now.'_ She facepalmed inwardly.

Mabel was at first a little confused but, once she made her conclusions she grinned mischievously.

"What were you doing in Dipper's bedroom? Huh?" Mabel tried to peek over the heiress’ shoulder.

"N-nothing." Pacifica quickly closed the door behind herself, knowing that Mabel would tease them nonstop if she knew about Dipper and his ‘tent’. "I was just... trying to wake Dipper up!" She babbled the first thing that came to her mind.

"Mind if I give it a try?" Mabel suggested, going for the door knob.

"No!" Pacifica blurted out and stood in the way. "I mean... I already tried. And Dipper is kinda indisposed right now."

"Oh yeah?” Mabel narrowed her eyes, looking at the heiress suspiciously. “And does Dipper being indisposed have something to do with your face being tomato red?" Mabel smirked and waggled her eyebrows.

"No…" Pacifica's flush darkened.

Mabel easily saw through that lie.

"Oh-my-gosh! You made out!?”

"Of course not!"

Mabel gasped, ready to continue the joke.

"Worse then?"

"W-what!? No! I just kissed his cheek while he slept! That’s all!" Pacifica burst out, raising her arms.

"Haha! Oh, Pacifica. I didn't know that you had that… _dark side_.” Mabel teased happily as she poked her. “Abusing my brother while he’s asleep!”

"Shut up. You make it sound bad." Pacifica couldn’t think her cheeks could be any redder. "Besides, it's not like he didn't like it."

"How do you know? You said he was asleep." Mabel asked, genuinely curious.

"I… I'm not answering any more questions." Pacifica concluded. Enough had slipped her tongue already. "I’m going to have breakfast. Are you coming?”

Mabel's stomach suddenly growled as if addressed by the heiress.

"Yep!"

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

The kitchen, just like the rest of the house, was enormous. It was big enough to bring a restaurant kitchen to shame. Several fridges, a multiple of stoves, ovens and microwaves, as well as pantries with all kinds of food.

Pacifica simply poured herself a bowl of milk and cereal. She didn’t know how to prepare anything else. On the other hand, Mabel searched in all pantries and fridges.

"What are you doing?" Pacifica asked, curious.

"When you said you didn't have sweets in the manor I thought you were joking." Mabel groaned from inside a pantry. "I have only found a sack of sugar!"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I'll call for a food restock later." Pacifica apologized.

"I'll give you a list!" Mabel chirped. "But now, I'm going to make a special beverage!"

Mabel took a couple of different fruit juices, such as peach, apple and strawberry. Then, she poured the sugar in an empty glass until a third of it was filled with it.

Pacifica looked curiously at the arts and crafts master.

"Um... Mabel, that glass is empty. You are adding sugar to nothing."

Mabel ignored the heiress and took a drink mixer. She poured inside a bit of each fruit juice she had managed to find, and finally added some milk. She mixed it all and then filled the rest of the sugar glass.

"And this..." Mabel did a pause while dissolving the sugar with a spoon "…is called the Mabel Juice light!" She immediately took a sip of it.

"How is that light?” Pacifica laughed. “It is 30% sugar!"

"Well yes. It’s light because it doesn't have any plastic dinosaurs in it!" She added matter-of-factly.

Pacifica raised an eyebrow. She decided not to ask whether she had heard the brunette right or not, but she was curious.

"Can I have some?" Pacifica asked.

"Sure, have a sip!" Mabel offered.

Pacifica was reluctant to take the glass. Mabel noticed it and remembered it was Pacifica she was talking to.

"Oh, right. Sorry." She took a clean glass and poured some Mabel Juice form the mixer in it. "Here."

Pacifica sniffed the contents first, then she took a small sip. Her eyes widened at the overly sugary taste.

"My gosh, three glasses like this would probably give me a dental caries. It’s great, though."

"And that was just an easy one!" Mabel beamed at the praise.

Pacifica chuckled.

"So...” Now that they were more relaxed, she saw her chance to probe Mabel about Dipper discreetly. “You like cooking."

"Of course I do. I like all kind of arts. Cooking is an art, right?" Mabel asked herself, doubtful. "Well, never mind. Yeah, I like cooking."

"What about Dipper? Does he like cooking?" The heiress asked, trying to sound casual.

"Nah, Dippingsauce is more into the nerd stuff. He reads mystery novels, plays videogames, writes about crazy conspiracies... He can't cook anything harder than a sandwich." Mabel explained with a chuckle. "I usually have to do the cooking back at the Shack."

Pacifica nodded.

"How does he make his favorite dish then?" She spoke slowly, formulating each word carefully.

"Spaghetti? I have to cook it for him. He wouldn't dare using the gas stove." Mabel replied, shrugging.

 _'Spaghetti it is, huh? Well now to the coup of grace.'_ Pacifica smiled inwardly.

"I guess it is pretty hard to prepare." The heiress commented doubtfully.

"Nah. It's easy. I can make it in a second with what we have here." Mabel reassured proudly.

"Really? Can you show me?"

Mabel stood up and went into the pantry. She came back with a bag of uncooked spaghetti.

"I'll show you on one condition." Mabel said seriously.

Pacifica nodded her head. She was expecting something related to being careful around the stove.

"Next time, instead of beating around the bush this much, you'll simply say _'Oh almighty Mabel. Show me how to please your brother with food!'_ and I'll just tell you." Mabel smirked.

"Not in a million years."

Both girls laughed.

"Now, seriously Pacifica." Mabel said, her face turning serious.

It was such rare event that Pacifica would have been less surprised if she had just seen two suns on the horizon.

"You know I love my brother, because he is my brother." Mabel continued. "Dipper has always been a disaster with girls, that’s a fact, so when he told me he had a crush on you, I told him to go slowly."

"It was because of you that he didn't kiss me that night?" Pacifica was dumbfounded.

"Well, kinda. Dipper told me he got genuinely distracted." Mabel explained. "Back to the point: I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for that. I thought you two wouldn't last at all."

Pacifica raised an eyebrow at Mabel.

"Because of Dipper, not because of you.” The brunette clarified. “That's why I told him to go slow, so that if you broke up with him, he wouldn't be very hurt." Mabel concluded, her serious face turning a little shameful.

"Mabel, your brother being a disaster with girls may be a fact, but it’s also a fact that I like him a lot." It was the heiress' turn to become serious. "So my thing with him, it won't be a short thing. And… thanks for telling him to go slow. I kinda prefer it." She murmured the last part, remembering every single pleasant spark her hands had experimented when they had spent half an hour last night holding hands near the campfire.

Mabel raised an eyebrow and a smirk crept on her face.

"That's not what I saw this morning." She teased, having heard the heiress perfectly.

"Not again, please." Pacifica groaned.

"Alright, sorry." Mabel giggled. "Anyways, Pacifica. Just know that despite all the bickering you and I have gone through the summer, I appreciate the relationship you have with Dipper. Any DippingDoubt you have, you can ask it to the expert!" She pointed at herself.

Pacifica had mixed feelings, but nevertheless she quickly stood up and brought the cheerful preteen into a hug.

"Thank you Mabel, I was afraid you might try to get in the way."

Mabel chirped at the sudden gesture of affection from the heiress. It was usually her who delivered the hugs, not Pacifica.

"So... still wanna know how to cook?" Mabel asked.

"Oh, sure." Pacifica parted the hug.

"By the way, there is something you have to know about Dipper…" Mabel moved to whisper to Pacifica's ear.

"Really?" She asked and Mabel nodded. "Well, that's weird, but I guess everyone has their own thing." She shrugged.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Dipper woke up late in the morning. He had rolled onto his side earlier and was cuddling a pillow. He had just woken up from a pleasant dream. Dipper had a look around when he didn't see the heiress anywhere. He remembered having spent the night with her. Moreover, the pillow had to be hers since it smelled of lilacs. He shrugged and kept cuddling the heiress' pillow, too lazy to leave the bed. He thought about the dream he just experienced, and he couldn’t help but flush red.

 _'I'm going to need a cold shower after that.'_ He thought as he adjusted his shorts slightly. They were feeling too tight for his comfort.

A few minutes later, the door opened. Dipper turned on the bed to see Pacifica entering his room with a dish in her hands.

"Dipper, wake up!" She exclaimed happily. "I managed to make you breakfast!"

Dipper was astonished for a number of reasons. Usually it was the guy who brought breakfast to the girl, Pacifica couldn’t cook and what she had in her hands was a plate of spaghetti, which wasn’t an average breakfast at all. He however remained silent.

Pacifica sat on the bed next to him.

"Ew, Dipper. Did you drool all over my pillow?"

"I um... Maybe." Dipper answered as surprised as her. He didn't usually drool, he just chewed his own t-shirt.

"I'll get a new one. Now try this!" The heiress practically shoved the plate in Dipper's face. "Hurry before it gets cold!"

Dipper sniffed the food, wary of the heiress cooking skills. It smelled like spaghetti. He took a forkful in his mouth. They had too much salt. In fact spaghetti doesn't need salt at all. The center was hard on some, a sign of being removed from the stove too early. However, it's the thought that counts, so he smiled nonetheless.

"How did you know I liked spaghetti?"

"Female intuition." She answered with a shrug.

Dipper looked suspiciously at the heiress.

"Mabel helped you, didn’t she?"

"Yeah." She replied after a moment's silence. "How did you know?"

"My sister can't resist condiments, and these spaghetti have salt." Dipper explained.

Pacifica raised an eyebrow at him.

"They are not supposed to have salt." The boy clarified.

"Great, I burned my finger for nothing." Pacifica muttered.

"What?" Dipper placed the spaghetti on the night stand and sat beside her.

"It's nothing. I held a lit match for too long." She showed Dipper her hand, which had a small burn in the fingertip of her forefinger.

"Come here." Dipper grabbed her hand. The heiress was a little surprised by the move. "Look, even if they’re a little salty, they taste great, Pacifica. Thanks for making them. I really liked them"

He gave her hand a squeeze.

Pacifica's slightly burned fingertip was now the least of her worries. She felt a burning sensation in her chest, far bigger than the petty lit match. She felt the urging need to address that feeling. The heiress hesitated. The bedroom door was opened and Dipper’s meal was getting cold. Her hesitation didn’t last long.

 _‘Screw this.’_ She thought

The heiress pounced on the boy and tackled him onto the bed, just like she had dreamed of it earlier, earning a yelp of surprise from Dipper. Pacifica pressed her body against him and moved her hands to his brown locks. Dipper entered a daze at the sudden increase of body contact. Pacifica’s long mane cascaded all around him, and all he could see was a curtain of blond hair. Her blue eyes were menacing as usual, but with an added mixture of desire and nervousness. Pacifica shifted on top of him to get a little more comfortable by intertwining her nightgown bare legs with his. The sudden touch of skin against skin made Dipper gasp, and the boy rolled with Pacifica, placing himself on top.

Dipper expected someone as dominant as Pacifica to protest at the change of power, but she instead flushed the darkest shade of red. He felt her hands shaking slightly on his neck. The ever-prideful heiress was nervous. Dipper thought of teasing her about it, but he saw it pointless since his own hands were shaking too. He nervously cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb in a gentle caress. His hand was a little sweaty, but Pacifica made no mention of it. She instead closer her eyes, puckered her lips and waited for Dipper to make a move.

The boy swallowed soundly. This was going to be his first kissing experience, and he couldn’t stop picturing all the ways it could end up going wrong. Dipper shook his head and leaned it closer as the hand he had on Pacifica’s cheek traveled slowly along her neck, collarbone, and attempted to continue lower.

“Watch the hands, bro-bro!” Mabel giggled from the door. “I’d totally slap a boy if he went for the boobs before the kiss.”

Both Dipper and Pacifica jerked their heads towards the cheerful brunette. That very moment, Mabel, who had the instant camera already prepared, took a picture of them. Mabel shook the produced picture in the air and had a look at it. In the picture, Dipper appeared with his lips still puckered up in a silly expression, and Pacifica with a flush on her cheeks so noticeable that anybody would have thought she had suffered some horrible sunburn.

“Haha, this one is definitely the cover of the scrapbook.” Mabel grinned from ear to ear and saved the picture in her sweater.

Pacifica shoved Dipper off herself and jumped up from the bed. Dipper landed on the floor with a grunt, and Pacifica chased after Mabel, who yelped in genuine fear at the heiress’ face and ran away. Pacifica growled and closed the door. Mabel was too fast to catch.

“Ow. That hurt.” Dipper sat up and rubbed his bruised shoulder.

“I really, really hate your sister.” Pacifica fumed as she sat on the bed.

“Mabel is like that.” Dipper smiled apologetically and sat beside her. “So…” He made a move to attempt to kiss her again, but Pacifica pressed her hand on his chest to stop him.

“That ruined the mood.” She said sternly, and then became embarrassed. “And… I’d like it to be special.”

“Okay.” Dipper understood and slumped back on the bed with a heavy sigh. He would have really liked to kiss her.

“Hmm.” An idea just crossed Pacifica’s mind. “Dipper?”

“Huh?”

“Have you… ever kissed anybody before?” She asked hesitantly.

“Uh… Kind of.” Dipper sat up and rubbed his arm awkwardly. “Does giving CPR count?”

“No.” Pacifica giggled. “But now I’m curious. Who was it?”

“I really don’t want to talk about that.” Dipper slumped back again on the bed.

Pacifica lay beside Dipper and stared at him curiously.

“Well, you shouldn’t have mentioned it then. I want to know.” She had been upset a few seconds ago, but now she was curious and amused. “Was it Mabel? You gave CPR to your sister?”

“It wasn’t Mabel.”

The heiress waited for Dipper to continue.

“Mabel had a boyfriend and, well…” Dipper bit his bottom lip, since he knew how stupid it was going to sound. “He was a merman so I had to give him reverse CPR.”

“Reverse CPR?” Pacifica was confused. “You spitted into his mouth or something?”

“No, no. Ew.” Dipper quickly denied it. “On second thought… It was kind of like that. I drank some water and then gave him CPR.”

“And was he shirtless and everything like mermen in the movies?” Pacifica teased. “Do I have to be jealous of some boys then? I don’t think I can compete with a boy.”

Dipper scowled at her.

“Okay, okay.” She chortled. “Don’t give me that look; it was a joke.” She leaned closer to land a peck on his cheek, but Dipper stopped her.

“Nuhuh.” Dipper sat up. “I don’t like when my manliness is questioned. You are grounded: No more kisses for you today.”

“Oh yeah?” She smirked. “We’ll see about that.”

“Maybe.” Dipper chuckled and stood up. “But I’m taking a shower first.”

Pacifica stretched on the bed. She considered taking a bath too, but at the moment she was too comfortable. Dipper had left a very warm bed, and it had a little bit of his pine needles scent she liked.

“Come see me when you’re done, Dork.”

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Dipper went towel in hand to the bathroom Pacifica had showed him the previous night. However, when he opened the door, a shriek came from inside the bathroom.

"Don't come in!" Mabel yelped from a pool of soap bubbles.

Dipper immediately closed the bathroom door.

"Oh my gosh, I’m sorry!” He quickly said from behind the door. “I didn't know you were in there! I didn’t hear the water running!"

"Dipper, Dipper!” Mabel wasn’t affected at all. “You have to take a bubble bath! The bathtub is enormous! And Pacifica has all kinds of soaps and shampoos!”

“So… I take you’re not finishing anytime soon?”

“Nope.”

"I guess I'll have to use another bathroom then."

Dipper began opening doors at random through the manor. He had no idea where to find another bathroom besides the one Mabel was using at the moment. He suddenly felt very thankful all he had in mind was a bath and he wasn’t in need of a toilet, because he wasn’t sure he would have lasted that long.

After over twenty doors, and plenty of wondering why the Northwests needed so many rooms, Dipper found another bathroom. The tiles of the bathroom were pink and purple. It had a double sink cabinet with a big mirror over it, a toilet and, what stood out above all, an enormous square bathtub. Dipper had come with the idea of just taking a shower, but at the lack of a shower head, he decided to take Mabel’s advice and take a relaxing bath.

The boy undressed and placed his clothes on the hangers behind the door. He filled the bathtub up with water at the right temperature: neither too hot, it was a hot day already, nor too cold. Dipper then got into the water and stretched. He realized that four people could easily fit in there. It reminded him of a Jacuzzi, but without the massaging jets. Dipper didn’t use soap; he wasn’t dirty. He only needed to relax, so he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Pacifica entered, barefoot, and wearing a bathrobe. She was too busy arranging her hair into a ponytail to notice the bathroom was already occupied, and the water wasn’t hot enough to generate mist so, completely oblivious, she walked up to the double sink cabinet and began humming a song while picking up bathing products.

Dipper’s eyes shot open when he heard her humming, and a knot of horror formed in his throat. He was very, very naked inside the bathtub, and Pacifica was barely at ten feet away from him and wearing apparently only a bathrobe. Dipper simply couldn’t talk; his throat wouldn’t allow it. He glanced at her naked legs below the hem of the bathrobe, and his throat tightened even more. Dipper wondered if Pacifica would just grab a few shampoos and leave, but the heiress instead untied her robe and began dropping it slowly.

Dipper saw her naked shoulders and suddenly his fear at being caught naked was surpassed by his fear of what would happen if he didn’t warn Pacifica in time.

“P-Pacifica!” His voice came out in a squeaky puberty voice.

The heiress practically jumped out of her skin and gave a yelp of complete surprise at the squeaky voice behind her. She hurriedly tied her robe back before turning towards Dipper. She was angry.

“Dipper what the heck are you—!?” Pacifica was interrupted when her eyes automatically glanced down the boy’s body.

The crystal clear water made Dipper feel completely self-conscious at his full nudity and he immediately brought his hands to cover his groin.

“You’re naked.” She stated angrily. “You’re naked in my private bathtub!”

“Your… private bathtub?”

Clarity dawned on Dipper. He noticed now that the color pattern on the tiles were Pacifica’s favorite colors, that the shampoos and body gels were women’s, and that behind the door on the hangers there were purple bathrobes her size.

“Oh…” He groaned and reflexively covered his face with his hands. “I’m sorry, I thought this was just another bathroom and—“

Dipper realized his mistake and removed his hands from his face. Pacifica’s eyes were bulging out, and not precisely staring at his face. Dipper covered again his excited groin and the heiress reacted by raising her gaze to the ceiling.

“I’m not staring!” She blurted out.

“Right.” Dipper tittered. He thought the situation couldn’t be any more awkward.

“Look,” She had her eyes still up. “I’m just gonna use another bathroom and pretend this never happened, okay?”

Pacifica hurried her way out of the bathroom but, since she had her eyes on the ceiling, she didn’t see where she was going and hit her face with the doorframe.

“Ouch.” She rubbed her quickly reddening forehead. “I’m okay, don’t stand up.”

Dipper sighed when she left and finally removed his hands from his groin.

“So much for relaxing.” He protested. “She could use a bigger bathrobe.”

Being tenser now than when he had first entered the bathroom, Dipper gladly opened the cold water tap to calm down.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Dipper left the bathroom, now clean and more relaxed. He went in search of Pacifica to apologize for what had happened earlier. The manor was big enough to difficult his search, but it was also empty and he easily heard Pacifica and Mabel talking. He found both girls in a living room. Pacifica was talking through the phone while Mabel read a list. There was a camera smashed to pieces in a table nearby. Dipper smirked and guessed Mabel’s scrapbook would have to wait for new material.

When Pacifica saw Dipper, she flustered and lost her train of thought. The heiress hung up the phone, made up an excuse and left the room. Mabel frowned at Dipper and sighed.

“What have you done?” She asked.

“What? Nothing. I just walked in here!”

“Then why did she leave like that?” Mabel puffed up her cheeks. “We were buying ice-cream, Dipper! Ice cream! With small fruit pieces and everything!”

“It’s kind of embarrassing.” Dipper rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Alright. I promise not to laugh.” She reassured, and added. “Not much.”

“Hmm…”

“You’re not telling me? Okay, I’ll guess then.”

Mabel analyzed her brother for a few seconds while she cupped and stroked her chin. The sight would have been amused for Dipper if he weren’t worrying over Mabel deducing what had happened.

“Your hair is wet, and so was Pacifica’s… Yes!” She chirped. “I got it! Only one of two things could’ve happened!”

 _‘Oh, boy…’_ Dipper thought.

“You and Pacifica were playing with water balloons, and you hit her right in the face!” She yelled, raising her index finger in the air.

Dipper face palmed.

“But, worst of all,” Mabel continued. “you didn’t invite me!”

‘Of course.’ Dipper thought as he snickered. ‘Mabel has always been more imaginative than logical. There’s no way she’ll find out.’

“Or…” Mabel went for the second option. “Since you smell of soap and Pacifica told me she has just had a shower… Oh my gosh! You were spying on her in the shower? Unbelievable, Dipper. That’s so low!” She scolded her brother.

“I-I didn’t do that!” Dipper blurted out. “I didn’t know it was her bathroom!”

“How come? The blonde girl in the shower didn’t leave it clear enough?” Mabel teased.

“No, it was she who walked in on me.” Dipper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“That’s all?” Mabel raised an eyebrow. “I don’t see then why she is so upset. I mean, I have seen you naked and it’s not that disturbing.” She shrugged.

“Uh… thanks?” Dipper wasn’t sure whether it was a compliment or not.

“Wait, did you… saw her?” Mabel’s eyes widened and a grin appeared on her face.

“Well… A little.” Dipper flushed red.

“Oh my gosh, give me all the details!” Mabel’s face lit up at the gossip. “Does Paz-Paz have some kind of birthmark? Tattoos maybe? Natural blonde or bleached? Oh, oh! Are _they_ real, or is it just padding in her bra?”

“I’m not answering to any of that.” Dipper immediately refused. “Besides, I just saw her shoulders.”

Mabel rolled her eyes, and then she tensed up. She attempted to gesture her brother discreetly, but Dipper was deep in thought.

“Do you think she’s very mad?” Dipper asked. “I didn’t want to stalk on her or anything. I really didn’t know it was her bathroom and… Mabel, are you listening?”

“Yeah, but not only me.” Mabel sighed and grabbed her brother by the shoulders to turn him around. “We have to work on the gesture department, bro-bro.”

Behind Dipper, it was Pacifica staring at them expectantly with a not amused at all expression on her face.

“Oh, uh… Hey, Pacifica.” Dipper had been caught completely off-guard.

“You got it all wrong, you idiot.” She muttered.

“What?”

“I’m not mad because you used my bathtub, or because you saw me in a bathrobe.”

Mabel giggled in the background and it only took one of Pacifica’s glares to silence her. It didn’t only silence her, but it also made Mabel understand that she should leave because they were going to speak in private.

After Mabel left the room, Pacifica continued.

“I slept with you last night wearing that super light summer nightgown, and you think I’m upset because you saw me in a bathrobe?”

“I… guess?” Dipper was at a loss of words.

“Of course not, you idiot! I’m not mad at that! I’m angry because you scared me! Again!” She shoved him on the chest. “I almost jumped out of my skin earlier because of that squeaky puberty voice you put!”

“Oh.” Clarity dawned on Dipper. She was still scared of him after the previous night’s scary story. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to startle you.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything!?”

“I couldn’t! I really couldn’t!” Dipper’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “At first I thought you would leave if I didn’t say anything and you wouldn’t catch me naked, but then I realized you’re gorgeous and I… I was at a loss of words. I was stunned. Sorry.”

 _'Gorgeous?'_ Pacifica thought.

The heiress knew she was beautiful, but she had never been called gorgeous before, let alone by Dipper. Her flush of anger turned quickly into an embarrassed flush and she broke eye contact.

‘No, damn it. I can’t just forgive him that easily.’ She looked back at him, this time with a scowl on her face, but Dipper looked back at her with those warm hazel eyes. ‘Oh, no. I’m a sucker for those eyes…’

“Fine.” Pacifica groaned. “I forgive you, but just because gorgeous fits me perfectly and I understand you were too amazed at me to talk.” She smiled, proud as a peacock, and grabbed Dipper’s hand to give it a squeeze.

“So… we’re good?”

“Yeah, we’re good.” Pacifica nudged his shoulder playfully with hers.

“Speaking of bathing,” Dipper grinned. “it’s very hot today. Why don’t we take a dip?”

“Um… Sure, why not. Go grab your swimsuit and meet me at my bathroom. I could actually use some help doing my hair. Just make sure your creepy sister doesn’t know we’re bathing together.”

“I uh… I meant a dip at the pool. You said you had a pool.”

“Oh. OH.” Pacifica tittered. “Yeah, at the pool. Of course. Silly me.” She flustered. “Okay, yeah. Let me go get my swimsuit.” She hurried out of the room before she embarrassed herself even further.

Dipper shook his head and flushed red. Now that he thought about it, he would have actually enjoyed having a bath with the heiress even in their swimsuits, and helping her do her hair. The boy smiled stupidly and sighed.

“Maybe some day.”


	3. Pool day

**[Act 1: Sunday - part 2]**

Pacifica walked to her room. She had a beautiful purple one-piece swimsuit she was eager to show off. However, halfway through the corridor, a hand pulled her inside a room.

"Pacifica!" Mabel yelled in her face.

Pacifica, who was already startled by the sudden pull, shoved Mabel aside.

"Don't do that!" She protested.

"Haha, sorry." Mabel apologized with a smile. "How did it go? You’re okay with Dipper now?"

"We are good again." Pacifica fixed her sleeve.

"I knew it! You’re made for each other!" She cheered and a mischievous smile appeared on her face. "Because, he stalks you in the bathroom, and you stalk him while he’s sleeping."

Pacifica's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare tell him!" She hissed and earned.

"I won't, I won’t.” Mabel giggled. “But I want something in return."

"What do you want, money?"

"Nope. I want you to invite Wendy to come today!" Mabel chirped.

"Um...” Pacifica raised an eyebrow. “Sure, I don’t see why not. Tell her to bring a swimsuit. We were going to the pool now."

"Haha! Blackmail successful!" Mabel exclaimed enthusiastic and left the room.

Pacifica was dumbstruck in place.

"I have no idea how someone so random and someone so dorky can be siblings." She shook her head and continued going to her room.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Pacifica stared at herself in the mirror. The one-piece swimsuit looked great on her, except it was a little too fit in the chest. She quickly readjusted that part.

 _'Stupid puberty growth. In a month these won’t fit anymore. '_ She complained.

The heiress finally managed to cover all her skin in the swimsuit. She grabbed some sunscreen and applied it all over her arms, legs and face. Her fair skin was easily sunburnt. Once she was done, Pacifica stared at herself in her three-mirror wall. There was something odd about herself, but she couldn't tell what it was. The heiress spun around to watch herself from all angles. She stared at herself for a long time, and she finally noticed it.

She was not wearing makeup, yet her cheeks were rosy, her eyes were sparkling, and her skin was shining. She resisted the urge of jumping backwards in surprise. She was indeed beaming.

 _'Whoa, when did this happen?'_ She was dumbfounded at her own reflection. _'Maybe it’s the twins?'_ She wondered.

Pacifica leaned closer and cupped her cheeks with her hands as she examined her face closely in the mirror.

_'I guess a smile is more effective than all the makeup in the world. No wonders Dipper thinks I'm gorgeous, I'm looking great!'_

The heiress grinned genuinely and left to the pool.

**:: ::**

* * *

**There is volleyball game in the next scene. For those of you who call all the moves in volleyball 'hitting the ball' (like me before some research), “digging” is when you join both forearms to receive the ball, “setting” is when you make a triangle with your hands and receive the ball, and “spiking” is when you jump and strike the ball over the net to score.**

* * *

**:: ::**

The Northwest pool was a big rectangular pool. It had floor with tiles around the pool, and the rest was grass with some trees to add shade. The pool was equipped with a net in the middle to play pool games. Mabel was already in the water, and Pacifica quickly jumped next to her.

Mabel giggled at being splashed water by the heiress.

"Whoa, Pacifica. That swimsuit looks great on you!" She looked at the Pacifica up and down.

Pacifica proudly tossed her hair to show off her swimsuit.

"But, isn't it like a little too fit? I can even see your bellybutton through the fabric! Boop!" Mabel poked her on the navel.

Pacifica squealed, slapped Mabel’s hand away and splashed water at her. Mabel giggled and quickly replied by splashing more water at the heiress while protecting her own eyes.

Eventually the splashing stopped and Pacifica and Mabel laughed heartily.

"Where is your brother?" Pacifica looked around. There was no sight of Dipper.

"Dippingsauce went to open the door to Wendy. She arrived a few minutes ago."

"Why did you want Wendy to come?" Pacifica wondered. She assumed the teen would have better things to do on a Sunday.

"Well, Wendy usually hangs out with us at the Shack on Sundays but, since we’re here today, I guessed she would like to drop by."

"But I have nothing against Wendy. You didn’t have to do the blackmail thing." Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

"You don't? Oh, never mind then. Look, there they are!" Mabel pointed at the manor’s backdoor.

Pacifica couldn’t help but frown at the sight. The redhead lumberjack was wearing a one-piece passion red swimsuit that went great with her hair. Wendy had already hit puberty, and was showing off her long slender legs, and her attractive figure. Dipper was following the teen behind wearing red trunks and a white t-shirt. He was happily talking to her, and Pacifica was suddenly filled with envy.

 _'Alright, alright. Stop right there, Pacifica. She is taller than you, she has beautiful legs, but she said she was not interested in Dipper. You don’t have to worry about anything.'_ Pacifica reasoned.

Dipper had been chatting the entire time with Wendy. He considered this as an important experiment. After a few jokes, Wendy patted him on the cap, and Dipper achieved the desired effect. He found the smell of lumberjack spice that seemed to follow the teen. He had always liked that smell, but it had nothing to do against the smell of lilacs of Pacifica’s hair. The boy blushed as his mind drifted towards the heiress.

Back at the pool, Pacifica saw how Wendy laughed at something Dipper had just said and tapped him in the cap, and how a blush appeared on his cheeks. Pacifica sighed heavily and clenched her fists until her knuckles went white.

"Sorry." Mabel had seen it all too.

Pacifica loosened her fist and slapped the water surface.

"It doesn't matter.” She grumbled. “I'll deal with this."

The three girls got in the water and played with each other a game of dodge ball with a beach ball. Dipper, on the other hand, refused to get in the pool yet. He sat in a pool chair and read his Journal. Pacifica, a little stressed at the recent events, she was venting every time she threw the ball at the other two girls. Wendy, taller and more muscular than the other two girls, she easily dodged or caught the ball, and tossed it back at the other girls. Mabel was simply enjoying herself and throwing the ball as hard as Pacifica was doing it.

Mabel caught the ball in the air and threw it at Pacifica. The heiress tried to dodge it by spinning, but it hit her right in the back with a slam.

"Boom!” Mabel laughed. “Enjoy that brand new bellybutton on your back, Paz-Paz!"

Grudge-bearing, Pacifica smirked as she grabbed the ball and threw it with all her strength at Mabel, seizing the chance that she was distracted laughing and hitting her right in the face.

"Bam! In your face, Mabel! I just made you forget all of middle school with that!" Pacifica laughed heartily.

Mabel, although a little dizzy by the impact, she began laughing too.

"Did you see that?" The heiress turned to Wendy, who nodded. She then turned to Dipper, but he was still nose deep into his Journal and Pacifica sighed in disappointment.

Mabel threw the ball at Wendy but easily caught it in her hands. Wendy then tossed it at Pacifica. The ball bounced on the heiress' head and fell out of the pool without disturbing her a little bit. Mabel and Wendy shared a confused look.

"Um… You okay, Pacifica?" Wendy asked, moving closer to the heiress. "I'm pretty sure I haven't hit you that hard to leave you this dumbfounded."

"Uh?” Pacifica was snapped out of her thoughts. “Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just… thinking."

Mabel tugged at Wendy's arm to make her lean closer and whisper in her ear.

"Oh... Oh! I see." Wendy nodded, finally understanding the situation. She tapped Pacifica on the shoulder. "Just ask him, you'll see how he comes to play."

Pacifica sighed. She guessed she didn’t lose anything for trying.

"Hey Dipper, wanna play with us?" She waved her hand at him to get his attention.

"Maybe later, I'm busy at the moment." Dipper didn’t even raise his gaze from the Journal.

"See?” Pacifica gave Wendy an 'I told you so' look. “He’s nose deep in that dumb book of his."

"Maybe he is just busy as he said." The teen shrugged. She waved at Dipper. "Hey Dip, care to throw the ball?"

Dipper perked his head up and looked at Wendy.

"Sure!" The boy got up in an instant and tossed the ball back at the girls.

"So,” Pacifica glared at Wendy. “I don't even get a look, but you get him to stand up and toss you the ball." The heiress grumbled.

"Hey, it's not like I do it on purpose."

Pacifica kept the glare for a few more seconds, and then sighed and stopped. Wendy was right.

"Pfft. Don't overthink it too much, Paz-Paz. Dipper always had problems with Wendy's swimsuit." Mabel waved her hand dismissively.

"Yeah, I tend to have that effect on guys. I think it's the colors." Wendy shrugged.

"And the legs." Mabel added with a nod.

"What's wrong with my legs?" Wendy began examining herself.

Pacifica zoned out to think while Mabel and Wendy had a discussion.

 _'If it's about colors and legs… how do I make Dipper notice me over Wendy's swimsuit?'_ Pacifica racked her brains.

It took her a few seconds of pondering, and then she chirped all of a sudden.

"That's it!" She got out of the pool. "I'll be right back!" She said as she ran into the manor.

Mabel and Wendy shared a confused look, but shrugged and decided to keep playing with the beach ball.

A few minutes later, Pacifica came back. There was something different in her, and when Mabel and Wendy saw her, they gasped in amazement. Pacifica got in the water with both girls, swam to the pool edge and called Dipper.

"Hey Dipper, swim with me in the pool for a while?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow at the sultry tone, and lifted his gaze from the Journal. What he saw made his precious book slip from his hands and fall to the ground. Pacifica was wearing a bright purple bikini that contrasted perfectly with her hair. The bikini gave her a beautiful figure, cupping her chest noticeably better than the previous swimsuit, and leaving her midriff bare. Dipper was dumbstruck by the sight, his jaw hanging open. Pacifica giggled at the effect she just had on the boy. Dipper was speechless.

"Don't keep her waiting, Dip!" Wendy said, whistling with her fingers.

Dipper snapped out of his daydreaming and strode to the pool while taking his t-shirt off. The boy was so eager that he tripped on the edge and fell into the water right next Pacifica, who couldn’t help but giggle. Dipper stood up nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened, and stared at Pacifica's face. He was doing his best for keeping his eyes at that level, because they really wanted to go down and look at her bikini.

“You’re so obvious, Dork.” Pacifica rolled her eyes. “Look, before your eyes break from the effort.”

Dipper tittered, cleared his throat awkwardly and had a good look at Pacifica. It was a two piece purple bikini. The boy was astonished by all the exposed skin. He remembered the occasion Pacifica had told him her legs were the result of jogging. The boy had to agree the heiress had beautiful legs, but the most entrancing sight was her navel. Dipper had already seen Pacifica’s arms bare, her leggings didn't leave much of her legs to the imagination, but he had only had a glimpse of her bellybutton before.

Dipper subconsciously extended his arm and brushed her bare midriff with his fingers. Pacifica shivered at the foreign ticklish touch.

“Haha! Way to go, Dip!” Wendy cheered at them.

Pacifica grabbed his hand to prevent him from doing it again, a crimson red flush on her cheeks.

“Later.” She whispered and Dipper nodded eagerly.

"I call for a pool volleyball match!" Mabel chirped with her arms in the air. "Wendy and I versus the newfound monster: The Dipifica! Half-Dipper, half-Pacifica!"

Wendy snickered, but both Dipper and Pacifica glared at Mabel.

"Don't call us that." Dipper protested.

"Call us whatever you want. You are going down, Mabel!” Pacifica swam up to the brunette. “The usual rules: The first team to achieve two points over the other team's score wins."

As Pacifica got out of the pool to set the net in place, Dipper sighed. He knew they had no chances at all. Whichever team had Wendy was clearly going to win. It was a game of volleyball after all, and Wendy was twice as tall as them. She had advantage, more so in a pool. Pacifica however was completely unaffected by the hard odds. She had her competitive look in her face, and she was determined to win.

The two teams got in position. Pacifica served the ball first, and aimed at Mabel. She struck the ball skillfully, causing it to fly over the net and two inches beside Mabel’s face. The brunette was left completely dumbfounded; she hadn’t even seen the ball coming at her. Pacifica scored the first point for their team.

“Yeah!” Pacifica raised her arm in the air and Dipper highfived her.

Pacifica served again. Seeing how aiming at Mabel had given a good result, she tried it again. This time, however, Mabel was ready and received the ball, setting it in the air close to the net. Wendy rapidly jumped and spiked the ball in between Dipper and Pacifica. The couple jumped at the same time to intercept the ball, but they only bumped into each other.

“Neat!” Wendy pumped her fist in the air after scoring.

"Haha, match made!" Mabel giggled at Dipper and Pacifica bumping into each other. "That should count double!"

Dipper was not completely sure but, given Pacifica’s flustered face, he thought he had touched something he shouldn't have with his hands.

“Sorry." He quickly apologized.

"It's okay." Pacifica readjusted her bikini top.

It was Wendy's turn to serve. The teen had been quite impressed by Pacifica's skills at serving. She wanted to know how good the heiress really was, so she aimed at her. Wendy's strong lumberjack arm slammed the volley ball hard, making it fly like a lightning bolt. Dipper would have moved out of the way if it were directed at him, but Pacifica stood in place. She placed both forearms together with the underside up, and received the ball. The ball bounced on her forearms and flew over the net, falling right next to it; too far from either Mabel or Wendy to intercept it in time. Everyone was dumbfounded except Pacifica, who was smirking, although inwardly she was screaming at how much her quickly reddening forearms hurt.

"Oh my gosh, Pacifica! That was amazing! Dipper quickly swam to the heiress. He noticed the reddening forearms. "Does it hurt?"

"It just stings a little, that’s all." She reassured.

Dipper rubbed her forearms gently to ease the pain and Pacifica smiled at him.

"Hey lovebirds, you going to serve?" Mabel yelled from her side.

They flushed red and parted away.

"Just a second." Pacifica yelled back and then whispered to Dipper. "Dipper, Wendy is too good.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“We have a score of one point ahead. This is like, our only chance. If we score another point, we win." Pacifica smiled mischievously.

"I know, and I have a plan." Dipper rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Can you hit the ball in the air?"

"I’m the best in my school classroom at it." Pacifica reassured proudly.

"Alright, we'll do this:" He whispered the plan into her ear.

Dipper got ready to serve. He threw a nervous look at Wendy, and the teen got ready to receive the ball. Having deceived her, Dipper smirked inwardly and changed directions in the last second, throwing the ball in between Wendy and Mabel. Immediately afterwards, he positioned himself under the net.

Wendy, taken by surprise, pounced towards the ball in the last second and managed to hit it with her wrist. The ball was clumsily positioned, and Mabel could only barely throw it back over the net. There, however, Dipper was already waiting with his hands ready. Pacifica put her foot in his hands and Dipper thrust her up. The heiress then struck the easy ball into Wendy and Mabel’s side of the field and scored their final point right before falling on top of the boy with a yelp.

The moment they emerged from the water, Pacifica jumped into Dipper’s arms while yelling “We did it!” excitedly, even raising her legs in the air. Dipper was caught off-guard and Pacifica’s sudden weight rendered him off-balance and both of them fell underwater again while giggling. Dipper emerged, this time redder due to the amount of physical contact, and Pacifica broke the no kissing rule and gave him a peck to celebrate their victory.

“That was some nice teamwork.” Wendy approached them. “You made me set the ball badly and Mabel couldn’t get a good shot. Whose idea was it?”

“Totally hers.” Dipper lied and nudged Pacifica.

“I’m impressed. Are you in any after-school volleyball team?”

Pacifica shook her head. She liked the sport, and she had attempted to join in a few of those teams, but it wasn’t what she expected. Everyone was afraid of what might happen if she got hurt when playing a game, and they treated her with favoritism. Pacifica had found that boring at the start, and tedious a few days later, and she had got a big disappointment at it. It was one of the few drawbacks of being a wealthy heiress.

“This September, when the classes begin, call me and I’ll talk to our couch. We’ll get you in our team.” Wendy reassured.

“Thanks but I can’t do that.” Pacifica toyed with her hair and looked down. “I wouldn’t want a special treatment in the team.”

“Hah!” Wendy slapped the water. “You say that because you haven’t met the couch. There are no favoritisms in the team.”

“Really?” Pacifica perked up after hearing that. “Then I’d like that. Yeah. I’ll call you.” She smiled broadly. “Want a rematch?”

"Sure."

After both teams switched sides for the rematch, Pacifica leaned closer to Dipper and whispered a thank you as she gave his forearm an affectionate squeeze. Dipper was glad they had agreed on playing. It didn’t matter which team had won; they had had fun. Moreover, Dipper had seen Pacifica’s competitive smile up close, he had decided he liked it. It gave the heiress a look of permanent excitement on her face.

Just as Wendy was about to serve, they heard a phone ringing.

"Oh, shoot!" Wendy immediately left the pool and grabbed the phone. It was a text message. "Sorry, I gotta go. See ya!" Wendy said as she hurried out of the pool area.

Mabel and Pacifica shared confused looks.

"She told me earlier she was waiting for her father to pick her up. They are staying for a week in Portland." Dipper explained.

"Mind if I steal your girlfriend for a rematch, Dipper?" Mabel smirked.

 _'Girlfriend… I guess she is my girlfriend now.'_ Dipper thought. It was the first time Pacifica was addressed like that when they were both present. He glanced at Pacifica, who had a slight blush on her cheeks. _'She is probably thinking the same.'_

"Sure." Dipper swam to the pool edge and rested his arms and back there to watch both girls play as he rocked his legs back and forth distractedly underwater.

"Are you sure you want to play against me, Mabel?” Pacifica smiled smugly. “I'll destroy you at volleyball."

"That's why we are not playing volleyball, Paz-Paz! I want a dodge ball rematch!" The cheerful brunette grabbed the beach ball and waggled her eyebrows.

"No, no. If you want a rematch, we are doing it with this." Pacifica grabbed the rubber volleyball.

"That's probably going to hurt." Mabel pondered about it for a second. "Which means this will be more exciting! You are on!"

Mabel and Pacifica played for a long time, dodging and throwing the ball at each other with a mixture of resent and excitement. They, after all, had a rivalry. After they hit each other a few times in the body, they agreed on not aiming at the face. The rubber ball was harder than the beach ball, and it really hurt. Dipper was amused by the sight. He had his eyes glued on the heiress, memorizing every flip of her blonde hair when she tossed the ball, every move of her body when she dodged. It was a most entrancing sight for him.

After a while, the manor's doorbell rang.

"That must be the food restock I ordered earlier." Pacifica gasped at her revealing bikini. "I can't open the door like this!"

"I'll do it!" Mabel said, eager to have something sugary to eat.

"Take them to the kitchen, they'll do the rest!" Pacifica yelled as Mabel ran into the manor.

Without anybody else to play dodge ball with, and her desire for competition satisfied, Pacifica turned to Dipper. He was still staring at her with a smile on his face.

"What?" The heiress raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I was just…” Dipper cleared his throat before the bold move. “…admiring the view."

"Really?" Pacifica smirked and rested her fists on her hips. "Why don't you come have a closer look?"

Dipper gulped and tittered, and then he approached the girl. Once he was at arm's reach, Pacifica placed both hands on top of his head and ducked him underwater while giggling. Dipper was startled at first, but he recovered quickly and grabbed the heiress' legs, making her lose her balance and fall underwater too. Both preteens emerged from the water and shared a hearty laughter. Pacifica rested her hands on his chest, leaning on him slightly while laughing. When their laughter subsided, her eyes widened, realizing what she was doing. She quickly had a good look at the boy's bare chest, having missed it completely the whole time they had been at the pool. Pacifica had been too busy trying to get his attention away from Wendy, and also focusing on hitting Mabel in the face with the ball to notice Dipper's exposed chest.

“Pacifica! Eyes up!” Dipper giggled after noticing how the heiress was looking at him.

“Hey!” She protested. “I didn’t say anything before when you were looking at my bikini!”

The couple left the pool and lay on their towels under the shadow of a tree, Pacifica on her purple towel and Dipper on his blue one. Dipper was on his back staring at the sky whereas Pacifica was on her side, staring at him. She examined him thoroughly, being this the first time she was near Dipper when he was wearing so few clothes and she could look. Dipper had a slim build, result of doing so much physical exercise in his adventures. His arms had a small, wiry musculature that was accentuated by his posture. He had his hands behind his head, and his small biceps were bulging out.

 _‘Chopping wood is doing wonders on him.’_ Pacifica flustered and moved her gaze away from his arms.

The heiress continued downwards and examined his chest. Something caught her attention there. Dipper had three small hairs on the middle of his chest. Pacifica thought it was very manly, and she couldn’t help but bit her bottom lip and hid her flushed red face under her forearm. Once she felt her cheeks weren’t flared up anymore, Pacifica removed her arm and continued her examination. Her eyes landed on his belly, and Pacifica raised an eyebrow. It was just that: a belly. Dipper wasn’t overweight but, after being impressed by his arms and his chest hair, Pacifica had expected something else beside a flat belly, and she felt mildly disappointed.

“What are you thinking about?” Pacifica asked. She was done examining him.

"Nothing in particular. Well…” Dipper moved a hand to his belly and drummed his fingers on it. “I’m thinking I should’ve eaten those spaghettis earlier. I’m hungry.”

“That’s all?” Pacifica smiled teasingly and gave his belly a pat. “Now I know why there aren’t any six packs here. You think only about food!”

“You talk about six packs?” Dipper chuckled and rolled onto his side. “I don’t see any here either!” He poked her belly.

Pacifica reflexively wiggled and giggled at the touch.

“Wait a second…” Dipper’s eyes widened. “You’re ticklish on the belly?”

“No!”

The boy sat up and got his hands ready to attack.

“Don’t you dare.” Pacifica warned him, but it landed on deaf ears.

Dipper pounced on her, attempting to land both hands on her belly. Pacifica defended herself, but she only managed to catch one of the hands, and the other reached its target. Dipper pinned her to the towel and the heiress had no way of escaping. She could only endure. The effect was immediate. Dipper’s fingers felt like electrifying feathers on her sensitive belly and Pacifica convulsed, threw her head back and laughed uproariously.

The sound was the most beautiful thing Dipper had ever heard. The last few days had been complicated for the couple, and Dipper had been worried about Pacifica’s mood. She had been giving only small smiles, but now she was laughing and it had been all thanks to a light brushing of her belly. Dipper grinned and decided her belly had just become his favorite body part.

The second Dipper had been distracted at the sound was all Pacifica needed. Having one arm already secured in her hands, she trapped the other arm with her legs and rolled with Dipper into a mass of tangled limbs

“Ow! Tight, tight!” Dipper protested.

They parted and sat up, each on his towel, laughing. Pacifica scooted a little closer and smiled. She had liked it, and traced her hands along his arm to thank him. The touch caused goosebumps all over Dipper’s arm. The heiress then noticed a few marks on his forearm of a lighter color.

“What are these?” She ran a finger over them.

“These? These are memories, like this one you have here.” Dipper pointed at Pacifica’s right collarbone.

Pacifica glanced down and saw the faint scar the harpy had given her in the adventure she had a week ago.

“All of those are scars?” Pacifica asked in astonishment. There were many scars. There was one that seemed to have been caused by a fork.

“Yeah, it’s the drawback of mystery hunting. Sometimes it’s dangerous.” Dipper grabbed her hand and stopped her tickling of his forearm.

Pacifica moved her towel to the sun and lay on her belly to sunbathe. She talked to Dipper about the town, preferred foods, TV shows and some games. Dipper on the other hand tried to direct the conversation towards her wish, but Pacifica always changed subjects. After half an hour, Dipper noticed something.

“Uh… Pacifica? You’re red.”

“What?” Pacifica was a hundred percent certain she wasn’t flushing, but she disliked the comment. She narrowed her eyes at the boy and grumbled. “It’s not polite to tell a lady she’s blushing.” 

“No, no.” Dipper flushed. “I mean you’re getting sunburnt. Did you apply any sunscreen on your back?”

“Of course I did… not. Darn it.” Pacifica facepalmed. “I changed into a bikini after applying sunscreen, so I guess my entire back is red?”

“Don’t worry.” Dipper reached for his pool bag. “I always have sunscreen at hand when I go to the pool.”

Pacifica smiled mischievously. While Dipper rummaged through his pool bag, the heiress unfastened her bikini top and lay on her belly. She made sure to press her arms to her sides to prevent the side of her small breasts from being exposed, and then waited for Dipper’s reaction.

“Aaaaand here it is.” He turned to Pacifica. “This bad boy has a SPF one hundred, so you can forget about getting any more sun—“

The bottle slipped from his hands and hit the grass.

“Something wrong?” Pacifica turned her head towards him and smirked.

“Y-your top uh… unfastened.” He gulped.

“Yeah, I did that.” Pacifica shrugged innocently. “Now you can apply me sunscreen more easily.”

“M-me?” Dipper tittered as he clumsily grabbed the sunscreen bottle from the ground.

“Well duh, Dork.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s just you and me here.”

Dipper drummed his fingers on the bottle as he hesitated.

"Dipper! I’m burning here!" She whined.

The boy sighed heavily and kneeled beside Pacifica. He held the bottle over Pacifica’s back and squirted some lotion on it.

“Hey!” She yelped at the sudden cold lotion. “Apply it on your hands first, Dork! It’s cold, you know?”

Dipper dried his sweaty shaky hands on his swimming trunks and then pressed them on Pacifica’s back to extend the lotion. The skin was soft, and very, very hot due to the sunburn.

“Your hands are shaking.” Pacifica smirked at the boy. “Something wrong? Is the lotion too cold for your hands?”

“Nah. In fact, I think you need a little more sunscreen.” Dipper squirted some more sunscreen on her back and Pacifica hissed at the cool lotion on her burned skin.

Dipper covered every spot on her back in sunscreen, rubbing the skin repeatedly in circles. He felt a little more relaxed after a while, and he also kneaded the area of her shoulder blades and squeezed her shoulders. Pacifica hummed appreciatively at the improvised massage. Once he was done, Dipper gave her a pat on the back and brushed his hands clean on his belly.

“Wow. That was actually great.” Pacifica praised him. “Don’t you think?”

“I guess so.”

Pacifica turned her head to Dipper and saw how his face was crimson red. The heiress liked the power she was holding over him at the moment, and she decided to take her teasing even further.

“Wanna do the front now?” She smirked. “I didn’t apply sunscreen there either.”

“Uh…” Dipper felt dizzy to the point of losing his balance. He shook his head and gave the heiress a determined look. “Sure. Roll over.”

“W-what?” Pacifica had been caught off-guard. Her smirk was replaced by a dumbfounded expression.

“C’mon.” Dipper squirted some more sunscreen on his hand. “I don’t want you to get sunburnt. Roll over.”

“Dipper, I’m not wearing _anything_ on my chest.” She hissed.

“Me neither.” He smirked.

“It’s obviously not the same!” Pacifica blurted out. “Imagine the face of your sister if she caught us with your hands all over my—“

“Haha, don’t worry. I was just messing with you.” Dipper giggled. “Oh, boy. You should’ve seen your face.”

“It wasn’t funny.” She fastened her bikini top and threw Dipper a pool slipper.

Pacifica was left with a thoughtful expression and a flush on her cheeks. Her plan of mocking the boy had completely backfired, and he was now laughing whereas she was flustered. He had outplayed her. The heiress gave a lopsided smile and considered to be more thoughtful from now on when it came to teasing Dipper.

“Oh, well.” Dipper sighed happily after laughing for a while. “It’s a pity all this sunscreen is going to be wasted.”

“Don’t waste it then.” Pacifica lay on her back, prompting herself on her elbows, and patted her belly. “Apply it here.”

“Determined to the very end, huh?” Dipper sat beside her.

“It’s not like you aren’t having fun. I can see you _really_ like this.” She commented in a mysterious tone.

Dipper raised an eyebrow. He didn’t know what she was talking about. He then glanced down at his swimming trunks and flustered. Dipper quickly sat in a way that dissimulated the tent in his trunks better, and cleared his throat.

“Yeah, um… That happens sometimes.”

“Uh-huh.” Pacifica smirked.

The moment Dipper’s hands landed on her belly, she twitched and giggled.

“Careful!” She protested between giggles. Her belly was very, very ticklish.

Dipper continued extending the sunscreen more gently, and then he looked aside all of a sudden.

“What’s wrong?” Pacifica was confused at his reaction.

“I um…” Dipper flustered heavily. “I can see you _really_ like it too.”

“What?”

Pacifica glanced down at herself, completely confused. She was a girl; she didn’t have anything to form a tent in her swimsuit like Dipper did. She however noticed something new in her bikini top. In the center of her breasts, there were two hard nipples poking through the fabric. Pacifica’s eyes bulged out and she quickly covered her chest with her forearm.

“Oh my gosh! Everybody can see everything!” She freaked out and decided that was the last time she wore a top with fabric so thin. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier!?”

“Well, I… Uh… You’re pretty.” Dipper babbled.

Pacifica glared at him for a few seconds, long enough for Dipper to cower back, and then she sighed and kept her bikini top covered with her forearms.

"Shut up and finish applying the sunscreen before Mabel comes back." She hissed.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Mabel came back a few minutes later. She saw the couple lying on their backs on their towels. The cheerful brunette was carrying a huge bowl in her hands and a broad smile on her face. The bowl was filled up entirely with ice cream.

"Check out how many ice cream they brought!" Mabel sat next to Pacifica and placed the bowl in the center.

Dipper and Pacifica sat up and had a look. There was enough ice cream in the big bowl to fill up two or three buckets. It was strawberry ice-cream, with nuts and a few chopped fresh strawberries in it.

Pacifica was more impressed by the size of it rather than by all the decoration.

"Is this all the ice cream? You didn’t save any of it for later?" The heiress raised an eyebrow.

“Um… Maybe?” Mabel giggled. “C’mon, it’s not like you can’t buy more later!”

“And you pretend us to eat all of this in a single go?”

“Haha, of course.” Mabel puffed out her chest, proud as a peacock. “Leave that to Mabel!”

Mabel handled them some spoons. Pacifica rolled her eyes and took a small spoonful to try the ice cream. She wasn’t particularly hungry. Dipper, on the other hand, took a big spoonful and engulfed it with desperation. He had skipped breakfast after all, and he was very hungry.

“Anything happened while I was out?” Mabel asked, her mouth full.

Pacifica kept a cool face, but Dipper chocked in his ice cream.

“Nothing in particular.” Pacifica lied. She hoped Mabel attributed Dipper’s coughing to the amounts of ice cream he was shoving in his mouth.

Mabel analyzed the couple for a few seconds, and decided Dipper was the weakest link, and therefore the easiest to attack and get some information from.

“Something wrong, bro-bro?” She waggled her eyebrows playfully. “Maybe something… caught your eye?”

“Nope.” Dipper shook his head. “I’m not talking. Too busy eating.”

“Something very embarrassing must’ve happened then!” Mabel grinned from ear to ear. “Tell me, tell me! C’mooooooon.”

Pacifica pulled Dipper closer and whispered into his ear.

“Let’s give her a lesson about where she can stick her nose.” She whispered her plan to the boy, and Dipper nodded.

“Alright.” Dipper left his spoon in the bowl. “I’m telling you, but it’s very embarrassing. Come closer so that I can whisper it.”

“Sure!”

Mabel leaned closer. Dipper then grabbed her hair and flipped it over her head, blinding her with brunette locks. Mabel, startled, reached out to grab onto something and locate herself, but Pacifica was faster. She pulled at the back of Mabel’s swimsuit and dropped a ball of ice cream into it.

The cheerful brunette squeaked at the icy sensation rolling down her back, she stood up and ran blindly while screaming until she fell into the pool. Dipper and Pacifica dropped to the ground and began rolling in laughter.

“Why did you do that?” Mabel climbed out of the pool, a frown on her face. “That was mean.”

“That was as mean as you invading our privacy all the time.” Pacifica remarked.

“What?” Mabel was genuinely surprised. “But I’ve seen you laughing at it!”

“It’s funny sometimes, but you are doing it all the time and it’s getting annoying.”

Mabel looked at her brother for confirmation, and Dipper gave her a more or less gesture with his hand.

“Fine.” The cheerful brunette sighed. “I’ll tone down the teasing. But you two are buttfaces for wasting a whole ball of ice cream in this prank.”

“Would some more ice cream cheer you up?” Dipper offered her the spoon.

“You know it will!” Mabel grinned and sat again near the bowl.

They continued eating from the bowl until it was half empty. Having Mabel’s word that she would tone it down, Pacifica decided to go a little bolder in the relationship department. Pacifica grabbed an full strawberry from the ice cream and offered it to Dipper. The boy flustered at first, but then he timidly took the strawberry in his mouth from Pacifica’s hand. It was now Pacifica’s time to fluster, since she had been fantasizing to do that for a while. Mabel snickered at the couple. Dipper then grabbed another full strawberry and did the same to Pacifica.

After a while, a good deal of the ice cream was already gone. Dipper was still hungry and he kept taking spoonful after spoonful. Mabel loved ice cream and, despite not being hungry anymore, she was also taking spoonful after spoonful. Pacifica on the other hand was full and didn’t want anymore.

The heiress whispered something into Dipper’s ear, stood up and left. Dipper’s spoon slipped off his hand and hit the bowl as his cheeks flushed crimson red.

“I’m trying my best not to ‘invade your privacy’, bro-bro.” Mabel looked at her brother slyly.

“S-she just told me to meet her in her room when I’m done, and that she has a gift for me.” Dipper gulped.

“Oh, wow!” Mabel gasped. “I genuinely had nothing to do with this.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Mabel quickly took another spoonful to keep her mouth from slipping anything else.

Dipper looked bewilderedly at his sister. He had no idea about what she could have done. The boy cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand, stood up and left to the manor to find out what the gift was.

 


	4. Of Videogames and Chickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Accidental nudity, sexual humor.

**[Act 1: Sunday - part 3]**

Dipper knocked on the heiress' door. His face was flushed red, and his hands were damp in sweat. Dipper had no idea what the gift could be but, given how she had whispered it, he couldn’t help but feel nervous. He had taken a quick shower and changed into clean clothes just in case before he went there.

Nobody replied to the door.

“Pacifica?” Dipper opened the door and took a peek inside the bedroom.

“Dipper!” Came a voice from the door to the small bathroom inside the bedroom. “Come in and wait! I’m taking a shower to clean all this pool chlorine!”

The boy came in hesitantly. He had never seen the inside of Pacifica’s room before. It was however as he had expected: Big. Everything in the room was big. On one wall, there were two nightstands one at each side of the enormous four poster bed. The bed sheets were made of silk, colored in purple patterns. On another wall, there was a balcony that led outside. In the corner of these two walls, there was a corner L shaped desk with a laptop, several notebooks and other study material on it. On the remaining wall, there was a flat screen wall TV, with a couch in front of it and two doors at each side. One door Dipper assumed it lead to her small bathroom since he could hear the water running behind it. Behind the other, Dipper found a closet almost as big as the bedroom itself, with rows of hangers and a three mirrors wall at the end of it.

“No wonders she gets cold at night.” Dipper murmured. “Heating this up is impossible. This bedroom alone is almost as big as the Shack.”

Dipper lay on Pacifica’s bed and sighed. He dried his sweaty hands in his shorts. There was something odd with the bed. It was fantastic, made of memory foam, but there was a harder area on the pillow. Dipper slid his hand under the cover and found a wad of $20 inside it.

“I don’t know why this doesn’t surprise me.” He chuckled.

Pacifica began singing in the shower, and Dipper smiled. He remembered the competition Mabel and she had in the Shack. Dipper knew his sister sang passionately, but Pacifica knew how to hit all the right tones.

Lying on her bed, however, wasn’t helping with his nervousness. He stood up and went to the L shaped corner desk to distract himself. Dipper had a look at the notebooks. They were all school material. Curiosity urged him to open some drawers. The first one had pencils, rulers, and compasses. More school material. The second one had more of the same, but Dipper noticed something when he was about to close it: It seemed smaller. The boy pulled out the drawer and found that the drawer had a false bottom. Dipper was glad he had remembered last year when he was setting up a desk in his house, and the spare bottom board for the drawer gave him the false bottom idea. Dipper removed the false bottom and found a small notebook. It was a sketchbook. He opened it and gasped.

“She said she wanted to be a fashion designer.” Dipper murmured as he turned a few pages and marveled in all the different and colorful dress designs.

Dipper had no idea about fashion, but he thought they were pretty. He guessed Pacifica had the sketchbook hidden since her parents probably wanted her to work in Preston’s company when she was older. Dipper wondered how many drawings she had done, and skipped to the middle of the sketchbook. The pages were empty there but, a few pages before the end of the book, Dipper found there several drawings that made him fluster red.

Pacifica could apparently draw people beside dresses. The last pages of the sketchbook had drawings of Dipper where he appeared shirtless and chopping wood in most of them. Dipper felt embarrassed because he in no way had the muscular tone displayed in the drawings. A few pages later there was a drawing of him feeding Pacifica a strawberry. Dipper thought it cute and was glad about doing that a few hours before. It had been apparently some kind of secret fantasy for Pacifica. The next page had a drawing of them kissing, and Dipper smiled and felt flustered. The page after that, the last one, had several doodles, most of them crossed out. It seemed Pacifica had tried to redraw the same thing over and over again until she got it right. The last doodle wasn’t crossed out and it featured Dipper standing, with a towel over his shoulder and completely naked. Dipper’s eyes bulged out, since Pacifica had been quite generous when drawing his private parts, and he immediately closed and put the sketchbook back where he had found it. Dipper now had no doubts about how good of a look Pacifica had in their earlier bathroom incident. The boy sat on the edge of the bed and covered his face with his hands. Playing detective had rendered him even more nervous.

A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Pacifica walked out wearing a purple bathrobe.

“There you are.” She smiled. “Let’s get to it then.”

Pacifica walked up to the boy and kneeled in front of him. Dipper gulped and felt his throat tightening. His hands began sweating buckets.

“Get these out of the way, Dipper!” Pacifica grabbed his knees and spread his legs open. “I can’t reach it like that.”

Dipper thought he would faint in nervousness.

The heiress then bent over, reached under the bed and pulled out a duffel bag.

“Can you get this working on that TV?” She dropped the bag on Dipper’s lap.

“Uh…”

Dipper’s blood was mainly distributed between his cheeks and his groin, and he was too dizzy to think properly. The boy shook his head and opened the bag. There was a videogame console and a few games inside it.

“S-sure, yeah.” He raised an eyebrow at Pacifica and sighed in relief when he realized it had all been a misunderstanding on his part.

“Are you okay? You look as if you had a stomach ache.” Pacifica noticed Dipper’s crimson red face. She pressed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. “Ugh. You’re sweating like crazy. You shouldn’t have eaten so much ice cream. C’mere.”

Pacifica grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the bathroom before he had a second to protest. The bathroom was, as Dipper had imagined, very well supplied for a small bathroom. It had a shower, a toilet, a sink with a mirror, and a hairdresser sink. The latter caught Dipper attention, since it wasn’t a common thing in a bathroom. He guessed it was obvious Pacifica had one of those given how much her hair stood out.

Dipper washed his face in the sink and dried it in a towel. He felt really relieved afterwards.

“So…” Dipper looked at Pacifica up and down. “You’re done with your shower?”

“Kinda.” Pacifica ran a hand through her hair. “Now I have to do my hair.”

“But… didn’t you just have a shower?” Dipper raised an eyebrow, completely confused.

“If only it were that simple.” Pacifica chuckled. “I have to apply the conditioner now that it’s damp.” She explained. “It’s hard to do by myself, so I usually have a maidservant to help me but…”

Dipper nodded and felt a little guilty. Pacifica had given the servants a week off just in case any of them gave her away to her parents about this extended sleepover she was having with the twins.

“Maybe I could help?” Dipper offered.

“Um…” Pacifica looked at him doubtfully. “Okay, but be careful. I really, really like my hair. Grab the shampoo and the conditioner from the drawers.”

Pacifica sat back on the hairdresser chair and made sure her long blond mane pooled into the sink. Dipper in the meantime grabbed the first two bottles he found in the drawers under the sink.

“These ones?” He showed her, and Pacifica nodded.

Dipper opened the shampoo and smelled it. The scent was lilacs and he smiled.

“So…” Dipper walked behind her. “I guess it’s rinse, lather and wash, right?”

“It’s rinse, small condition, lather up from root to end, wash, condition again, cold wash and then dry it up.” Pacifica instructed him.

The boy couldn’t help but widen his eyes in surprise, and also be very thankful that he didn’t have to deal with all of that, since his hair was short by comparison. Dipper rinsed her hair up with warm water, and then he began applying a small condition.

“Why am I doing this before lathering it up?” He asked, doubtful about the effectiveness of the procedure.

“It protects the ends from drying later when washing it, so the hair ends up smoother and shinier. Duh.” She made the statement as if everyone knew that.

“Right.” Dipper decided to trust her, since she was the one with the pretty hair.

“Ow! Hey! Watch the pulls!” She protested.

“Sorry.” He apologized and continued applying the condition slowly.

Pacifica closed her eyes and rejoiced in the touch on her hair. Dipper, on the other hand, was completely mesmerized by it. Her hair felt so silky in his hands he thought it couldn’t be real. He stroked the long blond locks slowly, as to make the moment last as long as possible. Dipper then realized he was missing a very special part. He grabbed Pacifica’s bell-shaped bangs and pushed them back over the head.

Dipper thought she looked weird without the bangs covering her forehead. It was as if he was seeing her face for the first time. He got distracted and stopped stroking her hair for second. Pacifica then opened her eyes to see why he had stopped, and Dipper got intimidated by her blue eyes. Without the eyeshadow or the bell-shaped bangs, her face had been completely white until a second ago, when she had opened her eyelids and had exposed her penetrating blue eyes. Dipper broke eye contact and flustered as he continued applying the condition to her hair. He didn’t wonder anymore why she always wore eye shadow or why she combed her hair like that. Her eyes made her facial expression to intimidating without those.  

“Now what?” Dipper asked after finishing applying the conditioner.

“Now the shampoo. Rub the scalp with it.”

The boy rubbed his hands together to extend the shampoo properly, and then lathered her head. He attempted circular motions at first, but her hair got tangled, so Dipper moved to vertical strokes. He lathered her hair from root to end, beginning close to her forehead and going all the way down to the sink. He pressed his finger pads on her scalp and caressed it tenderly.

“Mmmm.” Pacifica moaned at the caresses. “You’re pretty good at this. I’ll make you do it every day.”

“I like it too.” Dipper smiled as he washed her hair up. “The conditioner now?”

“Yes. Don’t apply it on the root this time.”

Once her hair was conditioned, Dipper washed his hands clean and stared at her expectantly.

“So…” He scratched his cheek. “How long do you need to have the hair like that?”

“Two or three minutes is fine. The longer, the better.”

Dipper spent this time examining her facial features. He considered her pretty; nothing spectacular, but pretty still. He started on her forehead, something he was seeing today for the first time, then her pointy nose, her chin, and then his eyes caught something that made them widen like saucers. Pacifica’s bathrobe had moved slightly when she had sat back earlier, and there was a big gap between the fabric and her chest, leaving a generous cleavage. The boy immediately averted his gaze out of respect, but he flustered nonetheless. He was certain he had seen the pink areola of a nipple partially.

“Are you alright now?” Pacifica asked all of a sudden and Dipper yelped, caught completely off-guard. “Dipper?”

“What? Me?” He tittered. “Yes! I’m fine now. I guess it was the uh… the heat! Yeah, the heat.” He fanned himself with his hand. “Washing my face with cool water earlier really helped.”

“Good to know.” Pacifica fixed her bathrobe out of habit, unaware that she had just ruined Dipper’s view. “Tell me about this Journal of yours while we wait.”

The boy perked up almost immediately, and began talking excitedly about his favorite topic. Pacifica smiled and relaxed. She wasn’t really interested; she just wanted to make the wait easier for him, since he had helped her with her hair. The heiress began playing with the cord tying up her bathrobe. She moved it like a fan, she swayed it left and right, and then it accidentally untied. Her bathrobe fell open and rendered her completely naked. Dipper’s voice got caught in his throat, and Pacifica hurriedly closed her legs and pulled her bathrobe back together, all at the same time. The heiress glanced up at Dipper in hopes that maybe he hadn’t seen her completely exposed, but Dipper’s face gave him away. His cheeks, his forehead, even his ears, they were all flushed crimson red. His eyes were bulging out and looking at everything in the bathroom except at Pacifica, and his forehead was beginning to sweat buckets.

“Wait a second…” Pacifica recognized the expression. “I saw that face before!”

“W-what?” Dipper stammered.

“Earlier in my bedroom, you thought I had called you to do something... dirty?” Pacifica narrowed her eyes and flushed red.

“I uh…” Dipper tittered and scratched the back of his head. “Well…”

“I knew it!” Pacifica burst into giggles. “You’re so obvious, Dork!”

“Oh, c’mon!” Dipper protested. “What do you want me to think if you kneel in front of me and open my legs?”

“That I want to reach something under the bed and your legs are in the way?” Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

“Well, yes… but not after you whispered that I had to come alone to your room because you had a gift for me!”

“Mabel said you liked to have your surprises whispered into your ear and given in private. I thought it was weird but…” Pacifica’s eyes widened. “Oh my gosh. You think Mabel just played us?”

“She has totally played us.” Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Your sister is some kind of mastermind. I’m even worried.” Pacifica said very seriously, and then she smiled teasingly. “So, earlier when I reached under the bed, you thought I was going to…”

“Yeah, I almost fainted.” Dipper admitted, his cheeks still crimson red.

Pacifica burst into laughter. She laughed so loudly she had to slap her thighs. Dipper rolled his eyes and opened the cool water tap.

“The three minutes are up. Chill out.” He smiled when Pacifica stopped laughing to inhale sharply at the cold water washing her hair.

Dipper finished with her hair and handled her a towel. Pacifica stood up and began drying up her hair

“You better leave and get the console ready.” Pacifica pointed at the door. “I don’t want you _fainting_ while I’m getting dressed here.”

“Ohh, I’m going to beat you in the video console for that.” Dipper chuckled and left the bathroom.

After closing the door behind himself, he sighed in complete relief. Pacifica had taken the misinterpretation and the accident rather lightly, and he was relieved because of it. It seemed there won’t be a single day without a mess up.

Dipper grabbed the video console and plugged it to the TV. He then had a look at the videogames.

“Jeez, this one is terrible.” The first game he had grabbed wasn’t of his taste, and he tossed it onto the couch.

Pacifica came out of the bathroom, now fully dressed up in her daily outfit.

“How’s my hair?” She walked towards him while tossing her hair, long full locks of blond color with a sheen of gold under the sunlight coming through the windows.

With her hair now covering her forehead again and her eyeshadow applied, her blue eyes neither stood out that much anymore nor they were intimidating. Dipper smiled at her appearance.

“Dipper?” She waved a hand in front of his face.

“Oh!” He shook his head and flushed. “Sorry. I was… thinking.”

“I’ll take that then as an _‘It looks great, Pacifica’_.” Pacifica giggled. She looked at the video console. “Is it ready? Can we play now?”

“Yeah. Which game do you want to play?”

“Um…” Pacifica didn’t have any prior experience with videogames, and she was at a complete loss of words. She grabbed the first game at hand, which was the one Dipper had tossed onto the couch earlier. “How about this one? Racing Cars 2012…” Pacifica frowned. “Huh. How does a game with a name so awful get so many awards?”

“That,” Dipper chuckled.” nobody knows. In fact, that game is pretty much the same every year.”

“Okay. What about this one?” She grabbed another game at random, but she regretted it quickly. “Ugh, Tennis Simulator? No, thank you very much. I have enough tennis in my life already.” She tossed the game next to the car racing one.

“How about I pick the game?” Dipper rummaged in the bag. “Here. Call of Battlefield: Modern Shooting 3.” He read the cover.

“Is that one good?” Pacifica grabbed it to read the reverse.

“Eh. More or less.” Dipper shrugged. “They release a new one every year, but it’s exactly the same. If you have played one, you have played them all.”

“I haven’t played any.” Pacifica smiled apologetically.

“You have a video console and all these games, but you haven’t played any?” Dipper raised an eyebrow.

“I bought the video console this week.” She explained.

“Ohhh!” Dipper grinned from ear to ear. “That changes everything. You get comfortable on that couch, because we have a very long afternoon of playing ahead of us.”

They sat on the couch and each of them grabbed a controller. Pacifica quickly memorized where each key was while Dipper started the game.

“Alright, let’s begin with a one on one.” Dipper set the match and then pointed at Pacifica’s controller. “These two are for moving and aiming, this one is for jumping, and this one is for shooting.”

Pacifica nodded and gave it a test run. Everything seemed to work. The match went a little slowly. Dipper, used to the controls and the map, managed to kill Pacifica three times in a row. The heiress then got upset and her competitive vein kicked in. She leaned forwards, closer to the screen. She paid special attention to the minimap until she memorized it, and then it was a matter of watching Dipper’s side of the screen. The heiress soon picked up and the match ended up in 16-9 in her favor.

“Yes! I won!” She yelled jubilantly and unnecessarily patted Dipper’s thigh so that he looked at the screen.

“Not bad.” He smiled. “Was this really your first time playing this?”

“Yeah. It was easy, though. Simple eye-hand coordination.” She shrugged, suddenly glad her tennis experience had turned out to become somehow handy. “Does this have like cooperative missions or something like that?” She asked eagerly.

“Sure. Let’s play the first one.” Dipper set the mission up and read the objectives. “We have to… let’s see… hold our position in that building and destroy a tank when it comes down the street.”

And it went all downhill from there.

Pacifica’s competitive vein demanded her to achieve the highest score, which made her leave Dipper behind many times and therefore ruined the team play. But, worst of all, they lost the match in the last second.

“Really!?” Pacifica burst out. “You had to lose the rocket launcher in the last second?”

“Hey, I had to pull out my rifle.” Dipper protested. “I was getting shot at from everywhere. I thought you were covering me.”

“I WAS covering you.”

Dipper had a brief look at the game report and sighed.

“You have 26 kills, but they are all headshots.” He stated.

“Well, duh. They give the biggest score.” Pacifica said matter-of-factly.

“And they also take time more time.” Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose. “Pacifica, in the time it took you to get those headshots, you could have killed twice as many enemies with bodyshots and I wouldn’t have been so suppressed.”

“So it’s my fault?” Pacifica raised her eyebrows in feigned surprise. “Check the score. Who’s at the top? Me. I did better in the match. It’s not my fault you’re terrible at videogames.”

“Teamplay is not about getting the higher score.” He murmured.

Dipper had stopped having fun some time ago. Pacifica was way too competitive, and way too good at that game to even reason with her. Dipper tapped his chin thoughtfully as he thought of a way of giving her a little taste of her own medicine. An idea popped into his head, and he smiled.

“Wanna try a different game?” He suggested. “This one doesn’t look entertaining anymore.”

“Fine.” She grumbled.

The boy rummaged in the duffel bag and picked up a fighting game. He ran the video console with the game and set a one versus one after explaining her the controls.

The match went quicker this time. Dipper player effortlessly, only to show her the basics, and let Pacifica win. After that, they started a cooperative game, and it was Pacifica’s turn to be clumsy at the game. It didn’t matter how good her eye-hand coordination was, because this game wasn’t about that. This game was about experience, about knowing combos and about knowing characters, something that Dipper had a lot of. Dipper however didn’t mock her or pushed her to do better. He simply smirked whenever he stole Pacifica’s score. At the end of the match, Pacifica had run out of extra lives and Dipper alone had finished the level with a score of 540-10 in his favor.

“Fine.” Pacifica had her arms crossed and she was upset. “You can mock me now. I deserve it for being a total jerk earlier.”

“I’m not going to mock you.” Dipper smiled and left the controller on the table.

“What?” Pacifica was astonished.

“I’m not mad at you.” He nudged her knee with his. “These things happen, especially if it’s the first time you’re playing those games.”

“Then…” She gave him a hopeful look. “…you forgive me for being so harsh earlier?”

“Of course I do.” He gave her a warm smile and pecked her on the cheek to prove it.

The heiress flustered terribly. Dipper had just broken his earlier in the day decision of not giving her any more kisses, but she was definitely not complaining about it. She ran a hand through her hair to dissimulate her flustering and looked at the games bag.

“So… you are there any games that are fun but not competitive so that I don’t bicker with you?” She asked doubtfully. Competing was most of the fun for her.

“Let me see.” Dipper rummaged in the duffel bag. He discarded sports, shooters, races and fighting games, and that left him with only one.  “This one is about solving puzzles by opening portals in walls, floors and ceilings. It’s pretty good, and it comes with a cooperative.”

“Sounds good.” She gave him a small smile. At this point, she would play anything with him just to compensate being harsh earlier.

The game was a success, and they played it for hours. At first, they struggled a little to get coordinated, but soon they became a great team and grew so confident they felt like joking about the game.

“This game is fun; I’ll give you that, but it’s so ridiculous!” Pacifica giggled. “We’re robots that talk only gibberish, and we’re chasing a crew with guns that open portals on walls! It makes no sense at all!”

“I guess you don’t want us to keep going?” Dipper smirked and stopped his character.

The game didn’t allow Pacifica to continue to the next room without Dipper’s character standing by the door, and the heiress gave him a small playful frown.

“Shut up and follow me, Dork.” She displayed her competitive smirk again. “I think I know how to solve this puzzle.”

Once they finished the game, they left their controllers on the table and sat back to sigh happily at the fulfilling experience. Pacifica then snuggled a little closer, and nudged him playfully. It was a hint, and she expected Dipper to catch it, but he was completely oblivious at it. After another nudge answered with a confused look, Pacifica groaned softly and gave up.

Dipper scratched his cheek. He wasn’t sure of what had just happened. He however had something in mind he had wanted to do for a while. The boy feigned a yawn, stretched himself, and rested his arm on top of the back of the couch, behind Pacifica, only to drop it over her shoulders.

“Seriously?” Pacifica looked at his arm in amusement and commented sarcastically. “You’re very subtle.”

“Sorry.” Dipper retrieved his arm quickly and flushed in embarrassment.

“No, you Dork.” Pacifica grabbed his arm and placed it back over her shoulders. “That’s what I wanted earlier.”

Dipper realized, and also decided, that very moment that he would never understand women. That said, he squeezed her little and Pacifica snuggled closer to rejoice in his body heat. Dipper moved his hand to her belly, it was still his favorite part and he wanted to touch it, but he stopped in the last second and hesitated. Pacifica rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. Dipper smiled then, and caressed it very lightly. Even though her belly wasn’t bare now, she was wearing her short purple dress, it was still too ticklish and the heiress giggled. She moved closer and nuzzled her nose on Dipper’s cheek. She felt special, and her heart fluttered. She wanted him to make a move.

There was a knock on the door. Immediately afterwards, Mabel burst into the bedroom. She was partially covered in bird plumage.

"Oh my gosh, Pacifica!” She yelled. “There is something wrong with the peacocks!"

Dipper and Pacifica quickly broke apart, Dipper way more flushed red than the heiress.

 _‘At least Mabel knocked on the door this time. Even if she didn’t wait for a response to come in.’_ She gave a groan at her train of thought.

“What happened now?” Pacifica asked tiredly.

“So, I was searching for the Northwest’s hidden treasure in the garden…”

Dipper gave a look at Pacifica and she shrugged in confusion. There was no such treasure, or at least she had never heard of it.

“…and I found a peacock! We became best friends, and he must’ve told the others, because they all began following me everywhere. I eventually ended up surrounded and I had to fight my way out with my teeth and nails and—“

“Have you hurt the peacocks?” Pacifica narrowed her eyes and turned serious.

“Nah.” Mabel waved her hand dismissively. “I made up the last part to add some action to the story. They did follow me around though. Like Norman!” Mabel then gasped. “You think the peacocks could be disguised gnomes? In any case, it’s an excuse as good as any other to come and see what you lovebirds are doing.” She giggled.

“Hmm… That’s weird.” Pacifica tapped her chin thoughtfully for a while. “Oh! I know why they did that. Poor birds are hungry. The servants aren’t here to feed them after all.”

“We always get interrupted one way or the other, huh?” Dipper chuckled. “Alright, let’s go feed them before they decide to storm the kitchen. I didn’t count them, but I’m sure there are more than twenty peacocks out there.”

“Thirty five.” Pacifica corrected.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

The three preteens walked through the garden to the peacock's pens. Dipper had a big sack of kibble he had offered to carry for Pacifica. Every peacock that saw them began to follow them, quickly forming a small bird procession behind them.

"Good thing your family has peacocks instead of ostriches. I wouldn't want to be followed by those." Dipper joked.

"Yeah, good luck running away from one of those. Did you know they are 9 feet tall and can run at 40 miles per hour?" Pacifica explained.

"Attention passengers, we are going through some nerd turbulence. Please cover your ears for the next ten minutes." Mabel joked.

"How do you know so much about ostriches?" Dipper asked, ignoring his sister.

"My father wanted to have some of those too, but it seems they are a little too aggressive. They wouldn't get along with the peacocks."

They reached the pens. Peacocks began to swarm from everywhere, surrounding Dipper since he was the one with the sack.

"Um… Pacifica? I don't like the way they are looking at me." Dipper said, uneasy by all the birds looking at him hungrily. “They’re not carnivorous, are they?”

Pacifica chuckled and approached the boy. The peacocks, fearful of being stepped on, moved aside. The heiress took two handfuls of the kibble and threw them away. The birds as ran towards the food as if they were on fire and it was water.

"They sure were hungry, which reminds me of this." Pacifica took another handful and whistled with her free hand. "Peepy! Come here!" She yelled at the peacock's pen.

A small white chicken ran out of the pen and towards Pacifica. The heiress squatted, taking the chicken in her arms.

"There you go! Who has been a good chicken, huh?" She said, allowing it to peck the kibble from her hand while petting it with the other one. The chicken happily rubbed its head on the heiress, who giggled in delight.

Mabel and Dipper shared an astonished look. They definitely did not expect Pacifica to be so caring with a barnyard animal.

"Um… Pacifica? Who is that?" Mabel asked, curious.

"This is Peepy. I got her at your uncle's Mystery Fair. I couldn't just get rid of her so I hid Peepy in the peacock's pen. My parents don't know of her and probably wouldn't allow me to keep the chicken, so I trained her to stay hidden in the pen." She explained.

"Of course! “The memory had suddenly come back to Mabel's head.” That day at the fair! After you didn't win Waddles, you went home with a chicken pecking your head!"

"What do you mean 'after I didn't win Waddles'? I never played for Waddles." Pacifica was confused.

"It's a long story. You see…" Dipper explained the events of that day, trying to avoid some embarrassing scenes which Mabel added nonetheless.

"You really expect me to believe you travelled in time?" Pacifica said, skeptical.

"Twice!" Mabel chirped. "It's true! When I helped Dipper, you won Waddles and took him with you."

Pacifica thought about it. It was true that she had mocked Mabel that day at the fair solely for the purpose of making the brunette refuse to play for the pig so that she could try and win it later, but the fact that the twins had managed to time travel was too much.

"Dippingsauce was unwilling to believe that he was fated to have a bad day at the fair, but in the end I had to prove him wrong with all the time traveling." Mabel said proudly.

"It wasn't like that." Dipper argued. However, deep within his conspiracy seeking trained mind, he began to tie loose ends. That day at the fair he had tried to mess with fate. If he would have been successful, Pacifica wouldn't have Peepy now. _'Maybe all the fate stuff is true after all, and she and I are linked somehow.'_ Dipper thought.

"I don't know what to think about that. All I know is that I’m happy I ended up with Peepy instead of Waddles." The heiress shrugged.

"Yeah, where would you hide a pig in here?" Dipper agreed.

"Probably in the kitchen." Pacifica joked.

"You wouldn't!" Mabel gasped in horror.

"Of course not. It was a joke." She laughed.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Pacifica and the twins were watching TV in her bedroom's couch.

 _"Are you tired of placing your lunchbox in the refrigerator, only to find out the refrigerator ate you food?"_ The salesman spoke as a woman pulled an empty lunch box out of the refrigerator. _"The solution for you is the fridge locker! This device is the pinnacle of human ingenuity, making it the food security system of the future. You have expired bread? Put it in your fridge locker, make it better bread!"_ The man on the commercial showed a white cage-like box. _"Are you tired of your children always stealing from your fridge? Throw your food into this portable Fort Knox. They won't get it! It's well ventilated so that you can keep your pets inside of it. This piece of advance technology was designed in subterranean laboratories by reptilian humanoids."_

"What the heck are we watching?" Pacifica complained. They had been switching channels for a while without finding anything of interest.

"TV is surely terrible these days. Even commercials have turned bad." Dipper agreed.

"I'm bored." The heiress complained.

Mabel stared blankly at the TV screen until she had an idea.

"Oh! That door back there goes to your closet, right?" She asked eagerly. Pacifica nodded, not knowing what to expect from the chirpy preteen. "Let's do a fashion show! You will be the judge, Dipper, and we will be the models!" She cheered.

Dipper perked up at being addressed. He had been zoning out so he had no idea what his sister had said.

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged, deciding it best to agree.

"Let's go, Paz!" She tugged at Pacifica's sleeve, dragging her inside of the closet room.

Pacifica was not very fond of lending her designer clothes to Mabel, but she had given her a sweater a few days ago, so the heiress was not about to deny her this. They had more or less the same height, Mabel perhaps being a millimeter taller than Pacifica, so she didn't have to worry about her clothes giving in.

"Whoa, you have lots of clothes." Mabel gaped at the sight of the rows of hanging dresses, shirts, sweaters and other clothes.

"Yeah. Pick whichever you like."

The heiress grabbed a beautiful lake foam green dress for herself. She positioned herself where she could hide the box with Dipper's picture in it so to avoid Mabel from finding it. Mabel had a look at the amounts of clothes and she finally decided to try a turquoise dress. She began to undress herself with her back at the heiress. Pacifica thought this could be somewhat awkward, but she guessed there was no problem as they were not going to change their underwear anyways. She began to undress herself too, more easily than Mabel since she was wearing only her purple dress instead of the sweater-skirt combination of the chirpy preteen. However, when she glanced at Mabel, there was something odd on her bare back.

"Wait, Mabel?" Pacifica called her. She was about to ask her why she wasn't wearing a bra but, as the brunette turned, Pacifica had her answer already. She didn't need a bra yet. The heiress averted her sight from the brunette's naked chest a little embarrassed.

"What?" Mabel asked, looking at Pacifica.

"Nevermind." Pacifica muttered. She guessed not everyone hit puberty at the same time. She slid herself inside of the red dress and adjusted her chest in it.

"Um... I don't think this one fits me properly" Mabel said, her turquoise dress on.

"Why?"

"It's... a little loose here." She cupped the chest of the dress.

Pacifica approached to see what Mabel was talking about. The dress, made to the milliliter to Pacifica's size, was loose on Mabel's chest. Mabel compared her dress to Pacifica's and felt a little bashful about her lack of breast development.

"This was a bad idea." She muttered, beginning to take off the dress.

"Wait." The heiress stopped her. "I have an idea." She reached into one of her winter clothes' drawers and gave Mabel a padded bra. "Put this on."

Mabel took the article of clothing and eyed Pacifica curiously.

"Does this mean...?" She poked Pacifica’s breast through the dress.

“Hey!” Pacifica jumped back, startled and blushing at Mabel's action. "What are you doing!?"

"Sorry, I wanted to know if that was also stuffed." Mabel giggled.

"Of course not! This is all mine!" Pacifica said proudly. "Now put that on and let's make your brother's jaw hit the floor."

Mabel, cheered again, put on the article of clothing correcting her lack of breasts and the dress fitted her properly.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Dipper had been sat on the couch for a quarter of hour. He guessed that was what it felt like to go shopping with a girl, only that like this he didn't have to carry any bags. That however didn't spare him of all the boring waiting in the couch for them to finish putting on their dresses.

He finally heard the door opening. Mabel was the first to come out. She was wearing a turquoise dress with blue high heels.

"Hey Dipper, look! Check out who hit puberty! I am five inches and one milliliter taller than you now!" She giggled as she clumsily walked her way towards his brother in the high heels.

"What the…?" Dipper couldn’t help but stare at his sister’s now clearly bigger chest. “How did that happen?”

"Oh, this? Pacifica gave me a fake bra." She explained. Dipper raised an eyebrow, making an unspoken question to his sister. "Huh? No, bro-bro. Pacifica isn’t wearing a fake bra at all; I already checked that." She giggled and made Dipper blush.

The brunette walked up to Dipper then spun on her heels and walked back to the closet door, stumbling on the way due to her inexperience with high heels.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Wait, he has to see me first." Pacifica said from the doorframe.

Dipper gaped at the sight of the heiress. She was wearing a shining green dress ending in a gown that reached her knees. It had a rim made of white cloth flowers at the bottom of the gown. Pacifica did like Mabel had just done, walking up to Dipper, spinning and walking back next to the closet door.

However, there was a clear difference: Pacifica knew how to walk with high heels, making her look elegant, where Mabel had almost tripped and hit her face with the wall.

"So... Who won?" Mabel asked eagerly.

Dipper opened his mouth to speak but he was at a crossroads. He couldn't just say Pacifica had won since he didn't want to hurt his sister's feelings, but he couldn't just say that Mabel had won either, since Pacifica had clearly impressed him more being his girlfriend. He kept his mouth open for a little longer and then closed it.

"See? I told you he’d do that!" Mabel commented, and both girls began to laugh at Dipper's reaction, making him blush in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Dipper. We are not going to be mad at you." Pacifica reassured.

Dipper let out a deep sigh and decided to talk.

"I'd say... Pacifica won this. However," He quickly added. "No one wears a sweater like you do, sis. Not even Pacifica."

Both girls beamed at the compliment.

"You are right, bro-bro! I need one of my sweaters!"

Mabel lowered her dress and removed the bra nonchalantly while walking back into the closet, earning a flush from Pacifica at her bluntness, and a shook of Dipper’s head. He hated when Mabel didn’t take in consideration people’s privacy, even if it was her own, and therefore he disliked when she just got naked in their shared bedroom when he was right there.

“Well, tell me now that Mabel isn’t here to affect your decision.” Pacifica smiled and beckoned him to stand up.

Dipper walked up to her, and quickly found out something he didn’t like at all.

“It’s not bad, but I see a big flaw.”

Dipper squatted and raised the skirt just enough to access her feet. Pacifica flustered terribly, misinterpreting his intentions, but calmed when she realized Dipper was just removing her high heels. The boy then stood up and smiled when he realized they were now at the same height.

“Now you’re perfect.” He rested his hands on her hips and smiled.

“Oh my gosh…” Pacifica’s eyes bulged out at her sudden idea and rested her hands on his shoulders. “Dipper, do you know how to dance? I really want to dance now that I’m wearing a dress perfect for it.”

“Well…” Dipper paled at the proposition. “I can dance… but just a little. I’m not on the mood for doing it now, though.” He added.

“C’mon.” She gave him a pout.

“Really, you don’t want to see me dancing.” He reassured. “It’s not pretty.”

“Mmmmm fine!” Pacifica groaned. “I’ll spare you today, but tomorrow we’re dancing yes or yes.”

“Okay.” Dipper agreed reluctantly. “I can live with that.”

“Am I interrupting something?” Mabel asked from the doorframe. Dipper and Pacifica were, after all, standing in a dancing position.

“Actually, for the first time… No, you aren’t.” Pacifica frowned.

“Good, because I’m starving.” Mabel rubbed her belly, and it grumbled in response.

“The dinner staff should be about to drop by.” Pacifica checked the clock on her nightstand.

“Ugh, I’m not eating anything from those guys again.” Dipper protested.

“Why don’t we order something to eat?” Mabel suggested.

“Like what?”

Dipper and Mabel shared a look, and Pacifica rolled her eyes. They were talking again in that twin language she didn’t understand nor feel part of, so it upset her.

"Pizza. Two big pizzas for three!" Mabel chirped.

"Pizza? Isn’t that the kind of food they give kids when they lose at something?" Pacifica asked genuinely.

Mabel gasped.

"Don't you dare insulting the Comfort Pizza!" She warned the heiress very seriously.

“Don’t tell me you never had pizza before.” Dipper raised an eyebrow and Pacifica shook her head. “More the reason to order it. We’ll ask for a simple one just in case. Two prosciuttos without any extra toppings.”

“I’ll call them!” Mabel chirped and left the couple alone.

“Is there something I should know about this food?” Pacifica asked with a mixture of doubt and curiosity.

“All you need to know is that Mabel will add topping after topping to her slices, so don’t let her touch yours if you want to keep this waistline.” He pinched her belly and Pacifica giggled.

“Don’t worry, Dork. My body distributes the fats to all the right places.” She commented smugly.

“Oh, I’ve noticed that.” Dipper’s eyes went reflexively to her chest and then back up to her face.

Half an hour later they were all sat in the table devouring the two pizzas. Mabel had brought a few condiments from the kitchen and she was adding more toppings to her slices. Dipper, by contrast, was satisfied with the toppings the pizza had come with. Pacifica, back in her usual outfit, was staring doubtfully at her prosciutto slice, which was dripping cheese from both sides. She hesitantly gave it a nibble. Her eyes widened, the mixture of different condiments making her taste buds explode.

"Oh my gosh… This is as if someone had thrown random food on bread and cooked it, and it had gone right!” She was astounded by the new flavor and finished her slice in two more eager bites.

“You haven't seen anything, sister.” Mabel smirked. “Try to do this."

Mabel rolled up her slice into a cylinder and bit it on one end, which cause most of the toppings to pour out the other end and splash on her dish. Dipper and Pacifica snickered, but Mabel didn’t seem to notice what had happened, too busy chewing up what she had managed to bite off. Pacifica gave it a try nevertheless, and rolled up her slice. She liked it; she considered it a faster way of eating the slice, but she disliked the mess it made on her hands. The heiress grabbed a napkin and cleaned her hands.

When they were done with the meal, they leaned back on their chairs and sighed happily. Mabel patted her belly happily; she was full, Dipper drank some water to ease the food down and Pacifica wiped her mouth clean with another napkin.

The heiress waited for Dipper to lower his hands under the table to sneakily grab it and squeeze it. She liked the little goosebumps on her forearm whenever they did that secretly in front of Mabel. Dipper, however, was happily drumming his fingers on the table. Pacifica smirked, raised her foot under the table and stroke Dipper’s leg up. The boy gasped and accidentally hit the underside of the table with his knee.

“What was that?” Mabel was suddenly snapped out of her slumber.

“I—uh…” Dipper was caught off-guard.

“I thumped my fist on the table.” Pacifica repeated the motion to cover him. “I’m bored.”

“Bored, huh?” Mabel tapped her chin. “Are you up to a card game?”

“Well, if you want to lose…” Pacifica smirked.

“Heh. If you’re so sure,” Mabel smirked. “How about we make it interesting?”

“You mean with money?” Pacifica raised an eyebrow. “Did you forget I’m rich?”

“No, I didn’t.” Mabel increased her smile into a grin. “I was thinking of… _strip poker._ ”

“I’m out.” Dipper immediately said.

“Aw, c’mon!” Mabel whined. “Don’t leave! Pacifica is staying, right?” She asked and the heiress nodded.

“I’m awful at card games, and I don’t feel like losing and going naked to bed.” Dipper shook his head.

“Well, the limit is in the underwear of course; I’m not going to bed naked either.” Mabel rolled her eyes. “But we can’t play if we’re just two. Will you stay, please?” She pouted.

“Yeah, Dipper.” Pacifica shrugged. “What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

“Fine.” Dipper sighed. “But just one game.”

“You two are _so_ going down.” Pacifica grinned. “The butlers taught me how to play poker.”

A few rounds later, things were making the game embarrassing for some, and funny for others. Mabel and Pacifica were even, having discarded their shoes, Pacifica’s leggings and Mabel’s headband. They still had a total of two articles of clothing left. Dipper, by contrast, he had started very well, but he had just lost four rounds in a row and he was down to his shorts. Mabel and Pacifica had shared giggles every round he lost in a row.

“This is the worst thing that could happen.” Dipper muttered and stared at his cards. All he had was a pair of twos.

They all revealed their cards. Pacifica had three of a kind, and Mabel had two pairs.

“I lost.” Dipper sighed and stood up. He hadn’t even wanted to play card games, let alone one as humiliating as strip poker. “This wasn’t game wasn’t fun at all. I’m going to sleep.” He refused to take his shorts off and left.

Pacifica’s eyes widened. She hadn’t wanted him to leave; she had been expecting to have a night of fun and games with Dipper, not to upset him in the first game. The heiress resentfully turned to Mabel and glared at her.

“You lost too. Take off the sweater.” She attempted to humiliate the preteen.

“Alright.” Mabel shrugged and took off the sweater, only to reveal she had another one below.

“Hey.” Pacifica counted three articles of clothing between the two sweaters and the t-shirt Mabel wore under them. “You wore two sweaters all the time? That’s cheating!”

“No, it’s not!” Mabel giggled. “We didn’t count each other’s clothes at the start, so it’s allowed!”

Pacifica stared blankly at the cheerful brunette for a few seconds and then sighed.

“I don’t feel like playing anymore, and I didn’t like this game either. I’m going to sleep.” She stood up and left.

“Oh.” Mabel was left alone in the table. “Maybe I overdid it a little… I guess I’ll have to compensate them tomorrow somehow.”

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Pacifica put on her sleepwear and slumped onto her bed. Her hopes for having a sleepover with Dipper had been ruined since now the boy was upset. She thought of blaming it on Mabel the next morning, but whose blame had it been was unimportant at the moment.

The heiress pondered about her wish. She had no idea how much longer it would last. With or without the wish's power, her parents would eventually be done with their overseas business and they would come back. Every hour she spent away from Dipper was an hour wasted in what she considered her only chance of having a romance with the boy she had a crush on.

The heiress decided to risk it. Dipper would be upset, now but she knew a way of cheering him up. After all, she had found his weakness that very afternoon.

Pacifica got into her closet to grab a different sleepwear. She put it on, made sure her appearance was perfect in the mirror, and then left to Dipper’s room. She knocked on the door and, after there wasn’t any response, she poked her head inside.

“Dipper? Are you asleep?”

“Yes.” Dipper grumbled. He was lying on his side with his back at the door.

“I guess you can’t tell me not to come in then.” She smiled.

The heiress got in the bed. She raised the sheets and took a peek at Dipper’s body. He hadn’t bothered to put his t-shirt back on for sleeping, and he was in his shorts. Pacifica scooted closer and threw one arm over Dipper, hugging his bare back.

Dipper’s eyes then shot open when he felt the naked skin against skin contact on his back. He rolled over and stared at Pacifica’s face for a second before raising the covers and having a look. The heiress was wearing a midriff-baring grey tank top and grey sweatpants as pajamas. He had felt her belly pressed against his back.

“And you wonder why you get cold at night?” He asked amusedly.

“It’s a mystery, I tell you!” She snickered. “Good thing you like solving those. Wanna help me with it?” She ran a finger along Dipper’s chest.

“Oh.” Dipper caught on. “O-okay. Um… roll over?”

Pacifica rolled onto her other side and wondered what Dipper wasn’t going to do. She felt his arm over her side wrapping around her exposed belly and pulling her into a hug. Pacifica tensed up reflexively at the sudden physical contact, but she soon relaxed at Dipper’s warm hands on her belly. She smiled and nestled her back against her chest in an attempt to get a little more comfortable.

“Your feet!” Dipper yelped and pulled his own feet back. “They’re like ice cubes again! Where’s your electric blanket?”

“In my room, but I’m not going to get it now.” Pacifica turned her head and gave him a small smile. “Can you do that thing you did the last time?”

Dipper nodded and placed his feet on top of hers, warming them up. He was completely fascinated by the experience. Her body was warm and very soft. Pacifica’s blonde mane was long enough to act as a fur coat in between them, but that didn’t displease him. Quite the opposite. Dipper buried his face into her long blonde mane and inhaled deeply, rejoicing in the lilacs scent of her hair. He felt the need to give her an appreciative squeeze, which Pacifica replied with a caress on his forearms to show her affection.

Pacifica felt in a state of relaxation and comfort she had never imagined to achieve. Over the years, she had developed a small fear of sleeping, being completely alone in a room as big as hers. She often imagined monsters entering through her window or coming out of her closet. Now that she was a few years older she no longer imagined that, but the feeling never left completely. However, having Dipper pressed against her back and hugging her gave the heiress certain feeling of security. She felt as if Dipper would never let go of her for anything in the world; she felt safe, and she knew she was going to sleep like a log.

Or so she thought.

While Dipper’s mind was mostly content at the physical contact, part of it reacted as expected. He found Pacifica attractive after all, and having her so close had a secondary effect on the boy.

The heiress felt something pocking her back, a little above her rear. She wondered what it was, and what Dipper could have in his pockets that were so hard. This hardness then moved lightly, like a small twitch, and realization dawned on Pacifica. Her eyes shot open and she tried to wiggle herself out of the hug, attempting to put some distance in between them.

“What’s wrong?” Dipper moaned drowsily.

“Your _Big Dipper_ is… touching me…” Pacifica mumbled awkwardly.

“My what?”

Dipper raised a hand to the birthmark on his forehead and wondered what it had to do with anything, and how it was touching Pacifica. After a couple seconds he realized she wasn’t referring to that Big Dipper.

“Oh my gosh!” Dipper squeaked and parted the hug in a flash. “I-I’m sorry! It was accident! I-I—“

“It’s like…” Pacifica rolled over and looked at him with curious eyes. “…a natural compliment?”

“Uh… I guess… it’s something like that.” Dipper hurriedly moved his hands under the covers to tuck his erection under his waistband to dissimulate it, and then rolled onto his back and covered his face with his hands in pure embarrassment.

Pacifica seized this opportunity to peek into the covers without Dipper noticing. She flushed terribly at the sight of the tent in his shorts and dropped the covers back in place. She hesitated for a few seconds, fiddling with her thumbs, and then she decided to do a bold move. The heiress drew her hand under the covers and gave the tent gentle pat.

“Don’t do that!” Dipper yelped and pushed her hand aside.

“Wow…” Pacifica ignored Dipper’s reaction and stared at her own hand. “It’s hard. Like, very, very hard.” She grinned teasingly. “I didn’t know you liked hugging me so much.”

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Dipper grumbled.

“How does it work?” Pacifica asked excitedly at the new discovery. “Do you have to touch me, or do I have to touch you, or is it both?”

Pacifica pushed the covers and began pressing and pinching random spots on Dipper’s naked chest while staring at the tent in his shorts. Dipper protested at first, but then he giggled when Pacifica found his ticklish area.

“Stop that!” He grabbed her hands.

Dipper raised the covers back in place to protect his naked chest from further tickling. Pacifica however was still curious and she wasn’t done with the topic yet. Dipper sighed and rested his hands on his chest, drumming his fingers on it as he thought the situation could only be more awkward if Pacifica stopped staring at his evident arousal and took a picture of it instead.

“Isn’t it uncomfortable to walk with that between the legs?” Pacifica asked innocently.

“It’s not always like _that_.” Dipper scratched his cheek and wondered for how long they would talk about it. “Can we please change topics?”

Pacifica ignored his question and pushed the bed sheets again down to his lower belly.

“You know… I’ve never seen one before.” She commented casually as she drummed her fingers on the waistband of his shorts.

Dipper’s eyes bulged out.

“And you’re not seeing one tonight.” He pushed her hand away and pulled the bed sheets back up to his neck.

“Aw, c’mon!” Pacifica protested. “Why? You have another birthmark down there or something?”

“I have only one birthmark and it’s on the forehead.” Dipper attempted to end the conversation.

“How about just a quick peek?” She gave him the best of her smiles.

“Nuh-huh.”

“C’moooon,” She whined. “I’m curious!”

“If you’re so curious, use the laptop in your room to find out.” He countered plainly.

“My laptop has a parental lock.” Pacifica added.

“Of course it does.” Dipper sighed tiredly. “Look, my answer is no.”

“Ugh, fine.” Pacifica agreed reluctantly.

Dipper sighed in relief and looked at her. Pacifica was staring boringly at her fingernails as if nothing had just happened. He didn’t know whether to take that as a good or a bad sign. Dipper had a question in the back of his mind he had been attempting to ask her for the whole day but he couldn’t find the right moment to do so, and what had just happened only made it worse.

“It calmed.” Pacifica commented.

“Huh?” Dipper realized he wasn’t sporting an erection anymore. “Oh, well. That’s a relief.”

“Mhm.”

“Pacifica…” He cleared his throat and decided to give it a try. “Where’s our relationship as in… right now?”

“Um…” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I don’t know. I guess we’re in the part where your sister interrupts us every time we try to go further.”

“I was being serious.”

“Me too.” She giggled. “Where are you trying to get with this?”

“It’s just that… I didn’t imagine a romantic relationship like this.” He rubbed his neck awkwardly. “You’re very forward with all the physical stuff but we haven’t even kissed yet.”

“It didn’t seem to me that you were having such a bad time earlier.” Pacifica countered sharply.

“I’m not complaining.” Dipper quickly clarified. “I just want to know why.”

Pacifica softened her expression and sighed.

“Dipper, I’m a girl.” She began and Dipper nodded, aware of that fact. “Like all girls, I want my first kiss to be something special but I also have other… needs?”

The boy gaped and flushed terribly.

“Not that.” Pacifica flushed too. “As you’ve probably guessed, my parents weren’t precisely the hugging type so, all of this,” She ran her hand along Dipper’s chest. “is completely new for me, and I like it. As your sister would say, everyone needs a hug now and then, but I need something more. Do you understand?” She grinned and Dipper nodded. “I’m delaying the kiss because I want it to be special, that’s all.”

“I understand you perfectly. C’mere.” Dipper smiled and pulled her into a hug.

Pacifica pressed her hand on his chest so that he remained on his back and she rested her head on his shoulder. Dipper cuddled her with an arm over his shoulder and began petting her hair idly.

“Can I ask you something now?” She asked.

“Sure.”

“Why do you like my belly so much?” She parted the hug just enough and stared at her own body. “I mean, I have other parts that are more…” She cleared her throat and blushed. “…developed.”

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s because of this.” Dipper smiled warmly and ran a furtive finger along her belly.

Pacifica gave a jerk of surprise and burst into giggles at the stimulation of her overly ticklish belly.

“I like it when you laugh.” Dipper explained.

“And you aren’t ticklish on the belly?” Pacifica began tracing lazy circles around his navel.

Dipper shuddered lightly at the pleasant goosebumps that followed her touch. He bit his lower lip and grabbed Pacifica’s hand to stop her.

“What’s wrong?” She asked in confusion. Pacifica then saw how a bulge appeared in the bed sheets at the height of Dipper’s groin. “Ohhhh! So _that’s_ how it works!”

Dipper moaned in discomfort.

“Can you make it even bigger?” Pacifica asked curiously.

“I’m definitely not going through this conversation again.” Dipper rolled onto his side with his back at Pacifica.

“C’mon, it was a joke.” She poked him on the back. “Roll over! I promise I won’t mention it again.”

“Yeah, yeah. Not falling for it.” Dipper replied in a singing voice. “You’ve just lost your hugging privileges for tonight.”

“That won’t work you again. I’m a Northwest and I always get what I want.”

Pacifica snuggled closer and threw one arm around Dipper’s belly, pulling him into a hug and landing a peck on his back.

“You can’t _accidentally_ poke me this way.” She whispered and rubbed his belly with her hands. “Good night, Dork.”

Dipper couldn’t help but smile. He gave her hands a squeeze and sighed happily.

“Good night.”

 


	5. Dream Invaders & The Voice of Reason

**[Act 2 - Monday: Part 1]**

Dipper was sat on a tree branch reading his Journal. He didn't remember how he got there but all that mattered to him was reading the book. A small breeze caught his attention. Everything around him seemed to have turned monochromatic.

"Oh no." He said, recognizing the effect very well.

A nearby tree grew an eye. Then it merged into a triangle and Bill spawned from it.

"Hey there, Pine Tree! How’re you doing?"

Dipper had a quick look at the Journal and noticed for the first time that he could not read any of the words in it.

"I am dreaming." He observed.

"No, no. You _were_ dreaming. Now, thanks to me you are _lucid_ dreaming." Bill corrected the boy.

"What do you want?" Dipper snapped, wary of the triangle's previous intentions with him.

"Isn't it obvious? I have come to make a deal!" He replied matter-of-factly. "You see, your recent _relationship_ with Llama has meddled with my original plans. And they were _big plans_."

Bill grew in size while his original color faded, showing a series of pictures. Dipper managed to see a crashed spaceship, Gravity Falls in flames and a bubble with a shooting star on it.

“So Llama is Pacifica. She wore a sweater once and you nickname her like that? I thought you more creative.” Dipper mocked the dream demon.

“It’s not because of the sweater. You won’t know what I’m talking about until you’re twenty seven.” Bill replied mysteriously.

“And this is the part where I beg you to tell me out of curiosity and you offer me a deal, am I right?” Dipper raised an eyebrow. “Well, it’s not going to work. I’ve already finished Journal #2. I know your weakness.” He shrugged and turned around on the branch.

“So you’ve read Sixer’s work.” Bill respawned in front of Dipper. “And what would that weakness be? Sticking jalapeno peppers in your own eyes? Oh boy how funny it was when that guy bought that.” He laughed.

Dipper remained silent, unwilling to fall for the trick.

Bill looked at him for a second and then burst into laughter.

“Really? Have you forgotten we’re in the dreamscape? All I have to do is this…” He narrowed his eye for a second. “…and now I know all your thoughts! That’s some interesting theory Sixer has about me.”

“But you don’t deny it.” Dipper smirked. “If no one makes a deal with you, you’ll eventually grow powerless and fade back into your realm. That’s what happens thirty years ago when Ford was stuck behind the portal, wasn’t it? If Gideon hadn’t summoned you a month ago you would’ve never be able to come back.”

The dream demon frowned at the boy.

“Then you should know what I’m risking by entering your dream, and that my deal is serious.” He materialized his cane and began rolling it. “Listen to what I’ve to say, Pine Tree, because it concerns both you and Llama. You won’t wake up until a few hours anyways.”

“Fine.” Dipper agreed but crossed his arms over his chest. He didn’t trust the dream demon one bit.

"Your relationship with the Northwest girl is a bomb about to blow up, leaving both of you broken and despaired. There are external factors that will make it detonate." Bill said, fading again and showing a different set of pictures. Dipper managed to see a funfair and a boat. "And there is nothing you can do to prevent your upcoming break-up."

Dipper laughed at the dream demon, which left Bill astonished.

"I have heard that nonsense before. That’s not going to happen. Pacifica and I are bound by fate. Nothing can separate us." He countered, certain of himself.

It was Bill's time to laugh at the boy. He laughed so hard that he began to cackle.

"You mortals are always the same! After thousands and thousands of years, you keep making the same mistakes!" He laughed. "Being bound by fate is never enough. What is needed to keep a relationship like this is… something more." Bill muttered and a picture of a limousine at the Shack quickly appeared and faded in his body. "My deal is this: I will tell you what ‘something more’ is so that you prevent your relationship from falling apart, and you leave me take control of your body one more time. Just for an hour."

"What do you want with my body? Pacifica will notice it’s not me. And so will Mabel."

"It's not them who I need to fool. I'm aiming for the top prize." Bill faded and showed a crystal sphere with a black substance moving inside.

Dipper wasn't trustful about the dream demon since he had his reasons and experience after all. Bill read his thoughts and knew he wouldn't agree on the deal.

"Fine, I know when I am not appreciated. I'll pay a visit to Llama, maybe she will come to senses."

"No! Stay away from her!" Dipper exclaimed, jumping up from the tree branch and fearing Bill would do the worst to Pacifica.

"Oh! I didn't know you had such imagination regarding meatbags tortures! I'll try something like that on Llama!" Bill laughed, reading the boy's thoughts again.

Dipper's face contorted with fear. He racked his brains for a way of preventing that and decided to try something bold.

"You are not going anywhere!" He snapped his finger wishing with all his might that it worked.

A cage spawned around Bill, successfully imprisoning him.

"What, you think this will stop me? I'm a dream de—"

He couldn't finish his sentence, since a huge anvil fell on top of the cage, smashing it to the ground. After that, a metal cargo container followed, and then the rest of the cargo ship.

Dipper approached the wreckage, smiling proudly at his work. He made all the stuff disappear, and found an empty cage below.

"Oh, no."

Dipper tried his best to wake himself up. He made a cold icy water bucket and threw it at his own face. It didn't work. He slapped himself twice in the cheeks without further results. He walked backwards, distressed because he couldn't wake up, and accidentally tripped on a tree root due to dumb's luck.

The effect was instantaneous. He woke up in the bed covered in cold sweat. The details of his dream were fading quickly due to his sudden awakening. Pacifica lay beside him with a painful expression on her face. Dipper grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Bill entered Pacifica's dreams and panted heavily. Between having to rematerialize himself, force the exit of the dream and then entering a new one, he was practically exhausted. He needed a deal or he wouldn’t be able to do that many more times.

Pacifica was riding a white horse across a grass field wearing a beautiful purple dress. The princess was headed back to her own castle to launch a feast. She had been waiting two weeks to invite the townsfolk into the feast and see again the boy she was secretly in love with. She had put on her best dress and she was willing to endure his pain of a sister as long as she could just talk to him.

The horse neighed, stopping on its tracks. Pacifica snapped from her daydreaming and had a look around herself. Everything was turning monochromatic. An eye appeared on the sun and then it took a triangular shape, finally forming a triangle with silly arms and legs.

"Hey there! Name's Bill Cipher, dream demon!" He said, approaching the heiress. "Oh girl, you surely like fantasy princesses! You have one of those gallows to hang people? I’d love to see one of those in action." He added, taking a survey of the dreamscape.

"Dream what? Who are you?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm the guy who gave your boyfriend those beautiful fork scars in his forearms." He puffed out, proud of his work.

"Yeah, right. So I guess I'm dreaming." Pacifica chuckled at the triangle.

"Indeed you are." Bill snapped his fingers. The trees burned and turned into ash, the grass rot and became mud and the horse began to melt as if it had been of ice, although ice wasn’t supposed to scream like that.

Pacifica took a few steps back, her eyes bulging out at the sight. She realized that her beautiful dance dress had turned to her usual purple dress and jacket outfit. There was no longer a grass field around her, but a black empty void.

"What do you want?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing in particular. I just wanted to make a deal with you since your boyfriend the Pine Tree had just refused it." Bill explained.

"Dipper is not a tree." Pacifica was confused.

"Neither you are a llama. What's your point?" The dream demon shrugged.

"You are crazy."

"That's my second and fourth name."

Bill saw the corners of the black void fading in white. He was running out of time and she was waking up.

“Listen to me, this is the deal: You leave me take control of your body for an hour and I’ll tell you how to keep your relationship from falling apart.”

"Yeah, sure.” Pacifica laughed at the dream demon. “And if I refuse?" She asked defiantly.

"Then I'll make you. The perks of being a dream demon are that I can see your worst nightmares." Bill shrugged. There was a clear white ring in the horizon now. "You know what, I'll do it anyways. One nightmare coming up!" He snapped his fingers.

A bird's cage appeared around Pacifica, imprisoning her. The heiress grew stiff without uttering a word.

"Are we ready to make a deal? I can easily get you out of there." Bill suggested.

"N-no. This isn't that bad." Pacifica tried to shrug, but she only managed to squirm.

"How about now?" Bill snapped his fingers again. The cage shrunk, forcing Pacifica to sat hugging her knees in it.

Her face contorted with horror. All her fears of being imprisoned by her parents, being forced to follow all their standards and unable to do whatever she wanted in her life was being represented in that little claustrophobic birdcage.

"I-I…" She stammered.

"I think you need a little more conviction." Bill made the cage shrink a little more. Pacifica could no longer move inside of it. "You see, just like your father the Puppet Master likes to say, shaking my hand would be taking the lesser evil. You’d spare yourself this torture and all I want in return is to use your body for an hour to prank an old friend." Bill shrugged.

Pacifica trembled and looked around herself, trying to find a way out of the cage. Among the pitch black of her dream, she saw a white horizon approaching her at an alarming speed. She didn’t know what that was, but she had a pretty good guess.

“Alright! Alright! Make it stop!” She yelled.

Bill widened the cage enough so that she could take only her hand out of it through the bars. The white horizon had almost reached them and the dream demon was desperate.

“Shake my hand and we have a deal! Quick!”

Pacifica extended her hand out of the cage. Bill dashed to shake it but, just when he was about to do so, Pacifica raised it.

“Whoops. Too slow.” The heiress smirked. “You think you can demand something from a Northwest? Screw you.” She closed her fist and extended her middle finger at the dream demon.

Bill doubled in size and became red.

“You don’t know what you’ve just done! You’ll pay for th—“

He didn’t have the chance of finish talking. The white horizon had already engulfed them.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

“Pacifica! Pacifica, wake up!” Dipper shook her by the shoulders. The scars on his forearm were itching terribly at the memories.

Pacifica sat up straight on the bed, her bangs plastered to her forehead in cold sweat. She looked around herself and sighed in relief.

"It was just a dream."

"No, it wasn't! Please, tell me you didn't shake his hand!" Dipper urged the heiress while examining her pupils.

"I didn't. I refused to take the lesser evil just like you told me." Pacifica smiled proudly. "All he got is this." She made the obscene gesture she had showed the dream demon.

Dipper sighed in relief and hugged her. When he parted the hug he began to chuckle.

"Who was that guy?" Pacifica asked.

"No one." Dipper lay back on the bed. He knew Bill had come to him because of his foolishness in the past, and he knew the dream demon had just targeted Pacifica because of him. He wouldn’t share the burden of the dream demon with her. “You don’t have to worry about him as long as you don’t shake his hand.”

"Won't he come back into our dreams?" Pacifica was still a little nervous from her recent dream turned nightmare.

"C’mere." Dipper patted the bed and Pacifica lay next to him. "The Journal says that he is from another dimension. He is nothing but a shadow here and he can’t do a thing without deals." He explained.

"But… he seemed to know about our future." Pacifica added.

"What future? There are lots of different futures depending on our actions." Dipper countered. "No one can guess the exact future."

"That's sounds so dorky. It is true though." She chuckled and snuggled closer, her hand resting on Dipper’s chest.

After a couple of minutes Dipper noticed how Pacifica was breathing steadily. She had fallen peacefully asleep. He pushed a few bangs off her face to have a better look, careful not to wake her. The heiress didn't seem affected at all by her first experience with the dream demon and Dipper sighed in relief, finally being able to display the frown on his face without her noticing. He had been completely worried about what Bill could do to Pacifica. Dipper had read the Journals #2 and #3 and knew how to fight him in the dreamscape, but Pacifica didn't. That, and the nightmare she had yesterday night had caused a knot in Dipper's heart, since both events had taken place because of his fault.

Even though Pacifica had a small smile and her hand was twitching on his chest in her sleep, that didn’t ease Dipper’s worry at all; there was only one way to fix his aching heart. He needed to make sure he was not going to lose her. He needed to feel she was there right next to him. The boy snuggled closer to Pacifica and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, carefully pulling her into a hug so to avoid waking her up. He then kissed her forehead and rested his chin on top of her head as he stroked her hair slowly. With every exhalation of her warm breath on his chest and every stroke of her silky hair, the knot loosened a little in Dipper’s chest. However, Pacifica’s breathing rate changed all of a sudden.

"What are you doing?" She asked, suddenly awakened in Dipper's chest.

Dipper quickly withdrew his hands and parted from her.

"I—huh… Sorry." He lowered his gaze in embarrassment.

“You were… worried about me?” She asked after a while. Dipper frowned and nodded lightly. Pacifica smiled warmly and stroked his cheek. “I’m not going anywhere, Dork. C’mere.”

The heiress pulled him closer and buried her face into his chest as Dipper instinctively brought her into a warm embrace, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Pacifica gulped loudly. She had just realized that Dipper was shirtless. She inclined her head slightly so that her bangs hid the blush on her face and Dipper misunderstood her gesture, stroking her hair a few times and landing a quick peck on her scalp. Pacifica smiled nonetheless and squeezed Dipper’s side, wanting for him to lie on his back. Dipper again misunderstood her actions and squeezed her side in return. Pacifica rolled her eyes, knowing that they’ll probably learn what the other wanted with some time and practice, but deciding that for now she would go for the direct approach. The heiress pressed her hand against his shoulder and made him lie back flat on the mattress. She then snuggled closer and rested her face on his chest, using it as a pillow.

Dipper wrapped one arm around her shoulders, holding her close while stroking her cheek with his other hand. Pacifica rubbed her face on his chest a few times and then she sighed happily, closing her eyes. She could hear his heart thumping under her ear and she found the sound relaxing. The heiress hugged his chest and fell asleep with a smile of contentment, and Dipper’s fork scars didn’t itch anymore.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Pacifica opened her eyes very slowly. By the light in the room it should be around ten in the morning. She tried sitting up to stretch herself in bed but a pair of arms wrapped around her belly from behind prevented her from doing so. The heiress had a look over her shoulder and realized Dipper and she were spooning together, much to her surprise since she didn’t remember going to sleep like that at all. Pacifica sighed happily at Dipper’s affection. It felt as if he would not let go of her for anything in the world. The heiress snuggled her back closer to his chest to feel just a little more protected and tried to remember why they hadn’t gone to sleep like that yesterday night from the start.

It didn’t take her long. Dipper snuggled closer in his sleep and inhaled deeply in her hair, moaning softly as he exhaled. Pacifica felt something poking her backside and that was a big enough reason for her to try parting the embrace again. Pacifica didn’t manage to loose up his iron grip, so she began tracing her fingertips very lightly long his forearms, tickling them. When Dipper released her to scratch himself, Pacifica quickly wiggled her way out. Dipper groaned and his face screwed up, his hands trying to find what he had been hugging before. Failing to do so, he rolled onto his back and continued sleeping.

Pacifica giggled and decided to test how asleep he was. She grabbed the hand Dipper had resting on his belly and raised it in the air, dropping it next and seeing how Dipper’s hand slapped his own belly due to gravity. He didn’t even flinch. The heiress chortled and wondered how to wake him up. She was free of his grasp, but she didn’t want to go have breakfast without him. Pacifica leaned closer and went for the tickling again, this time tracing his jawline.

Dipper soon was awakened by the ticklish feeling on his face and stared at her with a smile, realizing who he had slept with.

“What are you doing?”

“Enjoying you.” She shrugged.

“You know, I could get used very quickly to waking up this way every morning.” He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

“Me too.” Pacifica replied without thinking. She blushed and cleared her throat. “Get up, I wanna enjoy the whole day together.”

“Why don’t we begin the day with some cuddling and some more sleeping in bed?” Dipper suggested while stifling a yawn.

“Nope. Your charms have no effect on me, Dork.”

“What charms?” Dipper asked in obliviousness and raised his arms over his head to stretch them.

If the half-naked sight of her boyfriend wasn’t enough, the fact that he was stretching only made his small musculature stand out more and Pacifica couldn’t help but biting her lower lip.

“Fine, just an hour or two more.” She giggled and pounced on top of the boy.

Dipper yelped in surprise and the two of them rolled on the bed, eventually running out of mattress and falling onto the floor. Dipper grunted his pain since he had struck the floor and Pacifica had landed on top of him.

“Sorry.” Pacifica quickly apologized and helped him back on his feet.

“You sure are exuberant today.” He rubbed the back of his head, which hurt slightly.

“Yup. I don’t know why, but I have a great feeling about today.” Pacifica gave him a quick smile and stood up.

The heiress saw then something under the bedroom door. She walked up to it and picked it up. It was a letter.

“What’s that?”

“I don’t know. Draw the curtains. I can’t see anything in this light.”

The couple sat on the bed and proceeded to read the paper. It was written with glittery ink in multiple colors and excessively adorned.

~~

_Dear Dipper and Pacifica._

_I'm sorry for what happened yesterday night and I’ve decided to leave today early in the morning back to the Shack. Stan is probably feeling lonely so I guess he could use some company._

_PS: Don't feel like it is your fault, this was my decision._

_PS2: Watch your hands, Dipper. Imagine I’m there staring at you._

_PS3: Don't slap him too hard, Pacifica. His head is the only thing he has._

~~

"Great. I’m feeling bad for her now." Pacifica muttered.

"Bah, she is just making a scene. We'll probably see her again around here tomorrow morning." Dipper ignored the letter with a shrug.

"So… I'm guessing we are finally alone. Without anyone to interrupt us. The entire house for us." Pacifica added, waggling her eyebrows playfully.

"Are you thinking what I’m thinking?"

"Wanna have breakfast?" Pacifica asked plainly.

"Sure, that’s pretty much what I had in mind." Dipper looked for his t-shirt around the room. "Have you seen my t-shirt?"

"Um… no." Pacifica lied. She perfectly knew that his t-shirt was in the living room where they had played poker yesterday, but she didn’t want anything to spoil her view. "It's hot today. Just don't put anything on."

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

The couple was sat on the kitchen stools. Since the kitchen had been supplied with all kind of sweets, Dipper had made himself a peanut butter sandwich. On the other hand, Pacifica had decided to go bold and made herself a chocolate one.

"Aren't you gorging yourself too much on chocolate and sweets lately, Pacifica?" Dipper commented, worried about the heiress' choice for breakfast.

"Hey, you ate almost half an ice cream bowl yesterday. Besides, I wanna enjoy this while it lasts. I’ve never before had so many sweets in the kitchen." She shrugged, giving another bite to her sandwich.

"I still don't get why your parents don't have sweets in the kitchen. I mean, I can understand they want a healthy diet for you, but not even cookies?” Dipper ranted. “They are genuinely the worst."

"They… they are not that bad.” Pacifica muttered. “They are strict, but they also have their moments."

"Like what?" Dipper asked, genuinely curous. What Pacifica had just said collided with his image of her parents.

"C’mon, I'll show you." She left the sandwich on the table beckoned Dipper to follow her.

After walking through more corridors and rooms, Dipper lost hope in ever learning the layout of the manor. It was so needlessly big someone could easily hide in it without being noticed. Dipper warily looked over his shoulder, wondering if Mabel maybe tricked them and she was hiding somewhere. They eventually reached a small room. It was decorated in lots of colors. There was a carpet with a railing and a toy train on it, tables with drawings all over their surfaces and some more toys spread throughout the floor. The walls were decorated in wallpapers. It was clearly a child's room. Dipper guessed this used to be Pacifica's playroom. However, there was something that stood out among all the toys.

"This is it. My parents bought me this when I was five." Pacifica patted the neck of the stuffed pony.

In front of Dipper was the result of applying taxidermy to a white dead pony.

"It doesn’t creep you out that this was alive until someone stuffed it?" Dipper asked, hesitantly placing his hand on top of the pony's head, fearing it might suddenly come back to life and bite him.

"You grow used to it." She shrugged. "When I was little I always wanted to have a pony. My parents offered to buy me a whole stable but I wanted to have the pony in the house." Pacifica explained. "So they bought me this."

"I guess stuffed animals don't damage the furniture." Dipper chuckled.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too." The heiress joined the laughter. "Wanna ride it?"

"Um… I never liked the idea of having something sentient between my legs."

"I'll remind you about that someday." Pacifica giggled, and Dipper couldn't help but blush deeply at the insinuation. "C’mon, Dipper. It doesn't bite! It's dead after all." Pacifica insisted, skillfully jumping on the pony's back. "Hop up! I'll help you." She said, offering him a hand.

Dipper hesitantly took the hand, managing to get on top of the pony clumsily and sitting behind Pacifica.

"Alright, we are pretty high and without a saddle." He commented, grabbing the heiress by the waist to keep his balance.

"Chill out, Dipper.” Pacifica chuckled. “It's only around fifty five inches high. You can let go of my waist."

Once Dipper was relaxed, he had to admit it wasn't that bad.

"Surely you had to love it being on top of this when you were younger."

"Yeah. I felt like a princess. My parents truly did the trick buying me this." She sighed dreamily, but then she turned gloomy. "But all that changed a few years ago. They began with rules, etiquette stuff, extra studies and standards." Pacifica lowered her head and Dipper placed a hand on her shoulder to ease her talk. "I truly loathed my parents for that then, and I detest them now. But that doesn't matter to me anymore. What gets on my nerves is… what kind of person am I going to be in the future with their influence? Will I be someone like them who tries to shape their own children into their goals without considering what the child thinks?"

"Pacifica… Turn around. Look at me, because what I have to tell you is important." Dipper told the heiress in a serious tone.

Pacifica turned on the pony and faced the boy. Where an hour ago her face was radiant and her eyes were sparkling, now there was only a sad face and eyes on the verge of tears, and Dipper's heart sunk.

"Look, Pacifica. I told you before no one can predict the future… but that doesn't mean I can't make a good guess." Dipper grabbed the heiress' hands in his, and gave them a squeeze. "You are worried about what kind of person you will become under the influence of your parents, but you already know!" Dipper explained.

Pacifica gave the boy a confused look.

"Yesterday when you showed us your pet chicken, Peepy, Mabel and I were dumbfounded!” He continued. “This new Pacifica Northwest might take care of a chicken and the chicken might enjoy it, but we didn't think that the old Pacifica Northwest would care for a chicken, but you did. Have you seen how Peepy treats you? The bird loves you! How can you say you won't be a good mother after seeing how much that little bird loves you?" Dipper smiled warmly at her.

Pacifica’s sad face progressively broke into a small smile. She sighed happily and then felt as if someone were squeezing her heart in a pleasurable way.

The heiress leaned forwards and landed a gentle peck on Dipper’s lips. It caught Dipper by surprise, but he was even more surprised when Pacifica parted prematurely and leaned back on the pony’s neck while pulling him on top of her.

“Kiss me.” She whispered as her eyes sparkled.

“Here? On top of the pony?” Dipper hesitated. Despite how much he had liked the peck, vertigo was still a factor.

Pacifica traced her hands to caress his cheeks and then ran them through his mess of hair.

“Yes. I’m a princess, you’re a knight and this is your steed. Now kiss me, you big Dork.”

The heiress smiled and hoped nothing would interrupt this moment. No twin sister, no over-controlling parents… nothing. She wanted the moment to be perfect for both of them to remember, but above all she wanted her first kiss. Dipper was a little confused by the roleplay but he shrugged it off. He leaned forwards and tilted his head to the side, taking first a good hold of the stuffed pony’s mane to make to make sure they wouldn’t fall off. He traced his other hand along Pacifica’s side, going all the way up to her shoulder and finally cupping her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. She closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly. Dipper appreciated for a second how beautiful she looked with her long blonde hair cascading down the sides of the pony and with the purple eyeshadow. Her face was radiant, her lips were moist and inviting. Dipper closed his eyes too and drew his head closer.

He brushed her lips first and smelled her perfume. Then, he pressed her upper lip between his lips softly, pulling back and doing the same on her lower lip. After that, he kissed her and the hand on her cheek went to caress her hair. A sensation of pure joy travelled across Pacifica’s body and she arched her back, pulling at the boy’s chocolate locks pleasantly and pressing her legs at Dipper’s sides. Dipper drew the hand on the Pony’s mane to Pacifica’s thigh and squeezed it so that she didn’t press his sides so hard. The heiress moaned in his mouth in consequence and Dipper tilted his head to the other side without parting the kiss, beginning to open and close his mouth and loving the feeling of his lips rubbing hers. He was urging to hear Pacifica moan in pleasure again, so he gave another squeeze to her thigh and pressed her harder on the pony’s back with his body.

RIIIIIP

The back of the pony had already endured enough punishment and it tore in two, throwing Dipper and Pacifica to the floor.

Pacifica quickly sat up on the floor and cleaned the small trail of saliva hanging from her mouth.

“Wow, Dipper. That… that was…” She was speechless. Pacifica had expected being kissed by Dipper to feel good, but she hadn’t expected it to feel _that_ good.

“Yeah.” Dipper agreed, sitting up too and rubbing his back. It was the second time that day he had fallen on his back and he hoped it would be the last.

“One way or the other we somehow always get interrupted.” Pacifica looked at him in amusement. “If it’s not your sister, it’s the pony’s back breaking.”

“To be honest, I thought we would forget we were on top of it, roll and fall to the floor.” He chuckled and looked at Pacifica. She had a slight permanent blush on her cheeks.

"My gosh, where did you learn to kiss like that, Dipper?" Pacifica asked in astonishment, running her tongue along her lips at the new taste.

"I don't know. It just came out that way." Dipper looked at her warily. "Did you… like it?"

"Did I?" Pacifica giggled. "My legs are literally wobbling! I don’t know if I’ll ever manage to kiss you like that!"

"I guess I did well for a first kiss experience, given the circumstances." Dipper chuckled.

 _'Definitely the only worse place for a kiss would have been on top of a living pony.'_ He thought, bewildered at how the events had turned out. Then, his eyes widened in realization. Dipper stood up and pumped his arms in the air jubilantly.

"I kissed a girl!" He yelled, much to Pacifica's amusement. "And it was you!" Dipper quickly run up to Pacifica and pulled her back to her feet.

Pacifica giggled at his enthusiasm and Dipper tried to kiss her again, pressing her lips so eagerly that Pacifica almost fell backwards.

“Careful, kisser-boy.” The heiress pushed him off gently and broke the kiss.

"Oh, uh… sorry." He excused himself and blushed in embarrassment.

Pacifica smiled and guessed the experience had been as special for Dipper as it had been for her. The heiress had been completely worried about having her first kiss with someone special since she knew that, due to her fortune and beauty, she would end up kissing a lot of people. However, by Dipper’s reaction, Pacifica guessed that he was so excited because he had been worried about kissing someone at all.

"Wait…” Her eyes widened in realization. “we just kissed!"

"Yeah, so what?"

Pacifica broke the embrace and rushed to the windows, drawing the curtains. She took a peek at the manor's fence gate and tried to spot anything out of place.

"Is there something wrong?" Dipper asked, standing behind her and looking outside over her shoulder. "There’s no one outside."

"No one." Pacifica repeated, sighing in relief.

"Who were you looking for?"

"It's the wish." Pacifica muttered, knowing that it was about time to explain it to him. "My wish was to be left alone by my parents until I had a love kiss."

Dipper's eyes widened and had another look outside just in case.

"Maybe it didn’t work. Are you sure you formulated the wish correctly?"

"Yes. I said the 'I wish' and a small weird breeze moved my hair after that. The next morning my parents left on his business trip." Pacifica explained.

"Perhaps it was all luck." Dipper guessed.

"I had to be the luckiest person in the planet. It wasn't luck, Dipper." Pacifica denied the idea.

"Well, then it has to be fate." Dipper added.

"I thought you didn't believe in destiny or fate." Pacifica raised an eyebrow at him. She would have thought he was joking if not for his serious face.

"And I didn't. But then I met you, Princess." Dipper concluded.

Pacifica smiled at the compliment. She didn't like to be called princess, but the way Dipper said it made it sound differently.

"Alright, if you’re trying to sound romantic it’s definitely working. Wanna finish what we started on something more solid?" Pacifica suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask." Dipper chuckled.

"C’mon, I know the perfect room." She grabbed his hand.

Pacifica began to run through the corridors of the manor, dragging Dipper behind. The heiress was still wearing her bare-midriff nightwear with her hair bouncing on her back, driving the boy crazier every second they spent running. He couldn't hold himself any longer and pulled at Pacifica's wrist, taking her into another kiss in the middle of a corridor. The heiress was at first surprised by the sudden action but she soon reacted. Pacifica placed both hands on his bare chest and pushed him without breaking the embrace against a nearby cabinet. A probably very expensive vase toppled off the cabinet and broke in a million pieces on the floor. Dipper's eyes widened at what they had just done, but Pacifica didn't care. She kept pressing the boy's lips with zeal, her fingernails digging in his chest until she parted for breathing.

"Not here." She grabbed his hand again and resumed running. Toppling that vase and breaking it had given the heiress an idea and she changed her mind about which room to go

The excited couple finally entered a room. It was bigger than Pacifica’s, with a double bed and everything. Dipper wondered for a second whose it was, but then he saw the room had a balcony. He knew from experience that only two rooms in the manor had a balcony. Pacifica’s and…

“Is this your parent’s room?” He asked warily.

“Yeah. Now open your mouth, Dork.” She shoved him and he fell backwards on the bed, Pacifica soon crawling on top of him.

Dipper guessed she saw this as some kind of revenge, but he couldn’t avoid feeling crept out by the situation. Pacifica saw his hesitation and quickly brought him into a kiss. In contrasts with how gently and softly Dipper had kissed her earlier, Pacifica kissed him eagerly and zealously, pressing her lips against his and giving small nips to his flesh. Dipper soon forgot his hesitation and rolled with her, positioning himself on top. As they kissed, his hands roamed throughout her body. He stroked her hair, he brushed his shoulders next and then he ran his palms along her sides until she reached the naked spot at her midriff, leaving his hands there and closing his eyes to picture wonderful images in his mind.

Pacifica’s hands did the same on his body. She cupped his chest pressed her palms on it. Then she moved her hands to his shoulders and pulled Dipper to lean completely on top of her. She gasped the amount of physical contact and bit down on Dipper’s lower lip. The boy shot his eyes open and moaned in pleasure, returning the aggressive kissing. Completely lustful, Pacifica charted Dipper’s back with her hands, slowly going downwards. She loved each inch of flesh she touched, but her body was demanding her to touch more. The heiress instinctively held the hem of Dipper’s shorts and began lowering them very slowly.

Dipper’s eyes bulged out and he broke the kiss before she continued.

“P-Pacifica I-I… I’m not comfortable with that.”

Pacifica snapped out of her hormones’ driven dream and opened her eyes for the first time, realizing what her hands were trying to do. She quickly pulled them back and blushed in embarrassment.

“Sorry I… I don’t know what I was doing.” She mumbled, feeling completely self-conscious at having lost control.

Dipper got off her and lay beside her on the bed. There was a terrible awkward silence between them during which they avoided looking at each other. Then, Dipper sighed and broke the silence.

“Wanna… do something different?”

“Yes… I really need a distraction now.” Pacifica frowned, realizing she had just ruined her first moment of intimacy with her boyfriend.

“Mabel has been bugging me for a few weeks about a funfair that comes to town today. Maybe we could give it a try.” He suggested with a small smile.

“I’d like that.” She tried to reciprocate the smile. “We’ve been sitting in the manor for two days straight. I could use the fresh air.” Pacifica went to grab Dipper’s hand but he recoiled.

“Sorry, I uh… I’ll go get dressed.” He excused himself and left.

Dipper saw her frowning and lowering her face, but he couldn’t stay at the moment. What had just happened between them had been a huge blow for him. He began considering what their relationship was about and where it was going. They hadn’t said the love you yet, they had just barely kissed, but Pacifica had tried to lower his shorts. He wondered if their relationship was only physical, because he wasn’t looking for something like that. Dipper frowned and wondered if that was what Bill had warned him about.

The boy sighed sadly and decided to go low on his caresses with the heiress until he cleared his mind. He wanted to know where their relationship was going before doing anything else because, if it was going nowhere, they would have to break up.


	6. Milshakes and Profecies

**[Act 2 - Monday: Part 2]**

The couple walked their way to the funfair. Pacifica had suggested that they called a cab but Dipper was not about to let her pay for it and he couldn't pay for it himself. He insisted that they should walk to town instead. Pacifica, rolling her eyes, had finally agreed. The fresh air helped them clear their ideas about what had happened in the manor.

Dipper was deep in thought while walking beside the heiress on the sidewalk. What had happened an hour ago in the manor couldn’t get out of control ever again. It's not that he didn't find Pacifica attractive, but the implications of what she had attempted to do were too big to be taken lightly. One could say he was a little mad at the heiress, but he didn't know why. Dipper couldn’t stop thinking about where their relationship was going and what was the depth of it. In his eyes, the only apparent thing binding them was physical attraction and he was looking for something more.

Pacifica, on the other hand, was very excited about going to the funfair. Unwilling to stain her trademark purple dress, the heiress wore white jeans and a light purple shirt with her usual dark purple jacket. She hadn’t told Dipper, but she was carrying enough money in her pockets to buy half of the funfair. The heiress found cute that Dipper always insisted in inviting her like a gentleman but, if she had something to spare, that was money. She was looking forward to have a great day at the funfair and forget the previous embarrassing morning. She was hoping to make it up to Dipper for what had happened earlier. Pacifica had lost control of her actions and she had made Dipper uncomfortable, and that was the last thing she had intended.

The heiress glanced at Dipper and noticed how he was staring ahead of them, clearly lost in thought.

“Are you alright?” She asked as she grabbed his hand.

Dipper was snapped out of his thoughts. When he saw Pacifica’s worried expression, he knew he had been frowning for too long.

“Yeah, I was just… distracted.”

“Are you mad me for what happened earlier?” Pacifica asked warily.

“Of course not.” He eased his frown instantly and gave her hand a squeeze. “I was just thinking, that’s all.”

It had sounded sincere to her and she relaxed a little.

“What are we going to do in the funfair?” She asked excitedly.

“We’ll try out a few rides and games.” Dipper shrugged, opening his wallet and having a look inside. “Mind that I said _‘few’_.”

“I’m going to invite you to the rides whether you like it or not, Dork.” Pacifica giggled and took his arm.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

The first thing they did when they reached the funfair was getting cotton candy. Then, they had a look at all the attractions. Pacifica deliberately avoided the terror themed attractions and Dipper didn’t feel like getting in the rides that shook you until you vomit, so the list was quickly reduced to just a few options.

“I wanna ride the bumping cars.” She pulled at his hand in that direction.

“Wait until we’re done with the cotton candy.” Dipper countered and had a look around. “Let’s try the Train of Terror in the meantime.”

The heiress tensed up and Dipper felt it.

“I… don’t feel like getting on that ride now.” Pacifica averted his gaze and pushed a bang of hair out of her face. “How about the carousel?”

“Sure.” Dipper agreed without hesitation. He didn’t want Pacifica to have a bad time at the terror themed attraction.

The couple sat in the back of a carriage at the carousel while they finished with their cotton candy. Pacifica’s eyes widened and sparked at all the detail of interior of the carriage. She grinned happily and squeezed Dipper’s hand as the attraction spun slowly.

“You genuinely wanted to ride this, didn’t you?” Dipper smiled at the face she was making.

“I like all this princess stuff.” Pacifica continued staring dreamily.

Dipper saw it as a good opportunity and threw one arm over her shoulders. Pacifica was impressed for a second and then she leaned her head on the boy’s shoulder, rejoicing in the scene. After a few more spins, the ride stopped and the couple left the ride holding hands and with broad smiles.

"Hey, Junior!" A voice called.

Dipper turned around and saw Robbie and Tambry approaching them.

"Sup, Junior? You came with your girlfriend to the fair?" Robbie commented in a mocking tone.

Dipper knew from his experience that it was best to ignore the teen, so he just shrugged and nodded.

"And you just rode the carousel? That's so childish! Tambry and I come from the Train of Terror.” Robbie puffed out his chest. “That's a good attraction, right Tam?"

Tambry sighed and continued typing on her phone.

"Status update: Stuck watching my childish boyfriend mocking nine years olds." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. See you around Junior." Robbie chuckled, tapped Dipper on the cap and walked away with his girlfriend.

Dipper sighed heavily and hid his hands in his pockets as he kicked a pebble on the ground.

“I’m so sorry, Dipper.” Pacifica read his reaction. “It was my idea to get on that ride.”

“Don’t apologize. Robbie is just a jerk.” He shrugged and attempted to make small smile.

“Wait a second. That was Robbie?” She asked. “Robbie Valentino from the Valentino Funeral Home?”

“Yeah.” Dipper nodded. “Why?”

“Be right back.” She walked towards the teen couple.

“Pacifica, wait!” Dipper attempted to stop her. “I don’t want you to mess with Robbie because of me. It isn’t worth it.”

“He has messed with me too.” She snapped. “I have all the rights to mess with him, and _I_ will make it worth it.”

Pacifica was angry, but she wasn’t angry at neither Dipper nor Robbie. She was angry at the situation. The heiress knew that Dipper was a nice kid whose friends had nicknamed him Dipper to help him overcome his issues with his birthmark, and he would never begin a fight over something so silly. Dipper would just kick a pebble and forget about it in an hour because he was a good person, but Pacifica couldn’t do that. Pacifica couldn’t let go of it so easily because, deep down, she knew she wasn’t a good person. She knew time wouldn’t ease her anger, and she felt the need to humiliate the teen to give him a taste of his own medicine. Pacifica felt the need to defend, not only her own pride, but Dipper’s too because she knew that Dipper, being goodhearted, wouldn’t give it any importance nor do it on his own. Pacifica smiled as she thought they complimented each other, and then she finally reached the teens.

“Hey, Stacey!” She yelled at the couple.

Robbie stopped for an instant and then he continued walking. Dipper stared curiously at Pacifica.

“I’m talking to you, lanky pimpleface!” She continued.

“Me?” The teen turned around and raised an eyebrow at the heiress.

“Yeah. What’s your problem with us?” Pacifica gestured Dipper and herself.

Robbie glanced first at the girl and then at Dipper. He didn’t recognize Pacifica since he had always said gossiping was for women, and that made him hesitate before insulting her. Robbie turned to Dipper instead.

“You need your girlfriend to defend you, Junior?” Robbie mocked the boy who he knew better, and Dipper blushed.

“Oh, you’re afraid of a little girl, Stacy?” Pacifica pouted and got Robbie’s complete attention. She interrupted him before he had the chance to reply. “Spare me the chitchat. What’s your problem with us?”

“I…” Robbie looked around himself and noticed how a small crowd of people had formed around them. “I have nothing against you.”

“Why did you mock us then, huh?” Pacifica noticed the crowd too. She placed her fists on her hips and raised her voice. “You’re so bored with your girlfriend that you have to poke your nose into other people’s lives?”

Robbie glanced at Tambry in search of support.

“Hey, don’t look at me.” Tambry stopped typing in her phone and stared at the scene in amusement. “You got into this mess on your own.”

Robbie grumbled and bent over so that only the heiress heard her.

“Keep this up and you and I will meet again when nobody’s around.” He threatened by showing her a clenched fist.

Pacifica’s eyes went from his fist to his face and then she burst into laughter.

“You have no idea who I am, have you?” Pacifica looked at him defiantly.

Robbie shook his head in confusion, and Pacifica laughed even harder.

“I’m Pacifica Northwest! If you do as much as raising your hand, I’ll sue you to the bones! Your parents and you will be cleaning my shoes for years!” It was her turn to approach and whisper menacingly. “I can even make it up. Who are they going to believe anyway? The town’s most prestigious heiress or the problematic teen?”

Robbie’s already pale skin became the color of milk as he suddenly recognized the girl. He instinctively took a few steps back and stammered.

“I-I gotta go. See you, Dipper. C’mon, Tam.” He babbled as he grabbed Tambry by the shoulders and hurried away.

After Robbie called him ‘Dipper’ instead of ‘Junior’, Dipper thought nothing else would surprise him today. The crowd, disappointed after realizing nobody was getting punched, quickly dispersed and left the couple alone. Pacifica walked back to Dipper’s side and grabbed his hand.

“Meh, I don’t know about you,” Pacifica smiled. “but I don’t think Robbie will be messing with me anytime soon.”

“How did you know his middle name was Stacey?” Dipper blinked a few times and stared dumbfounded at Pacifica. 

"All bullies know each other.” She waved her hand dismissively. “I guess it is a competition thing."

Dipper gave her hand a squeeze and released it.

“Don’t move. I’ll be right back.” He left while peeking into his wallet.

Pacifica seized the opportunity to scratch her nose, which had been itching for an hour. She quickly stopped when she saw Dipper coming back. He was carrying a crown made with yellow balloons.

“Is that for me?” Pacifica asked with a curious smile.

“Yup. I thought it was appropriate.” He said as he gave the crown to the heiress.

Pacifica rubbed the crown with her thumbs. She had been worried that Dipper hadn’t taken well what she had done to Robbie, but he just had a detail with her that proved otherwise. Dipper however interpreted her state of deep thought as hesitation and he sighed.

“Oh, you don’t have to wear it if you don’t like it.” Dipper murmured as he rubbed his arm nervously. “I thought it was a nice idea but now I see how ridiculous it was.”

“No, Dork. I like it.” She gave him a reassuring smile and put on the balloon crown. “Why a crown?”

“Because…” He cleared his throat and blushed. “Well, you’re like a princess to me.”

The comment made Pacifica melt. She sighed happily and pulled Dipper into a kiss, much to the boy’s surprise. When they broke the kiss, Dipper kept his eyes closed and displayed the silliest of slimes. He was still getting use to the pleasant tingling of the new experience.

“C’mon.” Pacifica gave his hand a tug to wake him up. “Let’s find some private place.”

Dipper was still a little dizzy and he staggered after her. The couple entered a hedge maze that had been installed for the fair. Pacifica was walking faster and faster, urging to find a secluded place, while Dipper noted mentally each turn they took inside the maze. They finally reached what apparently was the center of the maze. It was an open space with a few benches around a fountain in the middle. The sound of the water running was relaxing.

“Whoa, this is bigger than I expected.” Pacifica praised the maze. “I don’t think I know the way back.”

"Don't worry, I've got that covered." Dipper tapped his temple as he smiled slyly.

“Really?” Pacifica sat on the bench and Dipper sat beside her. “Let’s see if you still remember the way back after I do this.”

The heiress pulled Dipper closer by the neckline of his t-shirt and kissed him hungrily. Dipper exhaled, tilted his head to the side and began opening and closing his mouth as he returned the zealous kissing. After a few seconds, Pacifica parted the kiss and licked her lips.

“Mhmm, cotton candy.” She giggled at the taste Dipper’s lips had left on hers.

Pacifica went for another kiss by cupping Dipper’s face. She pressed his cheeks so hard that Dipper accidentally made a fish mouth and she burst into giggles as she released his face. Dipper blushed and cleared his throat. Up until now, Pacifica had been the one leading the kisses and Dipper was looking forward to take the lead too. He pushed her gently to lean back against the hedge maze and kissed her. Pacifica snickered at how Dipper tickled her lips with his tongue and relaxed against the bush.

_BAM!_

Pacifica was startled at the sudden sound of the balloon crown exploding at the contact with the bush twigs, and she shoved Dipper on the chest, sending the boy to the ground. Dipper landed with a grunt and stared back at the heiress with his tongue still outside his mouth, causing Pacifica to burst into giggles.

“It’s not funny.” Dipper grumbled and Pacifica laughed even louder. “Alright. Next time you try to top I’ll shove you to the ground and we’ll see who laughs.”

“C’moooooon, Dipper.” Pacifica whined playfully. “It was an accident!”

“Really? I find that hard to believe, seeing how every time we’re making out I end up on the ground.” Dipper raised an eyebrow.

“You’re exaggerating.” She giggled, even though she inwardly thought Dipper was right about that. “C’mon, get up.”

“Nah. I think I’m going to stay here and save us time. You’re going to shove me to the ground again eventually anyway.” Dipper teased, knowing how Pacifica wasn’t going to get near that dirty floor anytime soon. “Convince me to get up.”

“Hmm…” She smiled, enjoying the teasing. “What if I agreed on going to the Train of Terror with you?”

“Well...” Dipper feigning pondering about it for a few seconds. “Fine, but I’m paying.”

“Nope. I’m paying.” She chuckled.

"Race you to the attraction!” Dipper ran away. “First one to get there pays!"

"Hey! Not fair!"

The heiress chased the boy. She felt she could easily overtake him, but she needed Dipper ahead to show her the way out of the maze. Once they were out, Pacifica caught, overtook and left him behind, much to Dipper surprise. She reached the stand and put her money on the counter.

“Two for the Train of Terror!” She ordered happily and turned towards Dipper, who arrived panting.

“How… uff… how did you outrun me like that?”

“You may do short sprints in your monster hunts, but I go jogging twice a week.” She shrugged as she took the two tickets. “It’s cute that you want to invite me, Dork, but I’ve money to spare. Save yours to give me gifts, like the crown.”

“You mean the one that blew up?” He commented halfheartedly.

The car arrived and they got in.

“It’s the thought that counts. I liked it.” She added as she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

The car began moving in the rail and got into the attraction. It consisted of a dark tunnel with a few turns. Pacifica was glancing left and right worriedly, tightening her grip on Dipper’s hand with every second they were in the horror attraction.

“You know it’s fake, don’t you?” Dipper nudged her shoulder to calm her.

“Of course. I knew that.” She attempted to put a smug smile but her trembling lower lip ruined it.

The car stopped abruptly and a cardboard ghost popped up in front of them. Dipper rolled his eyes and smiled, but Pacifica had been so on the edge of her seat that she shrieked and buried her face on Dipper’s shoulder. After a few seconds, she realized what she had just done, frowned, and stared in disbelief at the cardboard.

“Wait, that’s it?” She asked in astonishment.

“Well, yeah.” Dipper shrugged. “What did you expect exactly?”

“I don’t know. A crazy ghost with an axe or something like that, but definitely not this.” She pointed at a maintenance guy who was fixing a light bulb of a ghost on a corner.

“Most scary rides are like this.” He chortled at how naïve Pacifica could be in some topics. “You can stop gripping my hand like that now.”

“Hmph.” She released his hand. “Why do people get in these scary rides if they aren’t scary then?”

“Because they can do this.”

Dipper threw an arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer. He kissed her temple first and her cheek next. Pacifica blushed terribly at the public displays of affection and glanced around herself, but nobody could see them. The ride was too dark for anybody to see what they were doing.

“Ohh! Couples come here to make out!” She exclaimed in realization.

“Yup, that’s pretty much—Whoa!”

Dipper yelped when Pacifica pulled him closer and began pecking his lips zealously. The thrill of the public place had excited her and she wanted to make the best of the ride. Once the car exited the attraction, a grinning Pacifica and a crimson red Dipper got out of the car. Pacifica however felt she had been cheated by the attraction and began threatening the man in the stall with sues until Dipper dragged her away.

“How about some milkshakes?” He suggested.

“Sure, I’m thirsty.” Pacifica smiled and followed the boy.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

The couple sat in front of each other in a table while they enjoyed their meal. Pacifica was slurping idly her chocolate milkshake while Dipper toyed with the straw of his lemonade milkshake. The recent experience in the terror attraction had brought the doubts back to his mind again. Dipper wondered how to find out if their relationship was just physical. Everything they did somehow ended up in a make out session. However, he couldn’t complain. He had liked it after all. A silly smile crept over his face when he recalled every spot of his face Pacifica had kissed earlier.

“What’s on your mind?” Pacifica asked, seeing how the expression on his face changed.

“I uh… I can’t tell you about it.” Dipper sighed and his smile vanished.

“Is it about us?” She asked.

“Yes.”

“Who better to talk about it than me then?” Pacifica switched seats and sat beside him. “I’m your girlfriend. You can trust me.”

“Girlfriend?” Dipper realized people had called them a couple before, but this was the first time they referred to each other like that. “I like how it sounds.” He smiled again.

“Yeah, I’m your girlfriend and you’re my boyfriend. You know, relationship stuff.” She rolled her eyes. “Now tell me what was on your mind earlier.”

“It’s… about what happened earlier in the manor.” Dipper fiddled with his thumbs.

“Oh.” Pacifica glanced around at all the people in earshot. “I don’t think this is the best place to discuss that.”

“I’ll get to the point.” He sighed to calm himself. “Do you feel our relationship is just physical, or you think there is… something more?”

“Really?” The question had left Pacifica dumbfounded. “You’re kidding, right?”

Dipper shook his head very slowly.

“C’mon, Dipper! Don’t be silly!” She giggled. “Sure, I think you’re pretty hot but that doesn’t mean I’m thinking about your biceps all day.” Pacifica quickly covered her mouth with her hands and blushed.

“What biceps?” Dipper asked in complete confusion and pulled up his short sleeve to have a look at his upper arms. “Oh my gosh, when did this happen!?”

The boy was far from being considered muscled, but the outlines of his biceps had begun to be noticeable in his upper arms. Dipper touched them in completer disbelief and grinned.

“You probably got those after chopping so much firewood in the Shack.” Pacifica bit her lower lip, desiring to touch it too. She looked away to control herself.

“How do you know I do that? Have you been spying on me?” Dipper narrowed his eyes at the heiress, who tittered. “Nevermind. See? This is what I was talking about. We always end up being physical.”

“But Dipper, that’s normal! We’re curious about each other.” Pacifica stroked his forearm up and touched his upper arm muscles. “And of course there’s more than just the physical stuff! I went with you to those monster hunts things, where for some reason I always get hurt, by the way.” She added a joke in between and earned smile from Dipper. “We eat together, we play together… we even sleep together! I like spending time with you, Dork, and it’s not because of your wiry musculature.”

“But…” Dipper tried to find something to counter her statement, and he failed. “…you’re right! Haha! I was so worried!” Dipper exclaimed happily, grabbed Pacifica’s hand and squeezed it. The relief of the heavy weight being taken off his chest left him joyful. “I guess I’m a total dork, right?”

“You’re my dorky boyfriend.” Pacifica grinned. “And I like you just the way you are.”

The boy huffed in relief and smiled.

“I was so needlessly worried thinking that we weren’t going anywhere because we didn’t have anything in common!” He commented casually. Dipper’s eyes widened and the smile fell from his face when he thought through what he had just said. “Because… you like mini-golf and I suck at it, and you like fashion and I have no idea about it.”

Dipper frowned and Pacifica raised an eyebrow at him.

“But!” He quickly added. “We like teasing each other! That’s something! We also… like each other and doing-physical-stuff-which-is-great-by-the-way, and of course the… uh… You liked our mystery hunting adventures, right?” Dipper babbled as he began sweating profusely.

“Dipper,” She placed her hand on his to calm him. “I wouldn’t be with you if I wasn’t having fun. Do you really think that with my body and my wealth I couldn’t be with whoever I wanted?” Pacifica sat upright, proud as a peacock, and earned a nod and a gulp from Dipper. “And that’s exactly what I’m doing: I wanna be with you. So when we’re back at the manor, I want you to show me _exactly_ how _great_ you think the physical stuff is.” She smiled sultrily.

“I um…” Dipper giggled nervously. “We’ll see about that. Sorry for overthinking it that much.”

Pacifica gave him a warm smile and squeezed his hand. She then closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly. Dipper named that expression as _‘Kiss me, Dork. I’m waiting’_ and he would see it many times. He closed his eyes too and approached happily to comply. They lips, however, were pressed against wool instead of against each other.

“Did somebody almost screwed up his relationship by overthinking it too much just like I told him not to do?” Mabel came out of nowhere, sat between the couple and threw her arms over their shoulders, interrupting their kiss with her sweater. “Ew, Pacifica. You’re drooling all over my sweater.

The couple pulled back and blushed.

“Mabel, what are you doing here?” Dipper asked.

“I’m meeting Grenda at noon.”

“It’s not even eleven yet.” The annoyed heiress protested after checking her watch.

“I know, I like being early.” Mabel shrugged. “How’re you doing, lovebirds? By what I’ve heard earlier I’d say someone has messed up a little.” She glanced at Dipper with a teasing smile.

"We both messed up a little." Pacifica smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, my. I can’t leave you two alone. What did you do, Paz-Paz?"

"I did nothing!” She was caught off-guard. “I just wanted to… n-nevermind." Pacifica stammered as her cheeks became crimson red.

Mabel glanced at her brother, saw how his face turned the same shade of red and she began to snicker.

“Alright, alright.” Mabel raised her hands in a calming gesture. “I won’t ask, but only under one condition.”

“You want to hang out with us in the funfair, don’t you?” Dipper guessed.

“Yup.” She chirped happily. “As long as Pacifica pays for everything.”

“You ask for so little.” Pacifica commented sarcastically.

Mabel gave Pacifica the best of her smiles and Dipper, who secretly wanted his sister to come along too, also gave her the best of his smiles.

“Fine, you can come with us.” Pacifica rolled her eyes. “But no teasing!”

The first thing they did was going straight to the bumping cards. When the lights turned green and signaled the start, Dipper and Pacifica began bumping their cars with the other kids in the ride. The heiress quickly spotted Mabel and a shiver went down her spine. The cheerful brunette was avoiding every collision and gaining a threatening speed. Pacifica’s instinct told her Mabel was definitely going after her, so she turned towards the opposite direction and put as much distance as she could between Mabel and herself.

A sudden collision broke her train of thought. Dipper laughed and attempted to drive away after startling her, but Pacifica displayed her competitive smile and chased him. After she cornered him and bumped his car on the side, the couple began laughing happily at the relived tension the attraction granted them. Dipper’s laugh was interrupted however, when he spotted a car coming at its top speed behind Pacifica’s.

“Watch out!” He pointed behind the heiress.

Pacifica glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Mabel’s mischievous smile and jump from her car into Dipper’s, landing on his lap. Mabel then bumped Pacifica’s empty car with so much strength that the car rose a few inches from the floor.

"You owe me one for this, bro-bro!" The cheerful brunette yelled triumphal and drove away as she waved at the couple.

The heiress wondered what Mabel had meant with that, and glanced at Dipper. She realized then that when she had landed on his lap, Pacifica had thrown her arms around his neck and she was pressing the side of her chest against Dipper’s face, which was rapidly flushing red.

After being ejected from the ride for excessively aggressive driving and leaving the car while the lights were green, the trio of preteens searched for an inflatable castle to pass time. There were all kinds of castles, from the simple platforms to the inflatable gigantic animals with slides coming out of their mouths. They couldn’t agree on a ride until they saw an inflatable castle that stood out among the rest. It was a huge slide resembling a breaking water wave of 30 feet tall that ended in rectangular shore with inflatable palm trees. The slide was divided in two parts: One for climbing up with a rope and the other for sliding down.

"Soos!" Mabel chirped happily and ran to the man handling the ride.

"Hey, sup hambone?" Soos bumped his fist with the brunette.

"Is this yours? Where did you get this ride!?" Mabel asked, amazed by how big the slide was.

"I bought it on the Internet for personal use, but I grew tired of it so I brought it to the fair." He patted the side of the ride.

"Can we get on it?" Mabel asked eagerly.

"I dunno, dude. The instructions said you had to be this tall to ride it." Soos placed his arm a few inches above Mabel's head.

As Mabel tried to convince the handyman, Dipper glanced at Pacifica. Her eyes were sparkling and stuck on the slide.

“You want to ride it?” Dipper asked.

Pacifica nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"C’moooooon, Sooos." Mabel whined.

"We'll be careful." Dipper added to support his sister.

"Hmm… It’s a pretty steep slide and you aren't tall enough." Soos countered doubtfully. “I don’t think—“

"The height thing is a guideline.” Dipper interrupted him. “You don't have to take it to heart. Besides, it’s just an inflatable slide. It doesn’t matter how steep it is because we’re landing on an inflatable platform anyway."

"Um… I guess you are right." Soos shrugged.

Pacifica fished out a wad of cash from her jeans back pocket and handed it to Soos.

“We’re renting the whole ride for the next hour or so.” She said smugly.

Dipper bent backwards and glanced in astonishment at Pacifica’s backside, wondering where she had kept such a big wad of cash without him noticing earlier.

“Dude, this is enough to buy the ride.” Soos attempted to hand the money back to Pacifica but she waved her hand dismissively.

"Keep the change then." Pacifica shrugged and took her shoes off. If she had something to spare, that was money.

A few minutes later they had climbed to the top of the slide using the rope tied there. The three preteens sat on the edge. Pacifica was a little wary of dropping through the slide.

"This… this is very high." She commented, a little nervous.

"I guess. I have jumped from higher, though." Dipper shrugged.

Dipper jumped and fell on his back, sliding down the slide. He reached the ground level at top speed, bounced on the platform and stumbled forwards, keeping himself from falling by grabbing an inflatable palm tree.

"C’mon! Jump!" Dipper gestured to the girls.

"Your turn, Paz-Paz."

"Why don't you go first?" Pacifica asked the brunette, still hesitant to jump down.

"Because I'm wearing a skirt, so it is either I go first or I go last while you two are climbing back." Mabel said matter-of-factly. "I don't want you to see my underwear." She giggled.

The heiress gripped the edge of the slide with her hands, unsure of dropping herself.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Mabel reassured the heiress.

Pacifica nodded slowly and loosened up her grip on the edge. She had made up her mind. She wasn’t doing it.

"Just kidding!" Mabel yelled as she pushed Pacifica on the back.

"MABEEEEEEL!" Pacifica slid down the slide at top speed, shrieking in a mixture of horror and excitement as the air hit her in the air.

Once she reached the bottom, she bounced on the platform and landed on top of Dipper, tackling him to the floor with such strength that they bounced on the platform again.

"Haha! Match made!" Mabel yelled jubilantly, pumping her fist. "I could be a pretty good bowler."

Pacifica did not have time to consider the implications of tackling Dipper to the floor nor what part of her body his hands were touching at the moment. She angrily stood up and rushed upslope using the rope.

"I'm going to throw you head first!" She yelled at the brunette.

Dipper, thinking it best not to interfere and with the palms of his hands burning, stood and leaned against a palm tree. He saw Pacifica struggle with the rope, and flustered at the sight of her tight white jeans. Once Pacifica reached the top, the heiress began to wrestle with Mabel. Pacifica's anger soon turned into laughter as both girls finally fell down the slide headfirst. Dipper saw them coming this time and got out of the way before they bounced and crashed on the palm tree he had been leaning against.

"Are you girls okay?" Dipper asked with a smile, amused by the whole situation.

Pacifica sat up straight.

"I wanna do it again." She said with a grin.

A few more drops down the slide left the three friends laughing heartily. They got their shoes and left the inflatable slide, saying their goodbyes to Soos.

"Well, it's almost noon. I better go." Mabel waved a hand at them and turned to leave.

"Wait." Pacifica stopped her. "I… I want a picture of the three of us." She pointed to a photo booth behind her.

"Alright.” Mabel raised an eyebrow. “But first admit you like me!"

Pacifica rolled her eyes and lowered her voice so that only Mabel heard her.

"You are a nuisance and always get on my way. But yeah, I like you."

"Fair enough." Mabel giggled and grabbed her by the hand, dragging her into the photo booth while Dipper followed them.

They took a few good photos and each of them kept one. Pacifica decided to keep one where she was between Dipper and Mabel, their cheeks pressing as they displayed broad smiles to the camera. She sighed in contentment and put the photo inside her jean's pocket. Dipper and Mabel had moved away from her to discuss what they had labeled as 'sibling issues’.

"You did what!?" The heiress heard Mabel yell.

"I know, I know! But it is a gift for Pacifica!" Dipper excused himself.

"Ugh, fine. But I hate those little creeps."

Mabel got into the photo booth and made three photos of herself. She handed them to Dipper, and then she turned away to leave and search for Grenda.

"What was that about?" Pacifica asked.

"It's a surprise." Dipper smiled mysteriously.

"You mean like the balloon crown?" Pacifica playfully asked, remembering how that had ended.

"Something like that. I can guarantee you this one won't explode, though." Dipper chuckled.

The couple walked holding hands through the competition area of the funfair. There were shooting games, hoop throwing games, and finally the ball throwing games. Dipper had a look at what he had left in his wallet, and then he made up his mind.

"C’mon, I'll get something for you." Dipper tugged at her hand.

"You don’t have to do that, Dipper. I can buy any of this stuff myself." Pacifica smiled warmly.

"Don't you want a plush toy? Your bed seemed very empty." Dipper suggested. “Mabel has lots of plush toys on her bed.”

Pacifica paled a little. Her parents had gotten rid of all her bed plush toys when they had decided she didn't need them anymore because she had grown up.

"I… don't need a plush toy. That's for children." The heiress said smugly. "But... I'll let you win me a big one if that makes you happy."

Dipper smiled and approached a ball throwing game. With the last money in his wallet, he ordered a ball.

"Try not to give me a black eye with that." Pacifica teased the boy, remembering when he had told her about his time traveling adventure.

"Only if you promise not to leave with the first guy that comes with ice cream." Dipper playfully replied.

Pacifica clicked her tongue.

"Can't promise that.” She smirked. “What if he is a dorky brown haired boy and says he comes from the future?"

"Bah, I know the guy. You are wasting your time.” Dipper waved his hand dismissively. “He is all sweaty and awkward, with noodle arms."

"Maybe. But maybe he is also brave and caring, and he can make you laugh using only his hands." Pacifica smiled warmly.

Dipper tittered and blushed. Now he felt he really, really needed to get the bigger price no matter what. The boy took aim and raised his arm over his head.

 _'Just imagine you are chopping wood.'_ He thought, and launched the ball with all the strength he could. The ball hit the pyramid in the base, and all the cans fell off the table.

"You have knocked down all the cans. Choose a toy from this row." The stall manager instructed.

Dipper gestured to Pacifica to choose. She had a look at all the push toys and finally decided for one.

"This one." She pointed with her finger. The man gave her a big plush golden llama. The heiress took the huge toy in her arms and cuddled it.

Dipper raised an eyebrow at the irony. _'Bill called Pacifica llama.'_ He thought and grimaced a little.

"Why did you choose that one?" Dipper asked in a measured tone.

"I don't know; I just liked it. It is so fluffy!" She wrapped her arms around the plush animal which was almost as big as her whole torso.

"We'd like a plastic bag." Dipper told the staff manager, who node and gave him one.

"I can carry it in my arms, Dipper." The heiress complained.

"I know, but if we are going to stay in the fair for a little longer, you'll want your hands free." Dipper raised an eyebrow and gave her the bag. The heiress reluctantly placed the llama in the bag.

"Just so you know, you have been demoted to second place in my cuddling list." Pacifica commented, happy with the plush toy.

"Really? That's so cruel. You are the worst." Dipper feigned being upset.

"Oh but don't worry, you are still the first in my kissing list." Pacifica added and gave him a peck on the cheek.

The couple chuckled and walked to another section of the funfair. Dipper felt the spot where Pacifica had pecked him burning, but it was not only because of her small kiss. He was having fun with her at the fair and, if the talk hadn't been enough to convince him before, the way he felt by her small display of affection had definitely convinced him. He wanted now to take a step forward in their relationship, to pull at her hand and kiss her then and there in front of everyone so that all knew who his girlfriend was.

But he wouldn't do that. He wanted to feel the pleasurable sensation of her kisses on his cheek every day, but there was still something in the back of his mind. ' _The faster things go, the quicker they end'_. He kept thinking. They didn't have that many things in common and Dipper thought Pacifica was driven by lust. Once they did everything, she would grow bored of him and they would have to break up. Dipper didn't want that. He didn't want their relationship to be a meaningless crush. He wanted their relationship to be something more.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

After having some more fun in the attractions, the couple was finally ready to leave, but then something caught Pacifica's eyes.

"Look, Dipper! A fortune teller! Let’s go, I wanna try it."

"Those are always a fraud." Dipper rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying it regardless. It’s my money after all." She dragged him into the tent by his arm.

The couple entered the tent. It was filled with all kinds of mystical items. Tarot cards, some bird bones on a table, plants and strange feathers on strings hanging from the ceiling. There was even a crystal ball. The supposed soothsayer was sitting in a round table in the center of the tent.

"Who comes to have their future read? Is it you, young lady?" The supposed soothsayer pointed at the heiress.

"Yes!" Pacifica said eagerly.

"Sit down on the chair, dear. Lay your hand on the table and I will begin my prediction."

Pacifica did as told and the soothsayer grabbed her hand in hers. Dipper was not sure if it was a man or a woman by the physical aspect, but he guessed it had to be a woman by the voice. She was lanky with untidy hair and what was a most probable fake wart on her cheek.

"I'll read your hand." She said opening Pacifica's palm. "Hmm…. Yes, I see it now. You are very rich, and have recently begun a relationship with a boy."

Dipper snorted loudly. _'Everyone can tell she is rich by her clothes, we entered the tent holding hands and there is also the plush toy to tell we are a couple. Another fake as I guessed.'_

"What else do you see?" Pacifica urged.

"There… seem to be some interference... There is a nonbeliever nearby clouding my sight." The soothsayer placed a hand on her forehead as if she was dizzy.

Pacifica glared at Dipper.

"Fine.” He rolled his eyes. “I'll wait ouside."

"Yes… now I see clearly again." The soothsayer continued. "You… you like animals, yes."

"Tell me about my future. I know enough about myself." Pacifica urged.

"Let's see… Hm. Your future is uncertain, but… what is this?" The soothsayer then collapsed on the table.

"Um… are you okay?" Pacifica asked warily.

Dipper peeked into the tent and approached the table when he saw the soothsayer asleep.

"Just what I guessed.” He shrugged. “She is drunk. Let's go, Pacifica."

The soothsayer suddenly sat up straight and grabbed both Dipper and Pacifica by the arms.

"You are a fool if you hope to keep this from falling apart, Dipper Pines!" She said in a deep and monotonous voice. Both Dipper and Pacifica were frozen in surprise and fright. "The time of contempt is upon you. The time when the ground will be wet with tears and you'll regret not choosing the lesser evil!"

"What?" Pacifica managed to ask.

Dipper’s eyes bulged out, recognizing some of what she was saying.

"How! How do I prevent it from happening!?" He shook the woman.

"Being bound by fate is not enough. You will need… something more." The soothsayer collapsed again on the table, letting go their arms.

"I-I think we should go." Pacifica suggested, a little disturbed by what had just happened. Dipper nodded and they hurried out of the tent.

They made a beeline towards the exit of the funfair.

"Dipper… you are the expert on the paranormal. Was she prophesizing?" Pacifica asked with a small tone of fear in her voice.

Dipper studied the heiress before answering.

"Of course not!” He giggled. “A prophesy always rhymes. That woman was just drunk."

"But she knew your name. How was that?"

"I… guess Mabel came before we did. She probably said she had a twin and the fortune teller recognized me." Dipper made it all up. It was so good he was beginning to believe it himself while telling the lie. "Then, when she saw I was kind of disrespectful towards her, she decided to prank me." He guessed.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Pacifica agreed. She calmed a little.

The very moment they abandoned the funfair, it began to rain.

"Great, and he I am wearing these clothes that go transparent when they are wet." Pacifica muttered.

Dipper chuckled and flustered terribly. Then, he took off his vest.

"Put this on over your head and let's hurry back to the manor, Princess." He threw the vest over Pacifica’s head as if it were a raincoat, and earned a grateful smile from her.

Dipper was thankful the plush toy was in a plastic bag, since that way it wouldn’t get wet, and he was also thankful that due to the vest Pacifica couldn’t see his face now. He was frowning, his trained mind doing the detective work and tying up all the loose ends he could find. The soothsayer, Bill, his dream, his knowledge of the Journals and Pacifica. They all seemed to be giving him hints about something that was about to happen, but he didn’t know what.

The rain became a downpour and Dipper was snapped out of his thoughts. Vest or not, Pacifica was getting soaking wet, and Dipper was even worse. They ran the rest of the way to the manor but, right when they were at the fence gate, a car passed through the road and splashed mud at them.

“HEY!” Pacifica, her designer clothes covered in mud, yelled at the car and waved her arm manacling at it.

Dipper was similarly covered in mud. He gave the heiress a funny look.

“I guess we ran to the manor for nothing.” He smiled.

“Let’s get inside.” Pacifica sighed heavily at their bad luck.


	7. The 'Physical Stuff'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Accidental nudity, awkward boners, accidental sexual situations.

**[Act 2 - Monday: Part 3]**

It was pouring water from the sky. A few thunders could be heard in the distance as Dipper and Pacifica entered the manor garden through the gate. They were completely soaked wet and covered in mud a car had just splashed at them. Luckily for Pacifica, the plush toy Dipper had won for her was unstained inside of the plastic bag. They walked their way through the garden until they reached the manor's porch. Pacifica then grabbed Dipper’s forearm and stopped him before he had any chance of putting his feet inside the building.

"Wait. We can't drag mud inside the manor." Pacifica said seriously.

"Why not? Your parents aren't here." He countered and raised an eyebrow.

"The butlers aren't here either and I honestly don’t know where the broom cupboard is so, unless you wanna clean the mud with your hands, we better avoid dragging anything inside." Pacifica took off her shoes.

"Fine." Dipper agreed and removed his shoes. When he glanced back at the heiress, his jaw fell. Pacifica hadn’t stopped at all on her shoes. She was in her underwear now and stepping into the manor.

The heiress soon realized that Dipper wasn’t following her.

"What are you waiting for? Dipper?” She turned around and found went from gawking stupidly at her to gluing his gaze to the ceiling. "C’mon, you have already seen me in a bikini. This is pretty much the same." She rolled her eyes and walked up to a coat stand, taking one of her father’s coats to cover herself.

“N-n-no, it’s not.” He stammered, his eyes still glued on the ceiling. Dipper hadn’t realized yet that Pacifica was already covered in a coat.

“How so?” Pacifica was amused by the situation. She wondered for a second if Dipper would notice if she left all of a sudden.

“The fabric is wet from the rain and I… can see through.” He admitted and flushed crimson red.

Pacifica had a quick look inside the coat and realized he was right.

“Right…” She flushed the same tone of red and cleared her throat. “Definitely not like my bikini at all. Well, you’re going to stand there under the rain all day or you’re going to come in?”

“Uh…” Dipper had a quick look and noticed that she was wearing the coat for the first time. “Sure, let me just…” He removed his t-shirt over his head and had a look at his shorts. They were literally dripping mud but Dipper had a big enough reason to avoid taking them off right now. “Why don’t you go take a shower and we meet in the living room in a quarter hour?” He suggested.

“I was hoping that you’d give me a hand with my hair.” She ran her hands through it, throwing mud to the entrance. “I mean, it’s a lot of hair for me to wash it alone.”

“Of course, after a quick shower I’ll—“

“No, you big Dork. I’m asking you to take a bath with me.” Pacifica closed the distance between them. “Think about it. You wash me and I wash you. It’s kinda romantic.” She gave him a small smile.

“A bath like… a bath naked?” Dipper’s eyes bulged out.

“No, you idiot.” Pacifica sighed and rolled her eyes. “We’ll be in our swimsuits. Think of it like we’re in the pool but with hot water instead.”

“Well, if you put it that way I guess—“

“Great! Meet me in my bathroom in five minutes.” She interrupted him before he even finished and ran upstairs.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Dipper had been standing in front of the bathroom door for ten minutes now in his swimming trunks with a towel over his shoulder, but hesitating to get in. He had a feeling that Pacifica had another intention besides washing each other and he wasn’t comfortable with it. He would be lying if he said he didn’t consider her attractive but, in his opinion, they were going far too fast. And he knew that the faster they went, they quicker everything would be over. Dipper wasn’t happy with that outcome. He enjoyed spending time with the heiress, having those _accidents_ now and then that made them giggle and blush, and specially kissing her, but he would prefer to keep it like that and nothing else for the time being. Dipper sighed heavily and opened the bathroom door.

A wave of hot hair struck him. Dipper got in the bathroom and saw Pacifica sat inside her square bathtub with her back at him, a layer of pink bubbles on the water surface reaching up to her purple bikini top. She was combing her long blonde hair, most of the mud already washed off it. Pacifica felt she was being watched and turned around.

“Dipper! I thought you weren’t coming!” She smiled and beckoned him to join her. “I was just finishing my hair.”

Dipper pondered about it for a second and thought he might have been overthinking the situation too much. Perhaps all Pacifica really wanted to do was simply to sit with him in the bathtub and let him give her a hand with the hair. Dipper got in the bathtub a little more relaxed.

The square bathtub was big enough for four people to fit in. The walls were vertical, making it look like a small pool rather than a bathtub, and the height was the adequate for them to sit upright without the water reaching their faces. Dipper grabbed the soap and rubbed his face and forearms to remove the mud. The rest of his body has been protected by his clothing. Once he was done, Pacifica looked at him and giggled.

“You forgot to wash this.” She extended her hand and rubbed the tip of his nose. When it was clean, Dipper smiled nervously at her and Pacifica gave a tap to his nose. “You’re cute when you’re nervous.”

“I guess I’m cute all the time then.” Dipper chuckled nervously and lowered his gaze, wondering why he had said that.

“Yup. C’mon, give me a hand with my hair. I can’t reach here.” Pacifica turned around and inclined her head so that Dipper had total access to the back of her hair. “And… can you do that thing with your fingertips on my scalp?”

Dipper smiled and began tracing his hand through her hair, his fingertips rubbing her scalp from her forehead to her nape. The heiress shuddered at the relaxing sensation and parted from his hands, submerging herself in the water to wash the shampoo away and emerging in front of Dipper afterwards.

“You know, now that I see the two of us here, I think this tub might be a little too big for me.” Pacifica looked around herself, seeing how there was more than enough room inside the tub for them to stretch without even touching each other.

“Yesterday, before we had our little _‘bathing accident’_ here, I thought this was actually a small indoors pool.” He giggled. “Shame it doesn’t have any water jets for back massage. This could be a pretty good hot tub.” He rested his back on the tub wall and got comfortable in the hot water.

Pacifica sat in front of him and smiled smugly.

“Hot tubs aren’t fun unless you can share them with someone. I wanted my bathtub to be this big so that I can stretch while bathing.”

Pacifica extended her hands to prove her point and stroked Dipper’s shoulders. As her eyes drank in the sight of her boyfriend’s naked chest, her hands traveled down his sides to play with his belly. However, Dipper thought her hands were going a little too low and he wiggled his way out of the situation, scooting himself to the side.

“I don’t bite, you know?” Pacifica grumbled.

Dipper looked aside and Pacifica bit her lower lip. She realized that Dipper was tense and clearly having a bad time, and it was because of her. Pacifica didn’t know why that was. Dipper hadn’t acted like that the previous day when they were in the pool with Mabel. Was it because Mabel wasn’t around or was it because she had accidentally tried to lower his shorts earlier in the day? If Pacifica had to bet all her money, which was a lot, on one of those possibilities, she would definitely go for the latter. That meant everything was her fault.

“I’m sorry, okay?” She blurted out and Dipper looked at her for the first time. “I don’t know why I tried to lower your shorts today but I’m sorry! Everything felt so good and I got carried away but…” She sighed sadly and lay back on the opposite wall of the bathtub. “…what I really enjoyed was feeling you close. If I had known this was going to happen I would’ve never taken the kisses so far. Please, Dipper, forgive me. You don’t have to do it today but… someday.”

Now it was Pacifica who was looking aside and Dipper who was trying to get her attention. The boy had a deep frown on his forehead and he was feeling a painful ache in his heart. Dipper realized he had handled the situation rather poorly. Instead of properly addressing the issue, he had acted with a sulky mood towards it and now Pacifica was sad. His heart plummeted to the floor from his chest and Dipper felt the need to fix everything now. He crawled in the bathtub and reached for her face, playing a little with her bangs first and pushing them out of the way, and then caressing her cheek until Pacifica looked at him. Her eyes were sad and he couldn’t stand it.

“Princess, there’s nothing to forgive.” He smiled warmly and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “I’m not mad at you. It’s just that… we’re going too fast. I was happier when it was just cuddling and kissing and… I don’t want to go any faster because the faster we go the sooner everything will be over and I…” He gulped and thought back before saying the _‘I love you’_ , considering now it wasn’t the appropriate time. “…I don’t want our relationship to be over.”

“But… Dipper, we can’t go slow…” She lowered her face again. “My parents could be back any day and… you’re going back to your hometown once the summer is over. I’ll lose you one way or the other and I don’t want to go slow.”

Where Dipper’s heart had been earlier in his chest, there was a hole and now that hole had just been filled by an anvil, causing him a terrible pressure. Pacifica was looking at him with sorrowful eyes and he realized that, despite her small smiles now and then, deep down she was still very sad at her situation and Dipper was his anchor in that sea of sadness. He realized that her actions were not out of lust, but out of a complete need for love.

“I’m so sorry, Pacifica. I was wrong.” He grabbed her hands and gave them a squeeze. “I can try going a little bit faster but… please let me set the pace.” He said and Pacifica smiled and nodded eagerly. “I don’t exactly know what your intentions were this morning. I don’t know if you just wanted to take a peek or touch it or maybe that we—“

“I don’t know either.”  Pacifica interrupted him and blushed crimson red.

“Anyway, I stopped you because I’m not comfortable doing that so soon. And I also want to be sure that if it’s the other way around and I try to… I don’t know, grab your butt or—“

“I wouldn’t mind that you grabbed my butt.” The heiress shrugged.

“R-really?” Dipper’s eyes widened and considered trying it now, but he thought back. “I mean… my point is that if I do something you’re not comfortable with, I want you to say it immediately or slap me across the face, or something.”

“Don’t worry, Dork.” Pacifica snickered and rolled her eyes. “I’ll slap you so hard the windows of the manor will shatter.”

Dipper grinned at her and then voiced his thoughts.

“So… we’re almost naked in a bathtub. What happens now?”

“Well, I’ve meaning to ask you…” She leaned forwards and Dipper sat in the center of the bathtub. Pacifica placed her hand on his chest and began twirling the three small chest hairs between his collarbones. “Are these yours?” She asked, biting her lower lip lustfully.

The boy raised an eyebrow and had a look at his own chest.

“Oh, would you look at that! Last time I checked there was only one!” He chuckled happily at his apparently growing chest hair.

“That means there’s gonna be more?” Pacifica’s eyes bulged out.

“Um…” He eyed her curiously, trying to figure out her reaction before answering. “Yeah, I guess so. According to my Grunkle Stan there should be more. Is that a bad thing?”

“Not at all. I like pulling at your hair.” The heiress began pulling softly at his chest hair to prove her statement.

Dipper wiggled and giggled at the sensation.

“Alright, stop that.” He patted her hands away. "Now I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Pacifica went nose deep in the water to hide her blush. While playing with his chest hair, the heiress had noticed for the first time how much she loved to see Dipper’s wiry musculature being wet in the water.

"The night we came here, Mabel and I gave you a pretty good scare with the campfire story." Dipper noticed Pacifica's eyes widening. He couldn't tell about the rest, since it was underwater. "But you did pretty well today in the funfair ride. How is that?"

The heiress emerged from the water and sighed.

"I had a really bad night then, and I have been jumpy these past two days because of that but... I think I'm finally over it." Pacifica said with a warm smile, lifting a weight from Dipper's chest.

Pacifica leaned closer and rubbed Dipper's chest, rejoicing in the touch and in how slipper it was due to the water mixed with soap. Dipper felt a little uneasy about the effect that was having in his body and grabbed her hands, squeezing them in his. Pacifica liked the gesture and she unspokenly asked for a kiss, slightly parting her lips and closing her eyes. Dipper more than willingly reciprocated her actions but, since none of them cupped each other's cheeks and had their eyes closed, their aim was all but precise and Dipper landed the kiss on Pacifica's nose. She giggled and sat in front of him again.

"Dipper, what do you like most of me?" Pacifica asked playfully.

"Physically, or about your personality?" Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"Both." The heiress clarified with a smirk.

"It's a tough question. You better think your answers, because I am asking it again next."

Dipper sat up in front of her and began examining her closely. He drew his hand to her side and caressed her skin, tracing his fingers slowly to her back. He brushed the fabric strap on her back that kept her bikini tied to chest. Pacifica's eyes widened and was about to stop him, she didn’t want to end up topless, but Dipper's hand just passed over the strap and stroked her long blonde hair.

"I like your hair but..." He commented while stroking her long blonde hair, enjoying how silky it felt to the touch. "…I think I'll go with this." He brushed her belly with his fingers, making the heiress quiver and giggle at the caresses on her most ticklish area.

"I knew you'd say that. What about my personality?" Pacifica asked eagerly.

"That's easy. I like the way you stand for what is right." Dipper shrugged.

"Mhm." Pacifica nodded but displayed a doubtful expression on her face. "Like what?"

"Oh, well. Let me think..." Dipper began tapping his chin. Pacifica smiled, recognizing the gesture his sister and he apparently shared. "You stood up against your parents in the Northwest Fest to save those people, then against Grunkle Stan in the Shack to defend yourself. There is also Robbie today..." Dipper listed with his fingers.

Pacifica grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Thank you, I know what you mean." She gave him a small smile and then shivered all of a sudden.

The water in the bathtub was beginning to be uncomfortably cold. Dipper pulled at the plug and allowed the cold water to flow away, then turning on the hot water again.

"You haven't answered my question yet." Dipper reminded the heiress while the tub was filled back up with hot water.

"It’s a complicated question. I need to touch you to be sure." Pacifica smiled playfully.

Dipper spread his arms wide and gave her a nervous smile. Pacifica bit her lower lip at the chance to finally explore her boyfriend. She landed her hands on his chest and squeezed it. It was somewhat hard and beginning to develop thanks to all the wood chopping, but still flat and barely noticeable. The heiress traced her hands down and stroked his belly. Much to her surprise, she managed to grab some loose flesh there. Dipper was flat, but not flat enough to avoid having some fat there. Pacifica giggled and played with his small flab, causing Dipper to chuckle and do the same to her so that she stopped. Pacifica then found her answer and stared at Dipper with a surprised expression on her face.

“What?” Dipper asked, wondering if he had just done something wrong.

“I like your hands but…” She thought again and changed her mind. “Your hazel eyes… they’re so warm and full of tender…” She mumbled and began to blush.

Dipper smiled and moved in the huge bathtub, sitting beside Pacifica and resting his back against the bathtub wall. He drew his hand to cup her cheek and Pacifica raised her own hand to press his on her face, rejoicing in how he caressed her cheek with his thumb. Dipper gave her a quick peck on the lips and raised his arm, beckoning her closer. Pacifica cuddled up and Dipper side-hugged her, his chin resting on top of her head and her hand on his chest. Pacifica sighed and rubbed her cheek on his shoulder. Even though the tub was already filled with hot water, the heat she was receiving from Dipper’s affection was warming her up to her very core. She knew what she had to tell him now.

"About your personality, I have a story for you." She said and Dipper raised an eyebrow. "This is the story of the donkey skin princess."

"Am I the prince?" Dipper asked eagerly, curious about the prospect. He knew Pacifica read lots of fairy tales stories and he was hoping for something good.

"Yes and no. As I was saying, there was once a kingdom. The king was married to a beautiful queen." Pacifica began to narrate with emphasis.

"Are we the king and the queen?" Dipper interrupted her again with a smile.

"Shut up and don't interrupt the story." She snapped poking him in the side. Dipper chuckled and remained silent. "One day the queen fell very ill. Before she died, she made her husband promise her that he would only marry someone that was more beautiful than she had ever been." Pacifica explained.

Dipper was smiling, guessing where the story was going. _'Now the king found a blonde princess and they lived happily ever after.'_ He thought.

"The king began his search throughout kingdom and it turned out that the only person that bested his deceased wife was his own daughter."

"What?" Dipper's smile fell from his face. He looked at Pacifica, thinking he had heard her wrong.

"The king, knowing he couldn't go against a dying wish, ordered a magical coat to be made from the skin of his best donkey." She continued, ignoring Dipper. "The magic of the coat made the princess look less beautiful and unfriendly to the common eye so that she didn’t match the description of the wish anymore. Thanks to the coat, she managed to escape the kingdom and eventually found a prince, who saw her true beauty through the magical coat. And they lived happily ever after." She finished.

"I-I don't understand, Pacifica." Dipper was surprised by the turn of events in the story.

"Don't you see? My parents made the same coat for me with all the makeup and standards. Everybody thinks I’m a bully and a bad person, but you, you saw through that coat that day in the Northwest Annual Fest by telling me I was different. That was my grain of truth, Dipper. You said so yourself." Pacifica smiled happily.

Dipper felt a sensation comparable to having his heart being squeezed pleasantly and he ducked a finger under her chin to tilt her head upwards.

"There is a small difference, Princess. You have always been beautiful, with and without the coat." Dipper whispered and kissed her.

Pacifica grinned and kissed him back. They began to open and close their mouths at the same time while kissing and the heiress placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. His skin was slippery due to the soap and her hands slipped down to his chest. She tried again and they slipped once more, so Pacifica simply rested her weight on his chest. Dipper frowned and parted the embrace with a soft whimper.

“What? What’s wrong?” Pacifica asked worriedly.

“Y-you’re pressing the pit of my stomach.” He protested.

Pacifica lowered her gaze and realized that it was true. She giggled and removed her hands from his chest. Dipper tried this time to kiss her instead, getting on his knees and cupping her face. The boy landed a few kissed on her upper lip and then went to her nose. He leaned forwards to add a little more pressure to their kissing and Pacifica accidentally toppled backwards and fell underwater. The heiress emerged from the water with all her bangs plastered over her face and chuckled.

“This is absurd.” She commented in amusement and pushed her bangs out of her face. “Let me try something different.”

Pacifica pushed him until Dipper had his back on the tub wall. She then stroked his chest a few times and gave him a quick peck. The heiress tried to swing one leg over his hips and straddle him, but stopped and looked at his swimming trunks wide-eyed.

“That looks… hard.” Pacifica commented and blushed.

“Yeah, I uh…” Dipper blushed crimson red and covered his more than evident arousal with his hands.

“Can’t you like… calm it?” She asked doubtfully.

“No, at least not while you’re present.” Dipper blushed an even darker shade of red as he wondered if Pacifica actually knew how such an issue was calmed. “But… I can do something else in the meantime. Close your eyes.”

Pacifica complied and heard Dipper dipping his hands underwater. A few seconds later he tapped her shoulder and she opened her eyes. The tent in his trunks had disappeared, but he had his thighs tightly pressed together.

“Um… isn’t that uncomfortable?” Pacifica eyed his groin curiously.

“Just a little. C’mere.” He patted his lap.

The heiress straddled his hips and rested her hands on his shoulders to steady herself on top of him. She looked warily between their bodies, careful of where she placed her weight and, more importantly, her groin. Pacifica soon decided that there would be no problem in sitting herself on his thighs and she got comfortable. Then she looked at Dipper and rubbed his chest as he stroked her sides. They were looking at each other nervously with a blush on their cheeks. The two of them wanted to make out but they had no idea where to start. Dipper felt her hands trembling slightly on his shoulders. She was nervous and so was he, with the difference that the water hid how much he was sweating.

Dipper remembered all of a sudden that they had accorded he would set the pace, which meant that he had to start. He traced his hand along her side and buried it into her long blonde hair, pulling her head closer and kissing her timidly. Pacifica gave a soft sigh and ran her hands through his wet mess of hair, trying to deepen the kiss a little more. Dipper then moved his head to the side and traced a kissing circle around her lips. The heiress smiled mischievously and teased the tip of his nose with her teeth. Dipper giggled and accidentally opened his legs. Pacifica then gasped loudly when his erection sprang loose and poked her in the groin, and she quickly stood on her knees.

“I’m not sure I wanna sit again on… that.” Pacifica gestured over the general area of his groin.

“Uh…” Dipper scooted downwards just a little. “Let’s try again but sit a little higher this time.”

Pacifica straddled him again but, instead of sitting on his thighs, the heiress rested her weight on his lower belly. Pacifica had a look over her shoulder and saw that the tent was still there, but it was too low to poke her. She smiled and turned to Dipper, finally being able to enjoy each other without anything in their way.

Considering it was her turn to kiss and explore, the heiress began nipping his cheeks playfully and then she pressed her lips zealously on his. She was being a little aggressive with her kissing, but Dipper didn’t mind that. He thought it went well with her competitive and strong personality. Pacifica gave a strong kiss to his upper lip, she held his lower lip between hers and pulled at it next, and then she tilted her head to the side and kissed him passionately as she arched her back to meet the pleasurable sensation running down her spine. Dipper lost himself in the abuse of his face and moaned his pleasure. After a while, he began to feel a little dizzy and parted the kisses.

“Princess, let me show you how _great_ I think the physical stuff is.” Dipper said in a surprisingly good sultry tone, much to his own bewilderment.

The heiress looked at him quizzically and nodded. Dipper wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer. He kissed her timidly again, but soon he began opening and closing his mouth as if he were trying to chew her lips. Pacifica was glad Dipper was trying some more aggressive kissing since she did that to him for that very reason. She then felt Dipper’s tongue pushing her lips apart all of a sudden and she gasped in surprise. She hadn’t been expected that.

The gasp opened her mouth and Dipper interpreted that as sign of approval. He slid his tongue into her mouth and began tickling the inside of her cheeks, running his tongue along her front teeth next and finally poking her tongue. Pacifica’s sudden surprise soon turned into a desire to do that herself. She bumped her tongue into his, trying to push Dipper out of her mouth and feeling a spark of pleasure at the collision of both muscles. Dipper was relentlessly wrestling her tongue, so Pacifica gave his a gentle nibble.

Dipper moaned weakly his mixture of pain and pleasure and withdrew his tongue from her mouth. Pacifica seized the opportunity and plunged her tongue into his mouth, rubbing his palate and realizing that she could taste the traces of the cotton candy they had eaten hours ago. Completely rejoiced by the feeling, Pacifica began charting his mouth with her tongue, going molar by molar and tickling the insides of his mouth. Once she was done with the exploration, Pacifica nudged and bumped Dipper’s already defeated tongue, urging for it to wake up and play with hers. The boy’s tongue hurt a little after her bite and he wanted revenge. Dipper would never hurt her, so he did the closest thing available given the situation. He clenched his lips around her tongue and gave it a hard suck. Pacifica’s eyes bulged out and she gave a moan, withdrawing from his mouth.

“Oh my gosh, Dipper! That was… whoa.” The heiress panted softly and rested her hands on Dipper’s chest. She was completely flustered.

“Did you really have to bite me?” Dipper complained in a playful tone and rested his hands on her hips. He was also panting, but way more flustered than Pacifica since doing some tongue play had been a fantasy of his.

“Actually, I was gonna slap you like you told me to but I wanted to give it a try too.” She giggled and looked at him curiously. “Why did you suck my tongue like that?”

“I uh…” Dipper’s face flushed crimson red and he preferred to avoid answering to that question. He didn’t think it wise to tell her that another one of his fantasies involved Pacifica sucking him back, but not the tongue.

Pacifica smiled and noted mentally to think of something creative to compete with Dipper’s tongue play. She leaned forwards and rested her forehead on his, brushing his birthmark with her bangs. The heiress knew he was very self-conscious of that part of his body and she wanted to let him know that it wasn’t a problem for her.

On the other hand, Dipper realized she was smiling broadly at him. Between the problems with her parents, the huge scare she had the first night the twins came to the manor and the mess of that morning, Dipper had barely seen Pacifica smiling, let alone sliming broadly, and the sight of her toothy grin filled his heart with joy.

“What’s on your mind?” Dipper couldn’t help but ask about the smile.

“Nothing. Just that I don’t think I could be any happier now.” Pacifica stroked his cheek.

The boy gave a happy sigh as his heart came back to his original place and kicked the heavy anvil out of his chest. Dipper felt a fluttering in his stomach and he wrapped his arms around Pacifica to pull her closer. The heiress thought they were going to go for another tongue session but Dipper just hugged her, resting his chin on her shoulder and rubbing her back with his hands. Pacifica gave an _‘Oh’_ and hugged him back. Dipper closed his eyes and decided that, if advancing in their physical relationship was what it took to make her happy, then he would gladly agree next time she tried anything bold.

“I couldn’t be any happier either.” Dipper murmured and rubbed his cheek against hers.

“Actually, I could be just a little happier.” Pacifica added in a weakened voice.

“How?”

“By sitting in the tub. I’m bending over a little too much and my back hurts.”

“Oh, sorry.” Dipper quickly apologized and parted the hug. The boy sighed and wished now more than ever to grow up and be taller than her so that they could cuddle up together like that.

Pacifica got off him and quickly compensated the situation by hugging his chest and giving him a quick peck. Dipper threw his arms over her shoulders and let her nestle her head on his shoulder.

“Now I couldn’t be any happier.” She sighed happily.

The heiress squeezed him a little between her arms and then looked at him. Dipper was displaying a mischievous smile and Pacifica couldn’t help but wonder what that was about. She soon found her answer when Dipper ran his fingers along her belly, causing it to twitch and her to laugh at the tickling. Pacifica pulled back from the embrace and sat up in front of him in the bathtub. They stared at each other, happy now that they issue that had presented to them that morning was solved. Dipper didn’t have to worry anymore about Pacifica taking it too far because he was setting the pace, and Pacifica was biting her lip, urging to have more of the previous tongue play and see what Dipper came up with. After serenity filled their minds, a question came into Pacifica’s. A question she had been meaning to ask him since they left the funfair.

"Dipper, what does it mean to be bound by fate?" Pacifica asked.

"Why are you asking me that?" He replied warily.

"Earlier this morning you said this…" She gestured between them. "…was the result of fate, and later, that fortune teller said we were bound by fate."

Dipper sighed and facepalmed inwardly. Pacifica was smart enough to have begun tying up loose ends with all that had been happening lately. However, he wouldn’t tell her about what the prophetess had meant or about Bill’s warning.

"When two persons are bound by fate it means that regardless of their actions, they always end up finding each other again.”

“You mean like… sharing the same destiny?” Pacifica asked with a confused expression on her face.

“Yes… but no. Destiny is something a person will do in the future, but they can shape it in different forms or even avoid it. For example, you’re destined to inherit the Northwest fortune, but you can decline it.” He explained. “On the other hand, fate is going to happen whether you like it or not.”

“Then, when I pulled down the lever in the Northwest Fest, it was my fate to break the ghost’s curse.” Pacifica’s eyes widened as she got the grasp of the term.

“Or you could’ve just hid in the basement like your parents wanted, meaning it would be destiny instead.” Dipper countered, but he already knew what Pacifica was going to say. He had deemed her actions as fate a long time ago. After all, Pacifica was different than her family.

“I wasn’t gonna let all those people burn like that!” Pacifica quickly replied. “I wasn’t gonna let you burn like that… I had no other choice.” Pacifica sighed and finally understood the difference between both terms. “This means… that our fates linked that night, right?” She asked wishfully. “Does this mean that we’ll always be together no matter what happens? That we share the same destiny?”

“I don’t know…” Dipper mumbled and lowered his head.

“Did you have a look at that book of yours?” Pacifica suggested.

“The Journal has only paranormal stuff and fate is superstition.” He declined the idea but thought again. “Although… maybe you’re right.” Dipper’s eyes widened and he looked first at Pacifica, next at the bathroom door and then at Pacifica again. “So… how long do we have to stay here?”

“What, aren’t you enjoying being here? You don’t need to have your Big Dipper pressed between your legs, you can open them. I promise I won’t look.” Pacifica shrugged, used by now to see the tent in his trunks.

“It’s not that!” Dipper quickly blushed. “It’s just that… um… this is going to sound bad.”

Pacifica had a quick look at her boyfriend. Dipper’s eyes were darting towards the bathroom door over and over again while he played with his fingers.

“You wanna go have a look at your book?” The heiress asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well… yes. I know we’ve just bonded and all but…”

“You prefer to go read that nerd book over staying here in the bathtub with me?” Pacifica asked with feigned surprise.

“I told you it was going to sound bad.” Dipper giggled nervously. “I mean… You look great and I’d like to stay and do another kissing session but…”

“Ugh, Fine.” Pacifica rolled her eyes. “Go read your dumb book.”

“You sure? I can stay if you want.” Dipper added but he already had a leg out.

“Yes, Dork. I’m sure.” Pacifica gave him a small smile. She knew they had taken an important step in their relationship but Pacifica had reached a very simple conclusion: Love is not only taking. It’s also devotion and dedication. The heiress could understand that her dorky boyfriend needed to go nose deep into an old book from time to time.

"You are the best." Dipper approached Pacifica and gave her a peck on the lips. He quickly grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom door.

"Finally I can take this bikini off and soap my naked body _very slowly_ with my hands!" Pacifica said loudly enough for Dipper to hear, displaying a mischievous smile. Even if she was okay with Dipper leaving, that didn't mean she wasn’t going to tease him about it.

Dipper stopped immediately on his tracks and turned around with a crimson blush on his face.

“Uh… maybe I could… help you with that?”

“Let me think about it. Um…” Pacifica tapped her chin while feigning that she considered his proposal. “What about… No, Dork. You’ve already chosen your precious book. Next time you better know your priorities before taking a choice.” She smiled with malice and splashed water at him. 

Dipper chuckled and left the bathroom.

“One day.”


	8. Paper Picnic

**[Act 3 - Monday: Part 4]**

Pacifica wandered through the manor corridors. She was bored. Very bored. It was still raining buckets outside, which meant they couldn't leave the manor. Without Mabel's screams or the butlers, the huge building felt very empty. She had tried turning on the TV in her room, but the storm was causing interferences with the signal. That had set her in search of Dipper. Pacifica hadn’t found Dipper in his room, so she kept searching for him through the manor.

She finally spotted a dim light coming from a room. Dipper was sat in an armchair under the light of a candle reading his Journal, since the lights flickered due to the storm. He didn’t see her enter the room. A mischievous smile appeared on the heiress' face as she playfully sneaked in behind the boy and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" She asked in a playful tone.

"Uh… Grunkle Stan?" Dipper teased.

"Ew, seriously?" Pacifica laughed, shuddering. "What are you doing?"

"Reading the Journal." Dipper flipped another page.

"Did you find what we talked about earlier?" Pacifica wrapped her arms around Dipper's neck from behind and had a look at the book over his shoulder.

"No. Not yet at least." Dipper sighed. He had been doing an exhaustive search without results. The boy already knew the words 'fate' and 'destiny' in all the possible ciphered languages, yet he couldn't find it in the Journal, but that didn't stop him from keep on trying.

"How long have you been reading the book?" Pacifica asked, recognizing the tome as the one Dipper had carried for both their harpy and Lunafright adventures.

"For... a little longer than a week." Dipper replied after calculating the time.

"And you haven't finished it yet? I didn't know you were such a slow reader." Pacifica teased him, standing up and letting go of his neck.

"I finished reading it the second day, the day you came to the Shack." Dipper smiled, remembering their harpy adventure.

"What are you doing then? Rereading it?" Pacifica asked, raising a confused eyebrow.

"Yeah. This is the fifth time I’m reading it, and I find new secrets and ciphers every time." Dipper smiled proudly.

"Fifth time? Sounds like four times too many to me. Leave that and let's do something fun together." Pacifica suggested, poking Dipper in the ribs.

"Not now, Princess.” Dipper chuckled and patted her hand away. “I need to have a final look at this. What we talked about in the bathtub has left me wondering if you were right." He leaned back in the armchair and buried his face in the Journal again.

Pacifica sighed in disappointment. She didn't mind that Dipper declined her to pursue his mystery solving urges, but if he hadn't found anything in his previous four reads, Pacifica didn’t think he was going to find anything in the fifth. The heiress thought he was wasting his time, so she decided to give him a little push in the right direction, or at least try. Pacifica positioned herself in front of Dipper with her back towards him, lifted her arms in the air and dropped herself on top of the boy in the armchair.

"Hey!" Dipper quickly grabbed her in his arms and allowed her to sit on his lap.

"Sorry, Dork. I seem to have lost my balance." She giggled, pushing his Journal out of his face and pecking his lips.

Dipper smiled, feeling a little dizzy by her caresses, and wrapped one arm around Pacifica's belly, holding her pressed on top of him.

"Let me just finish this read and we'll do whatever you want later."

"Fine." She said reluctantly.

Pacifica snuggled her back on Dipper's chest and rubbed his hand on her belly. Dipper rested his chin on Pacifica's shoulder and continued reading with his free hand. After some more minutes, Pacifica grew impatient. Dipper seemed to be struggling with the same page without flipping it over.

"Is it much longer?" She asked.

"It depends on how fast I decipher this. It's simple Caesar, but the text is long."

"Ugh. Give me that. I'll do it." Pacifica snatched the book from his hands and began to read the text.

Dipper thought it was probably the hottest thing he had ever seen. The boy gulped and wrapped now both his arms around Pacifica's belly, pressing her closer to his body and rubbing his cheek against hers.

"What are you doing?" Pacifica asked, blushing slightly at Dipper's caresses.

"You look pretty hot right now with the Journal in your hands, Princess." Dipper whispered, kissing her cheek.

"No, Dork. I _always_ look pretty hot." She corrected him, giggling as she turned her head and kissed him. "You want to make out now or do you prefer me to read you the Journal?" Pacifica asked sultrily a question whose answer she thought obvious.

"Read." Dipper quickly replied much to Pacifica's surprise, since she had expected him to choose the other option.

"Alright. Let's see what it says..."

Pacifica began to picture two alphabets in her head. One normal and the other with the adjusted letter position shift. After that, she read the ciphered text easily. The heiress had developed a great imagination thanks to her fascination for fairy tale stories and her dress designing. She smiled inwardly as she thought that, if that was what it took to make Dipper happy, it was very easy. After finishing with the text, she couldn't help but snicker.

"What? What does it say?" Dipper urged her to tell him.

"Your great uncle tells his adventures with unicorns. It seems they made him brought them lots of stuff and then gave him nothing in return, so he arm-wrestled them for half an hour. He finishes the story calling them _'a bunch of pompous and arrogant jerks'_." Pacifica giggled, picturing the old man having to deal with the horned horses in her mind.

Dipper chuckled and rubbed Pacifica's belly, sighing happily and resting his chin again in her shoulder while cuddling her. Pacifica began to feel something in her left shoulder blade. She didn't know what it was at first since she only felt muffled thumps. When her laughter quieted down, she felt it clearly. Dipper's heart was thumping in his chest so hard that she could feel it on her back.

"Dipper, are you alright? You seem accelerated." Pacifica commented, closing the book and turning her head towards him. The boy was slightly blushed, his eyes shining and his face beaming.

"Oh. I didn't notice." Dipper parted a little from her and placed a hand on his own chest to feel his heart thumping crazily.

"You should work in your cardio if you are like this. I mean, I’m only sat on your lap with jeans, and you’re like that! What would happen if I wore one of my dresses or my minigolf skirt? Would you suffer a cardiac arrest?" Pacifica teased the boy.

"It's not that." Dipper chuckled. "It's just that I have right now my two favorite things in the world: The Journal with his mysteries, and you, Princess." Dipper wrapped his arms around her belly again, snuggling her closer.

"If that's a trick to make me read another page, it's working." Pacifica pecked Dipper's nose and began to flip pages. She didn't know where the unicorn page was since she had closed the Journal earlier, so she picked a page at random. "Look, Dipper! That guy! What's his name?" Pacifica pointed at a page with a wheel.

"Bill." Dipper paled and tensed up under Pacifica. "Skip that one. I have already read it over a dozen times."

"But you said this was your fifth reread." Pacifica commented.

Dipper didn't add anything else, so she flipped the page. The heiress hadn't seen him pale but she had felt him tensing up. She thought the dream demon was rather easy to handle since all one had to do was avoid shaking his hand, but Dipper seemed genuinely scared of him. Pacifica noted mentally to address that matter sometime in the future.

"Hmm... This looks interesting. Weather spells." She read the header of the page.

"Careful with that. Spells are dangerous." Dipper warned her from experience.

"C’mon, Dipper. I wasn't going to read them aloud. Do you think I’m so stupid to do that and raise the dead or something?" Pacifica laughed at how impossible it sounded and Dipper chuckled nervously in return. "Let's see... To stop a storm we need a plastic container, two solid spoons-"

"Silver. Two silver spoons." Dipper corrected her deciphering.

"Oh, right. Wait, why am I doing this if you had already deciphered this page before?" Pacifica asked slightly annoyed, since she thought they were wasting time they could spend in other things.

"Oh, well... You see... Your nose wrinkles a little when you are deciphering..." Dipper began to explain clumsily.

"So what?" Pacifica asked slightly surprised and confused. She didn't know her nose did that, but she also didn't see what that had to do with anything.

"And... nothing. I just thought that you looked cute." Dipper mumbled, embarrassed.

Pacifica smiled broadly at the compliment. She turned on top of the boy, lying on her side as she drew her arm around Dipper's neck and began to stroke his chest with her free hand.

"How about this: we use this spell to stop that storm out there and we go in a romantic picnic to the forest. Then I'll read your Journal all you want there." Pacifica suggested, tracing her finger along Dipper's chest, seeing how a silly smile crept over his face.

"Sounds good to me. You are the best!" Dipper wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into a kiss in the cheek. He began softly, but ended pressing her cheek hard that Pacifica giggled.

Once Dipper broke the kiss, Pacifica cupped his face and did the same on his cheek in revenge, leaving a small bridge of saliva between her mouth and Dipper's cheek once she parted. Both of them burst into giggles, slightly flushed red by the experience. The heiress held herself on top of him, resting her hands on his chest and ready to get up.

"Your heart is racing again.” She pointed out. “We definitely need to work on your cardio, because when we are back, you are dancing with me!" She stood up from the armchair and pulled at his hand eagerly.

"I... have no way out of that, right?" Dipper asked remembering what he had promised to Pacifica the previous day.

"Nope! You are dancing with me tonight, Dipper Pines!" Pacifica concluded in a playful tone.

"I take it back. You're the worst." Dipper chuckled and followed her.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Half an hour later, the couple was walking together through the forest. Pacifica wore her last pair of white jeans, hoping not to stain them in mud this time, with a light purple shirt but without the jacket, leaving her forearms bare. Dipper wore his usual outfit, with also his vest to carry the Journal inside. He was carrying a big picnic basket in one hand and the picnic sheet on the other. Pacifica was carrying nothing in her hands, enjoying Dipper's chivalry. She however wished to hold his hand but both of them were occupied.

"Dipper, let me carry something." Pacifica insisted.

"Don't worry, it's not heavy." Dipper reassured.

"But I don't know what to do with my hands until we get there." Pacifica threw him a hint, but Dipper didn't catch it.

"Then put them in your pockets. It's a little chilly here in the forest." Dipper obliviously suggested.

"I'm dating a Dork." The heiress muttered in defeat.

Dipper however had just given her an idea. A mischievous smile crept over Pacifica's face as she slid her hand in his shorts' back pocket. The boy made a yelp as the heiress squeezed his buttcheek through the pocket, making him jump and drop the picnic sheet. Pacifica, who was already expecting that, quickly grabbed the sheet midair and then seized Dipper's now free hand with the one she previously had in the pocket.

"Nice butt." Pacifica teased.

"You simply couldn’t say you wanted to hold hands, could you?" Dipper asked, still a little startled.

"We girls aren't _'simple'_ , Dork." Pacifica giggled, happily squeezing his hand.

They finally reached a clearing which was big enough to have a picnic. The slightly damp grass shone under the sunlight and beautified the clearing. There were a couple trees on the edge of the clearing, but the rest were bushes. There were lots of puddles left by the rain on the ground. Pacifica searched for a spot free of puddles and extended the sheet on the grass, sitting on it. Dipper was distracted having a look at their surroundings while he consulted a map in his Journal. Once he had located the clearing, he sat opposite to the heiress. Pacifica rolled her eyes and crawled towards the boy, sitting next to him.

"This is a date, remember? We have to sit next to each other." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I haven't forgotten." He raised her hand and kissed it.

Pacifica bit her lower lip. She began to consider their possibilities. They could both begin to make out now, since the heiress was more than willing at the moment, and eat later, or all the way around. There were however two factors that determined her decision: they had hot meals that would go cold, and she wanted to taste them on Dipper's lips.

"Let's eat the food." The heiress suggested, flushing red at her train of thought.

"What have you brought?" Dipper asked, unaware of the contents of the basket.

"Your favorite." She said with a smile.

Dipper opened the basket. Inside he found a hermetic recipient, a plastic dish, some pieces of fruit and a water bottle. The boy, hungry, dropped the contents of the recipient on a dish. The spaghetti was still smoking hot and they seemed well cooked this time.

"There is only one dish." Dipper observed, not finding any other dish to drop the rest of the spaghetti.

"Why do you want more?" Pacifica asked, rolling a forkful of spaghetti and offering it to Dipper.

He gladly opened his mouth and allowed the heiress to feed him as he blushed.

"How are they?" She asked eagerly. Pacifica had to throw in the thrash can her previous four attempts of making the meal, so she hoped these spaghettis were at least acceptable. Dipper chewed them in his mouth slowly, analyzing the taste. They were properly cooked and softer this time.

"See it for yourself." Dipper took another forkful and held it outwards for Pacifica, who reciprocated the boy's actions. Dipper shoved it in her mouth, and her blush deepened. Pacifica had been hoping to do that since the picnic idea had struck in her mind.

After a while they grew tired of that. Dipper began to slurp loose strands of spaghetti from the dish. Pacifica laughed at the lack of manners in the table, deciding to try it out herself. Once they were done with the meal, their faces were a mess. There was tomato sauce even on Pacifica's nose tip due to a strongly slurped spaghetti strand that had hit her there, much to Dipper's amusement. Both of them sat and relaxed on the picnic sheet, enjoying the sun rays bathing them.

Pacifica couldn't resist the urge to giggle at Dipper's appearance.

"Dipper, you have tomato sauce there." She pointed at the spot, but on her own face.

Dipper raised an ironical eyebrow since the heiress had sauce all over her mouth.

"Here?" He cleaned the left corner of his mouth with his tongue.

"No, Dork. On the other side. Let me help you." Pacifica offered.

Dipper was expecting the heiress to pick a napkin from the basket, but she did something completely different instead. Pacifica crawled towards the boy and pushed him to lie flat on the blanket. Then she began lapping his tomato stained mouth clean, tickling the boy's lips. Dipper giggled at the sensation and wrapped his arms around her back, making them roll so that he was on top. Pacifica giggled and got her hands under Dipper's t-shirt, hugging his bare back beneath the fabric and rejoicing in the burning sensation on her palms.

It was the boy's turn to enjoy the situation. He leaned closer and gave a playfully lick to Pacifica's lips, cleaning them of the sauce. The heiress enjoyed the tingling sensation and brought him into a kiss. Pacifica arched her back at the kiss, wanting to press herself at the boy. Dipper took advance of the situation and wrapped his arms under her back, pressing her against him just like she had wanted. Pacifica broke the kiss to gasp. Her chest burned the contact with Dipper's, even though there were more than two layers of fabric in between. The only thing in her head that moment was to increase that pleasurable burning sensation by removing his clothes, and maybe she would remove some of hers too.

"You had this planned since the start, didn’t you, Princess?" Dipper asked, flushing as red as the tomato sauce. He was very close to Pacifica at the moment and he felt all of her flesh through the thin layers of silk and fabric.

"Am I really that obvious?" Pacifica chuckled.

"Weren't you going to read me the Journal?" Dipper teased, releasing and prompting himself on his arms.

"Oh, I forgot." Pacifica quickly fished the book from inside of his vest and opened it. It was upside down but she didn't care. "Unicorns, gnomes, blah blah blah, Dork stuff. There, done." She put the Journal back inside Dipper's vest pocket. "Now take that vest and t-shirt off, and let's go back to smooching." The heiress demanded, her eyes sparkling.

Dipper leaned closer and kissed her. Pacifica cupped his cheeks to deepen the kiss while Dipper took off his vest. He ran his hands along Pacifica's sides, tracing them up to her neck and holding her face, deepening the kiss even more. He felt her giving a soft moan and parting from the kiss, completely flustered. Dipper knelt up and removed his cap. Pacifica snatched it from his hands and put it on her own head, staring at him with a mischievous smile.

If he had thought Pacifica looked hot earlier when she was holding the Journal, Dipper couldn't find a proper adjective now to describe how hot she looked now. He decided to resume removing his own clothes and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt.

He spotted something from the corner of his eye. A gnome had come into the clearing, and then he had left just as quick, afraid of being seen by humans.

 _'We are very close to the gnome territory...'_ Dipper pondered for a second. He had Mabel’s three pictures in his pocket, and this seemed like a good chance to go get the amulet.

The boy made up his mind and stood up, readjusting his shorts and smoothing down his t-shirt.

“Um… Dipper, you don’t have to take off your shorts.” Pacifica misunderstood the gesture, and her eyes bulged out.

“I’ll be right back.” Dipper walked towards the edge of the clearing.

“Where are you going!?” Pacifica couldn’t believe what was happening.

“Wait for me there. It’s a surprise!” Dipper reassured and then left.

Pacifica was left completely dumbfounded.

“Oh, I’m already surprised.” She muttered, taking off the pine tree cap and tossing it on the picnic blanket.

‘This surprise better be good, because he has just ruined my mood.’ The heiress sighed, drumming her fingers on her belly angrily. She lay on her back and stared at the sky boringly while waiting for Dipper to come back.

A few minutes later, she saw Dipper entering the clearing again, but now he was wearing a raincoat and his hair was a mess.

"Finally!" Pacifica stood up and ran to the boy. "That was the surprise? A raincoat?"

"What?" Dipper asked with a dumbfounded face.

"Ugh, never mind. C’mon." She grabbed his hand and pulled at it. There was however something weird with his touch. Where Dipper's hand was always warm and a little sweaty to the touch, it was cold and dry this time.

"Hey, let me go!" Dipper jerked his hand away from the heiress.

"What's wrong?" Pacifica was confused.

"What's happening here?" A second Dipper appeared on the edge of the clearing, behind the previous Dipper. He had another raincoat and also lacked the cap.

Pacifica was dumbstruck by the sight before her. Two identical Dippers were in front of her. The first thing that came to her mind was the possibilities that implied having two Dippers instead of one, which made her fluster. The second thing that came to her mind was a sensation of wariness, since none of these were her Dipper.

"This girl here seems to have come to the forest with Dipper Classic." One said.

"She's Pacifica Northwest." The other Dipper frowned.

"The girl that was messing with Mabel?" The first asked.

"Yes." The last Dipper said, and they shared a nod. The look on their faces suddenly changed from casual to menacing.

"Wait, wait. Who are you? I have come with Dipper on a picnic." The heiress raised her hands in a calming gesture. She was a little scared at how they were approaching her.

"Good, because we want to talk to him." One of the Dippers said as he gestured the other to tackle Pacifica to the ground.

The heiress was slow to react, but then she realized these two were not like her boyfriend at all. She grunted when she hit the ground, the clone pinning her arms on the grass. Being unable to use her hands, Pacifica made use of her nearest limb. She head-butted the fake Dipper, colliding her forehead with his chin and making him groan in pain and stumble backwards, releasing her hands.

"What are you doing, you creeps!?" Pacifica stood up and walked backwards. She attempted to run away, but her legs were wobbling in fright.

"We just want to talk to Dipper classic." They said as they began to surround the heiress.

Pacifica noticed that the Dipper she had head-butted had a bloodless dent on the chin, which couldn't be possible to achieve with flesh and bone. She was certain now that they were not human. Pacifica was not sure she could best one of them, let alone both. The heiress decided to attack the one she had head-butted in hopes of taking him down before the other had a chance to attack her. She launched a kick to his crotch but the double grabbed her foot, raised it in the air and made her fall to the ground. The other Dipper quickly pounced on her and trapped both arms on her chest, preventing her from attempting any headbutts. Between this clone’s smarter move and how he was giving the orders, Pacifica deemed him as the leader. She tried to break free, but they had her completely pinned, so she began screaming for help.

"Shut up." The clone said harshly and then he made her roll, pinning her to the ground with his knee on her back. "Bring the rope." He commanded the double with a dent on the chin.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Pacifica was beginning to get very frightened.

"Nothing. You’re the bargain after all."

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Dipper was finally returning to the clearing. He had been forced to play 'Go Fish' with the gnomes before they had agreed to give him the medallion, despite giving them the pictures of Mabel. However it was worth it since the piece of jewelry was beautiful. He saved it in his pocket. The boy decided to give it to Pacifica in the right moment. As he walked his way to the clearing, he heard a scream. Dipper cursed the gnomes and ran the rest of the way back the clearing.

He began to hear voices as he approached the clearing. Dipper decided not to rush in, but hid in a bush to have a peek instead. Pacifica was tied to a tree by the waist, and she also had her hands tied up, while two copies of himself were talking to her. One of them was nursing what looked like a broken jaw. Dipper recognized them immediately. They were #3 and #4 from the party at the Shack of a month ago.

"I'm so suing you two when I'm out of here!" Pacifica snapped at them. She was angry at the way she had been tied up to the tree. The clones hadn't been precisely gentle with her and she had her forearms bruised by their grips and ropes.

"We should muffle her mouth." #4 said as he nursed his broken jaw. In the few minutes that had passed, it had almost healed completely thanks to his paper metabolism.

"No. Dipper classic will come back faster if he hears her." #3 said, clearly the leader of the pair, and pocked Pacifica on the bruises in her arm, earning a wince and a protest from the heiress.

“Hey!” Dipper had seen enough and jumped out of the bush. “Let her go!”

“Dipper, no! It’s a trap!” Pacifica recognized the original.

“Get him.” #3 commanded to his subordinate.

The clone approached the boy. Dipper warily placed himself so that there was a puddle between him and his double. #4 noticed this and covered his face with the sleeves of his raincoat as he walked towards the boy, his high boots protecting the rest. Dipper nonetheless stomped his feet on the puddle, splashing water at the clone but without any effect. Taking advantage that the copy had his face hidden behind his arms, Dipper charged forwards and attempted to tackle him to the ground by surprise. The clone stumbled backwards a little, but stopped his charge. Dipper made use of his momentum to punch the clone below the ribs, making him arch his back. The punch would have kicked the air out of the lungs and left anybody else panting for air on the ground, but the clone didn't breathe air. He recovered instantly, much to Dipper's surprise, and reciprocated the punch in Dipper's body. Dipper fell on his knees and gasped for air.

"Wait! Tell him to stop that!" Pacifica yelled worriedly at #3.

"Why do you worry? I’m afraid Dipper classic is clearly going to win." #3 shrugged. It was all going according to plan.

#4 took advantage that Dipper was panting for air and tried to immobilize him from behind, wrapping his arms around Dipper's left armpit and neck to make him lose consciousness. Dipper tried to release the grip on his neck without success. He had a glance at Pacifica while struggling, and saw how the heiress was dirty and had bruises in her arms. They had clearly harmed her.

Dipper's idea of restraining the clone was completely erased from his mind. His body boiled with rage as he wanted revenge. The boy crouched, stomping on the clone's foot and then jumping backwards, using the back of his head to hit #4's already damaged chin. They both fell to the ground as the clone released his grip around Dipper’s neck. The clone was the first to stand up and attempted to deliver a kick to Dipper’s ribs. The boy parried the kick with his forearms, flinching in pain since it had hurt nonetheless. #4 made use of a more direct approach and tried to stomp on his chest, but his feet was grabbed midair by Dipper's hands, much to his surprise. #4 couldn’t understand how Dipper could do that, since they supposedly had the same strength. Dipper took advantage of the clone's hesitation and pushed his feet upwards, making him fall backwards. They both stood up on the grass at the same time now and they exchanged a few punches. Dipper launched a punch at the clone's face but it was intercepted. #4 tried to twist Dipper's wrist using both of his hands, but Dipper was quick to react and drew his free hand to the clone's face, digging his thumb into his eye.

The clone didn't breathe, he probably didn't eat either, but he could clearly feel pain. He quickly let go of Dipper's wrist and stumbled backwards while screaming in pain, putting some distance between the boy and himself. Dipper seized that opportunity to recover his breath, as he was still panting from the punch in his stomach.

Dipper was losing, slowly exhausting himself while his copy, who didn't breathe, was just fine except for the injured eye. Dipper glanced at Pacifica again and knew he could not lose this no matter how hard it were. He and his clone began to circle each other, studying their adversary. Dipper knew he was a bit taller and wider, since he was a month older than the clones, but he could not simply render him useless with punches since the clone did not have any internal organs. He waited and observed their own shadows, just like his clone was doing. When they circled enough so that Dipper had the sun on his eyes, he feigned being blinded by it. The clone took advance of the opportunity, taking the bait, and did a wide blow at the boy. Dipper, already expecting this, took a step forwards and received the blow, but with the clone's forearm instead of with his fist, which effectively reduced the damage and also immobilized the clone's arm in his armpit. The boy made a quick movement with his arm, raised and exposed the clone's shoulder, and then he punched him there with all his rage induced strength.

The blow dislocated the copy's shoulder, rendering his arm useless. The clone screamed in pain and attempted to break free, but Dipper did not let him recover, his face was contorted with anger and he kicked the clone in the midriff, making him fall backwards to the ground.

Dipper quickly climbed on top of his clone. The copy tried to punch him weakly with his healthy arm, but Dipper gripped and immobilized it on his chest with his knee. He then held the clone still with one hand while punching his face with the other over and over, feeling the euphoria and satisfaction of violence as he felt his knuckles burn in pain. Dipper lost count after the seventeenth. He was about to punch him once more when he heard a whimper.

Dipper raised his gaze and saw Pacifica, her face a mixture of surprise and horror. Dipper's rage suddenly disappeared. He understood immediately that, despite the fact that he was fighting to save Pacifica, from her perspective this also looked like Dipper was being beaten to a pulp on the grass, since it was his clone after all. The boy decided he should stop there and spare the heiress the show. He held the semi-unconscious clone in a headlock and stared at #3.

"Now you'll hear me." Dipper said, panting from his recent outburst of anger. "First off, let Pacifica go."

"Why should I do that? She was mean to our sister." #3 countered.

"It is _MY_ sister, not yours! And she is my girlfriend, so let her go now!" He tightened the lock around #4's neck.

"What!?” #3's eyes widened, surprised by the information. “What about Wendy?"

"That... didn't work." Dipper lowered his gaze slightly.

"Regardless, what do you see in her? Her look is menacing, her eyes are ice blue and unfriendly." #3 grabbed Pacifica by the chin and raised her head, turning it left and right. The heiress jerked her head away from his grasp.

"I won't repeat it again." Dipper moved #4 over a puddle.

"Do it." #3 said with a smile.

"What?" #4 said astonished, having recovered enough from his beating.

"It was the plan all along." #3 shrugged. “Only one of us can leave the forest after all.”

Dipper felt that the clone stopped struggling. He saw a potential ally in him, and he let him go. The clone however, having lost his reason to live, he jumped head first into the puddle and dissolved into wet paper.

Both Dipper and Pacifica gasped in horror.

"Now you'll hear me, since you don’t have anything to bargain with anymore." #3 said.

Dipper stood on the spot, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I grew tired of living in this forest, but I can't go back to civilization with you there, so here is the deal." #3 threw a rope at Dipper. "Tie your hands up, and stay here. I'll go to the Shack in the meantime, take the money Grunkle Stan has hidden behind his armchair in the wall's secret panel, and you'll never see me again." #3 explained.

"So you basically leave me here to starve to death?" Dipper guessed.

"Come on Dipper, it is you who you are talking to. We both know you can get rid of the knots, after certain time of course." #3 smiled. "Although, just to be sure, I'll take your girlfriend with me. Once I am at the forest edge, I'll untie her hands and she can come back and untie you."

Pacifica had already formulated a plan. She directed a look to Dipper now that the clone wasn't paying attention to her. It was her look of competitiveness that he knew so well. Dipper noticed the look, already with a plan of his own, and nodded.

"Fine. Just don't hurt her." Dipper agreed.

"Good. Tie your hands up using your teeth. Do it tightly or I'll have to break my promise about your girlfriend and hurt her." He instructed.

Dipper did a tight knot with his teeth, making himself unable to separate his forearms. He felt his hands go numb as the blood stopped running through them, but it was a necessary pain. He knew he couldn't fool himself and he was not about to risk Pacifica's safety.

"Well, it’s our time to leave, Northwest. Let's get out of here." #3 said as he stood in front of Pacifica.

The heiress took advantage of the moment and spit all the saliva she had been measuring up for a while right in the clone's eye. #3 screamed in pain as his eye began to melt. Pacifica did not waste her chance, and kicked him right in the crotch.

"That's for making me break a nail!" The heiress yelled at the clone, who fell backwards, screaming even louder.

Dipper made haste of the situation and ran with his hands bound together to the basket. He took the bottle of water and unplugged it with his teeth, running to the clone afterwards. He then emptied the bottle on the clone's face, making his screams subside as he dissolved into wet paper.

Once it was all over, Dipper sat on the grass and sighed in relief.

"Um... Dipper?" Pacifica called for him. "We are still tied up. A little help?"

"Oh! Sorry." He stood up and untied Pacifica from the tree. She then untied his hands, and they were free.

"I guess we can't come to the forest without you having to kill yourself twice or me being sprayed by some big reptile." Pacifica joked at the situation.

"This was all my fault.” Dipper sighed, not in the mood for jokes, and checked the bruises on her forearms. “Did they hurt you?"

"Dipper, I'm fine. And it's not your fault." Pacifica reassured, placing a hand on his forearm. It was red of how tightly he had made the knot to prevent #3 from think he was being tricked.

"Or course it is my fault. They were my exact copies. They had clearly gone crazy by living in the forest, but they used to be me." Dipper mumbled.

"Dipper, are my eyes ice blue and unfriendly?" Pacifica asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. Well, their blue is a little intimidating, but they sparkle in a very cute way when you’re excited about something." Dipper flushed red.

"See? We have both changed our opinion of each other over time, and that is proof. Now c’mere, Dork." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, but Dipper winced in response. Pacifica noticed for the first time that his hands was a bruised mess. "Oh my gosh, Dipper! You were worried about my forearms, but have you seen your hand?"

"Yeah…” He tittered. “I might have overdone that clone’s face a little too much earlier."

"Don't laugh, you idiot!" Pacifica suddenly snapped angrily. "You could’ve damaged your hand permanently for something as stupid as money!"

"I didn't do this for Grunkle Stan's money, but because of this." Dipper traced his fingers along Pacifica's arms, caressing softly every small bruise. "They had hurt you, and I… I had to do something about it. I did it because of you, and that's not stupid at all."

“I-I…”

Pacifica didn’t think it twice, and she rammed her face against his into a kiss. She kissed him so hungrily and they couldn’t even breathe. She parted for a second to grab a little air, rejoicing in the scent of pine needles coming out of his hair combined with sweat, and then kissed him again, this time throwing her arms around his neck. The dried sweat made her realize Dipper had ran back to the clearing when he had heard her screaming, and that only increased her desire to kiss him more. She pressed her body against his, and ended up pinning him against the tree, earning a soft moan at the amount of physical contact. Pacifica broke the kiss and began smothering his face zealously in more little kisses and nibbles.

Dipper, startled at first by the sudden display of affection but completely aroused now, ran his hands down her sides until her reached her backside and gave it a good squeeze, partially in revenge for their earlier ‘pocket incident’. Pacifica gaped and her thighs twitched at the squeeze of her butt and the sudden jolt of pleasure going down her spine. She jumped up and attempted to throw her legs around Dipper’s waist, causing Dipper to reflexively seize a good hold of her buttcheeks and hold her up to prevent her from falling to the ground.

Her weight was a little more than his tired arms could handle, and Dipper turned around and pinned her against the tree to share the weight after hugging in exertion. He groaned at the mixture of pleasure caused by the release in his arms and the feeling of pressing his body against Pacifica. The heiress gasped and ran her hands through his mess of hair. The sensation she had felt earlier on the picnic blanket when Dipper had topped her was now multiplied by ten, feeling the pleasant burning all over her body.

They thought in exactly the way of intensifying their experience, and their tongues bumped together when they attempted to French kiss each other. Their tongues began battling for dominance to see which one would invade the other’s mouth. A moan escaped Pacifica’s mouth. She was completely lost in pleasure, the mixture of lust and adrenaline completely overcoming her. She gave soft tugs at Dipper’s t-shirt, she wanted him to take it off now and felt his naked chest pinning her to the tree. The heiress moaned softly into his ear what she wanted when Dipper didn’t do it by himself, and the boy then immediately complied.

Dipper, completely lustful, let go of her butt and parted just enough to pull the t-shirt over his head. Pacifica however, without Dipper’s hands holding her rear, she slid in between the boy and the tree and her butt ended up hitting the ground.

“Dipper!” She protested.

“Oh…” He giggled. “Sorry. I thought you really, really wanted me to take off the t-shirt.”

“And I did but… Ugh.” She rolled her eyes. “Next time I’m tearing that t-shirt up instead.”

“You’ll have to buy me a new one then.” Dipper smiled and helped her back to her feet. He gave her a sultry look, but Pacifica frowned at him back. Dipper gave her a lopsided smile and guessed that they weren’t making out anymore.

“Did you get it?” She asked.

“What?” Dipper was confused.

“You said something of a surprise. Did you get it?”

“Oh! I—uh…” Dipper scratched his cheek. “No. I wanted to bring you some special flowers that grow only under a tree near this clearing, but there weren’t any.” He lied and smiled inwardly. The medallion would wait for a better situation.

“Hm. A pity, I guess.” She shrugged. “Let’s go back to the manor. You owe me a dance.”


	9. Let yourself be carried away by the music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Accidental nudity, accidental groping, mild sexual themes.

**[Act 3 - Monday: Part 5]**

Dipper had been waiting at the bottom of the stairs for a quarter hour now. He fixed the collar of his shirt, which was again too tight, and smoothed the sleeves of the tux Pacifica had lent him for the occasion. Dipper had completely given up in trying making the bowtie fourteen minutes ago. He drummed his fingers on the stairs handrail and wondered why it was taking so long for Pacifica to choose a dress. The sound of a door closing came from upstairs and Pacifica stood at the top of the stairs.

“How do I look?” Pacifica asked as she walked the stairs down.

The boy opened his mouth to answer, but it was becoming difficult for him to form words. Pacifica was wearing a light purple evening dress. The bodice was sleeveless, attached with a strap around her neck and leaving her shoulders and back completely bare. The gown ended in a puffy black rim which was so long Dipper was wondering whether she would trip on it. However, what was above all keeping Dipper from forming words was that the dress was so closefitting he wasn't sure he should be staring.

The heiress reached the bottom of the stairs and ducked a finger under Dipper’s chin to close the hanging mouth of her blushed boyfriend.

“Oh, you look beautiful Pacifica. Thanks, Dipper. You’re not that bad either with that tux.” Pacifica did the voices with a smirk.

"I don’t think beautiful is the best word for it." Dipper countered with a blush.

"Really? How would you describe me then, Dork?" Pacifica noticed that Dipper lacked the bowtie, so she unbuttoned three buttons of his shirt to improve the sight greatly.

"Stunning, entrancing, gorgeous, but not beautiful. That's falling short." Dipper replied with a smile.

Pacifica laughed at the flattery and shoved the boy playfully.

"I’m not the worst, you are!"

Dipper chuckled with her. The sound was abruptly cut when he grabbed Pacifica’s forearm and analyzed worriedly the bruises from their picnic incident. They would likely be completely gone by tomorrow, but Dipper couldn’t help but feel guilty about them.

"Dipper, forget about that.” She calmed the boy with a warm smile. “I told you it was not your fault."

"But that doesn't mean I can't worry about it."

Dipper caressed lightly every single bruise on her arms. Pacifica stopped him again, this time grabbing his hands and rubbing them as she smiled at his tenderness.

“C’mon, let’s dance.”

Pacifica turned on the music with the remote. She placed her right hand on Dipper's waist and grabbed his hand in her other hand. Before they began moving, Dipper raised an eyebrow at the heiress.

"Wait, why are you leading?"

"Do you even know how to lead?" Pacifica teased with a smirk.

"Of course I do, Mabel taught me the basics." Dipper replied proudly. He retrieved his hand and placed it on Pacifica’s waist to take the lead of the dance.

They began dancing together with the music. After a few steps, however, Dipper accidentally stepped on Pacifica. The heiress winced but said nothing. Dipper tried to prevent that from happening again by focusing on where he was placing his feet.

“Dipper, it’s not fun if you’re staring at your feet while we dance.” Pacifica protested. “Just stare at me and let yourself be carried away by the music.”

Dipper sighed and raised his hazel eyes back to her blue ones. They kept dancing for a few while but, just when Dipper was beginning to relax and enjoy the dance, Pacifica yelped. He had stepped on her again.

“Sorry.”

“Ugh. Let me lead.”

After their hands switched places again, Pacifica began to lead the pace. She was dominant and demanding, and Dipper soon had to adapt to her pace. They eventually managed to follow the rhythm of the music more accurately with fluent moves. Pacifica smiled broadly at Dipper who was more relaxed now that he didn’t have to worry about leading. The music eventually reached its climax and Pacifica did as it was supposed to do. She raised Dipper’s hand over his head and spun him. The sudden movement took Dipper completely by surprise and he barely kept his balance.

"Did you just spin me?" Dipper asked in astonishment.

"Yup. The girl has to spin at the end of the song." She commented teasingly.

Dipper smirked mischievously and pushed Pacifica away only to pull her hand making her spin along his arm and end up leaning her back on it with one foot raised in the air. The heiress blushed deeply and her heart began pounding in her chest. Pacifica secretly hoped that they could do this someday in one of her parents’ parties, and the public would gasp in awe at their performance. She ignored the little voice telling her that was very unlikely to ever happen, and closed her eyes to enjoy the pleasant flutter in her stomach. Dipper then leaned closer and pressed his lips on hers. The sudden action took Pacifica by surprise and caused her legs to wobble. She lost her balance, yelped, and pulled Dipper down too in the process.

“Ow, that hurt.” Dipper rubbed his forehead. “Are you okay? What happened?” He helped Pacifica up.

Instead of answering, Pacifica hastily grabbed Dipper’s hand and placed it on her wrist.

“Let’s do that again, and you lead this time.”

Pacifica turned on the music again. Dipper was now familiar with the tempos and he didn’t step on her once. When the music reached the climax, Dipper spun her in place and they ended up in front of each other, Dipper with his hands on her hips and Pacifica with hers on his shoulders. Her cheeks were rosy and her blue eyes were sparkling in excitement. Dipper stroked her bare back lightly and, without thinking it twice, he kissed her again.

Dipper hoped wholeheartedly that she didn’t notice how his hands were sweating buckets, and pulled her closer when he felt Pacifica’s legs were wobbling again. A soft moan escaped Pacifica’s mouth. She buried one hand into his hair and traced the other along his back while the kiss endured. Once they parted, they stared at each other’s blushed faces.

“This… Whoa…” Pacifica panted for air.

“Yeah.” Dipper loosened his grasp and sat on the floor. His legs had begun to wobble too. “It felt like—“

“Like our first kiss, but better.” Pacifica finished the sentence for him.

Dipper nodded in agreement. They had been kissing all day, but culminating their dance with a kiss had been refreshing for the couple. Dipper felt a desire in his chest for making their kisses more special from that point forwards. He wanted to feel Pacifica melting in his arms again.

“I think I like dancing after all.” Dipper smiled and raised his head at Pacifica. “We have to do this more often.”

"We’ll dance again some other day. Wanna know what I want to do now, Dippurrr?" Pacifica purred sultrily and bent over in front of him.

"You want to take off my tux and shirt?" Dipper guessed and raised an eyebrow as a silly smile crept over his face.

"Now that you mention it..."

Pacifica fiddled with the collar of his shirt and Dipper stared nervously at her. Then, when Dipper least expected it, the heiress shoved him onto the floor and broke into a run towards the stairs as she giggled.

“Haha! Your face was priceless!” She began climbing the stairs. “If you wanna play you’ll have to catch me first!”

Dipper got on his feet and raced after the heiress with a mischievous grin. Pacifica gasped and rushed to the top of the stairs. The long skirt of her dress did nothing but slow her down. They almost made it to the second story at the same time. Pacifica yelped and turned abruptly to the left. Dipper tried to follow her but his shoes slipped on the floor and he bumped into a wall. Pacifica stopped for a second to make sure he was okay, and got back to running immediately afterwards when she realized Dipper was fine and in pursuit.

The heiress made use of her knowledge of the manor to gain some advantage against Dipper. She lost him behind a corner and entered a corridor. There was a small cabinet on one side and several doors on the other. Pacifica smirked and opened the door but, instead of getting into the room, she hid behind the cabinet. Dipper reached the corridor just afterwards.

“Are we hiding now?” He asked playfully.

The corridor was too long for Pacifica to have crossed it so quickly, so Dipper assumed she would be behind one of the doors. He would’ve fallen for the trick if it weren’t because the rim of Pacifica’s skirt was showing behind the cabinet. Dipper smiled and decided to trick her back. He approached the half-open door, pushed it lightly and then he quickly hid on the other side of the cabinet. Pacifica poked her head out of her hiding place when she heard the squeaky door hinges. She saw the door open wide and no sight of Dipper, so she assumed he had fallen for the trick. The heiress giggled and ran towards the entrance of the corridor, passing in front of Dipper.

“Gotcha!”

Dipper jumped out and lifted Pacifica in the air by the waist, whirling her around as she rested her hands on his shoulders and squealed in delight. Dipper then left her back on her feet, moved his hand to her belly and tickled her through the fabric of the purple evening dress. The heiress chocked back a gasp and began laughing uproariously, and the sound filled Dipper with joy. After how complicated their morning had been, the little privacy they had in the funfair and the bad time she had gone through in the forest, laughing genuinely was exactly what Pacifica needed.

Pacifica stopped him and pulled Dipper into a hug so tight he could feel her thumping heart in her chest.

“Call me princess.” She whispered.

“Princess.” Dipper whispered back and pecked her cheek.

Pacifica sighed happily and rubbed her cheek against his.

“We’ll do whatever you want now.”

A few ideas came to Dipper’s mind. He cleared his throat to push away the indecent ones and pondered. Dipper would love to just cuddle up on a couch and eat something with her for hours. Something in the room Pacifica had tried to trick him into earlier caught his attention, and Dipper smiled. The manor was somehow giving him just what he wanted.

“Is that some kind of home theater room?”

Pacifica parted the hug and had a look over her shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s my father’s media room. We used to watch movies there. Wanna have a look?”

Dipper nodded and followed her inside. Much to his surprise, the room wasn’t anything extravagant. It was just a screen on the wall, a projector hanging from the ceiling, a few shelves full of DVD boxes on the wall and a big cozy couch. Dipper had to stop for a second and glance back at the corridor full of expensive paintings and sculptures to make sure they were still in the manor.

“What?” Pacifica stared at his reaction in amusement.

“Nothing, it’s just that I was expecting something…”

“Bigger?”

“Yeah. I mean, the two of us fit perfectly in that couch but this room is so small it collides with the image I had of the manor.”

“This room was just for my father and me. We didn’t need anything bigger.”

The smile she had been sporting for a while slowly disappeared in Pacifica’s face as the memories came to her mind. She shook her head and realized that Dipper took a movie from the shelves.

“Can we see this one?” Dipper handed her the box.

"Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End?" The heiress read the cover and smiled. "You know, I have seen the previous two but I never got to see this one."

"Me neither." Dipper smiled too. "But wait, why was it on the shelf then?"

"I was eight when my father bought it and it was around then when he began with his strictness.” Pacifica sighed sadly. “He said this movie taught me nothing useful."

"But you liked the two previous movies, right?" Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they were fun." Pacifica smiled faintly.

"That's enough reason to watch the third. Let's do it together." Dipper cheered her up and gave her hand a squeeze. "Is there popcorn in the kitchen?"

"I don’t know—Wait, yes! Mabel bought popcorn!" Pacifica perked up.

"I'll go get it. You get the projector ready."

After getting the DVD running and the projector ready, Pacifica picked up a cushion and sat on the couch. She felt like smiling again. A few minutes later Dipper came back with a bowl of hot popcorn. They began watching the movie as they happily devoured the popcorn.

"Really, we are just like the characters. I'm Elizabeth, the wealthy daughter of the governor and you are Will, the blacksmith." Pacifica commented excitedly.

"Yeah, right." Dipper chuckled. "And who would be Jack?"

"Your sister, obviously. She is already a little crazy." Pacifica giggled.

"I take then that you’ll eventually kiss my sister?" He teased her with a nudge of his shoulder.

"Who knows? Mabel and you are twins and you aren’t precisely very manly. I might confuse you one day." The heiress teased back.

"Actually, Mabel and I have a rule for that. We can’t make out with each other’s exes." Dipper commented plainly.

“Is that rule even necessary? Or is there a cute boy out there I should be jealous of?” She teased again.

“That’s not funny. It’s the second time you question my manliness today.” Dipper grabbed the popcorn bowl and moved it to his side. “No more popcorn for you.”

“Oh, no! What could I do to fix this!?” Pacifica exclaimed in feigned emphasis. “Perhaps this?” She ran her hand along Dipper’s chest.

“Nuh-huh.”

“How about this then?” She gave Dipper’s cheek a breathy kiss.

“Okay, you’ve convinced me.” Dipper blushed and placed the popcorn bowl between them.

Pacifica giggled and hugged Dipper’s arm as they continued watching the movie. They eventually ran out of popcorn. The heiress then took off her shoes, grabbed the cushion and lay on her side with her feet resting on Dipper’s lap. The boy stared nervously at her feet and Pacifica ran one along his belly to tease him. Dipper gave a jerk of surprise and Pacifica giggled.

“Dippurrrr, my feet are cold.” She purred sultry.

Dipper massaged her feet in his hands and they continued watching the movie. Pacifica rolled onto her back and side a few times until she found a posture she was comfortable with. A little while later, Dipper glanced at her for a second and he involuntarily tightened his grip on her feet and held his breath.

Pacifica felt the squeeze and glanced at him.

“What? Is there something wrong?” Pacifica asked, seeing how Dipper’s face was turning crimson red.

The heiress examined her body, since she had already recognized the shade of red on his face as _‘Dipper’s is seeing something he shouldn’t be seeing’_ red, and soon realized that her gown had rolled up her legs enough to expose her underwear. Pacifica gasped and quickly smoothed her skirt down. She then sat up with a blush on her face and kept watching the movie, pretending nothing had happened.

“Is all your underwear purple or are those the same you brought to the Shack?” Dipper chuckled.

“Shut up.” She snapped. “I’m trying to see the movie.”

“Okay. I guess I’ll find out on my own someday.” He smirked and pursued the teasing. “Probably soon, given how many slips you’re having lately with your clothes.”

“Let’s not talk about slips, or do I have to remind you that I caught you completely naked in my bathtub?” She cut the teasing.

“Fair enough.”

“Now,” Pacifica placed the cushion on Dipper’s lap and then rested her head on top of it. “I wanna finish watching the movie. Do that thing on my hair with your fingers.”

After another hour the movie ended. Pacifica sat up and stared thoughtfully at her knees.

“I think it’s very beautiful they waited ten years to see each other again.” She murmured.

“Yes.” Dipper nodded just as thoughtfully. “Pacifica… about your parents and us…”

“Dipper, please. Not now.” She gave him a pleading look.

“It’s your family and you’ll have to face them eventually.” He squeezed her shoulder and corrected his statement. “We will have to face them.”

“I know, but not today. Dipper, we kissed for the first time this very morning! Please, let me finish the day without worrying about anything.”

Dipper kept staring at her without saying anything, and Pacifica sighed and gave in.

“I promise you we’ll talk about my parents tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Dipper smiled and nudged her shoulder to cheer her up.

“I wish my family were more like yours. Stan was nice to me, your Great Uncle the Author was funny and, I can't believe I am saying this, but I miss Mabel..."

"We could visit them tomorrow if you want." Dipper suggested.

"I'd like to gift them something." She perked up. "What do they like?"

"Well, Stan likes money, Mabel likes knitting sweaters and Great Uncle Ford likes researching stuff." Dipper listed with his hand.

"Isn’t there something you all do together?"

"That’s going to be complicated. Let me think…” Dipper tapped his chin thoughtfully. “We went fishing once and I think Great Uncle Ford would enjoy it too."

"I have a yacht at the lake." Pacifica grinned.

"We'll call them tomorrow to tell them about it." Dipper gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Do you think everyone will want to come?"

"Leave that to Mabel." He chuckled.

Pacifica lay back on the couch and sighed happily. She then stifled a yawn which didn’t go unnoticed by Dipper.

"I think we should probably go to sleep then." He pointed out.

"Yeah, we have a busy day tomorrow." Pacifica agreed.

:: ::

* * *

:: ::

A few minutes later the couple was standing in the doorframe to Pacifica's bedroom. Pacifica was glancing nervously at her feet, waiting for Dipper to suggest coming in and hug her until she fell asleep, while Dipper was tensely rubbing his forearm, waiting for Pacifica to ask him to come in and stroke her hair until they fall asleep. The awkward silence lasted until Dipper sighed and guessed she wasn’t going to invite him in.

"Good night." Dipper pecked her and turned to leave.

"Oh… Good night." The heiress replied in complete disappointment.

Pacifica lay in her bed with the golden plush llama toy in her arms. She was wearing a light purple nightshirt with the initials NW on the right side of the chest. Her previous sleepiness was completely gone and her eyes were open wide now. She had got used to spending the night with Dipper and the sudden change was making it difficult for her to catch some shuteye.

The heiress considered going to his bedroom for a second, but she had her pride.

“If the Dork has refused to come in, so be it.” She murmured.

Pacifica cuddled the plush toy tighter, which wasn't that bad at all. It was fluffy and big enough for her to hug it and bury her face into it. It granted her some satisfaction. However, when she ran her hands along it or squeezed the toy, it didn't wiggle nor made the silly noises Dipper did. It didn't squeeze her hands back. It wasn't warm like Dipper's body was, and burying her face into it didn't gave her that smell of pine needles she was looking for. The heiress sighed and saw her own pride with different eyes. Eventually, she couldn't hold herself any longer and got up from bed.

"Stupid Dork." She muttered and placed the plush toy on a chair before leaving the bedroom.

The heiress walked through the dark corridors of the manor until she bumped into someone.

"Ow!" Both Dipper and Pacifica protested and rubbed their hurt foreheads.

"What are you doing awake?" Dipper asked in surprise.

“What are _you_ doing awake?” Pacifica replied.

“I was going to… the bathroom?” He answered in a doubtful tone.

“Well, I was going to get a glass of water.”

“Alright… See you tomorrow.” Dipper walked around her and left.

With Dipper out of sight, Pacifica hurried her way towards his bedroom. She closed the door behind herself and waited inside his bed. The heiress was sporting a smile full of malice. She couldn’t wait to see the expression on Dipper’s face when he found her in her bed.

Time passed and Dipper wasn’t coming back. Pacifica grew tired of waiting and left Dipper’s bedroom, deciding that today wasn’t her day. When she got back into her bedroom, Dipper was coming out of it at the same time and the couple hit their foreheads for the second time that night.

“Ow! Again!?” They said at the same time and burst into giggles.

“What are you doing here?” Pacifica gave him one of her curious looks.

“Well, I was…” Dipper bit his bottom lip and rubbed his arm nervously. “Do you… think we could…?”

“Spend the night together?” Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

It took Dipper a few seconds, but in the end he nodded.

“It’s exactly what I wanted.” Pacifica smiled. “C’mon, let’s get comfortable.”

Pacifica grabbed Dipper’s pine tree cap and placed it on the plush llama toy. Dipper stared in amusement at the gesture since he was completely certain Pacifica had no idea about their symbols on the cipher wheel. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bed, where they got under the covers. Even in the dark of the night, Dipper could see the crimson red blush on her face. Dipper knew he was sporting a similar one.

Dipper ran his hand along her arm. Her skin was cool, with goosebumps following his touch. His palm ended cupping her cheek which, in contrast, it was warm. Pacifica snuggled closer and fiddled with Dipper’s red t-shirt, urging for him to begin. Dipper kissed her, paying special attention to her top lip first and the bottom lip next. The kiss was timid but tender, its boldness increasing progressively as Pacifica pulled from his t-shirt more and more. The heiress dug her fingernails in his chest and graced it gently, earning a gasp of pleasure from Dipper.

Pacifica arched her back to follow the sensation of rapture running down her spine. She wanted to hear Dipper gasping at her caresses again. Pacifica threw her arms around his neck and placed one leg over his. Dipper moved his hand to her knee and stroked her thigh slowly until his hand disappeared under her purple nightshirt. He expected to eventually reach the fabric of her shorts, but he found cotton instead. Dipper retrieved his hand immediately. Pacifica was wearing only her underwear under the nightshirt.

Dipper parted the kiss and stared dumbfounded at Pacifica, who stared back at him with a blush on her cheeks and a small smile. Dipper returned the smile and kissed her again, pushing her gently to lie on her back as he attempted to climb on top of her.

“Wait, wait. What are you doing?” Pacifica pushed him away and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m… getting comfortable?” Dipper replied doubtfully as we wondered whether he had misunderstood her earlier intentions.

“Get comfortable on your back then, because I get to top.”

The heiress pushed him onto his back, threw one leg over his waist and straddled his hips. She raised her hands to her head and pushed back the hair that had got on her face. Dipper stared in awe at her form. He could see Pacifica’s blonde hair shinning under the faint starlight coming through the window, as well as her pale skin and her light purple nightshirt. Dipper thought it was the most beautifully entrancing sight he had ever seen.

The couple grabbed each other’s hands and interlaced their fingers together. Pacifica lowered her hips tentatively and pressed her eager groin against the hard tent of Dipper’s shorts. A jolt of pleasure shot through their bodies when she made contact, and Pacifica raised her hips as a response. Dipper felt his heart thumping wildly on his chest. He squeezed her hands as a plea for her to do that again. Pacifica lowered her hips once more and pressed herself against his groin. She experimentally rolled her hips very gently, grinding herself in an attempt to find out what pleasured them both. Pacifica soon opened her mouth and panted her pleasure, just as Dipper was doing. She couldn’t believe how good such a simple activity felt. Dipper moved his hands and Pacifica’s onto her hips and pressed her against himself as he thrust his hips upwards lightly, groaning at the spike of complete pleasure. 

Pacifica inhaled sharply and raised her hips from his groin. The new sensation had been so strong it had threatened to overcome her senses, leaving her knees wobbling and her hands shaking. The heiress glanced at Dipper’s worried face and she gave him a sheepish smile. She scooted upwards and straddled his flat lower belly instead of the tent of his shorts.

“Enough of that for now.” She attempted to remove Dipper’s t-shirt the hard way by tearing the fabric partially at the hem.

“Wait, let me take it off.” He began pulling his t-shirt over his head. “On second thought… Pacifica, are you completely sure about this?”

“Relax,” She patted his chest reassuringly. “I just want you to take that ugly t-shirt off.”

Dipper removed his t-shirt and tossed it to the floor. Pacifica’s hands immediately landed on his chest as her mouth watered and her eyes widened. His skin was a little sweaty and it gleamed faintly in the night. She traced the outlines of his developing chest muscles and continued her way down to his belly. Dipper held his breath in an attempt to harden his belly, but the gesture didn’t go unnoticed by Pacifica. She poked his belly and Dipper couldn’t help but giggle and release the air.

His frame wasn’t particularly muscular but Dipper wasn’t overweighed either. In order to show him that she liked his belly, Pacifica grabbed the small extra flesh on his belly and pulled from it playfully. Dipper chuckled and wiggled under her. Pacifica’s hands felt amazing. The mixture of her cool skin and the goosebumps it caused were having a great effect on Dipper, who began moaning as a response to the gentle pulls, rubs, pinches and squeezes Pacifica was delivering to his love-handles. Dipper felt the need to reciprocate the pleasure he was receiving and he landed his hands on her naked thighs to squeeze them.

The heiress gave a jerk of surprise and a breathy moan at the pleasant prickles on her legs. In the darkness of the room she hadn’t seen Dipper’s hands coming until they had squeezed her thighs but, what the couple lacked in sight, they had it in pleasure since the lack of light and their excitement had enhanced their other senses. Every caress felt ten times stronger now than how it had felt the previous afternoon.

Pacifica moved her hands to his chest, rubbed his nipples with her thumbs to tease him, and then she placed her palms on his arms as she stared at Dipper with her sparkling blue eyes.

“What?” Dipper asked after he recognized her mischievous smile.

“Do it.” Pacifica gave a squeeze to his arms. “Flex them.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and smiled faintly. He knew his wiry arm muscles weren’t nearly as developed to be considered impressive, but Pacifica seemed to like them. He noted mentally to work on his frame from now on to please her, and complied by flexing his arms. Pacifica gasped as she felt Dipper’s previously soft flesh going completely hard in her hand. She decided she had had enough exploration.

Pacifica dived all the way into Dipper’s lips, kissing and nibbling them roughly. Dipper felt a faint sensation of vertigo at the sudden display of affection and he grabbed her thighs to steady himself. Pacifica gave a lick to Dipper’s upper lip and brushed the tip of his nose in the process. She then trapped Dipper’s bottom lip in between her teeth and pulled from it to excite it. She felt the grip on her thighs tightening and Dipper gave a soft moan of pleasure. 

The heiress ravaged her way across Dipper’s cheek and neck with suckles and nibbles, until she reached the spot she had been looking for. She intended to reward Dipper’s previous creativity in the bathtub earlier in the day in a very special way. Meanwhile, Dipper’s curiosity and desire were getting the best of him. He had begun tracing his hands up and down her thighs, each time closer to her panties, until he ended up brushing her butt lightly through the cotton fabric. Pacifica then opened her mouth and bit down hard the flesh on the crook of Dipper’s neck. The boy gave a loud shuddering moan and seized a good hold of Pacifica’s backside, one cheek in each hand, and pulled her closer to his neck so that she didn’t release the pleasurable bite.

Pacifica however released his flesh with a grunt of discomfort and pinched Dipper so that he released her butt. Dipper’s grasp on her flesh had been rather harsh and her backside felt mildly sore now, but the sight before her prevented her from protesting at all. Dipper was the darkest shade of red possible and panting as if he had just run a marathon.

“Did you really have to bite me!?” Dipper moved a hand to his neck and rubbed the bite mark.

“Of course. I have to mark my territory.” Pacifica moved her head closer and whispered. “Now everyone will know that you’re only mine, Dork.” She threw her arms around his neck and resumed kissing him roughly.

Dipper’s lust quickly overcame his senses after hearing what Pacifica had just said. His hands went with a mind of their own to enjoy her butt. Pacifica however didn’t want to receive another hard squeeze anytime soon. She grabbed Dipper’s hands and moved them to her hips. Dipper parted the aggressive kissing and began pulling slowly up her nightshirt, rejoicing in every inch of flesh that was exposed. He couldn’t wait to see her small breasts. Pacifica however sat up and held his hands.

“Something wrong?” He asked.

“I don’t want to take this off.” Pacifica tensed up.

“Why not? You’re beautiful.” Dipper smiled reassuringly and stroked her sides through the fabric of her nightshirt.

“That small flattery is not going to work you.” She smirked.

“But it’s true.”

The heiress smiled warmly and relaxed her posture. She grabbed Dipper’s hands and guided them under her nightshirt to her belly. Dipper rubbed her skin with his thumbs and teased the area around Pacifica’s navel. She giggled at the ticklish sensation and bent over Dipper once more, burying her hands into his chocolate locks and kissing him affectively. Dipper continued tickling her and Pacifica parted the kiss to nibble his cheek.

“Stop teasing me, I’m trying to enjoy you.”

Dipper complied by moving his hands to her back and pulling her closer. He happily returned the kissing as he traced her spine with his fingertips. Pacifica arched her back and released a shuddering moan into his mouth. Dipper continued exploring her back in all directions in an attempt to earn that sound again. It was then that he realized everything in his field of view was hair. Blonde, beautiful hair. By arching her back, Pacifica’s long blonde mane had ended up cascading around their faces. Dipper smiled and decided he liked that.

Pacifica felt an urge at the bottom of her stomach and she knew it would make her lose control eventually, but she didn’t care. Everything felt good and at the moment all she wanted was to achieve a bigger pleasure. The heiress pushed her tongue against Dipper’s lips and he welcomed it into his mouth. Pacifica began moving her tongue in the quick circular fashion they both enjoyed and Dipper reciprocated the motion.

Pleasure was completely blinding Dipper’s mind. The silliest of thoughts and questions came to him as a result, but one caught his attention above all.

_‘The skin on her back is very soft, but where’s the bra strap?’_

Dipper gulped and he slowly moved his hands under her Pacifica’s armpits and onto her front side. He found two soft, warm and small mounds of flesh that caused his eyes to widen and his mouth to fall agape. Dipper thought it was the best thing he had ever touched in his life. They were small but they filled his palms completely and that pleased him beyond measure. What he however loved above all was the feeling of her hard nipples against his palms. Dipper displayed the silliest of smiles and attempted to squeeze them, but a hand slapped him hard on the cheek.

“Ouch.” Was all Dipper managed to utter, but he didn’t let go of her small breasts. If all, the slap only made his face even redder.

“Dipper! What are you doing!?” Pacifica sat up and pulled Dipper’s hands out of her nightshirt. “The twins are out of bounds!” She protested as she massaged her overly sensitive chest.

“I… huh… sorry.” Dipper murmured as he examined his hands. He could still feel the sensation faintly. “I thought you wore a bra.”

“I take it off for sleeping, like everybody!” Pacifica protested, clearly upset at the groping.

Dipper thought about telling her that his only female reference was Mabel and she didn’t have to wear a bra yet, but he decided that it wouldn’t be appropriate. He instead attempted to move his hands, but they had somehow got stuck in a breast-grope position. Luckily for him, Pacifica found that amusing and she giggled.

“I think we should set some ground rules.” She commented as she got off Dipper and lay on her side in bed.

“I guess so.” Dipper replied reluctantly.

“First off, my twins are out of bounds.” Pacifica kept massaging her chest. “I don’t mind about the butt as long as you don’t overdo it like before.”

“Did I hurt you?” Dipper asked genuinely worried after hearing her rule.

“No.” She smiled sheepishly. “Well, just a little.”

“Sorry, I just wanted to make you feel as good as I was feeling.” Dipper grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“Don’t worry, Dork. I kinda liked it.” She smiled to calm him. “Just don’t be so rough back there the next time. What about you? You have any rules for me?”

“I actually liked everything but…” He cleared his throat. “Next time don’t bite me so hard and don’t straddle me with so few clothes if we’re not going to do anything.”

“You’re having problems down there?” Pacifica peeked into the covers to have a look at the tent in Dipper’s shorts.

“Kind of.” Dipper self-consciously covered his groin with his hands. “About the bite…”

“You didn’t like it?”

“It’s not that I didn’t like it. It’s just that…” Dipper’s face blushed even more. “…you think we could do that every time?”

Pacifica raised both eyebrows in surprise and she began laughing heartily. She snuggled closer, gave a peck to his lips and sighed happily as she closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

“You didn’t like when I touched your... twins?” The term was amusing for Dipper.

“I’d say you liked it more.” Pacifica opened one eye and saw how Dipper displayed a silly smile and blushed. “You’re so obvious, Dork. Hug me, I’m sleepy.”

Dipper wrapped his arms around her shoulders and let her rest her head on his upper arm while he pulled her body closer. As Pacifica began breathing more steadily, Dipper pondered. Between the bite on his neck and the groping of her chest, Dipper had been rendered in a state of arousal that was becoming difficult to ignore. The voices of his head, which usually argued with each other, were all now saying _Now! Now! Now! Now!_ Dipper however wasn’t completely sure of how to proceed. He stroked Pacifica’s back to wake her up but she didn’t react. Dipper then raised her nightshirt a little and tickled her belly, successfully waking her up by making her giggle and getting a pair of blue eyes to stare at him.

“Princess.” He whispered.

“Mmmh.” She moaned softly and closed her eyes again.

“Remember when you asked earlier whether I had a problem? Well…” Dipper gulped. “How about we… take it to the next level?”

Pacifica’s eyes shot open in an instant.

“What do you mean by ‘next level’?” She glanced at him warily.

“You know, I touch you and make you feel good,” He moved his hands to her thigh and stroked it. “and you touch me too. We could even, if we feel like it, do something… more?” Dipper blushed even more and his throat tightened. “I-I’m more than ready for it.”

“But I—“

Pacifica bit her lower lip and reproached herself now more than ever attempting to remove his shorts the previous morning. The last thing she wanted now was dealing with that, but she didn’t want to hurt Dipper’s feelings by disappointing him either, so she pursued the first idea that came to her mind. She attempted to convince him otherwise with half-truths.

“Do you know what you’re asking for?” She asked.

Dipper pondered her question. He did a tremendous effort to silence the voices in his head and earn some serenity to think. Dipper found Pacifica amazingly attractive. He liked the lilacs scent on her hair, her cool skin, her blue eyes, her silky blonde hair and her hourglass figure. He found her personality strong, determined, funny at times and zealously pleasant. He considered their relationship was going well except for the fact that they hadn’t said the ‘I love you’ yet, but their feelings were rather obvious. Dipper nodded and agreed with himself that he wanted to try and take their physical relationship to the next level, but he needed to know one thing first.

“Do you?” He asked.

Pacifica smiled inwardly.

“I guess that if we got to do that, between one thing and another, we would stay up all night?” She ran her finger seductively along Dipper’s chest.

“That sounds like a plan.” Dipper commented playfully.

“And we probably won’t be out of bed until tomorrow afternoon?”

"I hope not.” Dipper grinned as his prospect for the night did nothing but improve.

“When are we going to go for that boat trip with your family then?” Pacifica suddenly changed her demeanor. “I was… kinda looking forward to do that tomorrow because… you know.” She mumbled sadly.

Dipper gasped and his heart ached. He knew perfectly well Pacifica’s reasons for making a gift to his family. He had read between the lines of what little Pacifica had told him about her family, and it seemed she had a pretty good childhood with all the joys money could grant her, until she was eight. After that, there wasn’t any more joy for her, but Pacifica was urging to feel that again. With her gift to his family, she was hoping to receive some family love in return, something she hadn’t experienced in more than four years. Dipper’s heart ached painfully and he shook his head to vanish his lustful desire.

“Oh my gosh, Pacifica. Of course I won’t deny you that. C’mere.”

Dipper removed his hand from her thigh and pulled Pacifica into a hug. He kissed her cheek, made sure they were properly covered under the bed sheets, and then he rocked her in his arms. Pacifica felt a little guilty for appealing to Dipper’s goodhearted nature to escape from that situation, but she also thought it had been worth it. Wrapped in his arms, Pacifica snuggled just a little closer and began to doze off. Dipper however had a goodhearted nature, but he was also very curious.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Dipper parted the hug just enough to stare at her. “If we didn’t have the boat trip tomorrow, how far would we take it?”

Pacifica grew completely tense in his arms and struggled to answer.

“I—hum… I guess I would ah… ride you all night?” She stammered.

Dipper raised his eyebrows and stared at her in astonishment. Not because of what Pacifica had just said, but because of the way she had said it. She was a fantastic liar when she had time to prepare a lie, but this situation had caught her completely off-guard and Dipper had clearly seen through her lie.

“Really?” Dipper asked suspiciously and gave her a chance to redeem the lie.

“Hum… sure?”

“You know what? We’ll do it just once and sleep few hours tomorrow. Take this off.” Dipper grabbed the hem of her nightshirt and attempted to lift it.

“No!” Pacifica stopped him. “I mean… We have to sleep all night. Driving the yacht isn’t easy.”

“Don’t worry about that. I’m pretty sure Soos can drive almost anything. Let me help you with those.”

Dipper seized the waistline of her panties on her backside and lowered them to her knees. Pacifica shrieked in surprise, pushed Dipper away and raised her underwear back in place hurriedly. She took a peek under the bed sheets to make sure she wasn’t exposing anything and glared at Dipper.

“Why did you do that!?” She snapped angrily.

“No, why did _you_ do that?” Dipper snapped back and pierced her with his hazel eyes.

“B-because I can’t do it, alright!? It was all false bravado!” Pacifica finally blurted out. “I know I tried to remove your shorts this morning but I didn’t know what I was doing! It was an accident!”

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” Dipper asked calmly. He reached for her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“I couldn’t say anything.” Pacifica scooted away from his caresses. “Everything felt so amazing that I didn’t want it to stop b-but I can’t take it that far.” She mumbled.

“Want to talk about it?” Dipper grabbed her hand this time and stroked it with his thumb.

“No.”

“You’ll feel better afterwards. C’mon.” He nudged her playfully.

“Fine.” Pacifica sighed to calm herself. “I don’t wanna take that step because I heard that it… hurts.” She said uneasily. Pacifica raised the covers and had a look at the tent in Dipper’s shorts. “And no wonders why.”

“I’ve also heard it hurts, but just once.” Dipper blushed at the weird compliment. “We don’t have to take _that_ step, though. How about some… light petting?”

“I don’t know how to do that.” Pacifica murmured with a lopsided smile.

“I—huh…” He felt his cheeks burning. “It’s not that complicated. I can t-teach you and—“

“You didn’t get it. You can teach me how to do you but I can’t teach you because I don’t know.” Pacifica mumbled. She glanced at Dipper for a second and then she lowered her gaze in embarrassment.

“You’ve never…? Oh.” Clarity dawned on Dipper. “Well, I don’t think it’ll be hard to figure out. We could just try and see.”

“Dipper, no.” She sighed again and stared at him. “Please, stop insisting. That’s something I don’t want to rush.”

“Okay.” Dipper gave a heavy breath and rolled onto his back. He pressed his hands on his face and sighed.

“You’re mad at me?” Pacifica glanced at Dipper worriedly. His reaction had puzzled her.

“Why would you say that?” Dipper removed his hands from his face.

“Because we’ve been making out all day and now you’re like… _that_.” She pointed at his shorts.

“What? No. It hurts a little but I’m not mad at you.” He waved his hand dismissively.

“It hurts?” Was all Pacifica had heard. “Oh my gosh, Dipper I-I didn’t know I was hurting you! I’m so sorry! I thought it felt good, I just—“

“Hey,” Dipper smiled warmly and pecked her lips to calm her. “I’ve already told you it’s okay. I don’t regret anything of what we’ve done today and, if you aren’t ready yet, then I’m not either.”

Pacifica’s smile went from a small faint smile to a grin and she hugged him. Dipper was taken by surprise, but soon he hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

“I guess we could go a little slower.” Dipper commented.

“We can still play together, you know?” Pacifica parted the hug and stared at him. “If that’s okay with your Big Dipper.”

“As long as you don’t bite me like earlier, my _Big Dipper_ as you call it shouldn’t feel uncomfortable in my shorts.” He shrugged happily.

“Hmm, can’t promise that. I have to make sure all girls in Gravity Falls know who you belong to.” She teased.

“If you keep biting me like that I’ll do the same and you won’t be able to wear those beautiful shoulder strap dresses anymore.” Dipper said playfully.

“Yeah, right. I’d like to see you even try to bite me.” Pacifica chuckled defiantly.

“You asked for it.”

Dipper pushed the bed sheets away and climbed on top of Pacifica. The heiress squealed as she playfully tried to defend herself, but Dipper grabbed her hands and pinned her to the bed. Pacifica giggled and put on a kissy face until she earned her desired kiss. Dipper moved his mouth to her cheek, then her to collarbone and finally to her neck.

Pacifica rolled her eyes back in her head and moaned her pleasure. Dipper was nibbling and sucking the sensitive skin on her neck and she loved it. She arched her back and panted, urging for more. Dipper however was careful not to leave any marks since he already knew how neck-exposing Pacifica’s dresses were and he didn’t want her to feel embarrassed at the results of their make out session. Dipper heard Pacifica whimpering and he released her hands immediately.

“Again.” Pacifica wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back onto her neck.

Dipper realized that it had been a whimper of need. She liked the caresses. The boy redoubled his efforts in an attempt to grant her the greatest amount of pleasure he could deliver. Dipper used his teeth on Pacifica’s neck, ran his tongue along the soft bite-marks and then he blew all over her skin. When the warm air touched her overly sensitive wet skin, the icy sensation made Pacifica give a shuddering moan.

The heiress wiggled and squirmed under Dipper until she found a comfortable posture. She felt an itch in her groin that she needed to satisfy, and Dipper’s thigh was serving that purpose quite nicely. Dipper felt how she raised and dropped her hips instinctively and he smiled, leaning a little more forward to grant her more room to grind herself against. Pacifica gasped loudly and stared at Dipper with a quickly blushing face.

“T-this feels amazing. Dipper, do that thing on my neck one more time.” She panted in excitement.

Dipper happily attempted to comply, but he couldn’t do so without scooting downwards and removing his pleasant thigh from her groin. He stroked her sides and pondered for an alternative. Dipper moved his mouth to the side of her face and engulfed her earlobe. When Dipper felt Pacifica shivering under him and her hips moving gradually faster, he trapped her earlobe in between his teeth and flicked his tongue against it repeatedly.

“Ah—Ohh!” Pacifica’s eyes bulged out. “D-Don’t stop t-that! Ah! Dipper, I-I feel—Aaauahh!”

Pacifica groaned throatily when the jolt of ecstasy beginning on her earlobe collided with the built up tension on her groin, releasing it all in the form of a tidal wave of pleasure that set every single nerve ending of her body on fire. Her whole body contracted in orgasmic pleasure and Pacifica dug her fingernails into Dipper’s naked back as a result.

“Hey! Ouch! Nails! Nails! Nails!” He protested at the sudden pain on his back.

Dipper parted the embrace, sat back on the bed and stared at Pacifica in confusion. She was panting heavily with a face the darkest shade of red Dipper had ever seen. The heiress was pulling her nightshirt down with one hand to cover her embarrassment and massaging her chest with the other all while rubbing her thighs together awkwardly.

“Did you just have an org—?” Dipper was about to speak in complete astonishment when Pacifica interrupted him. 

"C-can I pay you to pretend this never happened?" Pacifica stammered, completely embarrassed about the situation.

Dipper raised his eyebrows and burst into a hearty laughter. He wiped a tear of joy from his cheek and stared at Pacifica’s still blushed face.

“Sorry if that wasn’t what you wanted.” Dipper apologized since he was finding her expression hard to interpret.

“Are you kidding?” Pacifica’s face broke into a grin. “It was the best thing I’ve ever felt! I loved it!” She quickly launched herself at Dipper and kissed him.

“Okay, okay.” He chuckled and stopped her from smothering his face in kisses. “We could do it again if you liked it so much.”

“Nuh-huh.” She grabbed his hand and placed it on the left side of her chest. Her heart was pounding crazily. “I don’t think my heart can take another of those.”

The boy nodded and pulled the bed sheets up to make sure they were properly covered. He then stared at Pacifica’s deep blue eyes which were staring at him in amazement. The heiress snuggled closer, cupped his cheeks and kissed him on his birthmark.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

Dipper grinned and pulled her closer, cuddling her in his arms and intertwining his legs with hers. Her feet were cold as ice cubes and he compensated it with his warm feet. Pacifica hugged his naked chest and rubbed her cheeks against his skin. She felt completely warm and loved between her arms. Pacifica sighed happily and fell asleep.

The sound granted Dipper an inner feeling of happiness. The night hadn’t developed in the way he had pictured, but he felt twice as close to Pacifica now after the experience. He began petting her hair distractedly as he waited to fall asleep.

 _‘Today, starting on the pony and ending here, has been the best day of my life. I’ll tell her tomorrow that I love her.’_ Dipper thought before falling asleep.


	10. A Boat Trip (Finale - Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boat trip and the finale are so long they have been split into 5 chapters. This is the first chapter.
> 
> Warning: Light sexual themes, groping.

**[Act 3 - Tuesday]**

"Dipper, wake up! We have to call your sister!" Pacifica drew the curtains and allowed the morning sunlight into the room.

Dipper moaned and rolled onto his other side as he hid his head under the pillow. It was too early in the morning for his comfort. Dipper had been having the greatest of dreams with Pacifica instead of Wendy in it for a change, and he was hoping to catch that dream again. Moreover, his whole body agreed with the time being too early in the morning to wake up.

“C’moooon.” Pacifica whined, being an early bird as she was. The heiress raised her hand and gave Dipper’s backside a hard slap. “Wake up!”

The slap made Dipper yelp in surprise. He rolled, grabbed Pacifica’s hand and pulled her into the bed with him. Pacifica squealed and laughed as they rolled. Dipper ended up on top of her. He raised her nightshirt and launched a ticklish attack on her belly. Pacifica’s eyes bulged out and then she burst into giggled and begged for him to stop. When Dipper thought she had had enough, he stopped, leaned closer and wiped a tear of joy from her flushed red cheeks. Pacifica’s heart thumped wildly in her chest. Dipper was half-naked and leaning in between her legs. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Dipper however just got off her and drew the covers over his head to protect his eyes from the sunlight and catch some more sleep.

“Wait,” Pacifica was dumbfounded. “what about my kiss?”

“You didn’t let me sleep, so no kisses for you.” Dipper giggled under the covers. “Besides, it’s… what? Nine in the morning? Nobody is up in the Shack yet.”

Pacifica opened her mouth to protest, but Dipper was right.

“Ugh, fine. We can sleep for a few more hours.” She rolled her eyes. “Let me in the covers.”

“Nope.” He snickered.

“C’mooon!” She poked his form. Dipper didn’t make any attempts to open the covers, so Pacifica landed a quick peck where she guessed his cheek should be.

“Nuh-huh.” Dipper chuckled. “And you missed, by the way.”

“Dippuuuuur, don’t be mean! It’s chilly out here!” Pacifica protested as she attempted to pull the bed sheets open. Dipper however had a good grasp on them and she made no apparent progress.

“How _chilly_?” He asked playfully.

“Very chilly.” Pacifica grinned when she saw his weak spot. “I’m almost naked out here, remember?”

“Uh… Right.” Dipper immediately opened the bed sheets and gave her a blushed face. “Come in.”

Pacifica smiled smuggle, having achieved what she wanted. She got in bed and Dipper pulled the covers back over their heads to protect their eyes from the bothering morning light. She hugged his chest and Dipper shivered at her cold hands. The boy regretted not letting her in earlier, since he knew now that she had felt genuinely chilly. Dipper quickly compensated by pulling her closer against his naked but warm chest, intertwining his legs with hers and stroking her hair idly.

“Mmmh, so warm.” Pacifica sighed happily. She found a comfortable spot using Dipper’s upper arm as pillow. “I still want my kiss, by the way.”

“I’m saving it for a surprise.” Dipper smiled mysteriously.

“A surprise, huh? Give me a hint.” Her eyes sparkled excitedly.

“Hmm… I can tell you that it doesn’t explode.” Dipper remembered what had happened to the balloon crown he got for her in the funfair.

“That’s… reassuring, but it doesn’t help at all.”

“I can say it’s a gift.”

Pacifica wondered what it could be. She was certain she had spent all her time during the last four days with him, so Dipper hadn’t had any chances of buying anything without her noticing. She wondered if Mabel would bring it, or if the gift would be an object at all. Pacifica decided that she didn’t care at the moment. All she wanted was for Dipper to hug her and pet her hair for hours.

As if he could read her thoughts, Dipper gave her scalp an affective peck and began running his fingers through her hair, filling the air with the smell of her lilacs shampoo. Pacifica smiled and went back to ponder about their day. They were going to the lake with Dipper’s family. Pacifica was eager to see Stan again. She felt he understood perfectly the situation with her parents. She also had a very important question to ask the Author about the supernatural. And she guessed she would have to cope with Mabel. The brunette was probably going to be a nuisance, but Pacifica knew she came in the ‘Dipper pack’.

"We should probably lie low with the displays of affection in front of your family." The heiress suggested, running her hands along his back.

"Yeah, especially in front of Mabel." Dipper agreed.

They happily stayed in each other’s arms for a while, rejoicing in the warmth emanating from their bodies which was kept inside the covers. Pacifica pulled him even closer and squeezed him affectively. Dipper yelped in surprise and hugged her back. He rested his lips on her forehead as if he were giving her an endless kiss. Pacifica couldn’t get enough of how loving Dipper could be. She began stroking his back idly in response and dozed off a little. After some time, however, Dipper began to wiggle awkwardly. Pacifica thought he was just trying to find a more comfortable position, but he wasn’t stopping. Slightly annoyed, she opened her eyes and broke the embrace.

“What are you doing?” She raised an eyebrow.

“My back… itches since last night.” He complained.

Pacifica’s eyes widened as saucers.  She knew perfectly well why his back itched, since she had seen it earlier while he was asleep.

“I…” The heiress cleared her throat. “I don’t think it’s a good idea you take off your t-shirt to day to swim in the lake.” She rolled onto her other side to hide the increasing blush on her cheeks.

“Why? What’s on my back?” Dipper asked worriedly.

“I may or may not have overdone it a little bit with the fingernails last night.” She tittered. Dipper saw how her ears blushed too.

“Really? I have what, two fingernail marks?” Dipper joked.

“Eight. Four across each shoulder blade.” She corrected. “Sorry, I—uh… It was a very strong experience for me.” Her voice came out in a mumble.

"Eight?" Dipper was astonished. "Oh, well. There goes my plan of swimming in the lake with you." He sighed.

"Don't worry, Dork. I'll wave my hand at you from the water." She teased.

"You're the worst." Dipper teased back.

"And you like me that way." Pacifica smirked.

"You can bet all your money I do." He replied playfully.

Dipper made use of his boyfriend's strength to pull Pacifica closer. The heiress hummed appreciatively when Dipper wrapped his arms around her belly and buried his face into her long blonde locks. Dipper caressed her silky nightshirt. It wasn’t bad, but his hands wanted something different. He reached for the hem at her thigh and rolled her nightshirt up just enough to access her belly. Dipper remembered then that Pacifica was in her underwear. Deciding that there was enough light to have a good look now in contrast with last night, he flushed terribly and raised the covers discreetly to have a peek.

“Whoa.” Dipper gulped as he felt suddenly very uncomfortable by having Pacifica with so few clothes in bed.

“Whoa what?” Pacifica had heard him.

“N-nothing.” Dipper quickly dropped the covers back in place. “I was just… uh… checking out your… feet?”

"Pffft. You must be terrible at anatomy if you think my feet are in my butt." She teased him without rolling over.

"Yeah, just a little.” Dipper tittered. “So... how do we…?" He wondered where he was and wasn’t allowed to place his hands.

“Just hug me like you were doing earlier.” She said tiredly. “And, if that becomes a problem for your Big Dipper, roll over and I’ll hug you instead. I don’t have anything to poke your back.” She joked with a snicker.

Dipper hesitantly rested his hand on her thigh. The skin was cool, demanding him to heat it up. He swept his hand up to her armpit and began stroking her side repeatedly. Pacifica moaned softly and snuggled closer to show that she liked it. After a while, Dipper felt a little bolder and decided to play a stunt. Pacifica was seemly almost asleep. Dipper placed his arm around her belly, scooted upwards and briefly brushed her chest with the palm of his hand, returning it to her side as he finished readjusting his posture. Pacifica inhaled soundly but said anything. Dipper, on the other hand, was overjoyed. The pleasant tingling had returned to his hand after touching the soft skin of her breasts and her hardened nipple, and he couldn’t wait to do that again. He placed his hand around her belly once more and…

“Do that again and you’re sleeping in your room.” Pacifica warned him.

“D-do what?” Dipper blurted out as he removed his hands from her nightshirt. “But… in the hypothetical case that I was going to do what I guess you thought I wanted to do… would you let me… try again? I can be gentler.”

“That’s good to know,” Pacifica chuckled. “because I can slap you harder.”

“Huh. I guess I’ll take what I can get.” Dipper smiled since Pacifica had said exactly what he guessed she was going to say.

Dipper slid his arms into her nightshirt and wrapped them around her belly. He teased the soft skin around her navel until Pacifica protested with a soft moan. Her belly was very, very ticklish. Dipper concentrated and attempted to caress it again, this time more gently and slowly. Pacifica didn’t protest this time. Dipper sighed happily when he realized he had finally got skilled enough to avoid causing her tickles.

Even after his groping achievement of the last night, Pacifica’s belly was still his favorite body part. He rejoiced in the feeling, and felt grateful that she was so willing to let him hug her like that. Dipper buried his face into her hair and dozed off. Pacifica grinned when she felt his warm breath become steady against her shoulder. She snuggled closer, sighed happily and finally had some shuteye herself.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

"Grunkle Staaaaaan!" Mabel yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What do you want, you little gremlin?" Stan grumbled.

The old man was sat in his recliner and Mabel was on the armrest yelling into his ear.

"Pacifica has invited us to a boat trip!" She chirped happily.

"Ooh, luxurious boat!" Stan’s demeanor changed immediately. "I'll go get my box of creepy fishing lures." He stood up.

"Wait,” Mabel pulled at his arm eagerly towards the gift shop. “I need you to open the basement door behind the vending machine. Ford is coming too."

"Why?" Stan wasn’t very happy about the idea.

"Why not?" Mabel asked obliviously.

Stan looked at his niece's big brown eyes. He sighed, unwilling to drag her into his bickering with his brother.

"Never mind. Let me open it for you, pumpkin." He said as he ruffled Mabel’s hair.

A few minutes later Mabel was already in the basement. She found the Author mixing a couple of different fluids in cylindrical recipients.

"Grunkle Ford!" She yelled happily.

Ford stopped pouring a purple liquid into a brown cylinder and stared at his niece. He struggled a little to remember her name.

"Oh. Hello, Mabel."

"Wanna come for a boat trip? Dipper and Pacifica have invited all of us!" Mabel displayed her broadest smile to maximize the effect, and her face screwed up slightly because of that.

Ford chuckled at the scene. He thought he liked that kid; she was funny.

"Is Stanley okay with me going?"

"Sure thing! Grunkle Stan opened the vending machine for me!"

Ford pondered about it for a second. The rift was safely locked in his desk and he had the key hanging around his neck. Bill couldn't possess him and everyone who knew the code to open the basement would be on the boat. He concluded that he was safe to go.

"Alright then. Let me note down what I was doing first." He opened Journal #1 and began writing.

"What are you doing?" Mabel peeked curiously into the Journal.

"I thought of making the best cologne known to man by mixing the essences of some of the best smells I could find in Gravity Falls." Ford began tapping his chin just like Mabel and Dipper usually did. "Now… how should I name it…? This is the hardest part."

"Name it the…” Mabel made a pause for suspense and then yelled jubilantly. “Ford's Juice!"

"Hmm… I like it.” Ford grinned. “Sounds disturbing yet no one would deny it's my invention. How did you come up with that?" He asked in astonishment. As far as he knew regarding the kids, Dipper was the smart one.

"I do that every day but using sugar, fruit juice and more sugar!" She laughed happily.

Ford looked curiously at the girl. It seemed he had things in common with both twins after all, not only with Dipper. He noted the name on the Journal and put it into his coat pocket.

"Thank you." He ruffled Mabel's hair. "Let's go upstairs."

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Dipper and Pacifica walked their way towards the lake. They had overslept and they couldn’t have breakfast. Pacifica wore her trademark purple dress and jacket, but without the leggings since she wore her purple swimsuit under the dress. She had to wear a one-piece swimsuit with wide shoulder straps instead of her bikini because the heiress was not about to wear such a revealing outfit in public, and because she still had some love marks left on the side of her neck. She had applied some moisturizer to lessen the reddening, but she was certain that the marks would last at least for one or two more hours.

On the other hand, Dipper wore his red swimming trunks and his white t-shirt. He thought his pool outfit would do nicely in the lake. Dipper was definitely not going to swim in the lake and, if he did, he would not remove his t-shirt. He knew the moment he did that, everyone would see the fingernail marks across his shoulder blades and also Pacifica's _'marking of her territory'_ on the side of his neck. She had bit him softly last night, but for long while sucking on his flesh. Dipper had a very characteristic hickey that no moisturizer could remove in less than a day. He sighed and psyched himself up to avoid taking off his t-shirt.

Dipper began to regret their zealousness while making out. They were not going to be alone now, and it would be very embarrassing if anyone found out. The couple had agreed to play it cool in front of Dipper’s family, as if they hadn't kissed yet. He was sure they could easily fool both Stans and definitely Soos, but he was worried about someone else.

"What are we going to do with Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"You wanna get rid of her? I know of a deserted spot in the forest where we could dump a body and…" Pacifica joked until she saw Dipper was glaring at her. "Ooookay. No more jokes about that. Got it. So… what do you mean by _'what are we going to do about Mabel’_?"

"She is going to notice we have… kissed… a lot." Dipper lowered the collar of his t-shirt and showed Pacifica the markings left by her own teeth on his skin.

Pacifica's eyes widened as saucers. She also began to regret deciding to go so zealously with her caress with the boy's body.

"We can't lie to her because she'll smell something is up. We'll just say nothing." The heiress concluded.

"She always finds out when we say nothing!" Dipper exclaimed worriedly.

"Then we'll tell her half-truths and lies.” Pacifica suggested. “She'll be satisfied with the half-truths and she won't ask about the lies."

“Hmm… Maybe that’ll work.” Dipper agreed. “What should we lie about and what should we avoid telling her?"

"Um… We have definitely not bathed together, you haven't grabbed my… twins," Both of them blushed at the memory. "and definitely, under any circumstances, we mention what happened when you bit my earlobe." Pacifica’s face blushed crimson red.

"What happened when I bit your earlobe?" Dipper asked, sounding oblivious.

"What do you think that happened, Dork?" Pacifica glared at him. She then noticed that he was doing an act. "Oh. Good one."

"Alright. She'll probably try to attack us separately, so what half-truths do we tell her?" Dipper asked, knowing that for this to work they must had the same story.

"Hmm… You are still refusing to kiss me until you give me that surprise, aren’t you?"

"Yup. Trust me, it will be worth it." Dipper reassured, patting his left trunks pocket unconsciously.

"It better be. We'll tell your sister that we have pecked on the lips but nothing else." Pacifica concluded, slightly upset about Dipper's refusal to kiss her.

"C’mon, Pacifica." Dipper noticed the small frown on her face. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You know I enjoy kissing you. I just want it to be more special this time."

Pacifica smiled. If he had waited two days until she had made up her mind and kissed him, the heiress was certain she could wait a few hours for him now.

"Fine." She said with feigned reluctantly and squeezed his hand.

They finally reached the Northwest’s private docks. Dipper had been wondering the whole way there how they were going to open the fence gate. Pacifica's dress did not have any pockets so she was clearly not carrying any keys with her. In fact, he had to carry the keys to open the manor in his own pockets. Pacifica crouched in the sidewalk and picked up a stone. She flipped it over and pulled a key from it. Dipper looked at her in complete bewilderment.

"What? We Northwests never carry anything in our pockets. People carry it for us." She shrugged. "But when the need arises, we have a couple of tricks here and there."

"And you were worried about the servants leaving the manor fence backdoor open the last week?" Dipper teased, remembering her reaction when he had told her how to enter the fence of the manor without jumping over it with the aid of a tree. The servants had left the service door open and Pacifica had been worried about anyone that could have sneaked in beside Dipper.

Pacifica opened the fence and the couple got in the docks area. Dipper gasped at the sight of the boat. It was a big long luxury yacht. Dipper read the words VICEM 100 in the back of it. The yacht was 82 feet long from bow to stern. The hull was painted white with a purple line right below the handrails. The yacht had three different decks. There was a small motorboat on the flybridge deck. Dipper assumed the yacht could not land in a shore and that was the purpose of the motorboat. Pacifica showed him the interior.

On the flybridge deck there were two different areas. The outdoors area which had some lounge chairs for sunbathing, and the indoors area. Inside, there was a long counter table with a sink and four stools, which resembled a bar. What caught Dipper's immediate attention was the round hot tub in front of the counter table. Before Dipper could ask anything, Pacifica pressed a button and the water began to bubble. He made a mental note about using that later.

They went to the main deck below the flybridge. Aside from the exterior which was simply handrails to keep people from falling into the water, the interior consisted in three areas: First there was a small salon with triple couches at each side of it, and small tables with small lamps at each side of the couches. Between the couches in the center of the room there was a low rectangular table. Following the salon there was a step that led to a dinette, which had a big rectangular table with six chairs. After the dinette, there was a door to the cockpit with all the controls for the yacht. Dipper stopped there and looked expectantly at Pacifica.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to start the engine?" Dipper asked.

"I can't drive this. It was my father or the butlers who always drove it." Pacifica's eyes widened in realization. "Please tell me your uncles know how to drive a yacht."

"I don't know about them but I'm certain Soos can drive almost everything." Dipper reassured.

After checking out the main deck, they moved to the lower deck. It had no outdoors area since this part of the ship was underwater. Aside from the engine room which didn't interest them, there were three small bathrooms and, much to Dipper's amusement, three small bedrooms with double beds inside. Every bedroom had a small window from where they could see underwater. Dipper quickly sat on a bed to test it.

"Whoa, this is better than many houses." He joked, making Pacifica giggle.

"C’mon Dork, let's wait for your family in the main deck. We don't want your sister catching us here."

They sat on the couches in the salon, one sitting in front of the other with the low table in between them. Pacifica eyed Dipper boringly. She was used to people waiting for her, not the other way around, and even then, she was always punctual. In the meantime, Dipper had the strange feeling that he had already been in this boat, or at least seen it. He counted the times he had been to the lake and they were three times. Two of them it had been in the area where no boats go. He had been practicing with his sousaphone. The other time it had been with Soos during their Gobblewonker adventure, and he was certain he would remember Pacifica's long blonde hair from that day if he had seen it. He looked everywhere around the boat but nothing rang a bell.

"If you gave me your surprise now, we could make out in the meantime." Pacifica shrugged with a smile full of malice. She was staring now at her fingernails. After a few seconds she rubbed them on her dress to clean them slightly. "We could begin in these couches, then go to the hot tub..." The heiress listed in an attempt to convince the boy.

"Not yet, Princess." He smiled. "Besides, Mabel will probably appear the moment we begin kissing. She has some kind of weird superpower for that." Dipper joked.

Pacifica chuckled. She rested her face on her fists and leaned on the table. She stared at Dipper and examined every feature of his face, beginning on his round nose, going over his hazel eyes and ending on his chocolate locks. She noticed him smiling nervously, aware of her stare. Pacifica gave him a small smile and continued her scan of his body. She however stopped abruptly and felt embarrassed. She had seen a frame with a picture of her parents right next to Dipper in the small table beside his couch. The heiress tensed up and leaned back on her seat as averting her gaze from the frame.

"I'm going to miss this when you have to leave." She mumbled.

Dipper didn't hear what she had said, but he saw how Pacifica had grown stiff when she had looked at him. A quick look around the couch made him notice the small picture. Dipper stood up, grabbed the picture, put it in a drawer and closed it.

"Better?" He asked.

"Not really." Pacifica smiled faintly.

Dipper opened the drawer and grabbed the picture again. He then opened one of the small windows and threw it outside. They heard a splash when the picture sunk in water.

"What about now?" Dipper smiled.

"Better now." Pacifica chuckled.

"Today is all about you, Princess."

Dipper sat in the couch next to her and squeezed her hand. Pacifica cupped his face and kissed him deeply on the cheek, being respectful towards Dipper’s wish to save a kiss on the lips for a special occasion. Dipper threw his arm over her shoulders and brought her into a side hug.

"Tell me about the gift." She was curious.

Pacifica knew it had to be something small or perhaps an action. The heiress had already checked the manor's calls history. That morning was the first and only time they had called to the Shack since the twins arrived, therefore she had decided that Mabel wasn't bringing the gift. Dipper had to carry it with himself. If it was some kind of object, he had to carry it in his pockets.

"Hmm… I can tell you that you can hold it in your hand." Dipper replied after thinking about it.

"So it’s small. What else?" Pacifica asked eagerly, discarding the action from her list knowing now that it was something physical.

Dipper frowned slightly at her choice of words. He thought the medallion was definitely small, but not less beautiful because of it. It was not supposed to be big. It was meant to hang around the neck after all.

"Well… it will bind us, I think. It is like a part of me." Dipper added, remembering the special qualities of the crystal he had used to make the medallion. He hadn't tested it out, but he hoped it still worked after being carved and reshaped.

"A part of you?" Pacifica asked. She began to ponder about what it could be. Her train of thought made her blush crimson red as she guessed one possibility. "I um… Dipper… I already know what it is."

"Really? What?" Dipper asked, not convinced at all. He was certain she could not know about it because he had been careful to keep it well hidden.

"I… don’t think you have to show me… _that_.” Pacifica blushed twice as much. “I already saw your… Big Dipper the day I caught you in my bathtub."

"W-what?" Dipper stammered as he also blushed. "I-it's not that! What made you think it was that!?"

"It isn't? Then what it is?" Pacifica was relieved now but curious still.

"I told you, it is a surprise." He unconsciously tapped his trunks pocket.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed for the heiress, who drew her hand towards the pocket. Dipper slapped it.

"No peeking." He warned.

Pacifica was about to argue when they heard a car horn outside. The couple quickly ran out to meet Dipper's family. Soos came in his own pickup truck, and both Stans and Mabel came in Stan's red Cadillac. The chirpy preteen quickly ran to the couple and brought them into a hug. Dipper chuckled and Pacifica protested. The hug was too tight for her comfort.

"How’re you doing, lovebirds?" Mabel cheered as she released them. She approached her brother and sniffed him. "Whoa, Dipper, you smell like lilacs."

"Hah, Really? Maybe that’s because… uh…” Dipper began to rack his brains for a good excuse, because the moment Mabel realized that was Pacifica's hair scent on his body she would begin making assumptions. Pacifica was in a similar situation as her face progressively blushed.

"Hey, dudes! Check this out!" Soos caught their attention. The handyman had a grill in his hands.

"Wow, Soos, where did you get that?" Dipper quickly changed the topic of his body smell.

"I bought it with the money I got in the funfair. Cool stuff. I also brought hotdogs and buns so that we have something to eat." He picked up two big bags with his other hand.

Soos was so big he could easily carry the grill in one hand and the bags in the other. Dipper and Mabel were used to seeing that, but Pacifica gaped in amazement.

"Hey kiddos, where is the luxury boat?" Stan approached with a fishing rod and his box of creepy lures. Ford came soon afterwards, keeping some distance between his brother and himself. He had a small briefcase in his hand.

"This way."

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Pacifica led them into the boat. Soos left the grill and the bags in the main deck while both Stans went into the cockpit. Mabel, Dipper and Pacifica sat in the salon. After a short while they began hearing the two Stans arguing in the cockpit. Dipper and Mabel shared a worried look and Pacifica squirmed in her seat. She felt uncomfortable at the situation since she had been the one who had insisted in bringing both Stans. She didn’t know the bad blood between the old twins.

"I'll be right back." Dipper quickly said, leaving both girls and rushing into the cockpit. He closed the door behind and addressed the arguing grunkles.

"What do you mean I shouldn't drive? It's been thirty years since you last saw a boat!" Stan said matter-of-factly.

"We have children in here and the yacht is not ours. I know you, Stanley. Your driving isn’t precisely _'safe'_." Ford countered.

"Hey, could you stop that?" Dipper attempted the polite approach first.

"Not now, Dipper." Both of them snapped at him.

Dipper was left dumbfounded. Before he had a chance to try again, the door opened and Soos entered the cockpit too.

"Hey dudes. I just wanted to let you know that everyone is hearing what you are saying because this is made of wood and we are in the room next to this one. Also, I noticed that the Pacifica there seems to be uncomfortable at this situation, probably due to some secretly and unresolved family issues. Heh." Soos said as obliviously as ever yet hitting the nail in the head.

The two Stans stopped immediately, but their glares didn't subside.

"This is not over." They said at the same time pointing at each other with their indexes menacingly.

Dipper sighed and decided that the time to address this topic would be when Pacifica was not nearby.

"Soos, can you drive this?" The boy asked.

"I dunno, dude. Let me have a look." The handyman eyed the control panel for a while. He then pressed a button and the engine started. "Yep, this is pretty much like my old boat. I can drive this."

"Good. Take us to one of those small islands in the lake and we'll have a barbeque there."

"On it, dude." Soos quickly got the handle of the controls and drove the yacht into the lake.

"Now you two." Dipper glared at both grunkles, much to their surprise. "Stay out of each other's sight for today. I don't want you bickering while Pacifica is within earshot. She has enough trouble at home."

"I'll be fishing outside." Stan grumbled and left. He knew that Pacifica had trouble with her parents and he had empathy for the heiress, since he himself had been kicked out of his home when he was seventeen.

"I'll try my best." Ford left and sat in the dinette. He pulled out his Journal and began writing in it. He had met Pacifica's father when he was young and he had a pretty good guess about what Dipper was talking about.

"Dude, wait." Soos stopped Dipper from leaving. "Which island?"

"Oh, um… I don't know." He shrugged, looking out through windshield. "Any island except that one. That’s a living island-head who feeds on boats." He explained as he pointing outside at one island that was far to the left.

"Hehe, good one dude." Soos laughed and thought he was joking.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

After Dipper left to the cockpit, Mabel began to eye Pacifica curiously. The heiress, feeling the brunette's gaze, decided to fix her eyes on hers. She knew that her deep blue eyes were hard to match in a staring contest. This however didn't work against Mabel. The cheerful brunette began grinning at her, and Pacifica felt uncomfortable.

"What?" The heiress snapped.

"Nothing.” Mabel shrugged. “I just remembered who’s hair smells like lilacs too."

Mabel began making sound with her throat. It was like a murmur at first, but it quickly turned into a squeal.

"You and Dipper have—!!"

Pacifica quickly jumped up from her seat and covered Mabel’s mouth with her hand. That very moment Soos passed next to them.

"Heheh, that looks suggestively embarrassing." He commented as he sat in the couch in front of the girls. "Sup, dawg?"

"Nothing,” Pacifica slowly let go of Mabel’s mouth and sat beside her. “Mabel and I were just… talking." She realized Mabel had licked her hand. The heiress made an ‘Ew’ sound and rubbed her hand clean on the couch.

"Yeah! Paz-Paz has just agreed to call me sister!" Mabel chirped happily.

"I _so_ did not." The heiress countered.

"Didn't you?" Mabel asked with a mischievous smile.

"Fine. Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

Pacifica did not know what Mabel thought Dipper and she had done, but the heiress was not about to find out with Soos around. She had a feeling that the handyman was good hearted, but also a blabbermouth.

They stayed silent for a while. Then they heard the echoes of both Stans arguing in the cockpit. Pacifica frowned, squirmed a little in her seat and sighed. She hadn't expected this, and she didn’t want it either. She already knew this all too well. The heiress had argued enough with her father about Dipper after all.

"I um… I'll have a look at the cockpit." Soos noticed Pacifica’s facial expression and, being goodhearted as he was, he left to do something about it.

A few seconds after Soos left into the cockpit, the yelling stopped and Pacifica sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" Mabel had also seen how she had tensed up.

"Yeah, this is just… nevermind." The heiress knew that someone as cheerful as Mabel wouldn't understand her issues.

"You don't have to call me sister if you don't want to.” Mabel gave her one of her warm smiles. “I just thought that, since you were only child, you probably always wanted to have sister. I know I always wanted to have a sister besides Dipper."

Pacifica smiled faintly. It was partially true. She had always wanted to have a sibling. The heiress didn't care if it was a brother or a sister. One of the reasons she had for envying Mabel so much ever since she had met her was because of how lucky the brunette was by having a twin. That basically ensured she would always have someone to talk to and rely on. Pacifica could have used that priceless friendship all those days alone at the manor during her childhood.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, Mabel but… you and I are too different." Pacifica explained awkwardly. She was not sure whether Mabel was sister material for her or not.

"So what? I'm not asking you to date me, that's Dipper's job." Mabel shrugged and Pacifica blushed. "All I’m asking is some gossiping about boys, sharing secrets and going shopping! Girl stuff." She cheered.

"I guess that could be… fun." Pacifica suddenly smiled at the idea. "Yeah, I'd like that. I have a sketchbook with drawings of dresses I'd like to show you."

"Say the magic woooord." Mabel asked in a singing voice.

"I'm not going to say _‘please’_." Pacifica declined sternly.

"No, silly. I meant _'sister'_." Mabel chuckled and nudged her shoulder.

Pacifica laughed with the brunette at how oblivious she had been. The heiress stared absently at the floor for a second and considered that she might have fun with Mabel. Not at a sister level, because she didn't know anything about that, but definitely as a close friend. They were complete polar opposites, but that was not a bad thing. That meant they complemented each other.

The cockpit door opened and Stan and Ford came into the room. Ford sat in one of the dinette chairs and Stan approached the girls. The moment he saw them laughing a weight was lifted off his chest.

"Sorry, kiddo. My brother and I won't argue anymore." He attempted to ruffle Pacifica's hair but the heiress stopped his hand. Her hairstyle was hard to achieve after all.

"It's alright. Just don't tangle my hair." Pacifica pushed his hand away.

Seeing how Ford had claimed that room to himself by sitting on a chair and opening his Journal, Stan decided to go outside.

"Mabel, sweetie, will you bring your Grunkle his box of creepy lures and his fishing rod?"

"Sure thing, Grunkle Stan! We'll talk about Dipper later, sis-sis!" Mabel stood up and left with the old man outside to the handrails.

Pacifica leaned back on the couch, and sighed. She had no idea what to do now. Dipper was still inside the cockpit and she didn't remember the Author's name. She always called him 'The Author' after all. The heiress however had never been shy. She simply stood up and sat next to him.

"Stan was it?" Pacifica asked, knowing his name had something to do with his brother's.

"Close. I'm Ford." He corrected her, closing the Journal and directing his attention towards her.

"Oh, sorry. I always called you the Author, just like Dipper does." She smiled sheepishly. "So… I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, um… sure." Ford cleared his throat uneasily. He had only talked to the girl once before and all he knew about her was that she was in a relationship with Dipper, or that was at least what Mabel had told him in the car. "It's… not about relationship advice, right?" He asked warily, nervously fiddling with his fingers.

"No, it's not about that." Pacifica stared at him curiously. She recognized some of Dipper's gestures in him. The heiress suddenly felt more confident. If she could handle a small dork, she could definitely handle a big one. "I wanted to talk about Bill."

"What?" Ford quickly opened his Journal again and tried to read it. He could easily tell every word apart, so he discarded the idea of being dreaming. "How do you know of Bill?"

"He visited Dipper first and then me when we were… having a nap." Pacifica blushed and decided to omit the details of sharing the bed with Dipper. "I gave him the finger and then I woke up."

"What do you mean by giving the finger?" Ford was unfamiliar with the slang. Pacifica showed him the gesture and Ford's eyes widened. His respect for the girl suddenly grew quite a bit. "Right. What did you want to know?"

"I didn't give it much importance, but Dipper seemed to be very worried about me and he couldn't sleep that night. I mean evening-AFTERNOON!"

Pacifica fanned herself to cool off the blush on her cheeks. She had failed terribly at hiding that Dipper and she shared a bed. Ford however wasn't paying attention to those details. He had opened his Journal and was flipping its pages. He had been expecting this to happen for a while now. It was but a matter of time that Bill tried to get him by attacking his family.

"So… is there some kind of protection or something?" Pacifica asked when she got tired of waiting.

"It's not that simple." Ford sighed. "He’s not from this dimension so there isn’t an easy way of dealing with him. The best protection is to ignore him. Without a deal, he can only enter a dream and even just that costs him greatly if the host isn’t willing."

"I was hoping for something to help Dipper's anxiety about this." Pacifica looked at the Journal. "Dipper told me there wasn't much information about him in the other two Journals."

"Yes. That's a safety measure." Ford placed his hand protectively on his book. "About that protection, there is a spell but it requires a huge list of ingredients, including unicorn hair—"

Mabel quickly burst into the room.

"PACIFICA! There is a hot tub upstairs!" She quickly grabbed Pacifica by the sleeve of her dress and dragged her out.

"Alright, alright. Don’t ruin my sleeve, I'm coming already, Mabel." The heiress chuckled as both girls left the room.

Ford thought about what he had talked with the blonde girl. He was thankful Mabel had come in yelling her name, since he didn't remember it and it was proving difficult to address her without knowing her name. The Author knew that acquiring unicorn hair and the rest of the ingredients was very tiresome and had little effect, since once you left the building you were unprotected again. That meant there was only one thing he could do.

Just that very moment Dipper came out of the cockpit and looked around in search for his girlfriend.

"Dipper, come here.” Ford quickly got his attention. “We have to talk."

Dipper was surprised by being addressed by his secret idol. He quickly did as told and sat next to him while his eyes widened as saucers.

"You see, boy, Pacifica had told me about your dreams." He opened the Journal #1. "You should have a look at this page."

Dipper felt the urge to squeal like a girl.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Mabel took off her clothes to reveal her magenta one-piece swimsuit and jumped into the hot tub. Pacifica removed her dress and had a quick look at the side of her neck in a small hanging mirror. The love marks had almost disappeared thanks to the moisturizer and the shoulder strap of her one-piece purple swimwear covered them perfectly. The heiress happily joined Mabel in the hot tub and hit the bubbles button. Both girls gave a shuddering sigh as the tub began to vibrate.

"Let's have some girly gossip." Mabel suggested eagerly.

"Okay. How does it work?"

"You tell me something embarrassing that had happened between Dipper you and I give you my sister advice." The brunette preteen explained.

"So… we are basically gossiping about Dipper?" Pacifica wanted to make sure she had understood Mabel.

"Pretty much that." Mabel nodded eagerly.

"For what?" The heiress asked, not feeling like telling Mabel her private stuff.

"Come on, Paz-Paz! Don't you have anything bottled up inside that you want to share about him?" Mabel urged.

Pacifica bit her lower lip. She had lots of doubts she couldn't simply ask Dipper and was urging to share with someone, but Mabel was not precisely the kind of person to talk about that. The heiress had been hoping to talk to someone older like Wendy, but the teen was outside town. Seeing no way out, she finally agreed.

"Fine."

"Tell me, tell me!" The chirpy brunette urged, getting closer so that Pacifica didn't have to raise her voice over the sound of the bubbling water.

"Two nights ago we were going to sleep so Dipper hugged me from behind and he went all… hard." Pacifica blushed as she explained clumsily and omitted some of the details.

"Hard?" Mabel asked doubtfully. The heiress clarified by raising a clenched fist. Mabel's eyes widened in realization. "Oh. So what?"

"I don't know why that happened. I mean, I wasn’t touching him or anything. He just went hard and we couldn't continue sleeping like that." Pacifica remembered how she had been a little frustrated about the situation.

"Well, that's easy." Mabel chuckled. "As your big sister-"

"Why are you the ‘big’ sister?" Pacifica interrupted Mabel and narrowed her eyes.

"When is your birthday?"

"September." She replied without seeing what that had to do with anything.

"August!" Mabel yelled jubilantly. "So as your now confirmed big sister, I can guarantee you that happens to Dipper very often. In fact, I'd say most of the mornings, so I wouldn't worry about that." She shrugged.

"So… it wasn't because of me? I mean… It's not like I am urging for him to do that or anything like that." Pacifica tittered.

"Oh, it was definitely because of you.” Mabel waved her hand dismissively. “What I meant is that you don't have to touch Dipper to cause that. It just happens."

"Right." Pacifica had expected Mabel to laugh at her or something of the sorts, because she would have laughed at Mabel if this was all the way around. However that was not the case and the heiress felt more comfortable around the brunette.

"Are you happy with Dipper?" Mabel asked in a serious tone.

"Yes." Pacifica smiled broadly. "He is so tender with everything."

"Like what?"

"Dipper strokes my hair until he thinks I'm asleep. Then he hugs me and falls asleep. I feel so safe around him." Pacifica said dreamily. She then noticed Mabel's smile turning mischievously. "We just hug!" She quickly clarified as her cheeks blushed red.

"I guess it’s serious then." The brunette giggled. "Have you told Dipper you love him yet?" She asked eagerly.

"I… was waiting for him to say it first." Pacifica mumbled in embarrassment.

"I could set him up to say it." Mabel suggested.

"No. I want it to be natural." Pacifica quickly declined the idea.

Pacifica quickly hushed Mabel when she saw Dipper coming upstairs. The boy was completely nose deep in the new Journal Ford had given him. He didn’t pay any attention to them and sat in a stool in the counter.

"Hey bro-bro! Pacifica has something important to t—OUCH!" Mabel protested. Pacifica had pinched her belly underwater discreetly to silence her. A mischievous smile appeared on the brunette's face. "Oh, sister. You don't know what you have just done."

Dipper lifted his gaze from the Journal and saw how his sister ducked Pacifica underwater. The heiress emerged gasping for air and Mabel seized the opportunity to reciprocate the pinch in her belly. Pacifica squealed and grabbed Mabel's hands to fight her. Dipper was amused by the show but he was more interested in his Journal #1. He went nose deep again until half a minute later another squeal made him lift his gaze.

"Why did you do that!?" Pacifica complained as she rubbed her breasts with her hands.

"You tried to drown me!" Mabel protested.

"I barely kept you underwater for two seconds! You did this on purpose!" The heiress snapped.

"Yeah, sure. I can cross out now on my to-do list for today _'pinch Pacifica's breasts'_." Mabel chuckled sarcastically.

"You are jealous because I have breasts to pinch and you don't!" Pacifica blurted out and then covered her mouth immediately.

The heiress knew that had been completely out of place. She didn't want to look at Mabel's face, since she knew she had hurt her feelings with her words. Pacifica however looked at Dipper. He had indeed heard the conversation and he was glaring at her. Pacifica wished for the ground to shallow her up then and there. She felt awful.

"Mabel, I'm sorry... I didn't mean that." Pacifica apologized, now looking at the usually chirpy brunette. Mabel was staring blankly at the water, clearly sad. "Mabel... Please... I'll gossip with you about whatever you want. Do you forgive me, big sis?" Pacifica pleaded.

"Even about the embarrassing stuff?" Mabel asked in a murmur.

"Even about that." Pacifica reassured.

"Of course I forgive you! I'm the big sister after all!" Mabel suddenly perked up, much to Pacifica's surprise.

Dipper chuckled. He already knew by experience how insults simply didn’t have any effect on his sister. Although he didn't let anyone insult her.

"Now tell me, tell me!" She whispered, getting closer to Pacifica so that Dipper didn't hear them. "How far have you two gone?"

"Hmm... Let's say I had to slap him so that he didn't go any further." Pacifica answered with a sly smile.

"The booty?" Mabel gasped, but Pacifica shook her head. "The boobs then!" Mabel laughed as she turned to her brother. "Really, Dipper? Getting those sweaty hands all over Pacifica's body?" She teased happily, knowing she had just found teasing material for a decade.

"Hey, she tried to take my shorts off first." Dipper countered.

Mabel quickly turned to Pacifica to see whether it was true. The heiress was gaping, so Mabel knew that Dipper wasn’t lying. The now again chirpy brunette burst into laughter. Pacifica felt embarrassed at first, but Mabel's laughter was contagious and she quickly joined it.

After a quarter hour of gossiping and mystery reading, the boat stopped. The three preteens heard a voice coming from the deck below.

"Dipper! Come help us lower the motorboat to the water!" They heard Stan's voice.

Dipper sighed, closed his Journal and left downstairs. He couldn’t understand why three adults would need the help of a boy to manage a boat.

Pacifica quickly seized the opportunity to pull Mabel closer.

"I need to ask you something." She whispered.

"Sorry Paz-Paz, but I don’t think it’s a good idea. I like boys and Dipper could come back any minute." Mabel teased. Pacifica narrowed her eyes and glared at the brunette. "I mean… sure, tell me." Mabel tittered when she felt a little threatened.

"Dipper has a gift for me in his trunks pocket. I wanna know what it is, and I need you to find out for me." Pacifica whispered, looking warily at the stairs in case her boyfriend came back.

"If it is a gift, don't you prefer to keep it a surprise?" Mabel suggested.

"Maybe…" Pacifica sighed. "It's complicated. I have a feeling it's jewelry but…"

"…Dipper doesn't have money to buy good jewelry." Mabel finished her sentence.

"Exactly. I just want to know what it is so that I don't frown or something when he gives it to me." Pacifica was a little anxious.

The heiress could easily tell apart fake jewelry from good jewelry and she didn't want Dipper to feel bad about it when she inevitably frowned at the more than probable fake jewelry.

"That sounds… very stupid, to be honest." Mabel countered plainly. "I'm sure whatever my brother has for you is beautiful, even if it is made out of wood." She reproached Pacifica with her eyes.

Pacifica lowered her eyes and Mabel rejoiced in finally winning the staring context they had begun earlier in the day.

"But… I'll keep an eye out for curiosity's sake." Mabel added with a sly smile.


	11. A Shard of Ice (Finale - Part 2)

**[Act 3 - Tuesday]**

Soos stopped the yacht close enough to the shore to make it easy to swim back to it from land. Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica and he departed in the motorboat with the grill and the hotdogs while both Stans remained in the yacht. The old twins didn’t want to risk bickering again in front of the heiress. Mabel and Pacifica had in mind to take a dip in the lake later, and they decided to stay in her swimsuits. Dipper was also going to swim with them, but he had already decided not to take his t-shirt off in an attempt to hide the embarrassing scratch marks on his back.

The motorboat arrived to the shore. The island was rather a small islet. It wouldn’t take them more than twenty minutes to walk along the shore circling the islet and reach the same spot. The shore was a sandy beach, something that surprised them. The interior of the islet had a few trees here and there, most of the vegetation consisting in bushes.

Soos set the grill ready between a fallen tree and a couple big rocks they could use to sit down and enjoy their meals. In the meantime, Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica explored the shore. Pacifica had an itch in her palm and she knew the only relief to that would be grabbing Dipper’s hand. She however hesitated due to Mabel’s most that probably teasing looks and kissy faces. The heiress was racking her brains for a solution to her dilemma when Mabel crouched down and took some sand in her hands.

“Weird.” The cheerful brunette commented. “This is sand, like seashore sand, but this is a lake.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Pacifica crouched down too and touched the sand. “Oh my gosh, it’s true! How is this possible? Sand is formed by the tides and this lake has steady water!” She quickly brushed her hand clean in case there was something wrong with the sand.

“Oh, I read something about that.” Dipper quickly pulled out his recently acquired Journal #1 and flipped its pages. “Turns out the island-head monster, although it’s very territorial and attacks boats, its main diet are just rocks on the bottom of the lake. Once the head-island gets the nutrients, it just spills the rocks in sand form.” Dipper explained as he pointed at the furthest island in the lake. “Here it also says it’s the older island in the lake, so it probably makes the other islands itself.”

Pacifica had a look at the Journal over Dipper’s shoulder. There was a drawing of a big head with an ugly faces and tress for hair.

“So, you’re telling me there’s a huge island-head in the lake that attacks boats and eats rocks?” Pacifica asked in complete bewilderment. “I’m so moving out of this town when I’m older.”

“I think Gravity Falls is very interesting.” Dipper countered. “Where else in the world can you wrestle your own clones after a picnic?” He joked as he put his Journal back into his vest.

“You know, that was disturbing… but you made it interesting.” Pacifica pulled him closer and rested her hands on Dipper’s chest, stroking his skin through the t-shirt.

Dipper was a little startled at first, but he soon instinctively rested his arms on her hips and gave her a nervous grin. The first thing that came to his mind was that her swimsuit was quite close-fitting, granting her a most entrancing sight. Pacifica tugged at his t-shirt demandingly and gave him a pout. She wanted a kiss then and there, without any gift. Just a kiss. She was about to bat her eyelashes to maximize the effect when someone interrupted them.

“ _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_ ” Mabel was pumping her fist with each word.

Pacifica glared at the brunette, but the damage was already done. Dipper held her hands and smiled warmly at her.

“Rules, Princess.” He reminded her about the rule of not kissing openly in front of his family.

"Ugh, fine." Pacifica broke the embrace but kept holding Dipper’s hand. She counted that as half a victory.

"Why do you call her princess, bro-bro?" Mabel asked with a teasing grin.

Dipper was speechless. He actually didn't know. It had begun as a nickname after the incident with her stuffed pony and then it simply had stayed since it sounded right.

"I hate you again, Mabel." Pacifica tried to sound angry, but she was happy her hand was holding Dipper's now.

"Do you now, little sis?" Mabel poked Pacifica in the belly.

The heiress squealed and giggled. Her belly was very ticklish. Mabel went to do that again, but Dipper grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Stop it. That's mine." Dipper placed his hand protectively on Pacifica's belly, jealous of anyone else touching his favorite part of her body.

Pacifica’s face flushed crimson red after hearing Dipper, and Mabel gasped in surprise.

"Or else?" Mabel smiled mischievously, eager to tease the couple.

"Where is she ticklish?" Pacifica whispered into Dipper's ear.

"In the armpits." He whispered back.

Dipper and Pacifica shared a look. Mabel stared in horror at what she had done. They had just teamed up against her. The chirpy brunette tried to run away, but Pacifica reacted quickly, chased and tackled her to the ground. Mabel rolled onto her back and tried to fight her back, seizing and keeping the heiress’ hands off her body. Pacifica realized, much to her surprise, that Mabel and she had approximately the same strength. She couldn’t overpower her. Dipper quickly caught up with the girls. He grabbed Mabel’s hands and pinned them to the ground. Mabel threw him a pleading look and Dipper replied with a teasing grin. She attempted to kick Pacifica off herself, but the heiress immobilized her legs and straddled her. Pacifica then launched a ticklish attack on Mabel’s armpits.

“No, no! Please—Buahahahaha!” The brunette laughed uproariously and trashed helplessly under Pacifica.

Mabel tried to break free and Dipper redoubled his grasp on her hands by applying his bodyweight on it. Dipper glanced at Pacifica. She was giggling with a broad smile on her face, but the smile was special. She wasn’t smiling because she was overpowering her former rival, but because she was genuinely having fun with them. Dipper then glanced and Mabel to make sure she wasn’t having a bad time. The cheerful brunette was all but unhappy at the ticklish attack. Once Pacifica had enough, she got off a panting Mabel and stood beside Dipper.

“You just saw what happens when you touch my belly.” Pacifica scolded her like a child. “Will you do it again?”

“Maybe.” Mabel giggled as she regained her breath. “I had fun here.”

“Hey, dudes!” Soos called for them. “The hotdogs are ready!”

Soos had made hotdogs to spare. He and Mabel sat on two conveniently round rocks and Dipper and Pacifica sat on the fallen log. The latter were eating hotdog after hotdog. They were starving after skipping breakfast to be there on time. When they were done with lunch, Mabel chirped and dragged Soos to the interior of the islet, saying she had something to show him. Dipper and Pacifica shared a look and knew the brunette was definitely lying, and she was probably going to spy them from behind a bush.

Pacifica sat closer and nudged Dipper’s knee with her own, earning a smile and a squeeze on the thigh from her boyfriend. Now that hunger wasn’t filling most of her thoughts and Mabel wasn’t around, Pacifica had some time to think. The topic of her parents and her relationship didn’t take long to reach her mind. Pacifica was almost completely positive that they wouldn’t allow this relationship. There was also the fact that Dipper didn’t live in Gravity Falls. He lived in California and, even though that was relatively close, it wasn’t close enough. If she was unlucky, Dipper would leave in three weeks when August was over. If she was however very lucky, something Pacifica had already discarded, Dipper would perhaps leave early September and they would have some more time. All in all, they had only from three to five weeks left to be together, assuming her parents didn’t come back earlier.

The heiress sighed sadly. The last night, she had felt like never before in her whole life. She couldn’t wait for tonight. She had felt great when she had woken up this morning in the arms of the boy she loved, and she couldn’t wait to experience that again tomorrow morning, and all the mornings she could get. Every second was precious for her, and she couldn’t help but think they were wasting time by having to suppress their feelings because Mabel was around. Pacifica sighed sadly for a second time and pulled her long blonde mane over her shoulder.

Dipper heard Pacifica sighing and he glanced at her. She was hugging her long blonde locks, and he was completely entranced by the sight of it. Pacifica’s hair was so long, full and healthy that it perfectly filled the role of a plush toy for the heiress to hug. Dipper rested his hand on Pacifica’s, unspokenly asking for permission. He wanted to touch it too. The heiress smiled and handed Dipper a good big lock of hair. Dipper loved how silky it felt to the touch, how shiny it was under the daylight giving it a golden sheen, and how long it was. He hoped that Pacifica never cut it when she grew up. Dipper knew her hair had to weight quite a bit and required lots of maintenance to keep it at waist-length, but he thought it was completely worth it. He would even offer himself to help her wash it every day if that made Pacifica keep her hair at waist length, regardless of how much they grew when they got older. The boy smiled when he realized where his train of thought was taking him. He wanted to grow up with her. Dipper threw an arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer.

Pacifica was snapped out of her thoughts by the gesture. She saw how Dipper was giving her a heartwarming smile and she couldn’t help but reciprocate it. Pacifica dropped her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. She had become aware of something very important: She had felt amazing last night, she had felt amazing this morning, and she was feeling amazing right now. It wouldn’t be wasted time as long as she was with him.

"Look! See? Now they are going to kiss!" They heard a voice from some bushes behind.

"I don't think we should be looking, dude." Soos added.

"Bah, they can't see us over here." Mabel shrugged.

Dipper glanced over his shoulder at the direction of the voices. Mabel was barely ten feet away from them hiding behind a bush that didn't cover her at all, let alone someone as big as Soos. He sighed and decided to ignore his sister.

"Your creepy sister is behind us, isn’t she?" Pacifica asked, having heard the voices too.

"Yep. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry Dork. I think I'm finally getting used to it." Pacifica smiled faintly.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Once they had rested for a while after eating, Soos and Dipper left to wander the shore while Mabel and Pacifica stayed sitting on the log. Dipper was looking for something in the sand, something beautiful to give to Pacifica. A shiny stone or something of the sorts, since he had guessed the heiress would try to take a peek of the medallion and he needed a decoy just in case. Soos however wasn’t very certain of what they were doing.

In the meantime, Mabel and Pacifica talked lively. The two girls were different in many aspects, but all Pacifica couldn’t find in Dipper, she was finding it in Mabel. Their topics ranged from mini-golf to fashion. Pacifica was happy to hear that Mabel also despised tennis ever since she got hit by a tennis ball. The heiress really, really, disliked tennis. When the two girls calmed down a little, doubts began to assault Pacifica again. Doubts that she couldn’t ask Dipper, but she could ask Mabel.

“So…” Pacifica cleared her throat. “When are you leaving Gravity Falls?”

“Hmm…” Mabel tapped her chin. “Early September I think. In three or four weeks. Why?”

“Nothing in particular.” She muttered. Pacifica realized she hadn’t been lucky after all.

“Don’t worry, sis.” Mabel nudged her shoulder to cheer her up. “I’m sure we’ll be here by your birthday! When is it?”

“The last week of September.” Pacifica sighed.

“Oh… I guess we could… No, sorry.” Mabel apologized. School started halfway through September and they would have to be back in Piedmont by then. The cheerful brunette cursed her big mouth for talking too much.

The two girls remained silent for some more time while staring at the boys. Dipper crouched down and had a look at an orange stone. It was beautiful, but not beautiful enough. He discarded it and noticed that Mabel and Pacifica were staring at him. Dipper and Pacifica locked eyes as he walked. They always had the effect of leaving him completely entranced. Dipper bumped into Soos’ belly and fell onto the sand with a grunt.

“Sorry, dude. I thought you saw me.” Soos helped Dipper back on his feet. The handyman was, after all, hard to miss.

Mabel and Pacifica burst into laughter at the scene. Dipper blushed crimson red in embarrassment and continued searching the shore.

“Do I have something on my face?” Pacifica asked.

“Pffft. Yeah! Your face!” She poked her on the nose. “That’s all Dipper needs to get distracted. Good thing it was just Soos and he didn’t hit a tree or something.”

“Yeah. So…” Pacifica played with her hair. “Does Dipper have many friends back in… Piedmont?” She struggled to remember the town’s name.

“Not really. Just a handful.” Mabel smiled sadly. She had never had any issues making friends, but Dipper was another story.

“And… any girls?” Pacifica asked in a murmur.

Mabel stared at Pacifica with a raised eyebrow.

“C’mon, Paz-Paz. Don’t mock my brother.” Mabel snickered at the idea. She then noticed that Pacifica was serious and the brunette burst into laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Pacifica narrowed her eyes and glared at the brunette.

“Are you seriously worried about that?” Mabel laughed. “My brother is not precisely a ‘womanizer’!”

“I guess not. How silly, right?” Pacifica tittered as she unconsciously squeezed the spot of her ear Dipper had bit yesterday to make her shriek in joy.

“We may leave when the summer is over, but you can come visit us in Christmas! We don’t have any spare rooms but we’ll think of something.” Mabel attempted to cheer her.

“That’s… going to be difficult.” Pacifica sighed.

“Nah, you can sleep in Dipper’s bed. We’ll have a girls sleepover and send him to the couch!” Mabel giggled happily and failed to see what Pacifica had meant.

“The problem isn’t that.” Pacifica lowered her head. “I don’t think I can go.”

"Oh." Mabel's eyes widened and stopped giggling immediately.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

Back on the shore, Dipper had gathered a few stones. Some had curious shapes, some were shiny, and some even had small mineral veins. Dipper was tapped on the shoulder.

“Check it out, dude. I’m a lake mermaid.”

Soos had taken off Mystery Shack T-shirt and he was holding two long palm leaves over his chest, all while making a Princess Unattainable face. Dipper burst into giggles and caught Mabel’s attention. The worried brunette nudged Pacifica and she soon looked too. She giggled for a while and then inhaled deeply to calm herself.

Seeing that Pacifica was better, Mabel attempted to satisfy her curiosity.

“How is it? The thing with your parents?” Mabel asked and earned a glare from the heiress. “I mean… uh… forget I said anything.”

The brunette reproached inwardly her own curiosity. The question had sounded way better before it left her mouth. Still, Mabel was genuinely curious. She considered her own father the best and most cheerful person in the world, and her mother the kindest. It was hard for her to understand Pacifica’s situation.

“It’s… like that.” Pacifica broke the silence and pointed at the lake. “But instead of arguing with each other, they argue with me.”

Mabel had a look at the yacht and noticed for the first time that both Stans were arguing quite loudly. The two girls, now silent, could perfectly hear their yelling. Pacifica wiggled on the log and sighed sadly. Mabel bit her lower lip and finally understood her situation. She threw one arm over Pacifica’s shoulders and pulled her closer into a hug. Much to her own surprise, the heiress reciprocated it. Mabel tried to catch Dipper’s attention without Pacifica noticing. Once Dipper saw his sister and then what was going on with his grunkles, Dipper sighed angrily.

“Soos, forget about the stones. Could you… cheer Pacifica up while I take care of something on the yacht?” Dipper dropped on the sand all the stones he had been gathering for an hour.

“On it, dude. Cheering is my specialty.” He adjusted his handyman’s cap and walked up to the girls while Dipper went to the yacht.

Pacifica had her gaze glued to her feet while she traced drawings on the sand with her toes and Mabel looked at the yacht. The cheerful brunette noticed the handyman walking up to them.

"Soos!" She cheered.

"What's up, hambone?" Soos bumped his fist with Mabel.

"Hambone?" Pacifica asked curiously, raising her gaze from the sand.

"Yeah, I nicknamed Mabel that. Mostly because I wasn't sure if her name was Maple or Mabel." Soos chuckled. Pacifica giggled a little.

The heiress knew she didn't have the most original name in the world, but at least it was easy to write. She could understand what Soos had meant, since Mabel's name wasn't particularly common.

"You wanna bump fists, Pacifica?" He offered his fist.

Pacifica looked warily at it, unknowing the gesture.

"Oh, um... I guess." She hesitantly bumped her fist with Soos. The handyman made an explosion sound with his mouth and Pacifica giggled.

"Now the other one, dude!" Soos offered, seeing that she had clearly enjoyed it.

Pacifica bumped her other fist more willingly this time, feeling joyful by the simple gesture.

"Soos, Soos! Let's make something weird!" Mabel urged, eager to play something.

"Okay, let me think." He cupped his own chin thoughtfully. "You girls wanna bury me in the sand? I gotta warn you, dude. I don't fit in small holes."

Dipper swam back to the yacht. He didn't bother picking the motorboat since he alone couldn't push it to the water and the yacht was close to the shore anyways, but he left his vest and the Journal in the motorboat so to avoid getting them wet. Just when the water was up to his neck, he reached the yacht. Dipper climbed the stairs and stood in front of both Stans, who were bickering like children.

The boy looked over his shoulder and saw Mabel, Soos and Pacifica digging in the sand with their hands. He thought they were probably going to make sandcastles and, even though it was childish, he would have liked to make some with Pacifica. He clenched his fist angrily, since he was forced to act as an adult to stop the two apparently-not-so-adults from bickering. Dipper sighed, thinking how to handle the situation for the second time. Last time what he had done didn't work, so he would try a different approach this time.

"Hey." Dipper tried to get their attention. When they ignored him, he cleared his throat soundly. Both of them stopped arguing to look at Dipper. "I um... I'd like your advice regarding Pacifica." Dipper said uneasily.

Each of them, thinking they had been addressed separately, approached the boy.

"Sure." Both Stans spoke at the same time. Then they glared at each other.

"Hey Poindexter, he was talking to me. Go back to your 'research'." Stan said scornfully.

"Right, as if the kid wanted to ask you how to scam the girl." Ford replied spiteful.

Much to Dipper's surprise, they began to bicker like children again. Dipper gaped and began rubbing his arm nervously, feeling upset about the situation.

"Would you two shut the heck up!?" A voice suddenly snapped. Both grunkles were surprised at the voice, but the most surprised was Dipper when he noticed it was his own voice. "I-I need your advice now! Both of you!"

"Dipper, my brother and I will never agree on anything.” Ford sighed. “There is too much bad blood between us."

"Then you fix it!" Mabel suddenly snapped, appearing behind her brother.

Dipper's eyes widened. He took a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure Pacifica hadn't seen them arguing, since Mabel had clearly noticed. Pacifica was happily covering Soos in sand. They had given up in digging a hole and Soos simply lay on the shore while Pacifica buried him in sand.

"Listen, pumpkin.” Stan sighed. “We can't simply fix this. You kids go play at the shore and we'll try not to bicker here."

"No! That is not the way of dealing with this!” Mabel yelled. “This is a special boat trip! We can't just enjoy it if you are fighting each other every half an hour!"

"What is so special about this?” Stan shrugged. “You and I have already gone fishing in my boat. Sure, it is not as luxurious as this one, but it was a boat trip anyway."

"It's special because it's not for you! This is for her!" Dipper snapped angrily, pointing at Pacifica on the shore, who had already buried Soos body and now she was giving him octopus legs. "Pacifica is living a hell in her home and all she wants is some quality time with a family, and you will not deny her that b-because I love her!"

Dipper quickly covered his mouth. He had been yelling by the end of his rant, and he worried about Pacifica hearing him. He glanced at the heiress, but she hadn’t seemed to hear his confession, too busy and too far away at the moment.

Both Stans looked at each other uneasily.

"I'll go make sure Pacifica doesn't come nearby. You can fix this, bro-bro." Mabel gave Dipper's shoulder a squeeze and hurried back to play with Soos and the heiress.

"Listen, Ford.” Stan sighed deeply. “I'm sorry for what I said." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly in the same way Dipper often did.

"I'm also sorry for what I said." Ford apologized too, rubbing his arm nervously in the same way Dipper did sometimes.

"And?" Stan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ford was taken off-guard by the question. He glanced at Dipper asking for a hint. The boy discreetly did a triangle with his hands.

"Oh! And thank you for bringing me back. High six?" He raised his hand.

"High six." Stan smiled and replied to the gestured.

They both laughed happily, a huge weigh lifted from their chests. Dipper, seeing that everything was apparently fixed, relaxed his stance as his glare faded.

"So... what did you need help with, kid? I'm sure that between my bro and I we should be at least as good as half a paternal figure." Stan chuckled.

Dipper nervously fished the medallion out of his trunks pocket.

"I... thought of gifting her this." He showed them the piece of jewelry. Both Stans quickly crowded around Dipper to have a look at it, so that no one else could see what it was. No one else but them.

"Gnome metallurgy?" Ford asked recognizing the craftsmanship. Dipper nodded. "And what's the stone?"

"It's... a dream about Pacifica the harpies stole from me." Dipper blushed red.

"It's clearly beautiful. And expensive.” Stan nodded. “I know what I am talking about. I have lots of neck chain magazines."

"Not expensive, Stanley. This is literally priceless." Ford explained

Both Dipper and Stan raised a confused eyebrow at him. Dipper guessed the gnomes were good at metallurgy but he thought a jeweler could have done it too with the right tools and materials.

"Sure, silver is expensive, and that sapphire is big but..." Stan tried to counter.

"It's not a sapphire. Dipper, rub it." Ford asked.

Dipper held the medallion and rubbed the crystal with his finger. The effect he was afraid that might have been lost after reshaping it, happened. A soft glow lighted their faces and the three of them were amazed by what the medallion was doing. However, only them could see it since they were crowded around it.

"I guess it is serious, huh?" Stan ruffed Dipper's hair. "I'm sure she’ll like it, but... maybe you should’ve used steel instead of silver. You wouldn't want a dent in that flower." Stan added, knowing how weak silver was in comparison with other metals.

"It won't have any dents. This is gnome's silver. They forge it in a secret way that makes the metal harder than steel and lighter than wood." Ford explained, proud of his knowledge. "Dipper could spend the whole day smashing a strongbox with it and eventually the box would break before the medallion had a dent."

"So... You think she will like it?" Dipper asked for confirmation.

"You kidding? Girls like expensive stuff, and by what my nerd brother says, not even she could buy one of these with her fortune. Right?" Stan looked at his brother for confirmation.

"Yes. This item is probably unique in the world. Besides, it has a special emotional value because of the crystal. Only you could set its price." Ford agreed.

Dipper smiled. He already knew the price he was going to ask Pacifica for the medallion. He had known it ever since he had thought about gifting it to her.

"If you still have doubts, you should ask a girl." Stan grabbed Dipper by the shoulders and turned him towards the shore. "You have a crazy twin sister for something, you know?"

"I have to do it without Pacifica noticing." Dipper added, seeing how Mabel and Pacifica were adding more sand to Soos body. The handyman now had four octopus legs and two buffed arms worthy of a body builder.

"We'll take care of that." Stan leaned on the yacht handrail. "Hey Northwest! Wanna learn how to fish or are you afraid of breaking a fingernail!?" Stan mocked Pacifica, beckoning to the yacht.

"You are going to regret that, old man!" Pacifica yelled back from the shore with a challenging glare.

"Now, kid." Stan pushed the boy.

Dipper jumped to the water and began to swim to the shore.

"I wonder what Dipper sees in her. I mean, they are very different." Ford thought aloud.

Dipper had almost reached the shore. The water was up to his knees and he walked the rest of the way. Pacifica had finished her masterpiece in the sand, stood up and walked towards the yacht. She was eager to both learn how to fish and prove Stan wrong. When she walked next to Dipper, he made sure his hand brushed hers. Pacifica noticed the gesture and stopped walking. She turned around and pulled Dipper into a kiss so deep he ended up falling back with her on top of him.

"Probably that." Stan chuckled.

The heiress stood up with a pink blush on her cheeks and cleaned the small trail of saliva hanging from her mouth with the back of her hand. She then ran towards the yacht and left Dipper lying on the shore and displaying a stupid smile.

"Hey dude, check that out." Soos nudged Mabel in the shore, dusting the sand off his body. "Your bother has left the planet." He pointed at Dipper, who wasn't moving at all. Mabel snickered and walked to her brother.

Pacifica reached the yacht and climbed up the ladder. She picked a towel and covered herself to dry up. She then approached Stan and Ford. They had prepared a chair near the handrail and Stan's fishing rod was ready to be launched to the water.

"What have you fished so far, old man?" Pacifica mocked Stan for calling her Northwest.

"Um... This and this." He held out an old boot and a rusty lunchbox.

"That's... junk." Pacifica said plainly.

"Fish don't like my lures, but Poindexter here has an idea." He tapped Ford's shoulder.

"I will apply some of the pheromones from my cologne research to the lure. I'm not sure about it, but it could attract some fish." Ford explained, opening his briefcase and taking a small purple bottle. He added some drops to the lure.

"So... What do I do?" The heiress asked, sitting in the chair. She was eager to fish something, since she had never done that before.

"Just throw the lure as far as you can and hold the fishing rod tightly."

Back in the shore, Dipper had already stood up.

 _'So much for not making out in front of everyone.'_ He thought, chuckling at the rule Pacifica had made and just broke. Dipper didn't mind though, as long as she didn't break the rule he had made of not kissing until he gave her the gift. Thinking about the medallion quickly brought him back to reality, and Mabel was right there for it.

"Mabel, I've to talk—"

"Did they fix it?" Mabel interrupted him, still looking warily at the yacht.

"Yes." Dipper smiled.

Mabel tackled his brother into a hug and Dipper, after overcoming his surprise and giggling, he returned the hug and gave her a few affectionate pats.

"Alright, now I have to talk to you about... um..." Dipper hesitated after seeing that Soos was right next to them. He knew by experience that he was a blabbermouth.

"Soos! I need to scratch myself while teaching Northwest here how to fish!" Stan yelled from the yacht as if he had read Dipper's thoughts.

"I have a name!" They heard Pacifica protesting.

"You won't until you fish something." Stan teased the heiress.

"My time... has come." Soos adjusted his handyman cap and went to the motorboat.

"What did you want to talk about?" Mabel parted the hug.

"Not here. Come with me." Dipper grabbed her hand and pulled her deeper into the islet until they were safely hidden behind some trees.

"Oh, bro-bro. What’s your girlfriend going to think when she sees you going all sneaky with me?" Mabel teased her brother.

"Probably nothing because we are siblings. Now, about what I tried to talk to you earlier..."

"What's that?" Mabel pulled at his t-shirt's collar. She had seen something through the wet clothes.

"No!" Dipper slapped her hand, taking a step backwards.

"You have that purple! Did someone hit you, Dipper!?" Mabel gasped, having seen it briefly.

"Nobody has hit me. Well, somebody hit me, but it wasn’t there." He grimaced, remembering the trouble he had had with clones #3 and #4 the previous day.

"Let me see." Mabel asked, worried about her brother. She thought he was lying to her.

"I... don't think it's a good idea." Dipper was hesitant.

"Dipper, we are twins! No secrets, remember?” She insisted but Dipper didn’t give in. “I'm your best friend!" Mabel was still worried about why his brother had bruises on the crook of his neck.

"Fine." Dipper sighed. He knew he was going to regret this. The boy took off his wet t-shirt and Mabel had a look at the bruise.

"Oh, that's not a... Wait a second." Mabel realized suddenly how wrong she had been. "Oh my gosh, Dipper! Those are teeth!" She poked Dipper in the hickey. Dipper winced and tried to get away from Mabel's pokes, but then Mabel saw the rest. "And your back! It's totally scratched up! Have you been attacked by a tiger!?" She gawked stupidly at the eight fingernail marks.

"Promise me you won’t laugh." Dipper demanded very seriously, even though he knew she was going to laugh regardless. Mabel nodded, so Dipper sighed and decided to tell her. "It was… Pacifica. She… um… got a little too excited." He flushed red.

Mabel's cheeks puffed out in an attempt to hold her laughter. A snicker escaped her mouth.

“I-I’m sorry, b-bro-bro but that’s too good and BWAHAHA!” She burst into laughter.

"Whatever." Dipper put his t-shirt back on. "I wanted to ask you for girl advice."

"If Pacifica did that to your back, I don’t think you’re doing too badly.” Mabel grinned teasingly. “So you two have already…?” She flushed red and did a gesture with her hand, interlacing both her index and middle fingers.

"W-w-what!? I'm not talking about that stuff!" Dipper declined sternly.

"C’mon, Dipper. It's natural stuff." Mabel shrugged.

"Natural stuff you and I won't talk about." He folded his arms over his chest.

"Fine. I guess I can always ask Pacifica." Mabel smiled slyly and turned to leave.

"No, wait! Alright!" Dipper had another feeling he was going to regret that too. "We only kissed because she’s not—I mean, we’re not ready." Dipper closed his eyes and waited for the imminent mocking giggle from his sister, but nothing happened. Mabel was just there looking at him expectantly. "What?"

"Weren't you going to ask me something?" Mabel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Do you think Pacifica will like this? I mean… as a boyfriend gift, you know?" Dipper fished the medallion out of his pocket and showed it to Mabel.

Mabel was rendered speechless. She grabbed the medallion in her hands and the crystal began to glow.

"Oh. My. Gosh. This… this isn’t cheap jewelry" She sighed in complete relief. Mabel then saw the crystal glowing and recognized it from Dipper’s harpy adventure. "Dipper, it’s amazing! Just throw it at her face! Pacifica will love this!" Mabel began giving little bounces of excitement.

"I'm throwing this at her face. From what Great Uncle Ford has told me, I could break her nose if I did." Dipper declined the idea, failing to see that Mabel was joking.

"It's big but it's so light! This weights less than an orange! And it’s so beautiful..." Mabel praised, completely astounded by the piece of jewelry. “I’m super jealous!”

"So... I take I should give it to her. But… when?" Dipper asked doubtfully.

"Sunset." Mabel replied quickly. "All the water on the lake will be gleaming at sunset. It's the perfect romantic moment."

"I-I'll tell her that I love her." Dipper confessed nervously. He quickly covered his ears to protect them from Mabel's piercing squeal. Dipper was now certain that he had done well dragging his sister this deep inside of the island.

"This makes my work so easy!" Mabel exclaimed happily.

"What work?" Dipper raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Oh, um… my work as matchmaker, of course! It's not like Pacifica had asked me to find out about your gift." She tittered.

"Hadn't she now?" Dipper smiled slyly.

The twins got back to the shore. They saw Pacifica standing up behind the handrail of the yacht and struggling with the fishing rod.

"I felt a small pull. I think a fish has taken the bait. Whoa!" Pacifica yelped as a sudden pull from her fishing rod made her stumble forwards. Stan was quick to react and grabbed her by the shoulders to prevent Pacifica from falling over the handrail into the water.

"It has to be a big one! Pull! Pull as if it were money!" Stan yelled.

"She is rich, Stanley." Ford said matter-of-factly.

"Right. Um... Pull, Northwest! Pull as if you were strangling my niece!"

"My name is Pacifica!" The heiress yelled, pulling angrily at the fishing rod. A huge fish came out from the surface of the water, flew all the way towards Pacifica and struck her right in the face. Pacifica fell backwards with the fish, which was as big as her plush llama, spasming on top of her. Ford pulled from the finishing line, taking the fish off Pacifica, and held it hanging.

"It's huge! The pheromones worked great." Ford admired the piece.

"You okay, Pacifica?" Stan raised her back on her feet and guided her to the chair.

"Ouch." She rubbed her forehead where the fish had struck her. "Did I fish that!?" Pacifica gaped at how big the fish was. Ford nodded and held out the fish for her to have a look. "It's huge!"

"It is. You wanna fish another one, pumpkin?" Stan offered her the fishing rod.

"I think once was enough." Pacifica chuckled, rubbing the red mark the fish had left on her forehead. "But... thank you." She mumbled and give both Stans a hug. The old twins were surprised by the display of affection, but they quickly patted her back.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

The sun was travelling rapidly across the sky. In a few minutes it would begin to set in the horizon. Both Stans and Soos were at the shore, cooking the fish Pacifica had fished earlier. They had offered her to come with them but the heiress refused to eat anything from that lake, even if she had fished it herself. Dipper was in the flybridge deck leaning on the handrail while staring at the lake. The sun kept falling and the water began to gleam with its orange color. He looked nervously now and then at Pacifica and she noticed. Pacifica knew what was going to happen because Dipper was very obvious. She grabbed Mabel by the wrist and pulled her into the small bar, out of Dipper's earshot.

"Have you seen it?" Pacifica asked eagerly.

"Yes! Oh my gosh, Pacifica! It's beautiful!" Mabel replied dreamily.

"What is it?" The heiress urged, uncertain about what Mabel considered beautiful.

"I can't tell you. I promised Dipper." The brunette smiled sheepishly.

"You promised me first!" Pacifica protested, dumbfounded by her answer.

"I said I would tell you if it was beautiful and it is. But I also saw something else." Mabel smiled mischievously.

"What?" The heiress asked, thinking it had something to do with her gift.

"I saw Dipper's back. So, _'just hugging'_ you said earlier, huh?" The brunette grinned teasing.

"I-I… that's not… we weren't… because he nibbled my—" Pacifica's eyes bulged out since she had been caught completely off-guard by what Mabel had just discovered.

"Not now, Paz-Paz. Someone wants to talk to you." Mabel giggled and turned Pacifica to look at the small bar's door.

"P-Pacifica, can I t-talk to you out here for a second?" Dipper stammered in nervousness.

"Sure." Pacifica directed one last glare at Mabel, who gave her a thumbs up, and followed Dipper outside. They stood in front of each other next to the handrails. The sun had begun to set on the horizon and the water had an orange sheen.

"I-I j-just um... Wait a second." Dipper sighed deeply to calm himself. He put a hand inside of his pocket, nervously playing with the medallion inside. "There are three words I need to tell you, but... words are just words, Pacifica. They mean nothing without a proof." Dipper began to explain.

"I'm not sure I'm following you." Pacifica smiled sheepishly.

"What I'm trying to say is that there are things you can't obtain even with money. There are gifts you can't accept without giving something in return. Otherwise, the gift slips through your fingers like a melting shard of ice..." Dipper was beating around the bush.

"Dipper, I didn't bring anything for you." Pacifica gave him an apologetic smile.

"I... but you already did. The day you came to the Shack, the day you invited me to the manor, the day we kissed on that pony… I received a gift, and now I have to give you something equally valuable, so that the shard of ice in my hand doesn't melt and slips through my fingers. Close your eyes, Princess."

Pacifica did as told. She felt a small metal chain touching her neck. The heiress raised her hands and pushed her hair so that Dipper could clasp it around her neck. She felt something metallic, something big, on her shoulder as Dipper clasped the chain on the other shoulder. Then Dipper readjusted the medallion to hang over her chest. Pacifica was afraid to open her eyes. It was metallic and it was big. She was certain it was going to be cheap stainless steel. She opened one eye and looked at Dipper. He was smiling broadly. Pacifica opened both eyes and looked at her chest, gasping in amazement.

From her neck in a silver chain was hanging a blossomed rose flower made of silver petals which gleamed in the orange sheen of the setting sun. Pacifica wasn't certain she had ever seen silver so shining or so pure before. It had to be at least sterling silver, but what amazed her most was the heart shaped sapphire that was in the center of the rose.

"Dipper! Oh my gosh, I-I can't accept this! This must have cost you a fortune!" Pacifica felt a little guilty, knowing his economic situation. She had no idea how he had got his hands in such a clearly expensive piece of jewelry. "The sapphire is huge!"

"It's not a sapphire.” Dipper corrected her. “Rub it."

Pacifica held the flower in her hand and rubbed the sapphire with her thumb. It began to glow faintly and she saw images in it. Pacifica saw herself laughing happily in her purple dress that day at the Northwest Fest. The heiress suddenly recognized it. It wasn't a sapphire. It was the crystal they had taken from the harpies in their first adventure together. Pacifica was at a loss of words. The medallion was not expensive. It was literally priceless for her. There was only one thing in her mind.

"Pacifica, I—"

"I-I love you." Pacifica blurted out and interrupted Dipper. She noticed Dipper's dumbfounded face and covered her mouth quickly. "Oh my gosh! You wanted to say it first? I'm sorry!"

"See? You also brought a gift for me." Dipper chuckled. "I love you too, Pacifica Northwest."

Dipper approached Pacifica and pushed a loose bang of hair out of her face.

Pacifica felt his hand, always careful and tender with her, brushing her cheek and she knew she would never forget that soft touch, she knew she would never be able to compare it to another touch. His hazel eyes, always warm and fixed on her, struggling to find new ways of pleasing and entertaining her. Pacifica knew she would never deny anything to those eyes.

Dipper leaned closer and felt the smell of lilacs on her hair, and knew he would never forget or compare that smell with any other smell. He drew his hand from her cheek to her neck, feeling her soft, delicate and cool skin, and he knew he would never desire other skin. He gazed into her blue eyes one last time before they were closed and what he had feared happened. He feared an impossible love, yet it happened. Her blue eyes became everything for him.

They embraced and kissed softly, and the world ceased to exist for a moment as they forgot about everything. They forgot that Dipper would have to leave in a couple weeks when the summer was over. They forgot that Pacifica's father would never allow this. They forgot about everything for a moment, but for them it was an eternity. A soft and unnatural breeze teased Pacifica's hair. A breeze she should have recognized since it was the same she felt the day she formulated her wish, but the world had ceased to exist for them. They parted the kiss and then the world started to exist again, but it was very different now.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

"C’mon, Dipper. Get in the hot tub with us! I have already seen your scratched back!" Mabel urged, wishing for her brother to try out the hot tub water jets.

"Fine. But don't laugh." Dipper warned his sister.

Both Stans were in the main deck talking, Soos was driving the yacht and Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica were in the flybridge deck’s hot tub. The sun had set a few minutes ago and they were coming back in the yacht to the docks. Dipper lay in the tub next to Pacifica, in front of Mabel.

"So, tell me love birds. How were the 'love yous'?" Mabel asked, completely curious.

"Perfect." Pacifica sighed happily, toying with the medallion that hung around her neck. "I'm never taking this off."

"And... What are you going to do when you get home?" Mabel waggled her eyebrows.

Dipper flushed and looked expectantly at Pacifica, since she was the dominant one in the relationship.

"I don't know. I might lift the rule regarding my chest." The heiress smiled mischievously.

"Really?” Dipper’s eyes bulged out. “Can't this boat go any faster!?"

"It was a joke.” She rolled her eyes. “You know I didn't like it."

"Oh. Of course!” Dipper tittered. “I knew that."

"I see you have my brother completely under control." Mabel snickered.

Pacifica ignored the brunette and pressed the jets button. The hot tub began to vibrate and they sunk in it, enjoying the sensation on their backs. Pacifica snuggled closer to Dipper and drew an arm over his chest. Dipper leaned his head closer and pecked her lips.

"I love you." He said, and Pacifica quickly pecked him back.

"Say it again." She smiled.

"I love you." Dipper pecked her lips one more time.

"Again." Pacifica giggled, pecking his lips in return.

After around seven repeats, Mabel moaned.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you’re be overdoing it." Mabel rolled her eyes.

Both Dipper and Pacifica looked at her with dumbfounded faces. That didn't sound Mabel-like at all, but Mabel had her reasons. Her first day in Gravity Falls, she had proposed herself to have a summer romance. Now her brother had a summer romance and she was just like at the start. She sighed sadly, but she felt happy for Dipper.

"So, what? We are enjoying each other." Dipper commented plainly.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do about it, huh?" Pacifica directed the brunette a challenging smile.

"Hmm… I'll get between you." Mabel moved in the hot tub and sat in between Dipper and Pacifica. "What now, huh?"

Dipper and Pacifica shared a look and understood each other perfectly. Dipper then smiled and landed a peck on Mabel's cheek.

"That's not going to work bro-bro. I don't mind my brother kissing me at all." She shrugged.

Pacifica pecked Mabel's other cheek.

"Meh, I’ve been kissed better." The brunette shrugged again.

Pacifica put on her competitive smile, held Mabel still with her hands and kissed her cheek deeply. The brunette giggled and pushed Pacifica away. Mabel quickly moved back to her original spot in the hot tub. She was flushing slightly.

"You liked that?" Dipper asked mildly surprised, recognizing the blush on his sister’s cheeks.

"She caught me off-guard! I wasn't expecting that kind of kiss!" Mabel excused herself as her blush deepened.

"Well, I'm not sharing her." Dipper replied playfully, pulling Pacifica closer and throwing an arm over her shoulders.

The heiress flustered crimson red at what Dipper had just insinuated.

Back outside, Stan and Ford were about to get back inside the yacht, but then Stan stopped all of a sudden. They were passing right next to the Gravity Falls prison and he recognized the white hair in one of the cells windows.

"Hey, Gideon!" He yelled from the yacht, waving at him mockingly.

Gideon turned his head, hearing the voice of his archenemy.

"Stanford Pines! I'll get my revenge!" He threatened him with his fist.

Ford, having heard his name, came back out and stood next to his brother behind the handrails.

"Huh? Did somebody call me?"

"There are two of them!?" Gideon shrieked, completely dumbfounded. He thought that his eyes were deceiving him, so he went back inside his cell and lay on his bed, thinking that he was going delirious.

On the yacht, Stan burst into laughter, having achieved the desired effect on his little enemy.


	12. A Squeeze (Finale - Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Awkward boners, groping, light sexual themes,

**[Chapter 12: Squeezes]**

**[Act 3 - Tuesday]**

Once they arrived at the docks, they said their goodbyes to Soos and everyone got inside Stan's Cadillac. Pacifica sat between the twins in the backseat and both Stans in the front seats. Pacifica was extremely tired, on the verge of falling asleep. It had been a great day, but also a very long day. A sudden chirp from Mabel awoke her from her slumber.

"I found two tacos!" Mabel chirped.

"Really?" Pacifica perked up. The last time she had been in the Cadillac with them, Mabel had also found two tacos and the heiress found it amusing.

"Nope. I just wanted to see if you were asleep." The brunette shrugged.

"I hate you."

"I know.” She giggled. “Wanna come tomorrow to have lunch in the Shack? You can show me your dresses sketchbook then."

"I don't really think that—"

Pacifica was interrupted by Dipper squeezing her hand. She gave a look at her boyfriend and noticed he had a pleading look. Then she looked back at Mabel and noticed she had a sad smile. The heiress understood the situation perfectly. She had unintentionally got in between a lifelong sibling relationship. Even though now Dipper would spend more time with her than with Mabel until eventually the twins stopped seeing each other for complete days when the couple's relationship progressed, she knew neither Dipper nor Mabel were ready for that. They had been all their lives together and she couldn't just change that now. Pacifica understood that she would have to share her boyfriend, but she didn't mind. She was sharing him with his sister after all.

"I mean, sure.” The heiress shrugged. “We'll be there tomorrow at noon." She agreed, noting mentally to remove all the drawings of Dipper she had on her sketchbook.

Pacifica had really enjoyed that day. She had bonded with Mabel to the point that she didn’t see her that annoying anymore, and both Stans had been very nice to her. She sighed happily at the warm feeling inside her. The heiress hadn't felt that sensation of family love in a long time, and it made her feel pleasantly dizzy. Pacifica kept her gaze glued to the front windshield for a while and then her eyes closed and her head fell forwards. The sudden move awoke her, but not for long. Her head fell this time on Mabel's shoulder.

"Wrong shoulder!" Mabel poked Pacifica's cheek with her finger in an attempt to wake her up.

"Mhmm… Dipper…" Pacifica mumbled in her sleep, placing her arm around Mabel's chest and hugging her.

"Watch the hands, sis-sis. Ohh—Ah! That tickles!" Mabel giggled.

Pacifica, more asleep than awake, had begun kissing Mabel's cheek.

"Mabel, rules?” Dipper raised an eyebrow at his sister, more jealous than anything else. “We don't make out with each other's exs."

"But she is not your ex, and I'm not doing anything!" Mabel protested and pushed Pacifica away.

The heiress moaned softly and seized hold of whatever she had at hand, which turned out to be Mabel’s chest. The chirpy brunette gasped and grabbed her hands.

"Hands off, sister! I may not have your mounds but I can still feel that!" Mabel guided a very sleepy Pacifica until she was resting on Dipper’s shoulder. "There, squeeze him instead. Ew, does she always leave so much saliva after kissing you, Dipper?" She wiped her cheek clean with the sleeve of her sweater.

Dipper chuckled and placed his arm over Pacifica's shoulders to keep her there. The heiress, still sleepy, hugged this new body she had at hand. Her hand moved towards his belly, squeezing it and finding some soft flesh. She then moved her hand upwards and squeezed his chest. This chest turned out to be harder than the chest she the chest she had squeezed a few seconds ago, but she needed to do one last thing to be certain this was her boyfriend. Pacifica buried her face in Dipper's shoulder and inhaled deeply. The scent of pine needles and ink in his hair confirmed her that this was indeed her boyfriend. She sighed happily and fell completely asleep on his shoulder.

"I guess you'll have to carry her to bed." Mabel commented.

"Yeah. She is completely asleep." Dipper replied, stroking Pacifica's hair with his hand.

After a quarter hour the car parked in front of the manor's fence gate. Dipper left the Cadillac and pulled Pacifica outside, taking her in his arms in a bridal carry.

"I should have brought the camera.” Mabel smiled warmly. “Here, take her dress. Make sure she doesn't go to sleep in that wet swimsuit, bro-bro. She'll catch a cold." The brunette waggled her eyebrows sultrily.

"I know." Dipper flushed red. He was aware of what Mabel was implying.

Dipper closed the car door with his foot and carried Pacifica, who was drooling by now, into the manor. He walked hurriedly, the muscles in his arms burning at Pacifica’s weight, but also carefully not to hit her legs with a doorframe. Once they reached her bedroom, Dipper laid her on bed.

"Now, how do I do this?" Dipper pondered how to deal with her wet swimwear.

The boy poked Pacifica on the shoulder, but she was deeply asleep. The idea of removing her wet swimwear crossed his mind, but he quickly discarded it. Even if it was for a good reason, he was more than certain that Pacifica wouldn't like to find out he had undressed her naked and dressed her up afterwards.

Dipper began pulling drawers open until he found what he had been looking for. Pacifica's famous electric blanket which she apparently never used. The boy plugged it to the wall, turned it on and covered her with it. He then changed clothes in her bathroom and put on some dry t-shirt and shorts. He couldn’t stand his wet clothes anymore. Dipper then walked towards the door. He wasn’t sleepy at all, and he had the intention of reading his recently acquired Journal for a few more hours in the living room. However, when he was about to leave, he heard something that made him think back.

"Dipper..." Pacifica mumbled in her sleep. Her face was screwed up while she groped the bed, searching for him.

Dipper smiled warmly and went to her desk. He opened a few drawers and found a portable reading light. He then got in bed and lay beside her. Pacifica, her hands suddenly finding him, she snuggled closer until her head rested on his chest. She then sighed happily and went back to sleep.

The boy grabbed a good lock of blond hair and covered Pacifica's eyes with it, chuckling at his own creativity. He then opened the Journal on his chest and turned on the portable light. Dipper began reading the book from the start, going page by page and checking a small note at the same time. In the note he had the words 'fate', 'destiny' and 'Bill' in all the possible ciphers he knew. Dipper read every page slowly, checking the paper now and then until he found a page with the drawing of the human brain and all its sections labeled. Bill was coming out of the area labeled as 'hopes'. Dipper smiled grimly, thinking that was very accurate. He then noticed some text that had been underlined multiple times. Dipper copied it in the note and deciphered it.

" _This is my mind. I am the owner of my mind. You are nothing, not even a guest here._ " Dipper read aloud the ciphered text.

Dipper began clicking his pen quickly while pondering what that might mean. Pacifica was awakened from a most pleasurable dream by the incessant sound of clicking. She growled, snatched the pen from Dipper's hands and threw it away.

"Sorry." Dipper apologized, realizing he had woken her up Pacifica. Mabel had already warned him several times about his habits of clicking his pen in an annoying way.

"What time is it?" Pacifica asked drowsily, rubbing her eyes.

"It's… Oh. It's eleven. I’ve been reading this for three hours!" Dipper was surprised at how fast time went.

"Mhmm." Pacifica ignored him and wrapped her arms around his chest to snuggle closer. She then felt something weird. Her chest was warm because Dipper’s chest was warm, but her back was also warm. She looked over her shoulder and noticed the electric blanket. "Why did you cover me with the electric blanket?"

"Oh, that.” Dipper scratched his cheek awkwardly. “Your swimsuit was still a little wet from the hot tub and I didn’t want you to sleep in it, but I couldn’t remove it so I thought…”

"Right.” Pacifica flustered at the idea of Dipper stripping her naked. “Well um... Thank you. I'm still a little cold, though."

Dipper left the Journal on the nightstand and pulled Pacifica into a hug, rubbing her hands in his own to heat her up. The heiress smiled and raised her head to stare at Dipper in the eyes. She leaned a little closer and kissed him softly at first but, as she prompted herself up, she began adding pressure to his lips. Dipper wrapped his arms around her back and pressed her closer to him. Her swimsuit was still wet, and he could feel the curves of her body pressed against his. Pacifica parted from the kiss, panting for air.

"Let me just..." She began to say but couldn't hold herself and kissed him again. Dipper traced his hands along her back down to her sides. The fabric was cold.

"Wait. I'll be right back." Pacifica finally controlled herself and parted from Dipper. She got up from bed, grabbed the first two pieces of clothing she found in a drawer, and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Dipper quickly sat up and turned on the lights. He wasn't sure what they were going to do, but he wanted to have a good look this time. The previous night it had been so dark he had barely appreciated his girlfriend. A minute later Pacifica appeared on the doorframe wearing a silk short sleeved midriff-baring purple t-shirt and white shorts. Dipper flustered terribly.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He grinned.

"Maybe. Refresh my memory." Pacifica giggled, ran to the bed and pounced on Dipper.

"Ow! Princess!” Dipper grunted raised her from his waist. “Careful where you sit yourself."

"Sorry." Pacifica flushed crimson red and straddled his thighs. Between them it stood Dipper’s tent in his shorts. “Um… did it hurt?”

“No, but…” He flushed crimson red too. “I thought you didn’t want to… you know.”

“Well, I uh…”

Pacifica found herself at a crossroads. On one hand, she was a prideful girl that wanted to explore her sexual life on her own first before sharing it with someone else. She was also mildly scared at Dipper’s erection due to all the taboo surrounding it. On the other hand, the micro orgasm she had the previous night had rendered her startled at the sensation, but also absolutely curious. She had never felt anything like that before, and she would like to maybe do it again.

The heiress doubtfully moved her hand towards Dipper’s tent but stopped halfway through. She had noticed Dipper’s eyes bulged out more the closer her hand got to his erection, and she couldn’t help but giggle. Pacifica pulled her hand back and shook her head.

“Sorry Dipper, but I don’t feel like doing this yet.” She gave him a lopsided smile.

“Alright then.” Dipper smiled. “Close your eyes.”

Pacifica closed her eyes and Dipper bent his knees, making her kneel over his belly. Dipper pushed his erection in between his thighs and trapped it there, keeping his knees bent and his feet flat on bed. Pacifica opened her eyes and stared curiously at their position. She straddled his lower belly and leaned back comfortably against his thighs.

“This is actually a pretty good Dipper chair.” She smirked.

“You have to pay me to sit on it.” Dipper smiled playfully. “C’mere.”

Pacifica giggled and leaned forward. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him fiercely, the way she knew he liked. Dipper moaned softly at the aggressive kiss and wrapped his arms around her lower back, caressing the exposed skin. Pacifica opened her mouth to intensify the experience and Dipper reciprocated her actions, their tongues struggling for dominance as the heiress' hands went from cupping his cheeks to tug at his t-shirt. She parted the heated French kiss with no clear winner yet and pulled Dipper's t-shirt over his head, smiling mischievously at all of the revealed skin.

Her hands went directly to his chest, her thumbs rubbing his nipples as her mouth went back to meet his. Dipper held her face in his hands, and this time he delivered the kiss, softly and tenderly, the way he knew she liked. He parted the gentle kiss and knocked on her lower lip with his tongue, asking for permission to get in and also challenging his friend. Pacifica smirked and pushed her tongue out, making both muscles to entangle and fight for dominance once more.

Dipper's hands explored her back under the t-shirt and pressed her closer. Just as he had expected, there wasn't a strap of cloth on her back, but this time he didn’t make the same mistake. He only kept his hands on her back and marveled at the fact that Pacifica’s breasts were bare under the t-shirt. At the same time, Pacifica's hands went from squeezing Dipper's chest to his hair and pulled softly at his chocolate locks, pressing her chest against his and shuddering at the physical contact.

Dipper gave up the tongue fight and allowed her to invade his mouth. In the meantime, his hands grew bored of her back and moved down her body. He rested them on her thighs and squeezed them, causing Pacifica to moan softly. He then drew them up her thighs and he was about to seize a good hold of her butt, but Dipper remembered how she had mentioned last night he had left her backside rather sore, so he hesitated.

"What's wrong?" She parted the kiss and smiled at him. She had noticed how his hands had stopped.

"Nothing.” He pecked her lips and kissed her. “I love you." Dipper skipped her butt and rested his hands on her sides.

"C’mon, Dipper. Do you really think I didn't know where your hands were going?" She smiled slyly. "I already told you. Don't be too rough and you can squeeze it until your palm goes sore."

"I um… It wasn't that." He lied and flushed crimson red. "C’mere." Dipper pulled Pacifica’s hands over his head and moved his mouth to her neck.

Pacifica gasped, giggling as she began to feel his soft sucks and nibbles on her neck. Her giggles turned into moans quickly as she felt the same sensation of the previous night: A pleasant tingling in her groin that made her hips move on her own in a half conscious desire and rub the base of her crotch against Dipper’s belly to increase her pleasure.

Thinking now it wouldn’t look like he was lying earlier, Dipper traced his hands down her back and slid them into her shorts to seize a good hold of her butt through her panties. Dipper, however, didn’t find any panties inside her shorts.

"Oh my gosh, Pacifica!" Dipper quickly pulled his hands out of her shorts.

"You Dork!" She flustered terribly and sat up. “Squeeze through the shorts! Don’t get your hands inside them!"

"Why don’t you ever wear any underwear!?" Dipper was absolutely amused at how many private parts he was getting to grab and touch despite their rules.

"I was in a hurry to put on something dry earlier!" She pointed at the drawers from where she had picked up her clothes.

"Right.” Dipper breathed with difficulty. A great deal of his blood was distributed between his face and his groin at the moment, and it was becoming difficult to think like that. “I think we should stop for now. Your… butt was too much for my hands." He explained clumsily.

Pacifica gasped and glared at him.

"I'm not calling you fat!" Dipper quickly clarified. "You know what I meant! Rules, remember?"

"Rules? Oh."

Pacifica's eyes widened. She remembered that, where her rules forbid Dipper to touch any part of her body she wasn't comfortable with, Dipper's rules where so that he didn’t feel too uncomfortable inside his pants.

“So… your Big Dipper is…” Pacifica flustered terribly.

"Yeah, it’s begging me to grab your butt again." Dipper joked.

"Okay. Let's rest for a while." The heiress sat back against Dipper’s bent knees, resting her back against his thighs as if he were a chair. She poked Dipper playfully in his exposed belly, giggling as he quivered at her touch.

"Stop that." He poked her in return, making her quiver and giggle louder.

Dipper was completely entranced by how her chest rose and dropped every time Pacifica laughed. He decided ask a doubt he had been pondering about since last night.

"So… Princess, I've been meaning to ask you since yesterday…" Dipper rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "You like squeezing my chest and belly, right?"

"Sure. Your chest is pretty nice, but we will have to work out here a little.” She rubbed his belly.” It's too soft."

"Well… I also enjoy touching your belly…" Dipper rested his hand on her belly to prove his point. "…and I can understand that you didn't enjoy it last time I touched your chest but it was dark and I-think-I-can-do-better-now." He babbled the last part, flushing crimson red.

"The twins are out of bounds. You know that.” Pacifica quickly removed her hands from Dipper's belly and stared at him suspiciously. “Why are you so interested in them?"

"Oh, um… boy stuff I guess." Dipper shrugged. "What about only seeing them?" He attempted to raise her top a little.

"I don't know…" Pacifica rested her hands on Dipper's and stopped him.

"I won't touch them, I promise. Just a peek." Dipper insisted and added some more pressure to his hands.

"Dipper, I said no!" She slapped his hand away.

Dipper was startled at the sudden reaction. He slumped back on the bed and sighed in complete disappointment.

"I don't understand why, but fine." He crossed his arms.

Dipper didn't understand why Pacifica was so protective of her chest. He didn't understand that, what Pacifica saw in her chest was two mounds of flesh that no other girl her age had and she didn't want Dipper to think she was weird. Pacifica didn't understand that, in a few years, she would be the envy of every teenage girl her age and some even older because of her hourglass developed figure. But that would be in a few years. Right now, the heiress didn’t understand why she had to wear a bra where no other girl her age had to, that made self-conscious about her chest, and she added a little more guilt when she saw Dipper slumping back on bed in disappointment.

"I'm sorry.” She mumbled sadly. “I can't."

"Oh. I-I didn't mean that!" Dipper quickly fixed his behavior. He had never intended for Pacifica to feel sad because of his curiosity. He pulled her to lie beside her on bed, and stroked her belly tenderly. “You know which one is my favorite part, and I’m the happiest with it.”

Pacifica giggled and quivered at how he tickled her belly, and grabbed his hands to stop him. She hugged him and sighed happily, relaxing after the short yet intense make out session.

“Dipper…” Pacifica murmured after a while. “Remember what I promised you last night?”

“Yes.” Dipper lowered his gaze. Her promise to talk about her parents hadn't left his mind in all day.

"I don't think they'll… agree. I mean, if you were rich…” She quieted down.

"But I am not." He interrupted her.

"I know." She sighed. "Is there maybe something in your Journal to make your rich?"

"Hundreds of things.” Dipper chuckled. “If you gave me an ounce of gold, I could turn it into unlimited gold using only a flashlight, for example."

"Really?” Pacifica’s eyes widened as saucers. “Why don't you do that then?"

"Because it's dangerous.” Dipper screwed up his face. “People would begin asking questions about where I found so much gold, and some might think of magic. I don't want another Li'l Gideon." Dipper shook his head. Everything Pacifica was going to suggest, he had pondered about it already. "The Journal can't make me rich, and I don't want to be rich anyway. Do you think this would’ve worked out if I were rich?"

"Hmm… It would’ve been harder for me to get your attention, but I guess so." She gave him a lopsided smile.

"Really? I don't think you would’ve noticed me at all if I were rich." He gave her a quick peck, happy that hadn’t been the case.

"Maybe. In truth I wouldn't have noticed you at all if it weren't for Mabel." Pacifica giggled, but then she remembered what she had learned from the brunette the previous afternoon, and she sighed sadly. "Even if we either manage to make my parents agree or we keep this a secret, what will we do when you leave in September?"

"I… I don't know. It's five hundred miles what separate us. We could call each other every day and I'd try to come back for every holiday…" Dipper tried to cheer her but he wasn't so sure about it himself. It was, as he had deemed it from the start, a difficult and almost impossible love. "Will you wait for me?"

"Of course I'll wait for you. Even if it takes you ten years. I love you after all." She reassured him by hugging his chest more tightly. Pacifica knew she would never love anybody else that much. She knew the wait would be worth it, no matter how long.

"I love you too." He returned the tight embrace.

They had less than three weeks left together and then, if he was lucky, he could come back for Christmas. Dipper thought they couldn't waste any second, and he reached a conclusion.

"I'll talk to your father when he is back."

"What? No!” Pacifica’s eyes bulged out. “He'll never agree! He'll send me to a boarding school for the holidays and we won't see each other again!"

"That's not going to happen, Princess.” Dipper smiled warmly. “Remember what you asked me in the bathtub yesterday? If we were bound by destiny and would be together forever?"

"You never found out if it was true. The Journal had no information about destiny." She parted from the embrace and propped up herself on her elbow.

"I don't need that book to tell me what I already know. My heart tells me this." He grabbed the medallion hanging around her neck and rubbed it until it glowed. "What do you see?"

"I see myself. But there is something more, right?" She asked with a smile, knowing Dipper wasn't referring to that.

"Yes." Dipper smiled faintly at her choice of words. He hadn't found out yet what 'something more' both Bill and the soothsayer talked about in their warnings was. "Do you know why you asked for my help that day in the Northwest Fest?"

"Of course I do.” She rolled her eyes. “You were the only one in town who knew about paranormal stuff."

"I was the only one who knew because I found the Journal. Not that one, I meant Journal #3. I found it by chance in the woods my first day in Gravity Falls. I thought it was chance, but it wasn't. It was fate because it had been my Great Uncle who wrote it and the book has saved me countless times ever since. Thanks to it, you invited me to that Fest and we were bound by fate that day. But it isn't the Journal what binds us together, since it didn't help in the end to break the curse of your family. It was you. You broke the curse yourself because you are different."

"And because you cheered me up." Pacifica added.

"That too. But you broke it yourself, because it was your destiny. Then, two weeks later you came to the Shack and we had our adventure with the harpy and its crystal. I was sad because Wendy had turned me down and Mabel and I were going through a bad time at the moment, but you cheered me up and I fell in love with you. And we got this from that adventure." He rubbed the crystal and made it glow again. "This is why we are bound by destiny and why we will always be together, Princess. What do you see now?"

Pacifica stared at the crystal and saw herself laughing heartily after Dipper bumped accidentally into one of the garden pillars. She could only see herself, since the images were from Dipper's perspective, but she knew it wasn't only herself.

"I see us." She answered.

"Yes. I'll talk to your father when he’s back from wherever he has gone. I'll ask him permission to date you." Dipper concluded

"And I'll be with you when you do it. We'll face the situation together." Pacifica reassured. "Although… it's a little late to ask him permission to date me, don't you think?" She smiled playfully.

"Why?" Dipper asked, oblivious.

"We have been sleeping together for four nights in a row. I mean, you have touched more than enough skin with our... _'accidents'_." She giggled and flushed red.

"I think I won’t mention that when I talk to him." Dipper flustered.

"Good idea. Now…" She pushed Dipper to lie on his back. "Don't move. I wanna enjoy you."

Dipper flushed red as a silly smile crept over his face. Pacifica climbed on top of him, intertwined her legs with his and finally pressed her body against his. She then cupped Dipper’s face and kissed him zealously. Dipper however had been taken completely by surprise and he hadn’t breathed in before the kiss. He trashed with his arms until

Pacifica broke the kiss and giggled at how he panted for air. She held him in place and rubbed her nose against his. She then pressed her cheek against his and rubbed it. Pacifica raised her head, kissed his nose, and then continued the cheek rubbing, but on the other cheek.

“What are you doing?” Dipper giggled and cupper her face to stop her. She wasn’t kissing him; she was just rubbing her face against his.

“I love you.” Pacifica whispered sincerely and landed a quick peck on his lips.

Dipper grinned and realized they had been displays of affection. He let go of her face and allowed her to continue, moving his hands to her back and caressing it slowly. Pacifica traced a kissing line all over his face while running her fingers through his mess of hair, beginning her kisses on his chin and going to his left ear, then over his nose to the right ear, and finally over his temple to his forehead. The heiress then, very carefully, lifted his bangs and had a look at his birthmark before giving it a kiss.

“Why do you hide it?” She asked.

“My birthmark?”

Pacifica nodded and lifted his bangs again to stare at it.

“I don’t know.” Dipper shrugged. “I guess I started hiding it after people began making fun of it.”

“I like it. It’s so… special…” Pacifica finally lowered his bangs and stared into his eyes with a grin.

“You really like it?” Dipper was incredulous.

“Yeah.” She snickered. “What are the odds of having a birthmark shaped _exactly_ like a constellation? It’s very special!”

“If you like it,” Dipper smiled. “then I won’t hide it from you.” He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

Pacifica dived into his lips and gave them a playful lick. Dipper giggled at the ticklish feeling and ran his hands up and down Pacifica’s back. One moved up to the back of her head and pulled her closer, and the other moved down to her shorts. Pacifica gasped at the sudden squeeze of her butt, this time through the shorts, and she gave Dipper a mischievous look. She bit down on his lower lip and pulled at it gently. Dipper’s eyes bulged out at the strong sensation and he rolled over with Pacifica.

Dipper placed himself on top and began tracing a line of small kisses around her lips, teasing her by never kissing the lips themselves. Pacifica rubbed his sides, eager for the kiss, and Dipper pressed himself against her a little more, earning a soft moan from the heiress at the increase of physical contact. Dipper scooted upwards to continue his teasing by kissing her nose, but he gave a shuddering sigh halfway there. He had just rubbed his erection against Pacifica through the shorts, and the sensation had threatened to overwhelm him. The boy scooted down to kiss her chin, and back up again, moaning softly this time. Even though the touch wasn’t direct, there were two layers of fabric in between his penis and her belly, the pleasure he was achieving was way bigger than anything he had achieved on his own in the privacy of the bathroom ever before. Dipper wrapped his arms around her lower back, pulled Pacifica closer to increase the friction, and rubbed himself against her, moaning at every movement.

“Dipper…” Pacifica protested, rather weirded out. “It’s poking me…”

Where Dipper was seeing fireworks at that friction, all Pacifica felt was a poking and rubbing on her belly from something she wasn’t still sure whether she wanted to touch it or not. She felt discomfort.

“Oh.” It took Dipper a great effort, but he stopped. “I um… just a second.”

Pacifica saw him slide a hand in between their bodies. She flustered immediately and raised her eyes to the ceiling. Dipper fumbled a little inside his shorts, and then pulled his hand out.

“Done.” He let her know.

The heiress looked down at his groin and, even though the tent was still there, it was clearly smaller. She guessed Dipper had tucked his penis into the waistband of his underwear. The boy smiled awkwardly at her, and reached to cup her cheek and kiss her, but Pacifica quickly grabbed his hand to stop him.

“Don’t touch me with the hand you used to touch… that.” Pacifica flustered and broke eye contact.

“I-I readjusted it through the boxers!” Dipper flushed crimson red. Pacifica looked at him with a raised eyebrow, not convinced, and Dipper rolled his eyes and wiped his hand a few times on the bed sheets. “Happy now?”

“Yes. Kiss me, Dork.”

Dipper had another idea in mind. He grabbed both of Pacifica's hands in his, intertwined their fingers, and pinned them to the bed above her head. He then leaned over her face and stuck his tongue out to tease her lips. Pacifica opened her mouth, ready to allow him inside, but Dipper didn't push his tongue inside. He waited. Pacifica then tried to push herself up and engulf his tongue, but he had her pinned to the bed. She was confused for a few seconds, until realization struck her and a grin appeared on her face as she understood what Dipper wanted. The heiress stuck out and gave a playful lick to Dipper’s tongue. The boy then smiled, content that she had caught his drift, and began the tongue play outside their mouths.

The activity, while entertaining and exciting, it wasn’t enough for Pacifica’s competitiveness which was demanding her to win the struggle and board his mouth. Dipper however had her pinned to the bed; he was in control, but he decided to humor her nonetheless. The boy suddenly engulfed her tongue and sucked at it, rapidly lapping the tip of it with his own tongue and driving Pacifica over the edge. Her eyes widened and rolled back in her head as Pacifica gave a moan and Dipper felt her clenching his hands. He stopped the overstimulation of her tongue and parted the kiss.

“Ah… ah… uff!” Pacifica panted excitedly, her face completely flushed red. “W-we need to do that every single day.”

Dipper chuckled, happy she had enjoyed his idea, and then he traced a kissing line to her neck in an attempt to give her more pleasure. Even though she had ruined his previous attempt to pleasure himself, he would still like to give her some sexual pleasure. Pacifica smiled when Dipper kissed her chin, she gasped when Dipper gave a playful lick to her neck, and she moaned when he focused his vampiric attacks on her collarbone.

"Wait." She released her hands from his pinning with a few tugs, and cupped Dipper’s face.

“I don’t mind, really.” Dipper guessed why she had stopped him. “I love you.”

“Well, I do.” Pacifica pulled him back to her eye-level and gave him a small smile. “It’s not fair. Besides, the twins are out of bounds. I know you were going there too.” She gave him a knowing look, and Dipper flushed. “Let’s kiss just on the face.”

Free of the grip of his hands, Pacifica's hands traveled all over his bare back while Dipper landed some soft kisses on her lips, and brushed softly the fingernail marks she had made yesterday night. Pacifica felt Dipper quiver slightly when she touched the scars, so she stopped and moved her hands down his back instead. Displaying a smile full of malice due to what had happened earlier, Pacifica slid her hands into Dipper’s shorts and boxers and grabbed a good hold of Dipper’s butt, giving it a squeeze. Dipper yelped and parted the kissing.

“Wow.” Pacifica stared at him very impressed, and gave him a harder squeeze.

“Ah! Princess!” Dipper wiggled out of her grasp and lay on the bed beside her. "Why did you do that!?"

"Revenge." She smirked.

"I told you what I did earlier was an accident! I didn't know you weren't wearing any panties!” Dipper rubbed his sore butt awkwardly. “And I'm wearing boxers under the shorts!"

"I noticed that, but it wouldn’t be a proper revenge if I didn’t do you the same. Nice butt, by the way. Firm and soft. I’d actually like to grab it again." Pacifica giggled and Dipper flushed crimson red.

"You are the worst." Dipper pulled at her hand and made her roll to face him, earning a yelp of surprise and another giggle. They were now on lying on their sides and facing each other.

"Dipper, I don't feel like making out anymore." Pacifica gave him an apologetic smile. Sleepiness had begun to attack her again.

"That wasn't my intention at all, Princess."

Dipper wrapped his arms around Pacifica and kissed her forehead very softly. The heiress understood the situation. He was sleepy too, but he wouldn't go to sleep without cuddling her first. Pacifica smiled warmly and snuggled into Dipper's embrace, hugging his chest and resting her head on his arm. Dipper rolled onto his back and pulled at Pacifica's arm, unspokenly asking her to move. She understood and rested her head on the left side of his chest now, relaxing completely after hearing the small thumps of his beating heart. She pressed her side against Dipper's side and closed her eyes, ready to go to sleep like a log. Dipper was about to extend his hand and turn off the lights when he suddenly realized something. He pictured Pacifica's body in his mind using only his touch sense, and knew perfectly well what she was pressing against his side. He thought third time was the charm and decided to give his curiosity one last try.

"So... um... remember earlier when we talked about your chest?" He began to say uneasily.

"Yeah. Why?" Pacifica opened her eyes and frowned. She thought the matter had been settled already.

"Nothing. I just don't see the difference between touching it with my hands and you pressing it against my side." Dipper tittered, unsure of how Pacifica would take his point.

"Seriously?“ Pacifica was slightly amused. “You are not going to let this go until you touch it again, are you?"

"Maybe." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Ugh. Fine." She parted the embrace and sat up next to him.

Dipper sat up immediately and reached with both hands eagerly to grab her breasts, but Pacifica slapped them away.

"Hey! No! Give me one hand and cover your eyes with the other." She demanded, still self-conscious about her chest.

"Why? What's the point of allowing me to touch it without seeing it?"

"My body, my rules. Take it or leave it." Pacifica shrugged.

"Alright." He covered his eyes.

Dipper felt how Pacifica drew his hand under her t-shirt and he gulped. He hadn't expected to touch them under the t-shirt. Pacifica guided his hand and he groped blindly the area of her chest. He found a soft flesh mound with a bud in the center of it. The skin was warm, in contrast with how usually cold her skin was, and the area surrounding the bud was way, way pleasantly softer than he had expected. He squeezed her breast, finding the action absolutely relaxing, and felt her nipple hardening against his hand. Dipper then rubbed the nipple with his thumb, and Pacifica quivered in response. The heiress considered he had had enough and pulled his hand out of her t-shirt.

"How did it feel?" Pacifica asked, rubbing her chest awkwardly through the t-shirt.

"Warm... Soft... Amazing.” He displayed a silly grin. “What about you?"

"Weird... Odd... Kinda uncomfortable.” Pacifica gave him a lopsided smile. “I'm not sure I liked it."

“Alright then. That’s all I needed to hear.” Dipper reassured and stroked her arm to thank her. “I won’t insist again about it.”

“Lie down. I’m hugging you tonight.” Pacifica smiled and turned off the lights.

Dipper lay on his side with her back at Pacifica, just like she had instructed. He heard her doing something behind him in the dark, and then she lay down and hugged him. Dipper felt how her arm slid over his side, how she snuggled closer and pressed her body against his back, and then he gasped and his eyes widened as saucers. Against his bare back, there were pressed two bare mounds of soft flesh, and a little above them he felt the rolled up nightshirt. Dipper grinned since his back felt amazing, and Pacifica smiled too since her breasts weren’t feeling uncomfortable at all. He grabbed one of Pacifcia’s hands and squeezed them to show his affection, and then he sighed happily to fall asleep. Pacifica kissed his shoulder and buried her face in his chocolate locks first, and then she fell asleep as well.

 


	13. A Dream turned into a Nightmare (Finale - Part 4)

**[Finale - Wednesday before dawn]**

They finally made it to Dipper's former shared attic bedroom. Pacifica wanted to take their kissing to his old bed, but Dipper was hesitating since the Shack's bedroom was not a private place at all, no matter how empty the building was at the moment. The heiress sensed his hesitation and bit him down on his lower lip, knowing how that always accelerated him.

Dipper moaned softly and pushed her to the bed.

They continued kissing and began to roll, fighting for the top position. Dipper's old bed had become small for them in the last few years, but they grew used to it, knowing how far they could roll without falling off the bed. Every time Pacifica cornered Dipper, he tickled her belly making her giggle and getting her off him. Every time Dipper cornered Pacifica, she playfully nudged and pushed him off.

Dipper managed to corner Pacifica, grabbing both of her hands in one of his and pinning them on her belly as he began to lower her leggings. Pacifica squealed and prompted herself up to give a lick from his chin to the tip of his nose, distracting him long enough for her to break her hands free. Then, she punched him in the belly playfully, making Dipper grunt and roll onto his back with a chuckle. She however removed her leggings, thinking he had earned it, and dropped them on the bed before and pouncing on top of him and smothering entire face in kisses, starting on his sharp chin and ending on his birthmark, all while unbuttoning his red flannel shirt with her hands.

Dipper was enjoying the caresses, but he really wanted to lead the pace this time. He made use of his secret weapon and nibbled her earlobe. Pacifica gave a shuddering sigh and collapsed on top of him, completely devoid of strength or will to fight for topping. Dipper seized the opportunity and rolled with her, placing himself on top.

Pacifica thought he had cheated, since Dipper knew all her special buttons. She considered biting that special spot on the crook of his shoulder in revenge, but she quickly discarded the idea. Last time the heiress had done that, Dipper became so vigorous that her panties were ripped off and they did it wildly without removing any further clothing. Dipper certainly earned the top position that time, granting Pacifica a sore throat from all the moaning. She didn't mind when 'Wild Dipper' made an appearance and ravaged her once in a while, but she would like being able to sit down comfortably tomorrow, so she wanted his tender and gentle boyfriend this time.

The heiress grabbed Dipper's hand and kissed the palm. Dipper knew that meant _'You win, Dork. Make me feel good now.'_ and he smiled and lay beside Pacifica. He traced her sides through her dress a few times, and then reached under her skirt. Pacifica gasped and arched her back when she felt his touch. A touch so pleasurable she had never managed to achieve on her own, no matter how hard she tried every time she had to leave on a trip with her parents for a long time and couldn't see her boyfriend, but she didn't have to worry about not achieving a successful masturbation. She had a boyfriend to give her all the knee-wobbling orgasms she wanted.

Pacifica stopped his hand and fixed her eyes on his. She had hoped for a bigger fish. Dipper understood it immediately and reached for the nightstand, taking a square wrapper from the drawer. Pacifica smiled, recognizing the latex ticket to their pleasure. She giggled and tugged at Dipper's jeans to lower them as she licked her lips. She decided he wouldn’t need the condom for now; she wanted to give it a taste first.

They couldn't continue. Dipper and Pacifica heard the Shack’s main door banging open, and the familiar sound of loud footsteps coming upstairs. Dipper quickly hid the wrapper in his pocket and put on his shirt while Pacifica lowered her dress skirt, hid her leggings under the bed and cursed certain twin sister. They both sat on the edge of the bed, their faces crimson red.

A second later a very cheerful Mabel burst into the attic bedroom with a sketchbook in her hands. Firstly, she shoved it into Dipper's face, demanding him to have a look. Pacifica stared curiously at both twins and smiled. Over the years, Dipper had become slightly taller than her, but Mabel had become even taller, rivaling with Wendy's height. Pacifica didn't mind as long as she could easily kiss Dipper, and their height difference had its advantages in their lovemaking, but she knew her boyfriend was absolutely jealous at how his twin was slightly taller than him. Pacifica was a little jealous too at first, but Mabel was still rather flat whereas Pacifica had the best breasts of all teens her age and even some older, much to her pride and Dipper's joy, and she used that to boost her self-esteem every time Mabel called her short, even though technically she was average.

Once Dipper gave her an opinion, Mabel shoved the sketch book into Pacifica's face. The heiress pushed it away a little to have a better look. She remembered perfectly what it was about. Summerween was approaching and Mabel wanted the three of them to have matching costumes. She saw a drawing of Dipper as a chest-bared werewolf, one of herself as some kind of latex cat-woman and, most amusingly, Mabel as an animal tamer. The heiress chuckled and declined the idea quickly, saying that she wouldn't mind seeing her boyfriend with so few clothes, but if she was going to wear something so tight, it would be for a private session only. Mabel giggled and elbowed Dipper, who flushed red and looked aside in embarrassment.

Everything burned in blue flames.

Pacifica walked through the empty sandy beach while holding Dipper's hand. They had decided to leave the white horse behind, since what they were going to do needed no witnesses. She stopped and threw her arms around Dipper's neck, kissing him while standing. He was taller than her now, to the point that she had to stand on her toes to kiss him, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. What annoyed her was the stubble on his chin. He had forgotten to shave that morning, and it caused her a prickling sensation on the skin when she kissed him, but that didn't stop her from pressing her lips against his. Dipper had finally made it. She stopped kissing him and had a look at her hand.

There was a ring on her finger now.

The heiress smiled happily and hugged him again. The ring wasn't expensive or luxurious, but she didn't mind. She had something priceless between her arms right now, and it wasn't her boyfriend anymore. It was her fiancé.

Everything burned in blue flames.

Pacifica saw the Dipper she knew, her same height, her same age, with round cheeks, in the backseat of a limousine with his gaze lowered and a sad face. He stepped out of the limousine and walked to the Shack while mumbling something. All Pacifica heard was _'Now I'll never know what something more is'_ and Dipper began to weep. A very cheerful Mabel walked out of the Shack and asked Dipper about Pacifica, but Dipper shook his head and Mabel's cheerfulness disappeared. She rushed to her brother and hugged him, but that didn't ease his pain.

Pacifica began to realize what was happening. The limousine, Dipper weeping, Mabel sad…

She tried to do something, to tell them she was there, but she could neither move nor speak, because she wasn't there.

Pacifica realized it was a dream. She hoped it was a dream. But she was wrong.

It was a nightmare.

_Wake up!_

_Wake up!_

Instead of burning into blue flames, the scene faded into a different one at a painfully slow speed.

Pacifica was sat on the couch. She didn't feel like standing up. She didn't feel like moving at all. Her father was staring at the fireplace with his back at her and her mother was arguing with him.

"Look at her, Preston! This is your fault!" Priscilla yelled at her husband.

"What was I supposed to do!? That kid is a low-class. I had to choose the lesser evil." Preston snapped back. “They will not see each other again.”

_Wake up!_

_Wake up!_

_Wake up!_

"Tick-Tack, Llama." A crazy cackle was heard in her dream.

_It's a nightmare! Wake up now!_

Pacifica recognized it as her own voice yelling at her to wake up. The scene wasn't burning. Nothing burned with blue flames this time. That could mean only one thing.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Pacifica woke up screaming.

Dipper quickly sat up on the bed, turning on the lights and looking at Pacifica to see what happened. Her face was contorted by extreme distress and she was looking left and right, completely frightened.

"What happened? Pacifica!" He seized her by the shoulders, snapping her from her scare.

"I-I-I… It was the best d-dream in the world and it turned into the worst n-nightmare…" She stammered, her body shaking in fear.

Dipper pulled her into a hug and rocked her in his arms. The boy pulled her nightshirt down and covered her breasts, thinking now wasn’t the best moment to address she had forgotten to lower her shirt before beginning to scream and her breasts were naked from hugging his back earlier.

"Was it… Bill?" He asked warily.

"I… didn't see him… Dipper… I… I lost you in my dream." Pacifica wrapped her still shaking arms around his body, embracing him tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Princess." He hugged her back lay with her in bed. "Go back to sleep. Everything is alright." Dipper said in a calming tone.

"It felt so real… I knew things I couldn't know in my dream…" Pacifica was still trembling.

"It was just a dream, Pacifica. Don't worry about it." Dipper began stroking her hair to calm her.

"Dreams are very powerful, Dipper. Some people claim they can shape reality." Pacifica mumbled, still scared at her nightmare.

"People claim a lot of things. The problem is that most of the times it’s just nonsense. Try to sleep again. You'll see how nothing happens." He reassured her, pecking her forehead.

"How do you know?" Pacifica asked, parting the hug and looking at him for the first time. Dipper noticed that her eyes were moist, on the verge of tears.

"Because I love you." Dipper smiled to calm her.

"Prove it." Pacifica asked, still distressed.

"Pacifica?" Dipper asked, unsure of what she was asking.

Pacifica bit her lower lip. She wasn’t sure she wanted that. She wasn't sure she was ready. Dipper’s confused and worried look didn't help at all, but she had a strange feeling that told her this would be her last chance with Dipper and she wanted to feel loved.

"Love me, Dipper." She pleaded. Pacifica took his hand and placed it on her lower belly, closing her eyes and waiting to feel like she had felt in her dream.

"No." Dipper retrieved his hand from her belly. "You are overreacting, Pacifica. I can't believe you want to do this all of the sudden."

"I don’t! But… remember yesterday morning when I told you I had a good feeling about the day?" Pacifica asked in a sad voice.

"Yes.” Dipper smiled at the memories. “We kissed that morning."

"I have a bad feeling now… I think… this is our only chance. Please." She snuggled closer and stroked Dipper's chest, kissing his neck and shoulder in an attempt to convince him.

Dipper frowned and pushed her away gently. Pacifica grabbed his hand again and kissed the palm, just like she had done in her dream.

"Dipper, please." She pleaded.

Dipper sighed and looked at Pacifica. Her face was flushed, her arms were opened, welcoming him, and she had a small smile on her face. But Dipper saw more than that. Her eyes were sad, her smile was forced and her face was contorted by distress. Her arms, even though they were opened and welcoming, they also had clenched fist in fear. Dipper knew that it wasn't right. It wasn't fair for Pacifica to take that step out of sadness, and he knew what he had to do in this situation.

"Alright. I'll love you." He agreed and pulled her closer.

Pacifica grabbed Dipper's hand and directed it towards her own shorts. She had little idea of what to do or how to do it, since she had never done it before, but the heiress wanted to feel just how she had felt in her dream, and she hoped Dipper knew how to do it and ease her sadness and worry.

Dipper however got free of her grasp before they reached the waistband of her shorts and raised his hands, cupping her face in both of them.

"But…" Pacifica was about to protest but Dipper hushed and kissed her very softly.

The kiss didn't have any pressure, it didn't have any lust. It was a soft kiss on her lips. Dipper parted slightly and kissed her again on her upper lip, then on her lower lip. Pacifica sighed lightly as she felt the kisses. There was a clear difference in them for her. Where their previous kisses had an effect similar to a small pull on her lower belly, these kisses felt like her heart was being squeezed softly in a very pleasant way. Pacifica's sadness slowly disappeared and she rested her hands on Dipper's chest, signaling him to stop. He released her cheeks and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly. Then he parted the embrace and fixed his hazel eyes on her blue ones.

"Do you feel better now?" Dipper asked with a warm smile, caressing her cheek.

"Yes." Pacifica snuggled closer with a small smile. She felt a wave of happiness washing over her body. The heiress closed her eyes and a single small teardrop fell over her cheek.

"Are you crying?" Dipper asked, cleaning the teardrop on her cheek with his thumb. “Please, don’t cry.”

"No. A Northwest never cries." Pacifica shook her head and gathered herself. She had never shed tears for anything and she was not going to begin now.

Dipper searched his memory and had to agree with Pacifica. He had seen her being sad and on the verge of tears a couple of times before, but she had never cried. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair to calm her.

"Thank you." She whispered. A feeling of relief of what Dipper had and hadn't done filled her chest.

"For what?" Dipper asked with a broad smile, seeing how Pacifica was smiling again. He scooted closer and brushed his nose with hers.

"For being you." Pacifica scooted closer and kissed him, just as softly as Dipper had kissed her before.

Dipper raised his hand and caressed Pacifica's cheek, pushing her hair out of her face as he rested his hand on her neck. They intertwined their legs to keep their warmth, unwilling to break the kiss to pull up the covers. When Pacifica parted the kiss for breathing, she squeezed Dipper's cheek and kissed his nose. Dipper giggled and moved a little bit closer, kissing her upper lip and allowing Pacifica to kiss his lower lip in consequence. Pacifica rested both her hands on his bare chest and Dipper wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her even closer as they continued to kiss each other's lips very softly. They added no pressure to the kisses and breathed after every small kiss.

Pacifica wanted to squeeze Dipper's chest and intensify the moment, but she wouldn't do it because she was being filled with love and didn't need to intensify it. Dipper wanted to continue his kissing to her neck and trace his hands along her back, but he wouldn't do it because he was filling her with love, and the affection expressed by their lips and their embrace was more than enough to grant them a feeling of loving fulfillment. After some minutes, Pacifica released a long sigh of satisfaction, parting a little from the embrace.

"Do you feel loved enough?" Dipper asked in a whisper.

"Yes. Don't let go of me, Dipper." Pacifica pleaded.

"I won't." He reassured.

Pacifica nudged Dipper's shoulder softly, signaling him to lie on his back. Dipper complied and the heiress rested her head on his chest, relaxing completely when she heard the small thumps of his heart. Dipper wrapped one arm around her shoulders to hold her as he stroked his hair with the other, kissing her scalp.

"Tell me about that dream."

"No. It was… terrible." Pacifica shuddered.

"You said it was a good dream at first. Tell me about that."

"Hmm… We were older and… I remembered things that haven't happened yet." She struggled to remember the details of the already faded dream in her memory.

"Things like what?" Dipper was curious.

"I um… It's a little embarrassing." Pacifica commented with a blush.

"Tell me, I won't laugh." He stopped stroking her hair and seized her hand, squeezing it.

"Did you really like it that much when I bit the crook of your neck yesterday?" Pacifica tilted her head upwards to look at him in the eyes.

"W-what have you been dreaming about exactly?" Dipper flushed crimson red as his eyes widened.

Pacifica looked at his reaction and giggled.

"Nothing, my 'Wild Dipper'. Just remember that my underwear is expensive and I don't like you ripping it off with your teeth." She snickered.

"Seriously? And you call that a nightmare?" His voice cracked. “I’d love to dream that!”

Pacifica laughed even louder and had to get off Dipper's chest to calm herself. Dipper didn’t like getting laughed at, and he stared at her mischievously for a while before grabbing her by the waist, pushing her to lie on her side and hugging her back, earning a yelp of surprise from the heiress. Dipper wrapped his arms around her belly to lock her in place and then he thrust his mouth onto the crook of her neck from behind. Pacifica giggled and thrashed, trying to break free of Dipper's grip and vampiric attacks. Hearing her giggle so happily filled made a wave of relief wash over Dipper, since he had never seen Pacifica sadder than a few minutes ago. He had no idea what she had dreamed about, but he noted mentally to face Bill about it if he had the chance. Dipper eventually let go of her and Pacifica rolled onto her other side, facing the boy with a blushed face.

"Hug me in that way you like so much." She demanded with her sparkling eyes.

“I um… Can you…?” Dipper pointed at her shirt, flustered.

Pacifica looked down at her shirt, then at him, and then clarity dawned on her.

“Nope. I’m not raising my t-shirt for sleeping.” She smirked. “What did I say earlier?”

"Your body, your rules." Dipper sighed mildly disappointed, but complied nonetheless. He was happy he got to hug her, regardless of the kind of hug.

Pacifica rolled on bed, giving her back to Dipper and raising her side a little. Dipper understood what she was waiting for and slid one arm under her side and the other over the other side, wrapping her in his arms by the belly from behind. Dipper, unwilling to trust his hormones over his own will, took a spare pillow and placed it in between Pacifica's rear and his groin, preventing any possible future poking sensations on her back. Pacifica smiled and sunk in his arms, letting his warmth fill her body. Dipper held her closely and tightly, burying his face in her hair. After that, he sighed in contentment and fell asleep. Pacifica named that sigh from that day forward Dipper's 'everything is alright' sigh, and she would like to hear it every night before going to sleep. She felt like Dipper wouldn't let go of his grip around her belly for nothing in the world and that made her feel completely loved, allowing her to fall peacefully asleep.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

The couple was getting ready to leave. They were dressed up and packing the last things they needed to go have lunch at the Shack. Dipper was sat in the couch while Pacifica threw to the fireplace some drawings of him she had on her sketchbook. Where Pacifica had been embarrassed at the fact that he knew, Dipper was amused at the fact that she had drawn him quite generously in her dresses sketchbook. Once she had finished removing the embarrassing nude drawings and they were ready to leave, they heard the sound of a car parking outside. Dipper raised a confused eyebrow, since they had accorded to go walking to the Shack, so that couldn't be Stan. However, Pacifica's face contorted with fear. She had recognized the engine sound.

"I wish to be left alone until I have a love kiss…" She mumbled, reciting her wish.

"And we said the 'I love you' yesterday…" Dipper's eyes widened, seeing what had just happened.

They didn't need to go look outside through the window; they already knew those were Pacifica's parents.

"Don't worry. Let's think of something…" Dipper quickly began to rack his brains for a plan of a plan.

"Dipper, I... I have changed my mind.” Pacifica blurted out. “Let me choose the lesser evil!"

"What?" He was uncertain of what she was talking about.

"I have a sports bag with two hundred thousand dollars upstairs. Let's—"

"No." Dipper declined the idea sternly. He suddenly remembered what Pacifica had offered him the previous Friday at the diner. She had offered him to choose the lesser evil and run away from her family, which he had declined.

"Dipper, please! Let me choose the lesser evil! Let's run away, please!" She pleaded.

"No, Pacifica. We can't do that. You’ll stay the rest of your life looking warily over your shoulder and afraid of your parents. What kind of life is that? How will you live like that?"

"I'll manage because I'll be with you!” She grabbed his hands. “Please, this... this is not going to work. Dipper... You can't convince my parents..."

"Pacifica..." Dipper held in his hand the medallion hanging around her neck. "Remember that we’re bound by fate, Princess. We are each other's destiny. Nothing can separate us. Besides, if we survived Mabel, we can definitely face your parents." He tried to joke to see her smile, but if didn't work. Instead, Pacifica launched herself at him and kissed Dipper desperately. Dipper didn't recognize the taste of the kiss, but he knew there was something different with it.

"Let's do this." Pacifica said determined, her face proud. They held hands and waited for her parents to arrive.

After a few minutes they heard footsteps in the corridor.

"Pacifica, where are all the butlers...?" Preston said, opening the door, Priscilla and the driver following behind. He stopped on his tracks the moment he spotted them. "What are you doing here?" He narrowed his eyes at the boy.

Before him stood his daughter with a challenging look and the boy whose name he never remembered, both of them holding hands.

"Mr. Northwest, I'd like to date your daughter." Dipper said as serious and formal as he could.

Preston pondered it while approaching the boy. He placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"No."

"W-what?" Dipper stammered, completely taken by surprise.

"Out of my house." He grabbed Dipper by the shoulder and pulled at him brusquely, dragging him towards the door.

The boy felt sparks of pain from the aggressive grip on his shoulder. Those sparks suddenly brought him back to reality like a bucket of cold water. A wave of emotions surged in his body as a torrent of thoughts crossed his mind. Those which hurt most were thoughts like _'fate is superstition'_ and _'being bound by fate is not enough because you need something more'_ as he knew they had been warnings. He had been receiving warnings those last few days and he had simply ignored them.

Dipper understood now what Pacifica's kiss had tasted like. It had tasted like goodbye. It had tasted like I'm sorry. Knowing perfectly well what was going to happen now, he looked at Pacifica while he was dragged away. Her face was proud and challenging, but it was ruined by her trembling lower lip.

"Wait! I made her invite me!” Dipper quickly yelled. “She did nothing! Don't blame her!"

Preston threw him out of the room into the corridor.

"I told you a week ago what would happen if you kept this up. Pacifica is leaving today to a private school." He made a gesture to the limousine driver. "Drive this boy to his home in the limousine."

"Pacifica I'm so—" Dipper couldn't finish his sentence because Preston slammed the door closed.

The heiress tried to appear fine, her pride demanding it. Erect, proud, head held high and her face impassive. She threw a challenging look at her parents. However, after her father took Dipper away and came back, ignoring her, lighting the fireplace and standing in front of it, she was left dumbstruck. After a few seconds, she looked around herself, feeling completely lonely. A little time later she did the same, hoping she would see Dipper coming back through the door and saying this was all a bad joke. Then she realized with terrifying clarity that she was never going to see Dipper again. The sudden awareness wiped the challenging façade from her face.

Pacifica's face contracted in pain, her legs gave in and she slumped on the couch. She didn't move at first but then she felt a great deal of pain coming from inside her chest. The heiress looked at herself, searching for a wound that could explain such pain, but she didn't see anything. Then she realized what had happened: Her heart had just broken. Pacifica felt a strong sensation she needed to attend. She fought with all her will against that feeling in vain. Pacifica had always been proud of herself, unwilling to shed tears for anything, but she didn't care anymore. She began weeping slowly, and then a torrent of tears covered her cheeks. Pacifica didn't bother to clean her face, her hands unwilling to do her will. All her body wanted to do right now was to sit on the couch and weep.


	14. Something more (Finale - Part 4)

**[Finale - Wednesday at noon]**

Dipper stepped out of the limousine and walked to the Shack. He had his gaze lowered, covered with his cap so that no one could see his eyes, yet we was wetting the ground with his tears as he walked. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, but he needed someone to talk to quick, since his chest was aching very painfully.

Mabel came out of the Shack, alerted by the sound of the car engine.

"Hey Dippingsauce! Have your learned how to drive? Where is Pacifica?" She cheered.

The boy lifted his gaze and Mabel gasped. The cheerful brunette was no longer cheerful at the sight of her brother's face. Dipper's face was sorrowful, his eyes were puffy, his forehead wrinkled into a frown and his mouth clenched shut.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"H-her parents…" He stammered.

Dipper didn't need to say anything else; Mabel understood it immediately and brought her brother into a hug.

Ever since they were children, every time Dipper was sad, Mabel hugged him and that always was enough to cheer him up. Due to her fluffy sweaters, Dipper thought that he had both a cheerful twin sister and a plush toy to hug, and her ever present happiness was contagious. It however wasn't working at the moment. Her affection had always cheered him up in the past, but what had happened to Dipper hasn't been something that a hug could fix. The sudden realization only made his situation worse and he buried his face in her shoulder, weeping louder.

"C’mere, Dipper. You need to sit down." She guided her brother to the couch on the porch and hugged him tightly, squeezing his back until he stopped weeping. Then she parted the hug and stared at him. "Is she… leaving?" Mabel asked warily.

"Yes." He began to weep again.

"Is there anything we can do about it?"

"No." Dipper began to sob again.

Mabel lowered her gaze. She couldn't tell him everything was going to be alright because she knew that was not going to happen. She couldn't hug him again because that wasn't easing his pain anymore. It struck her with a sudden realization that she had no idea what to do. Every time one of them had been in such a terrible state it had always been her, she was the emotional twin after all, and she ended up in sweater town until Dipper thought of a plan to cheer her up. Dipper had been sad before, but never to the point of sobbing. She clenched her fist in impotence, wishing to come up with a plan like her brother always did, but she couldn't think of anything.

"Dipper… C’mon. You are the logical twin and I'm the emotional one. I go all happy or sad while you come up with a plan… I-I don't know what to say here." Mabel stammered. “Please… stop crying…”

"I… I don't think I'll ever see her again, and it hurts.” Dipper mumbled full of despair, and raised a hand to his chest. “It hurts a lot."

Mabel felt a wave of failure, guilt and regret washing over her body. She knew this could happen, yet she had encouraged her brother to try going for Pacifica regardless. The no longer chirpy brunette thought it was her fault for pushing her brother into an impossible love and clenched her jaw, trying her best not to cry, since she knew Dipper would know she was crying because of him and that would make him feel even worse about the situation. Mabel shook her head to gather herself and push those thoughts away. Whatever happened now, she was the big sister and she needed to take care of her little brother.

The brunette brought him into a tight hug and parted from the embrace a few seconds afterwards, standing up from the couch and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll bring you some hot chocolate and we'll think of something, alright? We'll get over this. I promise." Mabel tried to smile but she couldn't. If Dipper said there was nothing they could do about it, there was nothing they could do about it. She left the porch, fearing that Dipper would see her sad face on the verge of tears, and rushed inside of the Shack.

"Mabel, what happened?" Both Stans stopped her in the corridor. They had heard the sobbing outside.

"Pacifica's parents are sending her overseas. They don't like Dipper." Mabel explained sadly without lifting her gaze or stopping. She needed to distract herself quickly so she continued to the kitchen to prepare a hot chocolate, then throw it in the sink and prepare it again until she felt ready to come back to her brother.

The Stans shared a worried look and went to the porch. Dipper had stopped sobbing but he was still weeping. He twitched in pain after every sharp breath. Stan sat next to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it hurts. Believe me. It will hurt for a long time. But it will eventually hurt less." Stan said seriously. He would not try to lie to the kid since he still remembered Carla after all those years. "It will never fade completely, but a distraction could help get over it a little." He gave his twin brother a look.

Ford got the hint and cleared his throat.

"So… Dipper. I have been studying some anomalies and I'd appreciate your opinion about them. I've got a dimensional rift which is very interesting and I think you'd like to have a look at." He explained uneasily. His relationship with the kids was not as good as Stan's. "Do you want to come to the basement and have a look?"

Dipper tried to smile, but his lips didn't feel like it. All he wanted right now was to be left alone with his thoughts, and there was only a way to achieve that.

"Maybe later. I don't feel like standing up right now." He lied so that they left him alone.

Stan gave the boy a squeeze on the shoulder and stood up. Then he pulled his brother inside of the house and talked to him out of Dipper's earshot.

"…bunch of contemptuous smug jerks. The kid would be in a better state if he had been hit by a bus. And all of this because he’s not rich." Stan ranted in anger.

"Yes. It is definitely unfair, but Dipper at least has his sister. They'll eventually get over it." Ford commented, but Stan raised a quizzical eyebrow at him. "Stanley, if Dipper is like this, how do you think the Northwest girl is?"

Stan's eyes widened in realization. He felt very sorry for the blonde heiress.

"Is there… something in your studies that could help them?"

"No." Ford shook his head. "There is nothing else we can do about this."

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

The heiress tried to appear fine, her pride demanding it. Erect, proud, head held high and her face impassive. She threw a challenging look at her parents. However, after her father took Dipper away and came back, ignoring her, lighting the fireplace and standing in front of it, she was left dumbstruck. After a few seconds, she looked around herself, feeling completely lonely. A little time later she did the same, hoping she would see Dipper coming back through the door and saying this was all a bad joke. Then she realized with terrifying clarity that she was never going to see Dipper again. The sudden awareness wiped the challenging façade from her face.

Pacifica's face contracted in pain, her legs gave in and she slumped on the couch. She didn't move at first but then she felt a great deal of pain coming from inside her chest. The heiress looked at herself, searching for a wound that could explain such pain, but she didn't see anything. Then she realized what had happened: Her heart had just broken. Pacifica felt a strong sensation she needed to attend. She fought with all her will against that feeling in vain. Pacifica had always been proud of herself, unwilling to shed tears for anything, but she didn't care anymore. She began weeping slowly, and then a torrent of tears covered her cheeks. Pacifica didn't bother to clean her face, her hands unwilling to do her will. All her body wanted to do right now was to sit on the couch and weep.

Preston crossed the room and lit the fireplace, giving his back to Pacifica. He perfectly knew what she was doing that very moment and he couldn't bear looking at her while she cried. He took a wine glass cup and filled it with apple cider. He was not going to drink; he detested the flavor. He only needed something to hold in his hand like he always did in these situations.

Priscilla on the other hand approached her daughter.

"Pacifica…" When she tried to touch her shoulder, Pacifica went from weeping to sobbing.

Mrs. Northwest quickly pulled her hand back. She looked at Preston in search of help. Their daughter had never cried before and she had no idea of how to address the situation.

"Preston…"

"She shouldn't be crying." Preston muttered, still with his back at them.

"But she is." Priscilla approached her husband to confront him. "Pacifica is crying right there, and it is your fault." She reproached him.

"Don't reproach this on me!” Preston snapped. “You already know my reasons. You share my reasons!"

"But… look at her, Preston." Priscilla stared sadly at how her only daughter was filled with sadness on the couch.

"No. I had to take the lesser evil." Preston shook his head, still staring at the fireplace. "The kid is a lower-class. Pacifica will be sad today, angry tomorrow and back to normal next week." He concluded.

Pacifica, recognizing the scene from her last night's nightmare, wailed in pain and sobbed even more soundly, knowing all she had lost in the blue flames.

Preston frowned and held his glass tighter while Priscilla bit her lower lip.

"Damn you, your arrogance and contempt!" Priscilla blurted out. "I wasn't an upper-class either when we met years ago!" She countered.

Priscilla had been a mudflap girl model when she and Preston had fallen in love, and she failed to see where the problem was between her daughter and that boy.

"Our case was different, Priscilla.” Preston sighed. “My company, the company my family has held for generations, always bore our surname. We did not call it Northwest Industries because it sounded good, but because we founded it." Preston explained and then turned somber. "I will not see another name in my company when Pacifica marries unless it is a good name."

"Are you listening to yourself? You are so focused in your stupid company that you fail to see what had just happened to your own daughter!"

Preston winced and began rubbing the glass with his thumb.

"Even… if I had allowed this…” He mumbled. “The boy would leave once the summer is over. This situation was inevitable."

"No.” Priscilla rested her hand on his shoulder. “It would have been their decision then, not ours. Your daughter wouldn't be like this if that were the case."

"What am I supposed to do then!?" Preston snapped. "See how my daughter is with someone like that? Someone that wants to chase ghosts for a living? Someone with no future at all? Is that what you want to see in every family reunion? To grimace every time you look at your daughter knowing you could have done something to prevent that? How do you live with something like that!? Tell me!" The glass he was holding broke in his hand.

Preston left it on a table and attempted to calm his hand. It was shaking. His parents had told him since he was a kid that no one should ever notice he was nervous. He had to keep appearances because he was the heir of the family. They taught him to calm his shaking hand by holding a glass. But now the glass was gone, and his hand began to shake.

Priscilla quickly grabbed his hand in hers and kissed it, knowing that weak spot in his husband.

"I manage, because I have no other way out, because I started as a middle-class and went to the upper-class when I married you, but I have also overcome the vanity and pride of being rich. I have understood that they are a pitiful defense against something that is different. I have understood that the sun shines differently when something changes, but we are not the axis of those changes. The sun shines differently, but it will continue to shine, Preston. We can't simply forbid the sun from shinning. We have to accept facts."

"But… the company…" Preston began to mumble.

"Preston, you know how hard it was for us to have Pacifica. You know we probably won't have another child." Priscilla sadly squeezed his hand. They didn't know whose fault it was, but they had been trying for years to have a male heir and never managed to. They eventually forgot about the idea and accepted Pacifica as their only child. "Preston… Pacifica is the heiress of your company, but she is also your only daughter. Come here. You need to look at her." Priscilla pulled at Preston's hand and led him to his daughter.

Pacifica was in a terrible state. She had been sobbing and wailing the whole time and her cheeks were smeared in eyeshadow. She sniffed and tried to control her sobbing when his father stood before her, but her body was still unresponsive to her will.

Preston looked at her and grimaced in pain. When Priscilla and he had Pacifica, Preston was filled with joy because it was a girl. He knew he had a responsibility with the company and needed a male heir for it, so a girl meant that he would be able to love her without the kid having to worry about the company. However, fate was never that kind. When Pacifica was eight years old, Preston and Priscilla realized that they were not going to have any more children. That meant Preston no longer had a daughter, but an heiress instead, and he needed to treat her like that. Extra studies, etiquette, standards… all he could teach her wasn't enough, because his company was big and the world was cruel. A cruel world was even crueler to a woman at the head of a big company, and he didn't want her daughter to suffer in her future. But right now, the person crying in front of him was not the Northwest heiress. The person before him had his eyes, Priscilla's nose and his mother's hair. Preston clenched his jaw, completely filled with grief.

"Pacifica… my daughter… I'm so sorry." He crouched down in front of her and drew his hand to wipe the tears from her face.

Pacifica, as if awakened from a dream, quickly raised her hand, which suddenly obeyed her will, and slapped Preston's hand away from her face.

"Don't touch me! I hate you!" She screamed and continued sobbing.

The Northwest patriarch stumbled backwards, realizing that he couldn't undo what he had done. Preston stood up and paced in circles while holding his chin in his hand, pondering what to do. He thought of buying something to Pacifica, but the idea was discarded quickly. He thought of ignoring the matter, assuming it would fix itself with time, but that was discarded even more quickly. Seeing no way out, he finally sighed and decided to hear what his daughter had to say.

"Calm yourself, Pacifica. Let's talk about this." Preston stood before her daughter until her sobbing stopped and turned back into weeping. "Do you want me to call your friends to cheer you up?" He suggested.

"What friends?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

"Tiffany and Aubrey." Preston said matter-of-factly.

Pacifica began to laugh at the irony. Her father knew perfectly well those two names but he called Dipper 'the boy.' She continued weeping.

"Those are not my friends! They called me a liar and tried to make me buy them stuff to forgive me! They were my wallet's friends!” She began sobbing again. “I have no friends..."

"Oh. I... I didn't know." Preston chewed the insides of his mouth. He noted mentally to take actions against those girls' parents. They worked for him after all.

"Of course you didn't! You know nothing of me!" She snapped between sobs.

"That's not true. You like ponies and minigolf and… tennis?" Preston tried to counter, but he was too doubtful to sound certain.

"I hate tennis! You know nothing of me…" Pacifica looked down and sniffed a few times. She was feeling less and less like looking at her father.

Priscilla's eyes widened. She knew what Preston had forgotten about, since she had caught her daughter with it a couple of times. She had nothing against her daughter having a personal hobby, so she didn't tell Preston about it. Mrs. Northwest cleared her throat to get her husbands' attention and pointed discreetly at a sketchbook on the table. Preston turned around and picked up the sketchbook, opening it and having a look at its contents. There were many hand-drawn colored dresses. He recognized some of them. Those were dresses Pacifica had ordered to be made for herself. He turned again to face his daughter with the sketchbook.

"You like designing dresses?" He asked with a genuine hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yes! But that doesn't matter anymore because I'll have to take care of your stupid company!" Pacifica snatched the sketchbook from his hands and threw it to the fireplace, sinking back into the couch and sobbing afterwards.

Preston rushed to the fireplace and saved the sketchbook before it was engulfed by the flames. The cover was of thick leather and that had saved the contents, but the corners were slightly scorched. He placed it back on the table, out of Pacifica's reach just in case.

"I'll take care of the company, dear. You can do whatever you want." Preston tried to convince her.

"Lies. Minigolf, tennis, extra studies... You thought I wouldn't notice? You are turning me into yourself." Pacifica continued sobbing and turned away on the couch.

Preston saw the flash of a silver chain in her neck and reached with his hand to see what it was, but Pacifica slapped it again.

"Don't touch me!"

"Sorry. What's that around your neck?" He asked, keeping his hands to himself.

"This?" She pulled out through the neckline of her dress the silver medallion. "This was a gift from 'the boy' as you call him." Pacifica snapped bitterly.

"Can I see it?" Preston extended his hand again.

"You won't touch it." Pacifica said sternly, hiding the medallion in her hand.

"I won't. Show me." He reassured, moving both hands behind his back.

Pacifica warily held out the medallion. Preston saw a blossomed metal rose flower with silver petals and a heart shaped sapphire in the center of the petals. He examined it closely. The Northwest patriarch had seen lots of jewelry in his life and could spot silver qualities without difficulty. He knew in an instant that the medallion was either 925 silver or better. He extended his hand again to turn it and have a look at the back of it, but Pacifica closed her hand around the silver rose protectively.

"Let me see it. I won't take it from you. I promise." Preston reassured.

Pacifica sighed between sobs and opened her hand. She thought she had nothing else to lose after all.

Preston turned the medallion around and tried to spot either the 925 mark or the 999 which stated which quality the silver was, but he couldn't find it anywhere. The medallion either hadn't been crafted by a jeweler or that wasn't silver. He checked its weight and noticed that it didn't weight at all, but it felt like silver. It looked like silver. It had to be silver, but he didn't know how.

"Is this pure silver?" He asked and Pacifica nodded. "And is this a sapphire?" He asked again, but Pacifica didn't answer.

Preston rubbed his thumb on the crystal and it began to glow, showing pictures of Pacifica laughing at the Fest that happened three weeks ago. He was amazed at it, but mostly startled.

"How did a boy like that get his hands on something like his?" He said, surprised at how beautiful the piece of jewelry was.

"Chasing ghosts for a living." Pacifica replied bitterly, snatching the medallion from of his hand and hiding it under the collar of her dress. Remembering Dipper made her begin to sob again. "I'm done talking to you." She turned on the couch and stopped looking at her father.

Preston nodded and stood up, walking back to the fireplace. Priscilla followed him.

"I… I have made mistakes in my life." He began to speak. Priscilla remained silent. "My principles ensured that I had the right path in my life, and I always kept to them. Hm. Not always." He sighed. "There have been situations where it seemed there wasn't any room for doubt. Where I should say to myself: _'What do I care? I'm rich. This can be fixed with money.'_ instead of listening to my instinct. Even if my instinct told me I was doing the wrong thing for the right reasons. This was one of those situations. My instinct told me this wouldn't end well and I ignored it. I… I shouldn't have chosen the lesser evil." Preston muttered.

"Or maybe you chose the wrong lesser evil." Priscilla tried to lift his spirits. "Because, wouldn't it be a lesser evil to glare and grimace at your daughter's boyfriend every family meeting in exchange for seeing her happy again? Wouldn't it be a lesser evil to forget about the company's name, your vanity and your pride, in exchange for your daughter's love? Maybe you should ignore both your principles and your instinct and just choose the lesser evil." Priscilla squeezed his hand. It had stopped shaking by now.

Preston walked again up to her daughter. He didn't try to wipe her face clean. He didn't try to hug her, even though Pacifica clearly needed a hug right now. He had given up on that half an hour ago when he had made his decision. All he did was crouch down in front of her.

"Pacifica, what do you want? I'll give you whatever you wish for."

Pacifica sniffed a few more times and calmed her sobbing.

"I have one last wish."

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Dipper didn't feel like moving at all from the porch's couch. He sighed sadly and rested his face on his fist on the arm of the couch. He felt extremely tired of weeping, and the recent events had rendered him in a terrible state. His eyes were puffy from crying and they itched. He leaned back on the couch and rubbed his eyes, closing them for some time.

"Well, well, well, well, well, well, well." Dipper heard a crazy voice. He lifted his gaze, opening his eyes. Everything had turned monochromatic. "You have finally surrendered to fatigue!" Bill materialized in front of Dipper. "Welcome back to the dreamscape, Pine Tree!"

Dipper sighed and ignored the dream demon, lowering his gaze down to his feet. He seemed to have fallen asleep while rubbing his eyes.

"Hmm... Let me guess. You didn't find out what 'something more' was and Llama and you broke up?" Bill raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not in the mood, Bill." Dipper averted his gaze and turned around.

"But it was so obvious! Here is a hint." Bill snapped his fingers and Pacifica appeared standing on the porch, much to Dipper's surprise. "I thought you were smarter. Anyway, back to business. I've come to improve my last deal."

"I..." Dipper stared at Pacifica. She looked like her. Her purple dress with a darker purple jacket over it, her blonde hair, her blue eyes, her small smile. Even if her eyes weren’t sparkling and she lacked the medallion, she looked like her. Dipper sighed, thinking he lost nothing for hearing it. "What's the deal?"

"You'll like it." Bill smiled inwardly, having read his thoughts. "I need your body for ten minutes only. I promise I won't harm it this time. All I need is to prank someone for an old grudge." Bill's eye narrowed and the picture of a crystal sphere with a black substance moving inside it appeared on his body and faded quickly.

"And what do I get in return?"

"What do you want?" Bill raised his eyebrow, and then he burst into laughter. "Don't answer; I already know what you want. How about this: I'll make you a time bubble where you and Llama can stay for... all eternity."

"But... that Pacifica or the real Pacifica?" Dipper asked, knowing how tricky the dream demon could be.

"Does it matter? Without the deal you wouldn't see her again anyway." Bill shrugged.

"It matters to me." Dipper glared at the hovering triangle.

Bill frowned slightly. Making Pacifica agree on the deal would require her to fall asleep and that was not going to happen anytime soon. He knew he needed Dipper to agree on the deal before Ford told him about the rift, which was probably going to happen in an hour or so when Dipper went into the basement. The dream demon needed to settle the deal before Dipper woke up, since it would be his last chance to land his hands on the rift.

"It would be this Llama. But she is as good as the real one!" He quickly added. "She laughs when you tickle her and she cries when you scare her, just like your favorite meatbag!"

"Pacifica never cries." Dipper countered.

"I beg to differ, Pine Tree. That's not what I saw last night in her dreams." Bill said slyly.

"You... you caused her nightmare!?" The boy suddenly looked at the dream demon in realization.

"I didn't say that." Bill quickly lied to cover his slip.

Dipper scowled at the dream demon as his arm trembled in rage. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers angrily, making Bill literally burst in the place. A few seconds later Bill rematerialized in front of him.

"That wasn't funny, Pine Tree." He was annoyed.

"I'm not laughing. Did you cause her nightmare!?" Dipper said angrily.

"Nightmare is such a strong word... I'd say that—"

Dipper snapped his fingers and Bill exploded again.

"Stop that!" The dream demon rematerialized and grew huge and red.

"Did you cause her nightmare!?" Dipper repeated, not feeling intimidated by the dream demon's change of shape.

"Of course it was me!” He changed his tone into a soothing voice. “But I did it to lend you a hand, Pine Tree. It seemed to me that she needed a little... encouragement. I'm just offering you a second chance now."

"Leave my dream. No deal." He declined sternly.

Dipper saw now his plan perfectly. Bill had caused the nightmare to Pacifica so that she offered herself to Dipper out of distress. Had Dipper accepted, he would be now feeling too guilty not to accept the deal. Since Dipper hadn't accepted what Pacifica had offered him and he had calmed her instead, Bill was now offering him a second chance. The dream demon was, just as he remembered reading in the Journals, trying to get him through his hopes, much to Dipper's disgust for him.

"That's not going to happen, Pine Tree. I'm running on vapor to get this deal." Bill declined the idea of leaving.

"I said leave!" He stood up from the couch and pointed at the forest. "I'm not doing a deal with you, but know this: If I ever learn that you cause another nightmare to Pacifica, I'm making sure you don't spawn again. I am currently in need of a time consuming hobby." Dipper threatened somberly.

"Fine. If you don't want a dream then you'll have a nightmare." The dream demon began cackling crazily.

Dipper was about to snap his finger again but Bill was faster. A chain engulfed in blue flames spawned on the ground and flew upwards, wrapping around Dipper's forearm and pulling him down. The boy screamed when his arm got in contact with the burning metal causing hiss sound and a smell of burned flesh. A second chain appeared next to the first one and wrapped around his other forearm, pulling at him and forcing Dipper down to his knees. He did a tremendous effort to overcome the burning pain and snapped his fingers, wishing for Bill to explode, but nothing happened. The pain in his arms prevented him from concentrating enough to use the power of his mind.

"I was actually curious since I never had the chance to see your worst nightmare last time we played! One nightmare coming up!" Bill made a gun with his fingers a shot Dipper a beam.

Dipper closed his eyes and the beam engulfed him. When he opened them again, he saw Bill with his eye widened.

"What!?" The dream demon was astonished. He shot another beam at Dipper and the same thing happened: Nothing. "Why isn't this working!? Pew! Pew! Come on! One nightmare coming up!" He kept shooting Dipper beams without further results.

Dipper knew why his worst nightmare wasn't coming up. He had been living it since Preston had thrown him out of the manor an hour ago. The sudden realization didn't help with his feeling of despair, but eased his fright for the dream demon. Dipper knew Bill couldn't do anything worse to him. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

The boy began hearing a small and distant voice in his head. He didn't know what it was at first, but then he heard it more clearly. It was confusion and it matched Bill's actions, but the dream demon wasn't talking. Dipper's eyes widened when he realized he was reading Bill's surface thoughts. He looked at the chains and noticed that, even though they were still burning with blue flames, they no longer felt hot nor hurt him. He stood up with his fear vanished and faced the dream demon.

"This is my mind." He said just like it was written in the Journal. One of the chains loosened and fell to the floor, much to Bill's astonishment.

"How did you do that!?" The dream demon stared at his actions with his eye widened.

"I'm the owner of my mind." Dipper shook his other arm and the chains fell to the floor, causing a hissing sound when they began to scorch the wooden planks with the flames, but his arms had no trace of burning marks at all. Dipper made a gun with his fingers and his hand began burning with white fire. "One nightmare coming up." He shot Bill a beam.

The red, big and threatening dream demon suddenly yelped, going back to his original yellow color and size. Then, he saw how the chains lying next to Dipper's feet burned in white incandescent fire and began to move and hiss like snakes, aiming their heads at him. Bill's eye bulged out and he turned to flee to the forest, but the chains were faster. They fettered around his ankles before he reached the forest edge and there was a hissing sound as his flesh was scorched. The dream demon screamed in pain and landed abruptly on the ground. Then they dragged him towards Dipper, who was still standing on the porch.

"How!? How did you do that!?" Bill yelled in astonishment.

The dream realized he couldn't fly anymore. Sitting up on the ground, he tried to remove the white flaming chains on his legs but they were locked tightly. Bill snapped his fingers but, instead of disappearing, the chains tightened around his ankles even more, making him wince in pain. Two more chains spawned and seized his wrists, forcing him down on his knees just like Dipper had been a few seconds ago. The dream demon grew desperate, realizing what was happening. He tried to read the boy's thoughts but, much to his fright, he found out he had lost that ability too. He was powerless in Dipper's mind.

"Did you think I wouldn't get ready for you after what you tried last time?" Dipper raised an eyebrow. "I had read all Journals by yesterday night."

"Impossible! Sixer never managed to beat me in the dreamscape!" Bill countered, remembering why his former friend wore now a metal plate installed in his head.

"Well, I just did." The boy shrugged.

Having a complete control of the dream now, Dipper probed Bill's mind. It was terrible, like the sound of a thousand voices screaming at the same time. He concentrated and eventually found what he was looking for. A bubble hovering over Gravity Falls with the symbol of the pine tree with a llama resting under its shadow imprinted on the surface. But Dipper saw beyond that. Gravity Falls was burning and everyone was turned into stone. Bill was forcing Ford to tell him his secrets by using Stan as leverage, but he didn't intend to let Stan live afterwards.

Dipper smiled grimly. He had never been selfish and he would have never agreed on that kind of deal even if it granted him Pacifica. Dipper thought of pulling Bill's eye out of his eye socket to punish him, but he had never been cruel either. All Dipper did was have a look at the dream demon's worst nightmare.

"Now, tell me. If I leave you chained here, you won’t be able to escape my mind ever, am I right?"

"D-don't do that, Pine Tree! I-I... I'm the worst possible mindmate! I never shut up and I... I sing at the top of my lungs at night!" Bill was frightened at the outcome of being chained there for the rest of Dipper's life.

"I won't do it, I'm not that crazy.” He shook his head. “Just remember my warning, dream demon. I don't want to hear of you ever again. Leave my dream."

Dipper snapped his fingers and a portal opened slowly on the ground near Bill. The portal grew and engulfed the area were the chains were buried in the ground, so they began dragging Bill towards the portal.

"Wait, wait! Alright! The real Llama! You'll have the real Llama in the bubble! Shake my hand, Pine Tree!" Bill tried desperately to get Dipper's attention, since he knew this was his last chance to get the rift.

Dipper didn't move from the spot. He looked with a tired expression at how the dream demon was being dragged away.

"It's not enough!? Fine! I'll improve it! The redhead too! You like the redhead, don't you?" Bill dug his hands on the dirt, trying desperately to slow his imminent ejection from the dream.

Dipper crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"No? What about Shooting Star? I'll add her too!" Bill added, grasping the grass with his hands and successfully preventing himself from being dragged further into the portal much to his relief, since he was mere inches from its edge.

Having lost his ability to read minds and growing desperate, Bill hadn't realized the mistake in what he had just said. Dipper scowled in disgust, since by reading his surfacing thoughts he knew that Bill wasn't referring to add Mabel as a sister, but as something completely different. He walked up to the dream demon with his fists clenched. Bill raised his hand to settle the deal, but all Dipper did was kick him in the eye, making him fall backwards into the portal with a scream of pain.

The portal closed and Dipper was left alone. He sighed, sitting on the porch's step. But he was not alone. He noticed that the fake Pacifica the dream demon had materialized was still standing on the porch, looking at him with her deep blue eyes. The boy stood up and approached the fake heiress. She had a small smile on her face. Dipper looked at her warily, unknowing what to expect.

"Are you… real?" He asked after a moment's hesitation.

"No, Dork. I am just how you remember Pacifica." The heiress giggled and the sound eased Dipper's pain slightly.

Dipper approached her, raising a hand and caressing her cheek.

"Pacifica, I…" He began to say, but the words got stuck in his throat. He knew it wasn't her. There were many missing small details, but he needed desperately to talk to Pacifica and that would have to do.

"Do you want me to lie to you now?" She asked plainly, holding his hand in hers.

"Yes. Please." He sighed, his heart aching painfully. He hadn't had the chance to say goodbye.

Pacifica brought him into a warm embrace and caressed the back of his head. Dipper hugged her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder. Her skin was warm, but Pacifica's skin was always cool, urging for him to heat it with his hands. Her hair was silky, but didn't smell of anything. Her embrace was normal, whereas Pacifica always embraced him tightly as if it were the last time they would embrace. Dipper sighed, forcing himself to ignore all the small details.

"Everything is going to be alright." She lied just as he had asked, stroking his back.

"I am so sorry, Pacifica..." Dipper began with a broken voice. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"For what?" She asked without breaking the embrace.

"I didn't let you choose the lesser evil, and wow we'll never see each other again." Dipper explained full of grief.

Pacifica parted the embrace and cupped his face in her hands.

"Dipper… You have endured the time of contempt. You have wet the ground with your tears, and you have just regretted your decision." She leaned closer to Dipper, whose eyes had widened after recognizing Pacifica's words. "Now, all that is left for you is… something more." She concluded by kissing him softly on the lips.

Dipper was suddenly awakened by the sound of a parking limousine.

"Something more…" He muttered. He felt a ladybug crawling up his index finger and flying away. Dipper stared at the small bug, mildly confused, but somehow relieved. He jumped up from the couch and stood on the edge of the porch looking at the limousine.

From the limousine's backseat stepped out a girl. Her hair was of blonde color, her dress was purple and her eyes were sparkling blue.

"Dipper!" The heiress yelled and broke into a sprint towards the boy.

Dipper didn't have to think it twice and he rushed towards Pacifica. They both met at the middle of the front yard. The heiress threw her arms around his neck and Dipper embraced her, hugging Pacifica so tightly that he lifted her from the ground. He buried his face in her neck, feeling her cool skin and her lilacs scent. This was the real her.

Stan was walking through the corridor when he heard something break on the floor. He went to the origin of the sound and found Mabel standing next to a broken cup of chocolate, her cheeks covered in tears.

"Is there something wrong, pumpkin?" Stan approached the brunette.

Mabel didn't answer. She only pointed her finger outside.

"Oh." Stan placed a hand on Mabel's shoulder. Tears were flowing from Mabel's eyes, but she had a broad smile on her face and a huge weight off her chest.

Dipper lifted his head from Pacifica's shoulder. He saw Preston and Priscilla standing next to the limousine. Dipper wanted to ask him again permission to date Pacifica, but he didn't need to use his voice because his eyes already said a big deal. Preston nodded at the boy and Dipper hugged Pacifica tighter.

"Dipper!" Pacifica exclaimed, parting from the embrace and staring at him. She had tears flowing through her cheeks. Dipper's heart would have sunk if he hadn't noticed they were tears of happiness. "Dipper, they have agreed! We can be together now!" She said with a broad smile. Dipper felt his cheeks going wet in tears as a smile crept over his face. "You were right, Dipper! We are each other's destiny!"

Dipper smiled faintly, knowing how wrong she was because he knew that being bound by fate was not enough. Because he knew destiny was not enough to have pulled the lever in the Feast. Because he knew that destiny was not enough to give her the courage to skip tennis class and defy her parents to go monster hunting blindly with him. Because he knew that destiny was not enough to send her parents on a trip so that she could stay a few more days with him and risk everything. Because Dipper knew that Pacifica had never given up, and now she had achieved the impossible. He smiled faintly and felt the need to correct her huge mistake.

"No, Pacifica." He corrected, hugging her tightly. "You are… something more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot for Pacifica's Last Wish ends here.
> 
> I have also made a plot-less continuation about what happened next, and how they grew up together. It's the next part of the series.


End file.
